Try and Catch Me
by your smile makes my day
Summary: Renesmee is new in school and she has her eyes set on the schools player Jacob Black. But she isn't going to play easy to get, he's gotta work for it. OOC Lemons.
1. New Girl

**A/N: Okay, here's my new story. I already went through and fixed all the problems with it. If you see anymore issues don't worry I'm working on getting the other chapters updated.**

**

* * *

RENESMEE POV:**

So I was a new student at Forks High School. It couldn't be too bad. I was a Senior so I only had to finish up this year and I was done. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my red mustang convertible. I loved this car. With a passion that I didn't think was healthy. When I reached the registration desk the lady up front didn't look happy to see me.

"Name?" She asked in a monotone voice. She had gray hair and bags under her eyes. I really wanted to give her a make over. Especially with the clothes. What did she do? Time travel back to the sixties. "Name?" She asked again, irritated.

"Oh, sorry. Renesmee Cullen. I just moved here. They said my stuff should be here by time we got here but I-" She cut me off from talking. Bitch.

"Yes, I have it." She snapped. She walked around back to where the printers were and brought back some papers. "Here's your classes. Have a _fantastic_ first day." She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and took the papers. "Oh go fall in a hole." I muttered to myself. I pushed open the doors, which were extremely heavy, and made my way to first period science. When I walked in I quickly took a seat in the back and waited for class to start. About ten seconds before the bell sounded three guys walked in. Three totally gorgeous guys. All I could think was, I'm gonna get me some of that before the year is over.

It's a good thing I was wearing my good bra today. If I was going to get anywhere today my girls needed to be at attention. Then again at 17 with a C cup, every guy would at least glance at you.

I made eye contact with everyone of them and winked very seductively before turning my attention back to the board. Class was very boring. I made sure to ignore all of the guys. They were going to come after me. We took notes mainly. I made sure my hair fell over my face in the exactly right angle. After we finished we had ten minutes to kill so the girl in front of me turned around.

"Hey, I'm amber." She said. She was pretty. Blonde hair, green eyes, kick ass body, and great shoes. I'm not gay or anything but she was gorgeous.

"Hey Amber. I'm Renesmee. Well Nessie for short." I told her.

She smiled, "I like your name it's cute." She told me.

I laughed, "Thanks. So did you see the hot guys walk in before the bell?" I asked her. Better to be completely up front than to hold back.

She sighed, "Woo, damn. Fuck yes I did. The one who was in the middle is my boyfriend. Aren't they all just gorgeous?" She said.

It was a rhetorical question but I answered anyway. "Hells yea. So how long have you been together? And what about the other two?" I asked. I needed to know their availability. She laughed.

"Well about three months. And Jacob, the tall one with short hair is completely single. He hasn't dated in I don't know how long. Quil the one with the medium length hair is a 'fun' guy. No strings attached. I'm dating Embry. Paws off." She explained.

I held my hands up defensively, "Hey, I'm not a good girl but I don't steal friends boyfriends. But, Jacob. That's a sexy name." I told her as I looked over at him. He was looking right at me. I smiled at him and licked my lips a little before turning back to Amber.

"If you can get him you can have him. I'd play hard to get. So how bad are you Renesmee?" She asked.

I smirked. "Well, I'm not a virgin. For sure. I drink but no smoking or illegal drugs. I get around a little. I guess I could be considered a whore with better taste and higher class. I can keep a boyfriend, but if I'm just looking for a good screw. Well, I do what I want." I told her honestly. I'd rather be honest then hide who I really am.

"Nessie, I like you. You say it how it is and you don't hold back. I think we'll be great friends." She said.

I smiled, "Your not just saying that so I don't steal your boyfriend are you?" I joked.

She laughed, "Oh sweetie please. I don't think I'll have to worry about that. Mr. Jacob Black hasn't taken his eyes off your face or your boobs since he saw you." She winked at me.

I laughed too. "Good, then he's right where I want him."

**JACOB POV:**

As soon as I saw her I knew I needed her. I nudged Embry, "Hey, Em. Who's that girl talking to Amber?" I asked him.

He looked over, "I don't know dude. But she's hot. You gonna get that?" He asked me.

I nodded. Damn, I hadn't seen boobs that good since Heather. They were perfectly rounded and she had a good set on her, they popped out of her V-neck shirt enough to get me a little happy. But stayed in enough to where I'd have to use my imagination. When the bell rang I walked over to talk to her but she had left before I could catch her.

"Amber, you gotta tell me her name!" I begged.

Amber shook her head. "Sorry, Jacob. But she's good. And this game your about to play with her...just know she's the female you." Amber warned me.

Damn, this girl was good then. "How long do you think it'll take him to get this one in bed, Embry?" Quil asked.

Embry was quiet for a moment, "I give it a week. Ten bucks." He said.

Ah Embry, always boosting my confidence. "I saw two, ten bucks." Quil told him.

"Quil, I hope you're not serious. She may be good, but not that good." I told him. I saw her walking further up the hall. She had a nice ass.

"A month. You won't have her by a month. She will not fall for you tricks." Amber said. Wow, thanks for all the support.

I headed over to my second period math. This was my class with Andrea. She was my weekday girl. Any time I need a 'problem' fixed she was my girl. Weather it was a janitors closet or my bedroom while my dad was in the next room, she was there. I sat down next to her.

"Bad day gorgeous?" She asked.

I looked at her, "I'm trying to get this girl but everyone is saying it'll be harder than I think." I told her. She was a good listener. She helped me with whatever I needed.

"Well, maybe you should try being nice to her. All girls want a good boy with a bad boy attitude." She told me. Maybe she was right maybe I had to try and be a nice guy.

"You'd have to meet her to know. Besides, you never fall for the good boy." I pointed out to her.

She laughed, "Jacob Black. All the good boys are too good for me. I have no choice but to fall for guys like you. Guys who will break my heart." She smiled as she said it but I knew there was some truth in her words. A good guy would ask her if she needed to talk about it.

But I wasn't a good guy.

"Want to reverse roles and I'll help you work out your problems later after school?" I asked her hopeful.

She smiled, "Whenever you need me." Yeah, I was going to need her later. Mr. Bird starting teaching then so we paid attention.

Okay, so I wasn't stupid. As hard as it was to believe I was really smart. None of my classes were less than a B. That's how I met Andrea, she was failing math and the teacher made me tutor her. And around the third tutoring she was upset because her boyfriend cheated on her so I helped her out.

Mr. Bird droned on and on about something and the only thing I could think of was my mystery girl.

I wasn't going to admit but I was looking forward to the challenge. It wasn't all about getting her in bed anymore. Now it was about proving everyone wrong. I just hoped she didn't put me in my place. Or worse, fall in love.

**RENESMEE POV:**

Fifth period came and I really wasn't looking forward to it. It was gym and this day was going by super slow. I only had made one friend per class. Which wasn't bad for my first day but still I was used to having a bunch of friends.

I went and sat on the bleachers after checking in with my coach. A girl walked up to me and scared me. "Hello, my names Andrea!" She said all chirpy.

"Hey, i'm Renesmee." I told her. She sat down next to me.

"Rough day?" She asked.

I laughed, "No, just my first day. But all first days are rough."

She nodded understandingly. "So how have your classes been going?" She asked. I couldn't tell if she was being nice or if she was just nosy.

"Umm, their okay. Nothing really special. I'm just ready for the day to be over. How about your day?" I asked her. I needed to make friends and she seemed like a good one.

"It was okay. Nothing special. I've been here for so long it's kinda just routine now." She said as she pulled out her cellphone and texted someone. I looked over. Jacob Black.

Why did that sound so familiar. Oh! Hot guy from science class. I had to get his number from her. "Hey, can I put my number in your phone and maybe we can hang later?" I asked.

She smiled, "Sure!" I took her phone from her and put my number in. But, while I did that I looked up Jacob's number and quickly placed it into my phone.

I handed her phone back, "Thanks, you should text me later. But don't give my number to anyone please." I said sweetly.

"Who would I give your number too?" She said clueless. I knew clueless, and then I knew clueless lying. And she was doing the clueless lie. That thing girls do when they act stupid because they think it's cute. Yeah, its not and they should stop. Like now.

"Jacob Black. Don't give him my number. He can work for it." I told her.

She looked away, "Sorry. I didn't know you knew about that." She muttered.

"It's fine. But I'm gonna let you know. I'm an upfront person. I say it like it is and I don't deal with lies. So if you want to be my friend the lies stop now. No more of that bullshit clueless stuff." I told her.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "And you'll get something straight. You don't talk to me like I'm your bitch. I've got details on Jacob you will want to know. I won't be giving them to some chick who thinks she's the biggest thing here. You got that?" She said with a snarky attitude.

I smiled. "No one has ever talked to me like that. I like you. We are going to be good friends." I told her.

She smiled back, "I hope so. So you want to hear about Jacob?" I nodded my head.

"Okay, his favorite color is green, favorite sport is football, he's great in bed, he likes a girl who knows what she wants. He has a thing for long hair, oh and he likes it when you keep him guessing. Jacob like's a chase. If you make it too easy he'll get bored. And he's only been in love once. He got screwed over. Ever since her he has become a player." She explained. So basically I had to keep doing what I was doing.

"Wait how do you know he's good in bed?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I fuck him at least three times a week. When he has a bad day I go over and he screws me until he's all better." She said it like it was nothing.

"So you let him use you?" I asked. She played with her fingers and looked down.

"I know it sounds bad but he's clean, no STD's or anything. And he listens to me when I talk. When he gets a girlfriend I back off." She admitted. Oh, well I guess that was okay.

"Oh, I see." The coach blew the whistle and I went back to the locker rooms to change.

After sixth period I hurried home, I needed a nap after that long day. Actually, what I needed was a nice long fuck. But I'd have to deal with the nap. It kind of bugged me knowing that Andrea was getting get a piece of Jacob while I was stuck at home sleeping. I quickly dismissed the thought and went to bed.

JACOB'S POV:

After school was dismissed I hurried to find Andrea. She was at her locker. "Andrea, bathroom now." I told her before walking down the hall into the men's bathroom.

She was there five minutes later. I locked the door and shoved her up against a wall attacking her neck. "Bad day?" She asked. To show her how bad it was I quickly unbuttoned her pants and they dropped to the ground.

I rubbed her pussy through her underwear, "Ohh," She moaned. Andrea was just like a human sex toy for me but I never abused her too bad. I moved my lips up to her ear and nibbled on it.

"Yea, it was a little stressful." I growled. She was panting and thrusting her hips into my hands. I continued rubbing her until I knew she couldn't take it anymore, the I stopped. She sent me a death glare then slipped her hand down to unbutton my pants as I pulled aside her shirt to latch onto one of her boobs.

She had wonderful boobs. They were a D. Big and fun to play with when you had the time. Her hand found its way into my pants and she latched onto my dick. She began sqeezing it causing me to moan. "Fuck you." I moaned.

"No, you fuck me." She panted into my ear.

I did as she said I pulled off her underwear and pulled my pants and boxers down until my dick sprang free. It felt so good to not constricted anymore! She wrapped her legs around my waist and I pounded into her tight pussy.

She began moaning, "Harder, faster please." I did as she said and soon she clenched so tight onto me that I just let go and I was floating on this island of bliss. She came soon after me and we both just sat there panting. I pulled myself out of her and set her on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded still panting. I helped her pull her clothes back on and gave her a ride home. "Thanks for the ride Jacob." She said before going up to her house. As I pulled out of her drive way I got a text.

_'Hey, sexy thing. Hope you had fun with Andrea. Next time I want you to picture me when you fuck her_.'

Who was this? My phone had no ID for the number except that it wasn't from this area code.

'**I'd love to picture you next time. Better yet you should join us.** I sent to the mystery person.

God i hope this isn't a dude.

My phone vibrated again, '_Maybe if you play your cards right (;'_

Damn, who was this?

* * *

**A/N: Review(:**


	2. My hero?

**A/N: Here's chapter two(:**

**

* * *

RENESMEE POV:**

"So Renesmee, how was your day at school?" Mama asked.

I shrugged, "It was okay. I made some friends. They're really cool." We continued eating the chicken she had made in silence. My relationship with my parents wasn't bad, but it wasn't the greatest either.

"So any cute boys?" My dad asked.

"No, there isn't any cute boys that I've seen. But it was only my first day. How was work?" I asked.

So it wasn't a total lie. Jacob black wasn't cute, at all. He was hot, sexy, _orgasmic_. Any of those would have fit the description of him. But I wasn't going to tell that to my parents.

My dad went on and on about the office and eventually I quit listening. I have no idea how I'm going to make Jacob fall for me. Hell, I don't need him to fall for me. I just want to fuck him.

"Renesmee, are you listening? I asked you if you needed to go shopping for school." Mama asked.

"Oh, sorry. I must have zoned out. Yes, I do. But can I go with some friends I made? Ya know, so that I can get to know them better." I asked, looking at her with my puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, "Fine. If you must." Mama acted upset but I saw her smile at daddy.

"Thank you!" I squealed. They laughed at me and continued on about work.

I picked at some potatoes on my plate; I wasn't all that hungry though. I wonder if I should ask Amber _and _Andrea to come with me. My phone vibrated in my lap, and I very discreetly checked the message.

'_Heyy girly!_' Andrea said.

I smiled and looked up to make sure my parents weren't looking before texting back, '**Hey, what's up?**'

I continued to pick at my food until the next message came.

'_Just got done wit dinner. Jacob told me he had a mysterious txt message;)'_ She said.

I love that winky face at the end. I laughed to myself.

'**Mhm, he said I shood join u guys sumtime.**' I told her.

"Renesmee, are you full sweetie? You aren't even touching your food." Dad asked.

"Yeah, I am. Can I be excused?" I asked. He nodded and went back to eating his food. After I cleared away my plate I ran upstairs to my room.

She texted me back, '_Ya, maybe. U still playin hard 2 get?'_ She asked.

I put my Ipod in it's dock and started playing some music.

'**Hells yea. I ain't gonna b won over easy.**' I told her.

I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling, debating whether I should text Jacob. It would be fun since he didn't know who I was. But I didn't want to make things obvious.

_'Make sure 2 make him work 4 it_.' She reminded me.

'**Lol, yea i will. Want 2 go shopping 2morrow?**' I texted her.

I was in desperate need for new clothes. Forks was pretty chilly, especially since we moved here from California. Man I missed it there. I had tons of friends, a hot boyfriend, and I loved the beach. Granted, I didn't get to go to the beach all the time. Still, it was fun.

_'Sure.'_ She said. I tossed my phone on my bed next to me.

I still had no idea how i was going to get Jacob, all I knew is that I was going to.

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

I met up with Andrea in the morning and we walked to first period together, Embry walked with us. "So Renesmee, how was your first day?" Embry asked.

I shrugged, "Not too bad. It wasn't very exciting though. Is it normally this boring?" I asked them.

They laughed. Okay? I don't see how that was funny. "Yeah, it's always this boring. You kind of get used to it." Andrea told me.

Oh great, that was just what I wanted to look forward too. Welcome to Fuckville Renesmee, it's the most boring town in the whole damn country. I needed to get out of here and do something fun, like now. I was going shopping so that would be fun. Maybe I could fly one of my friends up here for summer so i didn't have to be so bored this summer.

Some kid walked up to us. He looked at my boobs, which were popping out of my shirt today for Jacob, and smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled my cardigan over them. What a horn-dog. Hopefully, I get a reaction similar to that from Jacob...

"Hey, Luca is throwin a party this weekend. Her parents are out of town, you guys have to be there. We're gonna have a keg stand and beer pong!" The guy said excited.

Embry smiled, "Noice! I'll be there!" Embry told him.

They chest bumped and double high-fived. I looked at Andrea and she just smiled and shrugged. Embry and that other guy laughed. Guys confused the hell out of me sometimes. I laughed a little at how crazy they could be.

The guy turned to me with his hands in the air, expecting a high-five. It took me a second to realize what he wanted though.

He raised his eyebrows, "High five?" He asked.

I didn't see how any harm could come to it so I raised my hands up to high-five him and as I reached his hands he pulled his down and grabbed my boobs. My mouth dropped open as I slapped him across the face and shoved him away.

"You dick! Just cause you have a dick doesn't mean you need to be one! Ugh." I yelled as I fixed my shirt.

His face was getting red from where I slapped him. "That was worth it." He said as he turned to walk away. Ugh, what a douche-bag! My boobs hurt now because he squeezed my girls hard.

"Oh my god Renesmee! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I should've warned you that the guys around our school were doing that." Andrea told me.

I fixed my shirt. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to class i'll see you later." I waved and started to walk away.

"Wait! Renesmee!" Embry called. I turned around. "That party, you should come with us. It'll be fun. A chance for you to meet some people I guess. And uh, sorry about well, yea." He said.

"Sure, yea. It's fine. Bye." I went to my locker and put some stuff in it that i brought. Make-up, deodorant, perfume, and a mirror. What a wonderful way to start out my day.

I pulled my phone out and got on the internet. I updated my Facebook status to, 'School sucks, can't wait to get out of this stupid shit hole'.

I shut my locker and went to walk away when that kid showed up with a couple more friends. "Eew." I muttered. Jacob was walking with him, I smiled at Jacob.

That guy looked at me before saying loudly, "Hey baby I _love _your shirt." He winked and I just about barfed. He walked away laughing.

Jacob stopped at my locker.

"Hey gorgeous. How's your day going?" He asked.

Now was the chance for me to make my move and I wasn't able to focus because I was pissed. Just fucking great. "You want to know how my day is going? Well, let me see. It seven thirty in the fucking morning and I've already been sexually assaulted. Your dumb fuck of a friend over there decided it would be funny to 'high five'," I put air quotes around high five. "Me when he really just wanted to grab my boobs. So my morning is going just fucking great thank you." I yelled at him. He started laughing at me. What a dick.

"I can't believe you fell for that! But seriously Paul can't get a girl, ignore him. That's probably as much as he's gonna get all year." Jacob told me like it was nothing.

I raised my eyebrows at him. A couple girls walked by and looked at me with him and started whispering. That's right bitches let everyone know what a whore I am since I'm talking to Jacob Black. I nodded my head at him.

"Okay. Well how would you like it if I did this?" I asked. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in to kiss me, it was like an electric shock. He was suck a good kisser! Damn, when I got with him it was going to be fun. I stuck my hand down his pants and grabbed his dick, from what I could tell it was big. He jumped and moaned when my fingers squeezed his shaft lightly. I licked his bottom lip and bit on it a little bit. When his dick went hard I stroked it twice before pulling my hand out and pushing him away. He looked strained, in more ways than one.

"Now you know what it's like to be taken by surprise. I just violated you like he violated me. Sucks huh? Now you're left unsatisfied and hard as a fucking rock. Kind of like I'm left pissed and angry. Tell your friend he might want to think before messing with me again." I said angry.

The bulge in his pants was very definable and the bathroom was nowhere near my locker. A couple guys and girls who had been standing at their lockers had their eyes locked on us. I stalked off. I needed to blow off some steam.

They watched after me.

I went to my first period and sat in the back of the room again. I watched everyone walk in. Jacob never showed up. Figures he was probably getting a blow job right now. I began thinking of Jacob, how he was getting blown right now and immediately became jealous. I was turned on by the thought of him getting fucked. I needed a release. It had been awhile since I'd gotten anything. Over a month.

Andrea came and sat next to me with Embry and Quil. The sight of Quil made me think back to yesterday's conversation. He was the fun guy. Quil was going to have fun with me today.

My parents weren't home after school. They both worked. This could work out. I just had to find a way to approach him about it. He saw me staring at him, I had zoned out accidentally. My bad. I smiled and him and mouthed, 'I want to talk to you.' to him.

He nodded. The class passed by agonizingly slow. I hated science, with a passion. I was never going to use this. Teach me something useful. When the teacher finally told us we could talk it seemed like forever. Embry and Andrea were talking to each other so I turned to Quil. "Hey what do you need to talk about?" He asked. I didn't know how to go at this.

"I'm new. And it's been awhile since I had some fun. So I was thinking we could hang out after school." I told him nonchalantly.

"Uh, sure. Where at?" He asked. Perfect.

"My house. I'll give you a ride home. It'll just be something for us to get to know each other. Ya know?" I asked.

He smiled at me and chuckled. "Okay, sure." He winked at me and I smiled.

The bell rang and I packed up my bag and started to walk out when Quil grabbed my hand. "Just so I'm clear. Am I bringing condoms or are you?" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "Sweetie, do i look like a girl who doesn't use birth control?" I asked.

He laughed and walked out with me. "You look like a girl who knows how to have some fun." He said before walking away. Oh, how right you are.

**JACOB POV:**

After I'd called up Andrea and had her blow me in the janitors closet, I stormed off to second period. That little bitch! Who did she think she was? You don't do that to me, Jacob fucking Black. Then I had to miss first period because of it. The only good thing about it was that I got blown, that was it. That didn't even make up for all the pain that stupid bitch put me through. That had hurt like hell. But god, those lips...and those fingers. Mmm, that girl was talented.

I was going to get me some of that. I was going to fuck her senseless. She was going to scream my name and beg me to fuck her for forever. But I won't; I'll leave her all hot and wet for me. I'll make her pleasure herself before I give in. Yes, my mystery girl was going to pay. Mystery girl. I don't even know her name. Shit.

I had second period with Paul. I walked up and shoved him so he fell out of his chair onto the floor. He scrambled back up, "What the hell Jacob?" He yelled at me.

"Yeah, what the hell is right. As in what the hell were you doing grabbing that girls boobs, Paul?" I nearly growled at him. He scrambled up off the floor.

He smiled, "Those were nice. I'd love to get her into my bed." He was basically drooling. It made me sick. She was mine.

I got up in his face so that my chest was basically touching his, "You listen here Paul. You. Won't. Touch. Her. Do you hear me? Don't even talk to her again. Or I swear I will beat you down so bad they'll need rescue dogs to find your ass in the ground. Got it?" I threatened him.

He smiled, "Until she says something to me, or you start going out with her it's fair game dude." Alright, he was getting on my nerves.

"Paul don't test me." I said through clenched teeth.

"Boys! Separate now!" Mr. Bird said as he ran into the room. Our class was standing around me and Paul. I hadn't even noticed them. Neither of us moved.

"Come on Jake," He shoved me. "Throw a punch. I dare you." He told me.

I steadied myself and shook my shoulders a little to loosen them up. I chuckled a little and turned around to walk away. "That's what I thought. Remember this when I'm screwing her tonight Jake." He laughed. There was a chorus of Oooh's.

I stopped. That little punk. "Paul stop. I'm not going to fight you." I told him calmly.

"That's right! There is to be no fighting in my class. Everyone back to your seats." Mr. Bird said as he stood between Paul and I.

Everyone headed back to their seats and Mr. Bird moved out of the way. I turned around and punched Paul square in the face.

"Don't talk about her like that. You hear me. If I find out you disrespected her again, it will be worst than that." I promised him. He held his nose as blood poured out of it. My hand was tingling but that was easily ignored.

"JACOB BLACK!" Mr. Bird yelled. Fuck, I forgot about him.

"Front office now! Laura make sure he gets there!" Mr. Bird told her as he grabbed tissues for Paul's nose. I strode towards the door with Laura trying to keep up with me.

That little shit got what he deserved. Paul had been getting on my nerves for some time now and I was tired of sticking up for him. I took a lot of shit for him, but not anymore. "Jacob," Laura whispered.

"What?" I asked, obviously irritated. Laura was a quiet girl who always did what she was told. She had only had a few boyfriends for as long as I knew her. But she was sweet and I talked to her occasionally because she say me as a person, not as a bad kid or someone to get with.

"I just wanted to let you know that even though I don't think fighting is the answer...I'm glad you did. I heard what he was saying about that girl and that wasn't very nice of him at all. You obviously have her best interest at heart. So thank you." She said very quietly. I stopped walking and leaned down against a wall until I was sitting.

I had her best interest at heart? What did that mean? It means that I want to get to her before anyone else does... I think. But, I was a little jealous when Paul had said those things. Even though I knew they weren't true. Did I want my Mystery Girl for more than just a good fuck?

"Thanks, Laura. Umm, do you know what the new girls name is? Long curly brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, thin, cute? I asked.

Laura smiled, "Of course! I talked to her yesterday, she's a real sweetheart. Her name is Renesmee." She told me.

Renesmee, a sweetheart? Maybe. Didn't sound like her. Then again I didn't really know her.

"Thanks Laura." I said as I stood up again. She walked me to the principal's office then went back to class. I told the receptionist what I was up there for and she rolled her eyes. Stupid old bitch. I wonder how much trouble I'm going to get in this time. This is my third fight this year. Which isn't too bad since their is only one month of school left. This is my last year of this stupid hell hole. Thank god.

"Jacob, come on." Principal Wexler said. He was a cool principal. Even when you were in trouble, he still tried to understand. "So tell me what happened." He said as he sat down in his chair.

"Alright, I shoved Paul first. I admit it. But I shoved him because he grabbed this girls boobs, full on grabbed. Which is sexual harassment. I told him next time he did that to her I was going to take care of him. He threatened me, said he planned on going to bed with her, I lost my temper and punched him." I admitted.

He laughed and I didn't know why. "Jacob, in all the times you've been up in my office it has never been for something genuinely good. Don't take this the wrong way. Your still in trouble. But if we pretend I'm not your principal for a moment, then I'm proud of you. You stood up for her. But I am your principal. What's her name?" He told me. Principal Wexler was proud of me for standing up for her?

Well good job Jacob, you're not a big fuck up after all. "Umm, Rensmee. New student." I told him.

Some students might say I'm a snitch for telling our principal everything. But, I got in way less trouble when I told him everything instead of lying. I'd learned that.

"Alright Jacob. You'll have three days of Suspension. Come back to school next Monday. Maybe you'll get some studying in. Wait outside." He told me.

I stood up and went to go sit outside in the office. At least I drove my car to school today. Ugh, when could I go home?

The office door opened up and in walked Renesmee. The door blew her hair in her face a little. It was...sexy. She went up and talked to the receptionist then sat down next to me. "So why am I up here?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I talked to Paul." I said nonchalantly.

She raised her eyebrows, "And?"

I held back a laugh. "Well I punched him in the face for what he did to you." I told her. The principal came and called her into his office before she could say anything to me. It took the receptionist another five minutes to get my suspension note filled out but I was gone before Renesmee left that office.

At least I had a week off of school. Well five days. Whatever, that just gave me more time to think about how I was going to get Renesmee. And as far as I'm concerned I was off to a pretty good start.

RENESMEE POV:

I stood out by my car waiting for Quil. Andrea told me that because of what I did to Jacob she had to miss her first period class to give him a blow job, then listen to him talk about it. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted to start out her morning but he was glad I did it. Quil walked up to my car and I got in.

"Nice car." He said as he sat down.

I buckled up and sped off toward my house. "Thanks. So is there anything your wanting to do before we fuck? Because I need to know now." I told him point blank.

I wasn't in the mood for messing around. "Nope. We'll fuck then talk. I'm fine with that." He said laughing.

"Good." I told him as I pulled onto my street. "Leave your stuff in the backseat I'll have to drive you home anyway." I told him.

He shrugged and through his bag back there. I walked up to the porch and he walked up behind me.

As I unlocked the door he ran his hands along the sides of my body, then to the front as he raised my shirt up a little bit. "You're going to be fun." He whispered in my ear.

I leaned back against him as I felt the need to be touched build up inside me. I swung open the door and pulled him in with me, shutting it after us. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. He wasted no time. His fingers were already working at the buttons on his pants just like I was on mine. My breathing got shallow as he kissed his way down my neck, sucking and biting here and there. "Oh," I breathed.

"Your room?" He asked.

I nodded, "First door on the left." He hitched my legs around his waist and I attacked his lips while tangling my fingers in his hair. He carried me up to my room and kicked my door shut. Finally, I needed this.

He laid me down on my bed and took my pants off the rest of the way. He ran his hands up and down my legs, my breathing got heavy as I watched him. He kissed my legs as he worked his way up to my _area. _He spread my legs apart and rubbed the insides of my thighs, teasing me. I was getting wet. So wet for this gorgeous boy who I didn't even know.

"Quil, please." I begged.

He chuckled, "How long's it been Renesmee?" He asked.

I moved my hand down to my pussy and started rubbing it through my underwear, "I don't know a month maybe?" I nearly moaned at the pleasure I was bringing myself.

He pushed my fingers away, "Let's get naked." He said seductively. He pulled his shirt off his head and I saw that gorgeous body. Ugh, he had _abs. _Fuck, Jacob. Quil was looking better every second. I sat up on my bed and slowly took my shirt off, letting my fingers run lightly over my skin. Mmm.

The first thing I saw when my shirt was off was Quil's huge bulge. I nearly moaned at the sight of it. I looked him in the eyes as i slowly pulled his pants down, inch by fucking inch. He sighed as the restriction lessened for him. I smiled at him as I moved my hand over his dick before pulling his underwear down.

His package sprung out at me, "Mmm, it's big." I commented him.

He smiled, "I bet you can't fit it all in your mouth." I rolled my eyes before slowly licking the length of his shaft. I liked all around it covering every inch with my tongue,

"You taste great." I told him before taking him in just a little bit.

"More," he breathed. He tangled his fingers in my hair and began guiding me.

I sucked him hard then I'd lick the tip of his head before licking his whole shaft again. When he directed his dick back into my mouth I continued sucking.

I ran one hand down the length of my body and played with the edge of my underwear. I slid my fingers under the cloth and rubbed my pussy. I moaned into his dick and he moaned right back. I swirled my tongue around his dick and that just about did it.

"I'm going to cum." He moaned. I sucked a couple more times and he came hard and fast.

I swallowed every last bit of it. I pulled my mouth off his dick with a pop. He removed his pants and underwear fully before he pushed me down onto the bed. He crawled on top of me and massaged my boobs through my bra, "You're boobs are great." He told me.

"So I've been told." I replied.

He unhooked my bra with the claps, which was in the front with this bra. My boobs were freed and it felt good. He slowly lifted me up and took my bra off. He kissed around nipples, sucking, licking, never touching them. "Quil," I moaned.

He finally took my boob in his mouth and sucked and nipped on it. It felt so fucking good. I panted and my back arched off the bed, "Just fuck me!" I yelled at him.

He moved his mouth from my boob and slowly made his way down to my underwear. "Take it off." I ordered. He slowly pulled the lacy fabric down and flicked it across the room.

He ran his finger along my folds, "We're a little...wet." He whispered. A little would be an understatement.

He licked my juices off his finger, "You taste delicious. Have you ever tasted yourself Renesmee?" He asked. I shook my head no. He ran his finger along my folds again and I moaned. He stuck his finger out at me and I took it into my mouth and sucked it hard.

"I taste good." I panted. He began rubbing circles around my wet pussy. I grabbed the bed sheets between my fingers and squeezed them tight, "Please Quil. Stick that big cock of yours inside my tight, wet pussy." I begged. He may get fucked all the time but I don't.

He finally gave in. He positioned himself on top of me. He rubbed the head of his dick around my vagina, getting it wet with my juices. He slowly pushed himself in. We both moaned. He pulled himself out and thrusted back in quicker. "Yes!" I yelled. He pulled out and pushed in harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist to make it better. He went deeper and the pleasure got better.

"Fuck." He grunted.

I grabbed on to the headboard behind me. My back arched as the waves of pleasure increased. "Quil, harder!" I screamed. He pounded into me harder.

"So. Close." He said.

I squeezed him tighter. Finally I let go. It was like an explosion in my body. Quil fell on top of me as we both panted heavily. "That was great." He said. He rolled over and we both just laid there until we were calmed down.

"You know Jacob is gonna kill me right?" He asked.

I smiled, "What he don't know won't hurt him. Besides how is this his business?" I asked him.

Quil laughed, "Well, it's pretty obvious to anyone that he is going to try and get with you. So he doesn't find out about this. Ever." .

"Fine with me. Get dressed it's weird for us to just lay around naked." I told him as I got up to get dressed.

"Really, I'm fine with looking at you all day." He said suggestively.

I threw his boxers at him, "Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N: So i've never written a lemon before. How'd i do? Leave me lots of love:)**


	3. This sucks dick

**RENESMEE POV:**

After mine and Quil's little bit of fun we basically just sat and talked. Nothing unusual. Jacob never found out and my first week of school was...smooth. It was also hell because Jacob had suspension, but hey you can't have everything. Andrea and I went shopping after school today because there was a party and we needed to look hot. I was wearing black skinny jeans, with a red tube top that hugged my tummy a little bit, and some black flats. I looked cute! Not trashy, just cute. Everything was covered except my shoulders and I had minimal cleavage, so it wasn't too bad. I placed a black belt under my breasts around my shirt to tie off the outfit. There perfect.

I turned to Andrea, "How do I look?" I asked. I twirled for her.

"Perfect, hot but not whore-y. And cute, but not goody-two-shoes cute. Me?"

She was wearing a white tanktop with black lace at the top with white pants, she had a black necklace and black bracelets on. "You look adorable, but hot. Like your body looks amazing." I told her.

She smiled, "Great! Okay, you're hair looks fine but what about mine?" She asked. I hoped it looked fine, I'd spent twenty minutes on it.

I fixed a couple stray hairs, "Perfect. Come on let's get a snack before we leave." I said as I headed toward the door. Snack was an understatement of what I ate. I had a whole box of Mac n' Cheese while Andrea had a couple crackers.

"I'm dieting, it sucks." She groaned as she stared at my food.

"Ha, I hate dieting. Just work out." I told her.

She made a face, "Eew, I don't have the self motivation for that. I can do it for, like, two days. Then i'm done." I laughed at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

My dad walked in, "Hi daddy!" I greeted him. He pulled a chair up next to us.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" He asked as he stole a bite of my food.

I snatched it away from him, "A party. A couple friends invited us." I said honestly.

"Alright, Nessie. I'm trusting you, don't screw up. Me and you're mom are having a date night but we'll be home around 10:30. I expect you home at midnight." He told me. It was eight right now, Amber would be here any minute.

I smiled, "Thank you daddy!" I hugged him and put my bowl in the sink. I pulled out my phone and texted Jacob.

_"You goin to da party?" _I asked him.

My dad had striked up a conversation with Andrea. He had this weird thing where he could talk to anyone about anything. Even if he'd only known them for two minutes. My grandpa could do that too. They were talking about Andrea's childhood. I will never know how he does it.

My phone vibrated. **"Idk, yet. You goin? Who is this n e way?" **He asked. I smiled, poor kid. He really didn't know who I was.

_"I am, you should come too. It doesn't matter who I am._" I texted him.

"Isn't that right Renesmee." Andrea said.

I looked up, confusion written all over my face, "Huh?"

She shook her head and turned back to my dad. Uh, okay? My mom walked in the room. "Mama, this is Andrea. Andrea this is my mom." I introduced them. My mom joined their conversation. She wasn't nearly as talkative as my dad was.

**"I'll come but I want to meet you." **He told me.

_"You already have." _I sent back.

There was a honk outside, "Oh, come on that's our ride!" I nearly yelled. I hugged both my parents and ran out the door. Amber was up front with Embry so we climbed in back.

"Renesmee you look cute! So do you Andrea." Amber told us.

I smiled, "Thanks. So who all is going to be there?" I asked.

Embry shrugged, "I don't know. You never really know with parties around here." Well, then all I could do was hope Jacob would be there. Tonight, my mission was to make him jealous. Really jealous.

"So Renesmee I heard about what you did for Jacob." Embry said.

I smiled, "Oh really? What was that?" I asked.

Amber laughed, "I can't believe you stuck your hand down his pants in the middle of a hallway." She shook her head amazed.

Andrea smiled, "I know. I am so proud of her."

We came up to a stoplight and Embry turned around to look at me, "He's so pissed at you. You know that right?" He asked.

"Of course. I would be too. But, he'll get over it. You need to convince him to go to the party tonight." I told Embry. The light turned green and he turned around to continue driving. Hopefully Quil would be there. He would be fun to hang around. Hopefully we'd be able to go somewhere tonight. Especially, if this party was a dud. I hoped to God it wasn't. It would really suck if I dolled myself up for nothing.

"I've already tried. He's intent on staying home. I'll tell him your coming and maybe he will. Hell, he probably will. He still wants to get in your pants." Embry said laughing. I wonder if he was suppose to be telling me these things. It probably didn't matter. He told Amber everything and she would tell me about Jacob. So i'd find out either way.

"Am I suppose to know he wants to get with me?" I asked him.

"A blind person could tell he's trying to get with you. I don't think it's that big of a secret." Amber told us. Embry nodded his head in agreement.

We pulled up near a house that had a gillion cars parked outside it. I guess that's where the party was. Where the house was, they didn't have many neighbors. We were right outside of town. People had parked on their lawn, in their driveway, everywhere. I guess there was no one to stop them though. The house was big too. Plenty of space to party, I'd have to go exploring later. I recognized kids from school. No one I knew, but could get to know.

"Come on. Let's get trashed." I said excitedly. I hopped out of the car and made my way up to the house. I could hear the music and the chatter of everyone inside. People were outside on the porch making out, we had to maneuver past them but once we got inside the house I was glad I came. I don't know what happened to all these hot guys during the week but they were all here today. Some of these guys obviously didn't go to our school. They were way too good looking.

I began my hunt for the alcohol. Kitchen, where was the kitchen... The place was huge. Of course the kitchen was the last place I'd found. I poured myself a shot of vodka. Andrea walked in and did the same. I smiled at her before quickly drinking mine. It burned as it went down my throat. But it felt good.

She handed me a beer, "Come on let's party!" She yelled. I didn't really like beer. I just didn't have the taste for it. Hell with it. I drank a little bit. Yuck. I carried it around anyway. I just had to drink enough to where it tasted good. I took another sip. It wasn't as bad this time but still bad. I looked around for someone I knew. Quil was standing near the stairs so I made my way over to him.

"You know the way you're watching everyone dance makes you look like a creeper..." I told him jokingly.

"Hey Renesmee. Coming back for another good time?" He asked with the same joking tone.

I smiled, "I might later. Depends on how my night goes." I smiled at him.

"Then let's hope your night doesn't go too well." He said with a wink.

I laughed, "Hey, do you know if Jacob is coming?" I asked.

His eyes scanned the crowd. "Uh, yea. He said he was. Something about some girl wanting him too. I don't know. He should be here in five minutes maybe. Why?" He informed me.

I kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Well, that was good to know. Jacob was coming. I smiled in anticipation. I took another drink of my beer and set it down. I went where the swarm of bodies were and started dancing. There was no personal space at all. I saw a couple of people grinding against each other some were just having fun like me, and others were just standing there. Eventually, some people came and danced with me. I had no idea who these girls where, they were a little tipsy.

"I'm gonna go get a coke and rum. Want one?" She asked.

I nodded and followed her towards the kitchen. More alcohol and been brought in since the last time I was in here. Thank God, no more beer for me. She made my drink for me. "Mmm, thanks." I told her. I took a drink of it and it felt nice. I was really thirsty from all the dancing.

"So Nessie," I hadn't bothered with my first name, I just gave her my nickname.

"What school do you go to?" She asked.

Brittany, had mocha colored skin with dark brown almost black hair that lied straight down her back. She was pretty, and I'm pretty sure if she was sober she'd be really nice. But, she was trashed so she was just fun. "Forks high school. Where do you go?" I asked. Where was Jacob. My stomach got butterflies at the thought of him. What the hell! Butterflies? Fuck no. I was not feeling like this about Jacob Black, he was a player. No, no, no, no.

"Forks! Like spoons! Haha, forking and spooning?" She laughed at her own stupid joke. I smiled and just walked away. Okay, time to find drunk people who weren't so stupid. Or Jacob, you know. Which ever came first.

I took another drink of my coke and made my way around the house. In the dining room there was girls dancing on top of a table, I walked past that room. In the den people were making out on couches and love seats, next. There was a second dining room but it was more of a sitting room. People were just sitting around talking. I sat in a chair and sipped my drink, just people watching. Soon I ran out of drink and put my cup to the side. A guy came and pulled a chair in front of me and sat down. "Hey, i'm Chase." He said. Finally, a good looking guy to talk to.

"Hi, Chase. I'm Nessie." I introduced to myself. He was tall with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a cute smile.

"I've never seen you around Forks before. Do you go to a different high school?" He asked.

The more I looked at him the more familiar he was looking. Maybe I'd just seen him around school. "This week was my first week. But you look really familiar. Are you sure we don't have a class together?" I asked. Maybe math? I have no idea.

"I don't think so. You're out of drink. Want me to get you something?" He asked.

I smiled, "I'll just come with you." I stood up and swayed a little bit.

He held onto my arm, "Are you okay?" He asked. I caught my balance.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Of course. Come on let's get those drinks." I started walking toward the kitchen with my empty cup. I could sense him walking behind me and smiled.

When we got to the kitchen I poured some rum in my cup and started filling it with coke. He stood behind me and pressed his body against mine. Had I had absolutely no alcohol in me, I might have been a little uncomfortable. But, I was okay right now. I grabbed another cup and began making him a drink. He moved some hair from my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled as his breath tickled my neck.

I also realized he had a perfect view of my cleavage. Oh well. When I looked up to grab the pepsi I saw Jacob out of the corner of my eye. He was watching us, intently . I made eye contact with him and smiled before handing Chase his drink.

He took a sip, "Thank you. Wanna explore upstairs with me?" He asked. I took a drink and looked over at Jacob. I didn't necessarily have to have sex with him. Just...mess around. And it would make Jacob insanely jealous.

"Absolutely," I smiled.

As we walked toward the stairs we passed Jacob. He looked pissed. I smiled and winked at him. His mood shifted from mad to almost confused. His hand grabbed my ass, my steps faltered a little but I kept walking. Had anyone else done that I would have hit them. From what happened earlier in the week I was pretty sure he knew that. I followed Chase upstairs. He led me into an empty room. It was a spare bedroom and it was small. But it had a bed. He sat down on it and patted a spot next to him. I set my cup on the table by the door. Smiling, I walked up and pushed him down onto the bed. I sat on top of him; legs on each side of him.

I ran my hands along his chest under his tee shirt, "I'm just going to let you know now, we aren't having sex. But, it doesn't mean we can't have some fun." I said seductively. I pulled his shirt off over his body, not as good of a body as Quil's had been. But not bad either. I planted kisses along his stomach up to his neck, where I nipped and licked.

"You're a feisty little thing. Aren't you?" He asked.

"Why else would you have even talked to me?" I said laughing.

I placed my lips on his stopping any words from escaping those lips. Our kiss started out slow, like we were just getting to know each other. But that lasted a total of five seconds. The kiss got heated fast. His hands started roaming my body. His fingers played with the edge of my shirt, I don't know why but I found this funny.

I giggled. "Take it off." I told him.

He lifted the shirt over my head revealing my white strapless bra. Then we went back to kissing, he held my ass occasionally squeezing it when I did something with my tongue the liked. While kissing him I ran my hands down his torso before I came to the button on his pants. I didn't ask for permission, I'm not that kind of girl. I unbuttoned and unzipped them. My finger ran along the edge of his underwear.

"How bad do you want this Chase?" I asked him as I sat up.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't think I've been more turned on all week." He admitted. Really? What a shame.

"All we did was kiss a little and you are turned on. You must be in dire need of a good release then. Maybe I'll let you fuck me after all. I'm feeling...generous." I told him.

He groaned as I pressed down on his bulge through his pants. I smiled, I am in control tonight. I unbuttoned my pants and stood up so I could slip them off, "I move around easier in just underwear." I told him.

He bit his lip when he saw my black thong. "You are a bad girl." He thought aloud.

I smiled, "Bad girls..." I told him as I pulled his pants down, taking his boxers with them, "Do very bad things." His dick sprang free. It was nothing compared to Quil's. But, it wasn't the smallest I'd seen.

"Before I make you feel good, I need you to do something for me." I told him.

He nodded his head, "Anything."

I lifted myself off his torso a little bit and took his hand starting from my breast I dragged it down my body and into my underwear. "Here, I want you to make me want you. I want to want you like I've never wanted anyone before." I ordered.

"Lay down then." He told me. I turned over and laid down next to him. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way but pulled his boxers back on. I didn't blame him it was a party, I didn't want to be fully exposed either. He hovered over me and began kissing me. My neck, my chest, my stomach, everywhere.

"Mmm." I moaned. He kissed my inner thigh and I started getting wet for him.

I closed my eyes and pretended it was Jacob doing this to me. Of all people I shouldn't be imagining Jacob, a player. But that boy was just way too gorgeous. He began slowly slipping my underwear down my leg. He trailed little kisses from my feet back up to my vagina. He kissed all around it but never touched it. I was getting antsy waiting for him, I really wanted this now. He kissed his way up to my boobs and quit.

I opened my eyes in frustration, "Come on Chase." I begged. He unhooked my bra and took my breast in his hands and began slowly massaging them. "Ugh, Chase." I groaned.

He smiled, "Relax." I tried to relax but the feel of this...

His hands stopped working on my breast and he took one nipple in-between his thumb and index finger and began slowly moving it back and forth. My hands gripped his arms and by nails dug into his skin. My back arched slightly. "Jesus." I breathed.

This is why I loved sex. No matter who you did it with you were guaranteed to get some type of pleasure out of it. He kissed my other boob ensuring that it didn't feel left out. As he did this I reached into his boxers and took hold of his dick. He jumped and stopped working on my boobs. "Chase," I said as I took my hand out of his pants. "Feel how wet I am for you."

He slowly moved his hand down my body, causing me to shiver in delight. His fingers came in contact with my wet pussy, he had an intake of breath. I pushed him over so that he was lying down and I was on top of him. I pulled his boxers off and let his erection spring free. "Are you ready for this?" I asked. He nodded.

I slowly lowered myself onto his dick. We both moaned. I moved my hips around a little bit and he gasped. He smiled so I'm guessing it was out of pleasure. I pulled myself up and slammed back down. "Fuck.." He moaned.

I began setting a pace and the faster I went the better it felt. He grasped onto my hips and directed me at a speed. The sounds of our skin slapping together and our heavy breathing filled the room. I smiled, "Yes!" I nearly screamed.

He started to breathe heavier and I knew he was going to cum. I slowed down; teasing him. "Come, on Renesmee. So. Close." He breathed. His fingers dug into my hips as he begged me to go faster. With his help I picked up speed again. Soon I just couldn't help it anymore, I needed to let go. Without any warning I came hard. He continued moving me as I went through my sex high until he too came.

I pulled myself off of him and sat on the bed panting. Sweat had started at my hair line so I wiped it off. "You are a sex goddess." He moaned.

I giggled and rolled on top of him. "Mmm, you're not too bad yourself." I admitted. He smiled, his smile was really cute. Now that I had a better look at him I could see he still had that adorable baby face. He was dateable. And if I wanted to get back at Jacob shouldn't I date someone? I think I should. But could I use this sweet guy for my own twisted pleasures? I'd never done that before.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me. I had zoned out looking at his face. I took a finger and traced all his features, starting with his lips. He smiled and when I started tracing his eyebrows he pulled my hand away and kissed it.

"Thank you, for tonight. I had a lot of fun. You're a good guy." I whispered.

He shrugged and started playing with my fingers. "Just for the record Nessie. I wasn't trying to get in your pants. I saw you out there sitting by yourself and I figured you could use some company. Granted, it did have it's perks." He said truthfully.

I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. He intertwined our fingers together. I looked him in the eyes, I could almost see my reflection in them. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

This wasn't one of those kisses that leads to sex. This was an after sex kiss where you just want to explore each other a little more. It was sweet, slow, and amazing. Nothing like my kiss with Jacob Black. That had been universe moving; the planets probably aligned at that kiss. This one was enough to make me forget the world. Forget Jacob. He ended the kiss. "We need to get dressed." He murmured.

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed. But neither of us moved. We were both content. "How about I help you get dressed?" He asked.

That was really sweet. I smiled and nodded. I rolled off and he walked over to grab my clothes. He crawled back on to the bed with my clothes. Starting with my underwear he slowly slid it back up my legs and kissed my stomach softly. He got to my bra and looked at me. I took it from him and put it on myself. "I've got the rest, they're a little hard to put on." I told him.

He shrugged and happily handed it over. I pulled my clothes on and grabbed my drink. I had intended to take a sip but I ended up finishing it. I was a little dizzy afterward. He walked up to me with his drink, "Come on. There's a party downstairs."

I unlocked the door and walked out. There were people standing in the hallway dancing. Somebody walked into the bedroom we just came out of and locked the door.

I laughed as we walked downstairs. I walked right into Amber, "Hey! Where have you been? You missed karaoke." She said.

I shrugged, "It's okay. Where's Andrea?" I asked.

She looked around, "I have absolutely no idea." She told me.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." I called as I walked away. I had lost Chase in the crowd but I figured I'd find him later. As I was refilling my glass Jacob came up to me.

"Hey." I said.

He didn't say anything. I made him a drink and handed it to him. He took a sip of it but his face stayed neutral. Okay. I took a sip of some of mine. I was a little drunk so I'm pretty sure it could have tasted like shit and I wouldn't of cared. He kept looking at me, not in a creepy way. Just like he was admiring me. It suddenly occurred to me that I should probably talk to him about what he'd done.

"Jacob," I leaned closer so he could hear me over the music. "Will you walk outside with me. I wanna talk to you." He nodded and followed me outside. I walked past all the drunken dancers, further out into this huge backyard. I sat on the grass and patted a space next to me. He sat down but didn't say anything.

**JACOB POV:**

She wanted to talk. I didn't know if I wanted to talk to her though. What she did was low, and out of line. "Look Jacob, I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on you." She apologized.

I looked at her. She's drunk, but I think a drunk apology is all I'm going to get. "Yeah, well you should've apologized a long time ago. I got suspended for you. I don't even fucking know you. I think you owe me more than a damn apology. Especially, when you've been gallivanting around with all these guys. Really, Renesmee. You tease me after i've done this shit for you." I yelled at her. She had unconsciously started shrinking away from me. I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry I yelled."

She straightened up, "Well I'm sorry. Excuse me. I never asked you to do any of those things. I can handle myself, okay?" She had an attitude.

"Okay. Next time someone is saying how they are going to get you in bed, or get a piece of that ass, I'll make sure to keep my mouth quiet." I snapped.

She laughed. I have no fucking clue what was so funny that she felt the need to laugh, but she did. "What?" I asked.

"It's just that, isn't that what you've been telling your friends? Haven't you been telling them how you are going to get _me_ in bed? Yeah, that's right Jacob. I know about that. And I'll just clue you in on this. One of you're friends has already fucked me. And it was great." She said. How the fuck did she know about that? More importantly, who got in her pants?

"Yes, I've been telling people that. I hoped I would. Actually, I know I will. You like me. I can tell by the way you are always trying to flaunt yourself around me. You want to fuck me too. So get on it. What are you waiting for. You want to fuck me. That's what you do, you get with a guy then you leave him. But you know what, that's what I do too. It's perfect. You know we both want it. Why are we waiting so long?" I asked her. Hopefully, I would get something out of this. I'd never had to wait this long to get a girl.

She thought about it for a second, then smiled. "Why should I? So you can go say, I got in Renesmee's pants? No, fuck you Jacob. I'm done." She said, with venom in her voice. She stood up and left.

"Well, that went well dick head." I muttered to myself. This wasn't over. She was drunk, she'd drink some more. Then she wouldn't remember any of this. I was still going to get in her pants but it would have to happen soon. I was not going to let Amber win this bet. I stood up and walked back to the party. I ran into Quil as I walked through the door.

"Hey man." He said.

I nodded, "Hey. So I just talked to Renesmee and she told me that she fucked one of my friends. Any idea who?" I asked.

He looked surprised, "Uh. No, she didn't give a name? I just saw her, she's drunk so she may be lying." He said nonchalantly.

He was acting kind of weird. I shrugged it off. "Nope, no name. Man, I bitched her out." I laughed.

It was kind of funny. Then again I was also pissed, but I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Really? How you gonna get in her pants now?" He asked.

I heard people cheer inside but couldn't see anything through the window. "She's drunk, she won't remember a thing." I told him.

He nodded, "Yeah, man I guess your right." I still couldn't see past the crowd. I figured it was just a fight, or a keg stand.

"Hey, I'm headin home it's late. Catch ya later?" I told him.

He patted me on the back, "Yeah dude." I walked around the house to get to my car, better than trying to walk through that crowd. On the way home I thought of reasons I really had stuck up for Renesmee that one day. The only one I could come up with is because I like her.

Yeah, this sucks dick.

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review! vvv See this button down there? vvv It says REVIEW i think you should take it's advice ;)**


	4. Read this

So can you say fuck my life? My home computer got this virus that pops up porn. Then it started leaking into my laptop. So I can't update until we get it fixed. Super sorry. I plan to keep writing though. I'm updating from my itouch so sorry if there is misspelings. Well sorry:(. I'll be back with updates:) bye for now 


	5. Beach fun

**A/N: As requested there is Jacob lemon in this chapter. I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I need ideas:)**

* * *

**JACOB POV:**

Sunday I woke up really early for some reason. My clock said it was eight thirty, but the look in the sky outside suggested that it was still night-time. I rolled out of bed, literally, and stretched. I looked around in some sort of daze. I walked over to use the bathroom really quick then went into the kitchen to get something to eat. There wasn't much of a selection thanks to Embry and Quil eating everything he other day.\

Cereal was a negative and all the fruit was expired. I settled with a sandwich and a glass of milk. I need to go grocery shopping. I stared out the window as I ate and saw a ray of sunshine try to peak through. The clouds kept covering it up though; bummer. I finished up my food and went to go change. I pulled on some swim trunks. Maybe, the beach wouldn't be so bad. I could always go cliff diving if no one was there. Embry was with Amber today and Quil was way hung over from last night. I couldn't believe that Renesmee had been such a bitch. And a whore, she was all over that one guy. Then they went upstairs for an hour, doing God knows what. I thought that I was actually beginning to like her for something other than a good fuck.

Obviously, I was wrong.

After, I pulled on my swim trunks and grabbed my cell and a towel. Maybe, the clouds will go away. Although that seemed really unlikely. When I stepped outside I was met by a warm breeze. Well, that's a good sign. It was May so it was nice and warm. I started walking over to the beach, thankfully it wasn't that far from my house. A five or ten minute walking distance.

I could smell the ocean from here; salty. Sand began filling my sandals so I kicked them off and carried them. There were a few people further down the beach, I couldn't make out any faces though. I threw my stuff down and headed for the water. It was freezing. I slowly inched my way in and when I was above at my waist I dove in. The cold water splashing my waist was a wake up call. I quickly raised my head above water again. "Shit!" I muttered.

I rubbed the sides of my arms to get rid of the goosebumps that had rose up. I was normally a very warm person but even this is way to cold.

I tried moving around to see if I could get used to the water. It helped a little bit. The sun peeked out of the clouds and a it got noticeably warmer. Warm enough that the people down the beach decided to come in the water. They came closer to me when they got in. It was two guys and three girls. The guys were nowhere near as good looking as me; they were sevens. I was a solid ten, hell I was an eleven.

The girls were hot. Obviously not from around here. I had never seen them around the reservation, or Forks High. One was blonde with a great body. The other two were brunette. One of them had a nice body on her and the other had a great rack. It looked like the blonde was with someone and so was the brunette with the nice body. But, the brunette with the great rack seemed free. I swam closer to them.

"Hey! Beach boy! Come on over!" The blonde yelled to me. I smiled and swam over there. Well, technically I walked. They hadn't made it in past their knees.

Wimps.

"Hey, I'm Jacob." I greeted them.

The two guys puffed out their chests. Yeah, um my abs are better than yours don't even try.

"I'm Jeremy," The the dark haired guy said. "And this is Chelsea," The blonde. "Samantha," The girl with the nice boobs. "Morgan," The brunette with the nice body, "And Brent." The other guy.

I nodded at all of them and smiled at the busty brunette. "So what are you guys here for?" I asked.

The guys answered at the same time but I didn't catch it. "We felt like going to the beach. We just didn't think the water would be this cold..." Chelsea, the blonde, said.

I laughed, "This is Forks. Everything here is cold." I told her.

All the girls smiled, "Yeah. We know that now. The sun isn't even helping anymore. Aren't you cold?" Samantha asked.

I shrugged, "A little chilly. But nothing that will stop me from going swimming."

The guys spoke up then, "Well we want to go further in. You girls coming." Brent asked.

He looked at me when he said girls too. Yeah, I was the girl; the hot and tall guy with a six pack. I was definitely the girl here; dick. Chelsea's eyes widened, "Hell no. I'm going back to the beach this is way to cold of water." She said. Her teeth started chattering a little bit.

"I'll go back and keep you company. I was planning on getting out soon anyway." I told her. It was a lie, I planned on staying in here longer but oh well.

"We're going back too." Morgan spoke up. The way she looked at me when she spoke told me I was going to fuck her while I was with her.

I looked at her boyfriend; yeah she needed to know what a real man was like. "Alright, let's go then." I said as I headed toward the beach.

"Yeah, uh, well we'll be out here." Jeremy called as they swam away. I headed back up to the beach with three hot girl following me. I heard them talking about me, my muscles, my ass, and everything else.

I smiled to myself and made my way toward where their stuff was. They were all shivering and sat down next to each other trying to keep warm. It was hot the way they were all over each other. "Have you girls ever seen a beach wood fire?" I asked them. They all shook their heads no.

I smiled, "I'll go get some wood and then I'll show you. It's really cool the way it all changes colors." They all seemed okay with the idea. Probably, more with the fact that fire brings warmth and they were all freezing. I headed towards the woods to grab some firewood.

I had only gotten a couple feet when Chelsea had called my name, I kept walking like I hadn't heard her.

She finally caught up, "You walk really fast. Didn't you hear me call your name?" She said.

I smiled at her and gave her an innocent face, "No I didn't, sorry. Oh here let me fix that." I said. I reached toward her very skimpy bikini top and fixed it so that the edge of her nipple wasn't peeking out.

"Oops, sorry bout that. They have a mind of their own." She said laughing.

I know that laugh was to cover up the hitch in her breath though. When my fingers brushed over her hard nipples she nearly moaned. But, I didn't say that. We'll be in the woods soon and I'll get my share of her. I place my hand on the small of her back, "Come on. I'll show you what to get, but watch where you step. You are barefoot." I said acting sincere.

I didn't care what the hell she stepped on. We got to the woods at an agonizingly slow pace. She kept going on and on about how she was breaking up with her boyfriend. Like I give a shit.

When we finally got into the woods I thought I was going to die. I began picking up some wood and throwing it near a tree. She came over to me and lightly placed a hand on my arm. "Um, Jacob. Do you think that you could fix my bikini top. It seems a little loose." She asked.

I nodded, "Of course." She pulled her hair away from her back and I slowly undid the tie. My fingers brushed gently against her back. Her top fell loose against her chest and I got a glimpse at her breast.

"You know I was talking to Samantha and Morgan earlier, and Samantha said that some guys who are really good and really know what they are doing can make a girl orgasm with just playing with her breasts. I laughed at her and told her it was impossible." She told me.

I laughed, "Don't doubt it too much. You just have to know what you are doing." I told her as I began tying the top. I had her right where I needed her.

"Oh really. And do you know how to do that?" She asked. I shrugged even though she couldn't see it.

"It's never happened before. But I don't doubt myself. It's pretty easy. You just have to know where to touch, like here." I dropped the ties, letting her breast out, and cupped the underside of her boob as my thumb brushed her nipple.

She let out a soft moan. "And you have to know how to use your fingers. Like this." I kneaded the other breast and this time the moan was louder.

"Keep, keep going." She panted. I did as she asked and she leaned into me. My dick pressed against the small of her back and I moaned. She pushed against me more and put her hands on mine to keep mine moving.

"Mmm, let's fuck. Right here." She moaned. I turned her around and attacked her lips. Her boobs pressed against my chest and my dick pressed against her. "Oh, God. You feel huge!" She gasped. I smiled.

"Sweetie, is there any other way to go. Go big or go home." I told her.

She smiled and slowly moved down my torso. I locked eyes with her as she slowly pulled my shorts down to my ankles, my dick springing free. She looked at it hungrily, obviously not satisfied by her boyfriend. She licked up and down and all around it. My body shook at the feel. I gripped the tree next to me as she took me into her mouth and sucked. Hard.

"Oh, fuck." I breathed.

Her mouth worked on my tip while her hand worked on my shaft and occasionally my balls. I watched her working me and I thought I was going to die. It felt so fucking good. But not nearly as good as it will feel when I'm buried deep inside her wet pussy. Her hand slid down her body and into her bikini bottoms where she began rubbing herself. She moaned into my dick and I growled in return. A deep growl that had built from my inner chest. I locked my fingers in her hair and began pushing her faster. The little whore was all too willing to comply.

She slid her mouth off, "Fuck me. Now. I'm going to cum with you inside me." She ordered.

I smiled, I like a girl who knows what she wants. "Ride me." I told her.

She pushed me to the ground and slowly pulled off her bikini bottoms. When she got on top of me she kissed me roughly and dug her nails into my chest. Then she positioned my dick at her wet entrance and slid down, moaning all the way. She sat up and moved down again. I gripped her thighs and moved her up and down on me. Her boobs bounced as she fucked my dick. She let out several moans and 'Fucks'.

Her hand moved down and she rubbed her pussy as she bounced up and down on me. My muscles in my arms were starting to hurt from bouncing her, but I kept going. It was pure heaven what she was doing to me. Better than anyone I'd had in awhile. I was probably better than she'd had in awhile too. I groaned as her walls tightened on me. I knew exactly when she came. Her eyes clouded over and her head fell back in ecstasy.

I was soon after her, her walls clamping down on me was too much to handle, the friction to good. I let go as my body exploded. "FUCK!" I nearly yelled.

She rode me through my high and when I was done she rolled off and onto the forest floor. We both were breathing heavily from our recent actions. This wasn't the quickest sex I'd had, but it was pretty good since there really wasn't much foreplay. Normally, if I'm going to go after someone I get off about three times. I sat up and pulled my trunks back on. She pulled her bottoms on and had me tie her bathing suit top.

"Do I look like I just got a good fuck?" She asked.

I laughed, "Yes. It's the hair and the light in your eyes. It all says, 'Look I just got screwed and I'm loving it'." I told her she rolled her eyes.

"Fix it, please." She said as she pointed to the hair that I did such a good job at ruining. After, I fixed her hair I quickly handed her some wood and grabbed some for myself.

"Don't worry about what they'll think. They are going to try and fuck you later anyway." She said as we made our way back to the others. The guys were still in the water. Thank God, the last thing I needed was to have to kick someone's ass. When we got back I got the firewood situated. The girls all whispered behind me as if I couldn't hear a thing. Personally, I didn't care. All they were talking about was the amazing sex she had and how huge my dick was. Yep, major slam on my ego. Not.

I turned towards them, interrupting their discussion about my amazingly sculpted back. "I need a lighter and some paper." I told them. Samantha dug through her bag and produced a notebook and a lighter.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "I don't smoke. It's all just in case." She told me.

I laughed and turned toward my nonexistent fire. I stuffed some paper in with the wood and lit a piece of it. It quickly caught with the wood. I handed the notebook and lighter back to her.

"This is so neat! Look it's turning blue!" Morgan said.

Wow, so easily fascinated. She must dye her hair brown. I went and sat next to Samantha. She pointedly ignored me. Ooo, playing hard to get. I pulled my knees up and rested my arms on them. She continued staring at the fire. I nudged her playfully, "When do you think those morons will come back to the beach?" I asked her. She looked out at dumbass 1 and dumbass 2.

She shrugged, "I don't know." She didn't say anything else though.

Ugh, girls and their mood swings. She was okay with me not even two minutes ago and now it's like I killed her childhood puppy. Come on. Morgan came over and sat next to me, her shoulder brushing against mine. But I wasn't interested in her; she's too easy to get too. Samantha on the other hand, that's a challenge. Morgan nudged me so that I'd look at her.

"So, what do you do for fun here?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Swim, cliff dive, party. The usual." I said.

She giggled, even though nothing I'd said was even remotely funny. She looked out to the ocean, "Isn't cliff diving scary? Have you ever gotten hurt doing it?" She spoke again. Shut the fuck up.

"Uh, no not really. I mean, the first time it kinda is. It's more of a rush. And the most hurt I've ever gotten is a couple bruises from when I hit the water. You and your boyfriend should try it one day." I answered.

Samantha had started talking to Chelsea and it wasn't about me.

"Oh, no. He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend with benefits. Nothing more, I like to keep myself free in case someone better comes along." She told me, obviously hinting that she wanted to get with me. Don't get me wrong, getting with her would be fun. She seemed like the kind of girl who would do absolutely anything, no restrictions. The sky was the limit for her. And that would be nice, if I had the time to do anything with her. I just wanted a quick one with her.

Samantha on the other hand...I would take my mind with her. I would make her scream my name.

Just the though of it was beginning to bring out that familiar ache in me. Great, I was getting turned on just by the thought of fucking her. Ugh, okay. Mind off that. I looked into the ocean at the two morons and tried saying the alphabet backwards. It was helping, I no longer felt the need to pick her up and carry her into the woods.

But, I might as well take advantage of what was thrown at me. I turned toward Morgan, "Just friends with benefits? He seems a little clingy for just friends with benefits." I finally answered her. She laughed and shook her head. What is it with girls laughing when they are trying to be flirty. Honestly, I'm not being funny.

"No, definitely just friends." She said as she picked at a seashell. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and it was cute. Yeah, I'm going to get in her pants.

Dick face 1 and dick face 2 walked up the beach toward us. "Hey girls." Jeremy said, looking right at me. Yeah, well this girl just got done fucking you're girlfriend in the woods. I wanted to say that to him so bad but instead I just bit my lip. They both grabbed a towel and moved close to the fire.

"So how was the water?" Morgan asked them.

Brent shrugged, "Not too, bad. You should've stayed in babe." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Jacob built us a fire. Aren't the colors cool?" Chelsea said as she through another piece of wood at the fire.

She looked at me and winked. I smiled, that wink had a hidden message. Jeremy looked over at her confused. Oh my lord. I swear the human population gets stupider everyday. I mean come one, how could he not know that his girlfriend and I got it on in the woods. But he just looked at her until she smiled flirtatiously at him. Shoot me if I ever become that oblivious.

"Yeah, they are really neat. But it seems to be dieing down. You might want to go get some more wood so we can keep it going. I'd go myself but I don't know the woods as well as you do." Jeremy said. The way he said it wasn't rude at all. But the way he looked at me made me feel as if he had more that he'd wanted to say. I let it go. It wasn't worth arguing over. I nodded and smiled.

"Good idea. It'll take awhile to find some wood to use, so if I'm not back soon...well don't worry." I told them. Actually, getting the wood wouldn't take long at all. What was going to take awhile is the pretty little brunette I'll be screwing.

I stood up and Morgan stood up with me, "Hey. I'll help you out. That way we can get more wood." She said innocently. He words may have sounded innocent but the fire in her eyes spoke of a completely different story.

"Alright, just stay close. I don't want you getting lost." I told her. Brent's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. "We'll be back soon." I called to them as we headed toward the woods.

Yeah, I probably wasn't going to be for awhile. But, you know what?

That's okay, because for the first time in awhile, my mind was not on Renesmee.

* * *

A/n: Short chappy, I know:( Sorry about that. But i'm back! Review my lovely loves. 


	6. Kiss me

I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I need ideas:)

* * *

RENESMEE POV:

Tuesday came all too soon. Especially, since I spent all of Sunday locked in my room fighting off a killer hang over. I'm pretty sure daddy knew I was hung over too, actually I know he knew. My punishment for getting trashed? I had to eat eggs, bacon, sausage and biscuits, and drink a whole glass of orange juice. And even when I said I was full he continued to make me eat; I through it all back up an hour later. All he would say when he saw me was, "I hope you had fun last night!" with a stupid smile plastered on his face. I've never hated him more in my life. But that was over and school was here. And so was my ride. Chase was parked out front in his black truck waiting for me. I smiled as I made my way out to him. His eyes were warm as he smiled back at me.

I slid into the passengers side and he leaned in and kissed me. It was a nice kiss too; my fingers slid into his dark hair. He cradled my face for a few seconds before pulling away. "Well good morning to you too." He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and fished through my bag for some lip gloss; I flipped the visor down so that the mirror popped out and applied a generous amount to my lips. He backed out of the driveway and pulled onto the main road.

"So how was your Sunday?" I asked him. He made a disgusted face, obviously it wasn't much better than mine.

"I had a pretty bad hangover. I slept most of the time. And texted you." He said, smiling at the end. Yeah, I gave him my number after the party. He was pretty lucky, I normally don't give it out to people.

"Yeah, my dad made me a fucking buffet for breakfast and then made me eat it all. It was horrible." I whined to him. Just the thought of that food disgusted me. Luckily my phone vibrated and distracted me from re-living the events of yesterday. It was Jacob.

**"Hey, I never saw u at da party." **He said. I smiled, I remember seeing him. I made him jealous after I made drinks and maybe something else, I can't remember. It's all cloudy; I think we got into a fight. Damn, I drank too much.

_"Yeah, you did. I can't believe you don't remember(:" _I sent back. Chase looked over at me and he looked confused. "A friend from my old school texted me." I lied.

"Oh, you must miss them." He said, sweetly. I gave him a little half smile and just nodded. Jacob had texted back now and as sweet as Chase is, I am still getting to Jacob Black.

**"Well, maybe if I had a name... Help me refresh my memory." **He texted. I smiled to myself.

_"Nope, sorry sexy. Not happening, i'm at school. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to see me." _I sent the message and then stuffed my phone into my bag. We pulled up to Forks High and I died a little inside. This was such a shitty school.

Chase got out and walked beside me, "I've gotta go talk to the coach 'bout some stuff. I'll see you later today, k?" He told me. Quil was walking my way anyway.

"Yep, see you later." I told him. He looked like he was going to lean in for a kiss but I just waved bye and headed for Quil. "Why, hello you sexy beast." I greeted him sarcastically. Quil was very sexy but I'd already had a piece of that.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, you know. I try and succeed." He bragged to me. He nonchalantly put his arms around my shoulders; except I was about two feet shorter than him so it was more awkward than anything. "And how are you doing this morning? Did you have a good breakfast? Who was that guy you were walking with? Have you talked to Jake?" His questions came out so fast that I had to think about it before I could answer them all.

"Uh, great, didn't eat, none of your business, and yes." I answered. He of course didn't hear anything but the 'none of your business'.

"You know that I could easily find out right. I pretty popular here and anyone wouldn't mind doing me a favor." He half-threatened me. I was sure he could find out who Chase was, it isn't that hard. I also know that he'd be too lazy to do it though.

"Alright, go ahead. I don't care if you know. I'm just sayin that it's none of your business." I smiled innocently at him. Oh, the party! "Do you know if Jake and I got in a fight at the party?" I asked him. He immediately started laughing and I stopped walking. "What?" he didn't answer. "Ohmygawd, Quil! What?" I asked again.

"Talking is a bit of an understatement. You kind of yelled at him. You guys got into a fight, but he was right. You don't remember a thing." He told me. I playfully smacked his arm. Damn, why couldn't I remember that.

"That's not fair! What was said? You have to tell me everything." I whined to him. He opened the door to the empty hallway that housed his locker, I guess. I've never actually been to his locker. He stopped at one that was in the beginning of the hallway.

"I don't know. One favor for another? Because really Renesmee, this you might want to hear." He said. He'd set the bait, I knew it. And I shouldn't go for it but I really needed to know. I could've said something stupid. I could've told him about how I hooked up with Quil and he never said anything to Quil.

"What exactly do you want me to do Quil?" I asked as I leaned against the locker.

"I want you to give Jake a chance. I want you to actually sit down and talk to him, a calm talk. You guys are both so bent up on making each other jealous that you're never gonna get what you want." He said. The warning bell rang and kids started piling in to the building. Quil began walking and once we were passed the crowds he continued. "Maybe if you both took a minute to get to know each other instead of worrying about 'who can get who first' you might make a friend. Hell, Renesmee. I say this in the nicest way possible and I'll say the same thing to him later. Stop whore-ing around, you're accomplishing nothing. I've gotta get to class." And then he walked off, leaving me stunned.

I can't believe he just said that to me. He was telling _me _to stop whore-ing around? He was the one who had slept with me on my what? Second, third day here? Besides, I would get to know Jacob if he'd let me. But every time I talk to him he looks at me like a piece of meat. So Quil can just shut his fucking mouth. He needs to just butt out of it, it's not like I've seen him doing anything to help me out. And yeah, I should talk to Jake and I will. But on my own time and not because someone wants me too.

I stomped off after him; his first period was my first period. I shoved through crowds of people, it sucks being short. Of course Quil had no problem, be ninety-seven feet tall had it's advantages. He walked really freaking fast too, by time I actually caught up to him he was sitting in his seat. I practically stomped over to my seat and through my bag on the floor before sitting down.

"Damn, who the hell cut you off in traffic?" Amber asked. Embry was sitting next to her today, Quil in front of him, and Jacob behind him. Which just so happened to be right next to me. I looked at him and smiled. He gave me a cute little half grin.

"Huh? Oh, tell you 'bout it later." I mumbled to her. She raised her eyebrows a little but let it go. I glanced at Quil and sent him a little glare before I turned to Jacob. "Hey, Jacob." I said cheerily.

He looked confused for a moment but quickly recovered. "Hey Renesmee. How was your morning?" He asked. His eyes were so dark that I could see my reflection in them, they looked soft and welcoming. I found myself lost in them. This has never happened before; no guy has ever made me at a lost for words so simple. Looking into his eyes was like getting lost; but not in a nightmare. In your best dreams. I hated him for it, I shouldn't be having this response to his words. My stomach shouldn't be fluttering, my palms shouldn't be sweating, and I shouldn't be having to hold back the urge to giggle like a little girl. Come on Renesmee, gets some balls. You've dealt with his type before and you never let yourself feel this way. He cocked an eyebrow waiting for my response and my cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Call me Nessie. It was okay, very...interesting. I guess. How was yours?" I spoke, finally finding my voice. My eyes moved down from his to those lips. Those perfectly sculpted lips, they were perfect. The lips I had kissed, that kiss had been great. The kiss that made me think about how I could find a way to kiss him again. All because of the way those eyes looked at me and the way those lips felt on mine. That is why I had butterflies in my stomach and suddenly my body was heating up just at the sight of him. Damn this boy and his fan-fucking-tastic looks.

He shrugged, "Like the Loch Ness Monster? It was alright, wasn't too happy to have to be coming back here." His face scrunched up then smoothed out. I smiled at his confusion on my nickname. My gaze drifted over to Quil who was smiling and had a smug look to his face. Asshole. Jacob looked over at Quil then at me, I think his face filled with hurt. I can't tell though because he soon composed himself and his features were neutral. "So you like Quil?" He asked.

"What? Ugh, God no! He just pissed me off this morning." I said astounded. _Me _like _Quil? _The idea itself was morbid. He was good looking yes, but totally not my type. People like Chase were my type; cute but could take control. Or people like Jacob; hot and they knew what they wanted so they took it. Quil...he was just kind of Quil. I don't know what category to put him in, he was a friend. That's it...a friend that I liked to sleep with. Nothing more.

"Well you seem to hang around him a lot. You guys flirt like crazy too." Jacob pointed out. This obviously bothered him way more than he was letting on. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Jake...can I call you that?" He nodded his head. "Quil, just helped me out when I first got here and didn't know anybody. Besides, why do you care? I haven't seen you throwing yourself my way to help me out, or make me feel welcome." Acid leaked into my voice as I got defensive. He was freaking out at all the guys I hung out with yet he didn't make an effort to hang out with me. Or maybe he did at the party...I don't know. I can't remember anything, ugh!

"It's not like you were too worried about trying to get to know me either. You got to know other people quite well though. So don't put the blame all on me, you aren't perfect. No matter how much you think you are. And i'm talking to you know aren't I?" The same amount of acid was present in his voice. His nostrils flared a little as I waited for him to calm down.

"Only because I started this conversation. He talked to me, I talked back. We're friends that's it. I'm making friends, is that okay with you? Because i'm sorry I didn't know I needed your approval to live my life." I spat at him. The teacher walked in then and I leaned back over to my seat. I guess we had both unconsciously leaned toward each other in that little conversation because he did the same.

His arm muscles flexed as he gripped the desk; those were some nice muscles. He suddenly leaned over to me and I leaned back. When he spoke it was a whisper, "Then tell me you didn't sleep with him." I froze in my seat and I felt the blood drain from my face. Here goes my chances with him. I so badly wanted to lie to him but that look in his eyes stopped me; I just kept quiet instead. "The truth always comes out with a little alcohol. You might want to get to know your limit." Then he leaned back over in his seat and stared straight ahead. His eyes had a look of pain in them, no doubt a pain I had caused.

I glanced up at Quil who was smiling at us, he obviously didn't know that our animated conversation had actually been a fight. I shook my head and mouthed, "He knows" to him. He cocked his head to the side, confused. Then his attention went to his pocket. He discreetly took out his phone so that our teacher wouldn't see. He turned around and looked at Jacob then at me. I turned my attention to Jacob who was slipping his phone back into his pocket. Oh my lord. What have I done?

I couldn't pay attention to class today. My mind was elsewhere...elsewhere being Jacob. Why was I such a bitch to him? We were making polite little small talk then I brought in my attitude an ruined it. Not to mention that he now knows that I slept with Quil. I pulled out a piece of paper and began writing on it.

**Jacob i'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted to get to know you more, make another _friend._-R **I passed the paper onto his desk. I told another lie, today. I told him that I just wanted to be friends, I wanted much more than that. I wanted to screw him, actually. At least I think I do. Lately, my feelings for him have been a little clouded. I think I might like him a little more than I intentionally planned. But I'd have to deal with that later. Besides, Chase and I...might have a thing if I don't fuck it up.

He stared at it for a couple minutes. Come one write back, please write back. He picked up a pencil and began writing. Yes, good job. He folded the note up and tossed it onto my desk.

_You're right, you never should've said that. But I said some things I shouldn't have too. I _would _like to be your friend Nessie. If you can handle it. I don't want you getting mad at me every ten damn minutes. -J_

Reading his note I smiled. I hadn't entirely ruined this yet. I glanced over at him and he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the lesson. I was going to figure Jacob Black out. He's very...mysterious. I know absolutely nothing about him but I feel as if I should.

**Thank you. Maybe we could hang out after school sometime? Or on the weekend? See a movie or something. It could be fun, and you could bring other friends. It doesn't have to be just us. -R**

I folded the note back up and waited a few minutes so that the teacher would stop looking our way before tossing the note on his desk. He immediately answered back.

_Sounds like a plan. And I'm not afraid to be alone with you;) We can hang out whenever you'd like too. -J_

I'd like to do some winky face worthy stuff with you Mr. Black. Maybe we could fuck and still be friends.

**What do you think about today after school?-R**

I could tell Chase i'm getting a ride with a friend and text him later. It's not like we're dating or anything, just friends. He tossed the paper back over at me.

_Sounds good. Address? Or do you want me to just drive you? -J_

**Can you just drive me, got a ride with a friend to school today.-R**

He nodded and stuck the note in his pocket. I was suddenly very excited, Jacob was coming over today. Oh God, I'm acting like a little girl who's crushing on this boy. Ugh, no. I paid attention to the science lesson. If I started failing I was going to be in some pretty deep shit.

JACOB POV:

Sixth period came and I could honestly say I was excited. I would never admit that though. Today after school I was finally going to get what I'd been waiting so long for. Well, a week for. Still that is a long time for me. I walked into the library for my free period and ran right into Renesmee, literally. She staggered back dropping her expensive looking purse. She picked it up and looked up at me with hate filled in her eyes. Her lips were on the verge of spitting out a snippy remark but when she saw it was me she immediately stopped. "Sorry, didn't see you there shortie." I apologized to her.

She shook her head and wiped her purse off. "It's fine...don't call me shortie." She said laughing. No, I was definitely going to keep calling her shortie, I like that nickname. I held the door open for her so that she could enter the library. She really was short though, only came up to just below my shoulders. I was 6'3 but she had to be only 5'4. Everyone was short to me but I'd never run into someone. I chuckled at that. She chose a seat in the back of the library, closest to the exit. I slid into my chair as she put her purse on the table. I didn't carry a backpack, they're to annoying.

"So how was school?" I asked her, trying to make small talk. I've never really been good at small talk. Even at the beach yesterday I didn't do a lot of talking. Then again, there wasn't really time for talking when you were busy fucking three girls. Yes, I did finally get the busty brunette away. Luckily, she tripped on some wood and scraped her knee up in some rocks. I took her back to my house, where Billy was not he was fishing again, and cleaned her up. Then we fucked on the counter. And when I went to go get something from my room she followed and we ended up doing in in there too. Then I went to the kitchen table to grab my phone and the way her ass looked when she leaned over to pick up her hair tie that she dropped...yeah kitchen table too. And I did make her orgasm by just playing with her boobs, I am that amazing.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Renesmee asked me in a hushed voice. I had zoned off smiling. A petite, perky little red head was looking at me and smiling back. I winked at her and she giggled. I broke out into a full out grin, I love the affect I have on girls.

"Um, gag? Hello I'm still here." Renesmee said, clearly irritated. She turned away from me in her seat and started reading a book. God, girls are so touchy.

I pushed some hair behind her ear and she shrugged away from me. "I'm sorry. I zoned out, it's not my fault the red-head was looking at me. Can't blame me for-you know what, no. You want to get out of here. I'm sick of this place. Early day." I suggested to her. She bit her lip and looked at the clock, then back at me. I raised my eyebrows waiting for an answer.

She closed her book and put it in her bag before putting her bag on her shoulder, "I'll be waiting outside the school entrance." She whispered. I watched her walk over to the librarian and say a couple words. The lady smiled and nodded her head and handed her a pass. As she walked outside I saw her smile at me and wink. I wonder how comfortable she'd be riding a motorcycle...

Who am I kidding she'll be just fine, she rides guys every week. Not that much different I suppose. I waited a couple minutes before walking up to the same librarian, "Mrs. Hash, I really am not feeling good. A little nauseous, could you please write me a pass to the nurse?" I asked in a sweet voice. Mrs. Hash was one of the schools oldest workers, and the sweetest.

Her face turned to one of concern, "Oh. You poor thing! Yes of course, I will. Here, you get better now okay?" She said as she handed me a note. I nodded and whispered thank you. I could act sweet when I wanted, manipulating was a good talent of mine. Not necessarily one I was proud of, but it came in handy. I slowly walked to the door clutching my stomach lightly. When I was finally out of view I picked up my pace and headed toward the parking lot. Our school didn't have gates to keep you locked in, if you wanted to go you did. If you got caught then that was your dumbasses mistake, better luck next time.

I hurried to where I had parked my motorcycle. Sadly, I wouldn't be able to start it up here; it's too loud. I'm going to have to push it out there, not that big of a deal but i'm kind of in a hurry. I grabbed it and flipped the kickstand up, thanking my lucky stars that I had parked close to the entrance this morning. I could see Nessie standing outside by the sign, she was clutching her arms. It was a little cold today. I looked in the skies and the clouds were dark, shit it's gonna rain. And what do you know, it started sprinkling. "Fuck me." I groaned.

I pulled the helmet off and sat on the bike, starting the engine. It made a loud start up like I knew it would. I drove closer to Nessie and tossed her the helmet, which she caught. As she walked over to me I watched her fingers expertly tighten the helmet in place before getting on the bike. All under a minute, I have never seen a girl do that. "If I tap your left shoulder turn left, if I tap your right shoulder turn right. I'll give you enough time to slow down and I already know to lean into the turns. Go before someone sees us." She explained to me. She pulled her body close to mine and wrapped her hands around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder. I smiled and shook my head, she was something. I pulled out of the schools parking lot and sped down the road.

I don't know of many girls who can put a helmet on in under a minute by themselves with out getting frustrated. When I took a peak at how her feet were positioned, since I don't have footpegs for her, and she was doing just fine. I hope her dad owns a motorcylce and it's not a boyfriend she learned this from. You can have a lot of fun with a motorcycle, and with her reputation I'd guess she already knew that. She tapped my left shoulder and I slowed down so that I could make the turn.

She tapped my right shoulder and I turned into a tiny neighborhood. I've been back here once or twice when I was younger I had a best friend who lived in here. "My house is the white one with a blue trim on the right." Nessie said, she pointed it out to me. I pulled into her driveway and waited for her to get off before parking my motorcycle. She handed the helmet to me and I locked it on the bike before putting the key in my pocket. She had a two story house, much nicer than mine but still middle-class. I followed her up the drive and waited for her to unlock the door. When she finally did I followed her in and learned that her house wasn't middle-class. She had some money.

Nice furniture everywhere, family portraits on the walls, an expensive looking rug, a table that housed candles and a bowl for nick-nacks greeted us. She dropped her keys into it and took her shoes off by the door. "Might wanna take your shoes off, my mom will kill me if we get anything on the rug." She told me. I nodded and slipped my shoes off next to hers.

"You have a really nice house, it's interesting." I said, I didn't really know what to say about it. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Not what you'd expect on the inside. I'm going to go change, the living room is through this hall and the kitchen is to the right of that." She told me, her hand resting on the stair rail. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Go ahead, I'll be here." I said as I walked down the hall. When I looked into her living room I was met with a flat screen T.V., stereo system, La-z-boy recliner, and a huge soft white couch. "How do you not stain that?" I asked aloud to no one. I made my way over to the kitchen and saw heaven. She had the biggest fridge ever. And a pantry that was cracked open and I could tell it was over flowing from food. I walked over to the huge fridge and examined everything that was on it.

Pictures of distant relatives, one that I could easily tell was her dad's sister since they looked so much alike. Old drawings Nessie had done when she was little, numbers in case of emergency, business cards. I picked up a picture of her when she was little; she had long curly hair and a toothless grin as she hugged tight on a stuffed animal dog. It was clearly near Easter judging by her nice dress and basket with little eggs decorated across it. There was an innocent look and a light in her eyes that I know wasn't there now.

"I was five when they took that picture. It was the day after Easter but I was convinced that everyday could be Easter. My uncle Emmett didn't really help with that since he enjoyed taking me on the egg hunts. Apparently, it was two weeks before I finally let it drop." Nessie said laughing. I didn't hear her come in and she'd startled me. I placed the picture back on the fridge.

"You were a, uh...cute kid." I told her. She smiled and nodded, a far away look coming to her face. I studied her, I wonder what she's thinking. She was leaning against the kitchen Island in a tanktop and by my guess some basketball shorts. "You got any food? I'm starved." I asked her. She looked at me and straightened up before walking over.

"Of course, eat whatever. It's not like we're going to run out anytime soon." She laughed. I chuckled and grabbed for a zebra cake, box of oreos, Teddy Grahams, and a ding-dong. She looked at me astounded, "Got any milk?" I asked. She pulled two glasses down from the counter and brought the jug to the living room where I followed. "I just want to let you know that I can't promise there will be anything left when we're done. I've never had this many sweets in one house." I told her as I tore open my zebra cake.

She giggled and poured me a glass of milk, "Sure. It's no biggie. We've got extras in there for when I get random cravings for them." I took a drink of my milk. Yum. She grabbed the remote and flipped on a movie; Step brothers.

"This is a good movie." I dipped a Teddy Graham in my milk and stuck it in my mouth. She nodded in agreement as she munched on a ding-dong. We sat on the couch, content with the silence, watching the movie. I would occasionally look over and catch her looking at me too. It's weird now. I don't want to get in her pants right now, now I just want to watch a movie and be friends. Maybe, that's what I need to do. Be friends for awhile.

The part came up where Will Ferrell puts his balls on the drums. I put my snack down and leaned over covering her eyes, "This is not an appropriate scene!" I joked. She laughed and tried to pry my hands off her.

"Jake, stop it!" She said laughing. "I'm a big girl." I laughed at her and finally let my hands up off of her. She glared at me but it didn't really work out with the smile on her face. "Ass hole." She muttered.

I through a Teddy Graham at her face and hit her in the nose. She went cross-eyed looking at her nose and I laughed a little. "No, name calling Shortie. S'not nice." I scolded her. She stuck her tongue out at me and picked up the Teddy Graham and ate it. Her doorbell rang and she looked toward the door.

"Be right back, I think I know who it is." She said as she walked toward the door. I heard her open the door and I muted the tv. "Hey Chase. Didn't you get my text? I went home early, wasn't feeling good." She told the guy at the door.

"Yeah, I'm just coming to check on you. I missed you today, we didn't see each other at all." Chase told her. Was she dating him? Why would he come over just because she missed a class? How long has this been going on, I didn't know she had a boyfriend.

"Well, it's sweet of you to check on me but I'm getting ready to take a nap. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I heard her say. It's none of his business what she is or isn't doing. She doesn't need to explain herself to him. I should walk out there and sling my arm around her shoulder, show him she's mine...

But she isn't, we're just friends. And I can't have feelings like that for a girl, not again. Last time I fell for a girl...no. I'm not doing that again. I can't fall for Renesmee, just friends.

I turned the volume back on and waited for her to come back, she sat down next to me on the couch. Closer than before. I took another drink of milk, finishing the glass.

"Hey, sorry bout that. He gave me a ride to school today and was supposed to give me a ride back. But I prefer this...what's wrong?" She told me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's fine, none of my business. We're just friends." I lied. I'm not fine. It's not fine, I don't want guys looking at her that way. And we're not fine, a blind person could see the sexual attraction between us. But, I did notice how her face fell at the words friends. I turned away so I didn't have to see her sad.

"Yeah, you're right. Friends. So uh, what do you want to do?" She asked, her mood had turned into a more depressed one. You, I want to do you. I nudged her shoulder with mine and she smiled. She had a really pretty smile.

"Oh, you have something on your face hold on." She said. I held still as she leaned in and her fingers brushed across my cheek. I looked into those chocolate brown eyes and smiled. She smiled back and slowly moved her hand away. But she didn't she stayed close, our faces almost touching. Our lips inches away, it would be simple; I could lean in and capture her in a kiss similar to our first.

But this wasn't the movies, or a book. Things didn't work that way. She leaned back and held up whatever was on my face before flicking it. "Thanks." I muttered. Damn, get some balls and kiss her you ass! All I had to do was lean in, that's it. And I can't even do that. "Um, we should probably clean this up."

She looked disappointed but nodded her head. "Yeah, um, yeah. Hand me the milk." She said, clearly frustrated. I handed her the jug of milk and she grabbed some snack foods and brought it to the kitchen. The way she was banging around in there made me realize what a big mistake I had made. She _wants _me to kiss her. I sighed and grabbed the rest of the stuff to bring to her.

She took the cups from me and rinsed them to put in the dish washer while I put things away in the pantry. She started rinsing other dirty dishes, a frown set upon her face. You ass, just go kiss her! Do it, she wants this. Why do I have to give myself a pep talk to kiss a girl. It was just kissing, you've been doing that since the fifth grade. I took a deep breath and walked over to where she was standing. I grabbed her arm, causing her to drop the dish she was rinsing, and spun her around. "What the hell Jake?" She yelled. I placed my hand behind her neck and leaned down and kissed her with everything I had. I molded her lips to mine.

And a few seconds later, she kissed back. Her warm, wet hands went around my neck as she pulled her self up to me. I moved my hands down to her thighs and picked her up and set her on the counter. I moved myself between her legs and she wrapped them around me. Her lips were so soft, kind of like velvet. And the way her fingers played with the hair on the nape of my neck. It was amazing. I ran my fingers up and down her back, pulling her body to mine.

But this was just a test kiss, I had to see if there was something here. And there is, kissing her is new. When I kiss her it's different. No girl has felt like this in awhile, I have to let this go. All this leads to is heartbreak. A heartbreak I don't want to deal with again. But instead of pushing her away all I could think of was pulling her closer. And for once when I thought of her I didn't want sex. If I could kiss her all day long, believe me I would.

I pulled away from her lips and placed a soft little kiss on them before pulling away entirely. Both of us were breathing heavily and she smiled at me. A slight blush rose on her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile back. And then I realized what was happening. My palms were getting all sweaty just from the sight of her, I was getting this over all warmth built up inside me, and my heart is beating like crazy. And I couldn't let myself fall for her.

"I just wanted to see what it would be like. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said before turning towards the door. I was trying to not look at her face as I spoke but that is impossible. I hurried towards my bike and was out of her driveway before I could change my mind.

And as I drove home all I could think about was the wounded look I gave her. I gave her hope then ripped it away. "What are you doing to her?" I asked myself. And like always I never had an answer to my own questions.

_

* * *

_

A/n: Review


	7. Put some whipped cream on that body

I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I need ideas:)

* * *

RENESMEE POV:

"You what!" Quil yelled into the phone. Yeah, out of all the people I should call to tell this too I chose Quil. Even though I wasn't too happy with him, it just made sense that he be the first to know. I'd call Amber and Andrea later. But he knew Jacob better than both of them.

"I kinda sorta kissed Jacob. Or well he kissed me. But then he walked out. He gave me this amazing kiss that made my fucking day and then he turned around and left. Like it meant nothing." I told him again. How did he just leave after that. He just wanted to see what it was like? Yeah, bull fucking shit. You don't say that then walk out. You say that and then you kiss me again. Does he have a brain, like, at all? No that was the wrong question. The right question being, does he know how to use it.

"He walked out? Did he say anything before he left?" Quil asked me. I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off, "Wait that's him at my door. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow." He hung up. Wow, thanks. I wonder how that is going to work seeing as how Jacob is mad at him... I trudged up to my room, dialing Chase on my way up.

"Hello?" He answered. Wow, don't sound too excited.

"Hey, Chase. It's Renesmee." I greeted him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out. It's pretty boring over here by myself." I lied. Actually, I just wanted him to sleep with me again. What better way to get all your frustrations out then a good fuck.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm babysitting my little sister while my mom is at the grocery store." He told me. He didn't sound too upset though. I wonder what's up with him. Oh my God, he must have seen Jacob's motorcycle sitting in the driveway.

"Chase, you're not mad at me about something are you?" I asked him. He needed to be my go to guy. I can't have him mad at me.

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow in school. See ya." He hung up the phone. Yeah, fuck you too. Because that's what he might as well said. I tossed my phone towards the edge of my bed and sat down on it. What is there to do now? Homework I guess. I walked downstairs and grabbed my bag along with a bottle of water. Once in my room again I shut and locked the door. Math homework how fun! Not. Sadly, it's easy too. Which I should be glad about but it took me a total of ten minutes to do. I drummed my fingers against the book; why is there nothing to do. There has to be something to do in this stupid town.

Oh, the answer to my problems. Nothing to do in this town. But there had to be plenty to do in another town. I pulled out my laptop and searched towns near forks. There was Seattle, but i'm not going there alone. A couple small towns and La Push. La Push had a beach which could be fun. And I could check out some hot shirtless guys, yep it's decided. I shut the computer and pulled out a bikini, quickly putting it on. I through a dress on over it and grabbed a bag. Sunblock, towel, glasses, phone, Ipod, wallet, and a book. I slipped my sandals on and grabbed my keys. I might want some water...

I grabbed two bottles to shove in the bag and grabbed a bag of chips. There all set. I shut the lights off and locked the front door heading out to the car. On my way I texted my mom to tell her where I was going. I through the bag in the passengers seat and set my GPS to the La Push address. It's supposed to be a thirty minute drive but I hate going speed limit. I cut it down to about fifteen or twenty minutes. Yay, go me!

I pulled into a parking space, which it wasn't hard to get a close one. Absolutely, no one is here. It's pretty warm out, warm enough for swimming definitely. I wonder if there is something wrong with the beach and that's why no one is here... I shrugged it off and grabbed the bag. I headed down the beach, locking my car first, and set my bag down. "Tan or swim first?" I asked myself. Swim, definitely swim. I slowly made my way down to the beach, loving the way the sand felt between my toes. The water was warm and it felt good as it rushed over my toes. I slowly made it in up to my knees and it got pretty cold, a shiver ran through me. Maybe the beach isn't that bad of an idea...

I've never been good at listening to my better judgment though. I headed in further and this water was really fucking cold. Up to my belly button and all I want to do is get out, but it has to warm up the longer i'm in here. That's how it is with all the beaches in California. They aren't all warm at first. I dunked my head underwater, soaking myself in the process. When I came above water a cool breeze hit me, "Fucking a!" I gasped. Chills raked throughout my body. Nope I can't do this. This is too fucking cold, i'm tanning. I started back to the beach, but the water seemed intent on keeping me in it's icy clutches. Hell no. I dug my feet in the sand with each step, thank God for my leg muscles. I guess they come in handy in places other than the bedroom... When I got back to my lower waist the water let up and it was a lot easier to wade my way back to the shore. The second the warm sand hit my feet I felt like I was in heaven. I wrapped my arms around my body and quickly made my way up the beach further.

I grabbed my towel from my bag and wrapped it tightly around my body; I don't mind tanning either. Of course that'll be when I finally get feeling in my toes back. I fished my phone out of my bag, missed call from Quil and a text. I read his text:

**Cum hang wit us. J is cool wit it. -Quil.**

Yeah that's great and all, but I don't know where he lives and I'm at the beach. Then again, this is a chance to hang with Jacob. And Quil will be there to monitor my every move and silence me when I say something wrong. I can't give this boy free reign though, he'll think he has control over me and I'm not having that. I'm my own fucking person and you come to me.

_U cum hang wit me. i'm at da beach. Water cold as hell. -Renesmee _There. Now I get to hang with him and I'm not following all his orders. He really pissed me off. You can't kiss someone like that and then just walk out. It's not fair to me, I deserve to know why he left.

**Fine. B der in 5 min. -Quil **

Good. I unwrapped my towel from my body and laid it on the sand before laying on top of it. I pulled my glasses and my Ipod out, the sun is really warm. After getting adjusted I sat there and listened to whatever my Ipod was playing at me. Forks wasn't too bad. If most days could be like this I could get used to this. Yeah it rained a little earlier but not enough to effect my day. I tapped my fingers to the beat of the music. Oh, maybe I should get a manicure and pedicure. I wonder if they have any salons nearby...

"Ay, Renesmee!" Quils loud voice called, causing me to jump a little. I paused my music and propped myself up on one elbow so that I could get a better look at them. Quil was grinning at me like I was the best thing to ever walk this earth, waving like a freakin maniac. Where as Jacob, was just kind of walking beside him. Shirtless. Holy fuck was that a sight to see. It took all my will power not to let my jaw drop at the sight of him. He wasn't happy,but he wasn't mad. He is kind of just there. Well, there's a confidence boost right there! Not. I smiled my best smile and gave them a little wave. I saw Jacob's lips move but I couldn't make out what he said. Quil shoved him a little bit. I guess they aren't mad at each other. I hope they aren't at least.

When they finally reached me Quil went ahead and plopped down next to me pulling me into a big warm hug. That felt so good. "Shit! You are freezing. Did you actually swim in that?" He asked, astounded. Okay, maybe you aren't supposed to swim in the water when it's May. You know, these are the things they are supposed to tell you when you move here. Give me a damn informational packet or something so I don't make these mistakes.

"Yeah. I didn't think it'd be that cold. Normally, the water will warm up after awhile. Not this water." I told him. He laughed finding this the funniest thing ever. He kind of reminds me of my Uncle Emmett, everything is hilarious. Jacob gave me a small smile but didn't try to participate in the conversation. That's okay, his abs could do all the talking for him. I'm so happy you can't see my eyes through my sunglasses.

"I figured you'd know not to go swimming. But, hey it's fine. When it gets warmer Jacob can take you cliff diving. It's loads of fun, you'll love it." Quil offered. The look in Jacob's eyes told me not to keep my hopes up on that. What is wrong with this boy. He likes me then he doesn't, he want's me then he hates me. Just make up your mind already. I'm pretty sure I could take not fucking him if he would just decide whether he likes me or not. Our kiss replayed in my head and it was all I could do to keep myself from smiling like an idiot.

"So why are you all the way out in LaPush anyway? Stalking me?" Quil asked, waggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed and shook my head. Yeah he wishes. Besides, if I stalked someone it wouldn't be stalking. It'd be like admiring from a distance, and they would love it.

"Naw, you wish. I was just bored so I figured I'd go to the beach. What about you guys? Why are you here?" I asked. Jacob looked at Quil and laughed.

"We live here. You're on our turf." Jacob said finally speaking. His voice made my stomach do flips. Shit, no! Stop that right now tummy. I will not stand for this.

"Oh. I didn't know that. Forks is a long ways away to go to school though. Isn't there, like, a high school around here?" I asked. Keep talking Jacob, I need to fix whatever happened between us. Although, I don't know why _I _have to make the effort. I didn't do anything wrong, it was all him. I know it has nothing to do with my kissing skills, my kissing skills are fantastic. As are his for that matter.

"There is, but we got permission to go to Forks high. Our high school is pretty small and as long as we keep our grades up we are welcome at Forks." Jacob explained. His voice sounded detached, like he didn't want to be here. That really pissed me off too. If he didn't want to be here then he shouldn't have come. He isn't obligated to stay here, he is free to leave when ever he feels necessary. I don't want to sit here and listen to him talking to me only because he feels he has to. I don't need to put up with that shit, contrary to his belief. He is going to treat me with respect. And I know I will not regret the next words out of my mouth.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked him with attitude. Quil froze and started shaking his head. Jacob just arched an eyebrow at me. "I didn't ask _you _to come here. I was fine. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you give me your attitude. You may like to think that you are the best fucking thing to walk to planet and sorry to burst your bubble. You aren't. You are pretty far from it. So you might want to quit with this whole, 'I'm better than you' shit. Because unlike all those other whores you hang around, I will not put up with that. You are going to treat me with the respect I deserve." I snapped at him.

Towards the end of my little rant he began smiling. A wide grin was now spread across his face. Quil on the other hand was frozen in shock, looking between Jacob and I. I continued staring at Jacob, my anger written all over my face. But the longer he made me sit like that, with him just smiling at me, the harder I found it to stay mad at him. After a few minutes my face relaxed and we were just staring at each other. It was then that I took notice to everything; his messy hair, the way his body was turned towards me, his gaze boring into mine. I straightened up and let myself be unaffected by him.

"Are you done now? Is that all out of your system? Or do you have more to say? Please, let me know because I would hate to disrespect you in anyway." He said. There was no hint of sarcasm in his tone, no anger. Just a calm conversation. I suddenly felt very stupid for blowing up, almost like I should apologize. But I won't, I have nothing to apologize for.

"Don't worry, she's done. Aren't you Renesmee?" Quil told him. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm done." I muttered. For now at least. I know he would piss me off again, he's pissed me off countless times and I've been here, what a week? Yeah, this boy took me on a roller coaster of emotions and I just want to get the fuck off.

"Well, now that your done with that. I'm hungry." He said. I pulled the bag of chips out of my bag and tossed them at him. He smiled and opened them. Quil looked at him, astounded. I was a little surprised that he didn't blow up either. I would've bitch slapped me if I was him. I don't put up with that stuff. He doesn't seem like the person who would either. I wonder why he is putting up with me then. I watched him eat, which may seem boring but he made it fascinating. Everything he did just caught my attention.

"How are you still hungry after everything you ate earlier?" I asked him, smiling. Actually, I'm hungry after everything I ate earlier. I won't let him know that though. "We had to have eaten at least five pounds in food." He took another bite of his chips and shrugged.

"Eh, that's an everyday thing for me. Quil too, we just have huge appetites." Quil nodded in agreement to his words. They sure didn't look like they ate all that much, they both had amazing bodies. Like, I wanna put whip cream on that body and lick it up. Oh, wait. That could actually be fun, me, Jacob, whip cream, a bed. Yes, lots and lots of fun. No Renesmee, don't go there! God damn I talk to myself in my head way too much.

Quil and Jacob looked at me funny. I gave a questioning look back. "Your eyes just kinda glazed over and a look of pure seduction came over your face. What were you thinking?" Quil asked suggestively. I laughed as a slight blush crawled across my face. I can't believe that I did that!

"Trust me, you do not want to know." I said, making a joke out of it. Inside i'm dying though. That was so stupid of me to do, I need to watch myself better around him. No guy makes me do crazy shit like that, it's not fair! I just smiled and laughed with them though. I didn't miss the look Jacob gave me, almost like he approved of the thoughts. He didn't know what they were about but he approved, he probably figured they were about him. And of course they are.

Jacob finished his bag of chips, folding it up to put in his pocket. I grabbed my water bottle and took a drink. Quil took it from me and took a couple gulps. "Uh, your welcome." I said. I took another drink since someone interrupted my previous one. As I was putting the lid back on Jacob took it from me to take a drink. "Sure help yourself!" I said with sarcasm. He smiled and continued drinking.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." He handed the nearly empty water bottle back to me and I stuffed it in my bag. I sent him a glare in which he rewarded me a cute little smile. My stomach started doing flips again, oh the effects he has on me. I'm so lucky he doesn't know what he does to me or I would be so screwed. I saw Quil roll his eyes at us and that sent a warm feeling through me. I was doing something right with Jacob. If Quil was staying quiet then I must not be pissing him off too bad. Oh my lord. Since when do I have to worry about whether I'm doing something right? I always no what i'm doing. Ugh, Jacob you are driving me crazy.

I put my Ipod back in my bag and stood up stretching. I was very aware of their eyes on my body but I ignored it, i'm used to that kind of attention. I pulled my dress out and pulled it on. "Are you leaving us here?" Quil asked. I picked the towel up, shaking all the sand off of it. Some flew towards me and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna find some place to eat. Come if you'd like, I'm driving. And I'll pay." I told them as I started folding the towel up. The way their faces lit up at the mention of food was pretty funny. I suddenly knew that I was going to be paying a lot to feed these two and me. Well, I'll be able to tell my parents I've made two really good friends at lease. They won't be too happy to hear that it's to insanely good looking guys. But a friend is a friend.

"We should head over to the diner. They have great food." Quil suggested. Jacob nodded. I placed my towel in the bag and grabbed the bag. They both hurried to stand up and head towards my car. I followed behind them walking, where as they are running. They turned around, "Hurry up!" Quil yelled. I smiled and just continued on my merry way. Jacob jogged back to where I was, I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. He gave me a crooked smile and bent down to sling me over his shoulder. "Oof! Jacob!" I yelled. He laughed as I began smacking the closest thing to me, which happened to be his ass. Oh, he had a nice ass too. It was firm but soft, in a good way. He chuckled and fixed his grip on me. "You better not drop me!" I began smacking his ass again. More for my pleasure than anything. I actually was enjoying this, who wouldn't?

"It's alright, I like 'em rough." I heard him murmur. I don't think I was supposed to hear that. Still I'd have to keep that in mind, he likes them rough. I crossed my arms over my chest and made a 'Hmph' noise. This only made him laugh more.

"I can give you rough." I muttered. That he was supposed to hear and by the way his grip tightened on me I'm pretty sure he did. I'll get rough with Jacob Black any day, or night. Anytime really.

"Unlock the car please." He asked. I fumbled around in the bag until I found my car keys and unlocked it. "Can I see your keys?" He asked. Hell no. I don't know why he wants them but i'm not giving them to him.

"Nope. Just place me in the drivers seat." I told him. He sighed and I heard a car door open. He took my bag and through it in the car. "Hey! I've got things in there!" I scolded. He flipped me around to where he was carrying me bridal style, with one arm. With the other, he fought my hands for the keys. Which i'm sad to say he got. He tossed them over to Quil and set me down in the back seat. Shit, I always forget to put the top back up. He hopped over the door and sat down next to me. "Ugh, no feet on my car please." I whined.

He gave me a little smile, barely there. "Alright, Quil let's see what this thing can do." Jacob said, giving him the okay to go. "Aren't you going to put on a seat belt?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes at him before clicking the seat belt in place. He scooted a little closer to me, out bodies touch each other. He spread his arms across the back seat, one going behind my head. I saw Quil wink at me through the rear view mirror. I ignored him and just leaned back against Jacob, making myself comfortable. I placed my arm along his thigh, my hand resting at his knee. "So how'd you get a Shelby Mustang convertible? These are really expensive cars, especially newer models."

I smiled, "My dad had a work thing and you could enter your name to win it. He used to work at a hospital in California, so they had all the money. I entered my name and my parents names. They already have their own cars and would give it too me. I ended up winning. Practically the best day of my life." I told him. Yeah, I'm pretty lucky sometimes. "I should've bought a lotto ticket that day too." I told him. Quil pushed my car faster and I really wish he would slow down a little bit. I want to enjoy this moment with Jacob, not get it over with.

"Yeah, you probably should have. Well, this car is pretty fucking awesome. Remind me to have you there next time I bet on something." He yelled over the wind. Oh, so I'm a good luck charm now? I don't know whether I should feel flattered or used. I bet he's pulled this card on a bunch of other girls.

"Oh, me and the other seventeen girls you've said that too?" I asked him, it wasn't mean. Just a fact. He turned to look at me, his mouth open as if to object but shut it. That's right don't lie to me. One part of me was jumping up and down cheering because he was being honest with me. But a different part of me was a little sad because this time he might have meant it. I pushed that part away. "Maybe I'll go. You never know what you might get with me!" I said cheerily. It seemed to make him feel better but not as care free as before. He's hot then he's cold.

"I've got a question..." He said before trailing off. My instict reaction was one I just couldn't control, it just kind of slipped out.

"Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?" I asked him, giggling. He laughed at me shaking his head. Oh, well it was worth a shot. "Are you sure I'm a pretty fun person." I pushed. If he wanted to go have a slumber party in my basement it's fine with me. Do I even have a basement?

"I'm sure, but I'll keep the offer in mind." He told me. Hm, suit yourself. We could have had a lot of fun. Quil turned into town and in turn had to slow down significantly. Buildings rushed past us as did a bagillion trees. "Why do you keep putting up with me?" He asked softly. Because you're hot and I might possibly like you more than I originally planned. But I couldn't tell him that.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because I know you have more to offer than what you show. You come off as this bad ass player who doesn't give a shit about anyone, but I'm pretty sure that's all just a show. I'm a curious person so I'll figure it out eventually. And I need a friend, you are proving to be a good one." I answered. The word friend stung a little but I pushed the feeling aside, burying it deep under all my other emotions. Bringing forth the elation I felt for his arm being around me and my knee resting on his leg. He hadn't shoved me away, he let me stay there.

He didn't say anything, which kind of bugged me. I wish I knew what he is thinking it would make things like this so much easier. He just looked at me like he was surprised yet glad. I don't know what that meant so I just turned away to watch what was going on in front of me. I took my hand off his leg, placing it in my lap. He kept his arm behind me and I'm glad he did. Even if I didn't want to make the effort right now didn't mean he should stop. I'm pretty sure he likes me a bit more than he's letting on now. I'm sure everyone around us can tell that but when it comes to you yourself noticing...I don't know. It's like all the signals don't apply to yourself, only other people.

"So Quil what were you doing before you came to hang out with me?" I asked him, trying to ease the awkward silence thing. I've never been very good at the whole quiet thing. He flicked on my blinker and turned into the other lane.

"Uh, just hanging at the house, talkin to Jake here. Nothing special really. Much funner hanging out with you, not as boring." He told me. He gave me a small smile in the rear view mirror. I gave him a little flirtatious smile back, it was innocent though. He pulled in to the parking lot of this little diner that I recognized. My grandpa Charlie loves this place, when I was little he would always take me here and I absolutely loved it. In the time it took me to reach over an unbuckle my seat belt, Jacob was already throwing himself over the edge of the car. His feet pressing on the door.

"NO! Your feet, get them off!" I barked at him. He just laughed; fucking dick. He pulled a shirt out of his pocket, covering up those whipped cream worthy abs. I dug through the bag to find my wallet, grabbing it. I pushed the passengers seat up and opened the door, "This is how you get out of a car." I demonstrated for him. I shut the door and turned to Quil, "Can I have the keys please? I need to put up the top." I told him. He smiled and walked back around the car to do it for me. "Aww, thank you!"

I headed to the diner with Jacob behind me, might as well get a table. I reached for the door but Jacob beat me to it, pulling it open for me. "My dad raised me with manners. Whether I want to use them is my choice." He told me. I smiled, I love a guy who has manners. Bad boy attitude but a good boy too. It let's me know he has a sweet side, I'd like to get to know that side of him. I walked up to the lady who seats you to the tables.

"Three please and can you give me a kids menu to color on?" I told her. She nodded and showed us our table, handing me a regular and a kids menu. Jacob chuckled but took the seat across from me in the booth. Huh, what a shame. I flipped open the menu and began scanning it; after all these years there was barely any changes. That was a good thing to me, a little sense of normality in this foreign town. Quil came in and slipped into the seat next to me.

He tossed the keys in my lap, "You can drive me back home. Thanks for letting me drive it though, you have a great car." He complimented. Yeah, my car was pretty amazing. That car was my baby, I don't think I've ever loved anything more. Besides the stuffed puppy dog my parents had bought me when I was in the hospital getting my tonsils out. I know, i'm eighteen years old and I still have a stuffed animal that sleeps with me at night; kind of pathetic. But he had sentimental value and I've loved that thing since I was little.

Our waitress came up and took our drinks and headed back to the kitchen. She was an older lady but she looked vaguely familiar. "You are going to love the food here it's great." Quil told me as he bumped his shoulder against mine. I fell into the wall but caught myself before my head could hit. I glared at him.

"I know the food will be good. I've eaten here before, asshole." I grumbled at him. He laughed and turned towards the door where to girls just walked in. "They have boyfriends, Quil." I nudged him and pointed to the two guys walking in behind them.

"So? And soccer has a goalie, still doesn't mean you can't score." He flashed me one of cute little grins as he spoke. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jacob who was staring at the girls too. Wow, way to be conspicuous guys. I kicked Jacob under the table and hit Quil. They both slowly turned to look at me.

"Don't waste your time on them," I said. I was getting a little jealous. I'm fucking gorgeous and they are staring at those other girls? "Look at the way they cling to those guys. You would never get anywhere with them." I pointed out. Their faces scrunched up a little. "The guys on the other hand. They are looking around for something better, thy will let those girls hang on their arms but the second they see something better those girls are history." They'll be left heartbroken with no one to turn to. I felt really bad for them.

"How do you know that? You could be wrong you know." Jacob said, not wanting to believe what I was saying. The waitress came and set our drinks down, telling us that she was ready to take our order if we were. In truth, I had barely looked at the menu. "Go ahead Renesmee, go first."

The waitress looked at me funny, "Little Renesmee? Charlies granddaughter? Oh look how much you've grown!" She cooed at me. I smiled at her and nodded, I remember her now. She would always wait on me when I was little. She's aged some now so that's probably why I didn't recognize her. She used to give me free hot fudge sundaes; which are really good.

"Yep, the one and only. Does Grandpa still come in every week?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded. Jake and Quil both looked very confused but I just ignored him.

"Do want the same thing you always used to get, just in a bigger size?" She asked. I nodded my head. She turned to Jacob who sputtered out his order, I held in my laughter. Quil just pointed to everything we wanted.

"How do you know her? She's been working here for years." Jacob asked. I took a sip of my drink before answering.

"I used to visit my grandpa a lot when I was little, he is the chief of police, and he took me here a lot. And I was adorable when I was little so everyone took a liking to me, apparently some still remember me." I explained to them. Jacob looked like he was remembering something.

"Charlie Swan right?" I nodded my head at his question. "Yeah, my dad goes fishing with him. I wonder why I never met you then..." He trailed off thinking. Ah, he is Billy's son. I remember Billy, he was always so nice to me. He used to tell me stories about the Quiletes. It scared me sometimes but I was always fascinated with them.

"Well, now that we're done taking a stroll down memory lane..." Quil muttered to himself. I ignored him and kicked my shoes off to put them next to Jacob on his side of the booth. He cocked an eyebrow at me but said nothing. I've always wanted to be able to do that. I can't raise one eyebrow, I've tried but I always fail miserably. I often look really stupid doing it too, mama always laughs at me when she catches me attempting it. She can't really talk though, she still trips over nothing. I smiled to myself as I thought of that.

We made useless conversation until our food came. They cleared their plates and ate some of my french fries...most of my french fries. But it's okay, because I got a hot fudge sundae. That they also helped me finish. No food was safe around them. "I love how you guys helped me eat all my food." I announced to them. Quil scraped what little was left of hot fudge off the bottom of the cup.

"Don't mention it, if you ever need help with food just let us know." He muttered with the spoon in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the check and my wallet to go up to the counter and pay.

"Hey, Quil. Wanna move for a sec?" I asked him. He shook his head and pulled out his phone answering a text message. I sighed and scooted my way across the booth and over his lap, which wasn't easy at all. Jacob was laughing on the other side of the booth. I gave him a nasty look before finally freeing myself. I stood up and walked up to the counter to pay.

"So which one is your boyfriend?" Our waitress asked me as she took my card and bill from me. I laughed and shook my head at her.

"No they are just friends. They are fun to be around. If they were anything more I wouldn't be paying for the meal." I explained to her. She raised her eyebrows but went back to the check. I turned around and they were both sprawled out in the booth, leaving no room whatsoever for me to sit back down.

She handed me the card and a receipt for me to sign. "You're too pretty for one of them to not like you sweetie. Mark my words one of them is gonna fall for that pretty face of yours." She told me sweetly. I smiled at her, hoping she was right. I hope it's Jacob.

"I'm going to remember that so you better hope your right." I joked as I handed her the signed copy. She gave me a little wink.

"My bet is on that one." She gestured to Jacob, who was laughing at something Quil said. He had a really pretty smile. I shrugged and took the receipt, heading back to the table. I really want her to be right about this.

_

* * *

_

A/n: Review. Sorry this update took so long, helping a friend finish her story!


	8. Would you like some fries with that?

I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I need ideas:)

Holy shit my laptop broke sorry for the uber long wait! Believe me i was pissed i couldn't update sooner, i love you guys though(:

I realized I messed up in some chapters back there...so it says Renesmee is a junior but as my story progressed i realized i wanted her to be a senior. So alakazam, there ya have it she officially is a senior like _everyone _else. You may read now(:

* * *

RENESMEE POV:

Thursday was killer. I had two tests today and and another tomorrow. Jacob hadn't really talked to me since Tuesday, Quil said not to worry about it. Yeah, like that was going to calm me down. All it did was make me more anxious. I was starting to hate those artificial conversations we were having; how are you, how's your day been. Fuck that. I want me some Jacob dick. And I am getting really tired of having to wait for it. Why couldn't it be as simple as him walking up to me and saying, 'Hey wanna screw in the janitors closet?'. Because right now I think I would take that option. I sighed and trudged over to second period where my test awaited and Jacob didn't. Who gives a test in art anyway? It was ridiculous in my opinion, but I'm not the teacher so I guess it didn't really matter what I thought. I stopped by my locker on the way so that I could throw my science book in there and grab my History book for third. It would save me a trip back at least. I hurried over to the building across from this one so that I could make it to class with enough time to actually set up my easel. The class was already full of students setting their supplies up. I put my bag in my cubbie and went to grab my smock.

"Hey Renesmee, why the sad face?" Ryan asked me. I smiled up at him, or attempted to at least. He gave me a tight one armed hug. "Smile girl. You're most beautiful when you smile." He said sweetly. I hugged him back tight. Ryan was a football player, but he defied stereotypes. He was the sweetest, nicest, cutest person I'd ever met. There were no romantic feelings at all toward him, that was a good thing. He was tall with blond hair, green eyes, and the warmest smile. He honestly cared for you and was so easy to talk to.

I shrugged, "Just this guy. It's no big deal." I told him as I tied the smock around my waist. He walked around behind me to help me out before walking with me back over to our awaiting easels, our supplies were set up next to them with a piece of paper telling us what to create.

"Wanna elaborate more? Do I need to go beat him up for you? I'll do it if I need to you know." He said jokingly. A small smile broke across my face and I shook my head. This is what I need, a nice boy to talk to me that isn't just interested in one thing. I need the exception to all the typical boy stereotypes; Ryan.

I sighed and read the paper; create your vision of the perfect night. Way to be broad. I picked up my pencil and began sketching. "Well, I originally only wanted to get with him so we could, um...have some fun." I peered at him from the corner of my eye to see his reaction, he was just nodding his head as he began painting. I took that as a sign to continue, "But now I don't even know if that will happen. He likes me one minute then he doesn't. And I thinking i'm starting to like him a lot more than I originally planned. The other day he gave me this amazing kiss and then he just left; no explanation as to why either." I picked up the eraser and erased an un-needed line before continuing. "I just want to ask him if he likes me or not, but I need to know if I really like him or not. I may just feel rejected because a guy doesn't like me! I don't know, but I want to..." I trailed off thinking.

Why was I obsessing over this so much? It's not like he was the last guy I was ever going to date. If I do date him that is. And I was supposed to only want him for a good fuck. I am so confused.

"Well it seems like your in a bit of a predicament. Tell me, how much do you think about him?" Ryan asked me. I thought about it. I don't think I ever stopped thinking about him; but I wasn't going to admit that, not even to Ryan.

I blew a big breath of air out of my cheeks, "Uh...a lot?" I heard him laugh quietly.

"Well, obviously there is some attraction there. Are you jealous when he's around other girls?" He asked. I looked at him like he was stupid. He held up both hands like he was innocent, "Hey I was just asking. But you have to ask yourself; are you jealous because he's talking to other girls and not giving _you _attention or are you jealous because you're afraid he'll find someone better than you?" I picked up a darker pencil for shading in my picture. Why was I jealous? Of course I was jealous because he was talking to people other than me, but I was also afraid that he would see something in them he liked and he would realize I'm not worth it. In case he already hasn't. I groaned and stomped my feet on the ground like a three year old.

"Both but mainly the second one." I sighed. I switched pencils again and began concentrating on my drawing. As of right now I wasn't even looking at it; I was just letting my hand go where it wanted to. "But the thing is I'm not like all the other girls he talks to. I don't just drop my dignity at my feet. I have _some _self-respect. And maybe that's why he doesn't like me. I'm not as easy to get as he thinks." I told him, more so thinking aloud than actually talking to him. But maybe he just doesn't want me to play hard to get. Maybe I have him all wrong and he really wants a relationship. Maybe he doesn't like it when girls play games and fool around with his friends. Maybe I just saw what I wanted too. And maybe I'm wrong.

"I don't know about him Renesmee but I think you like him. You don't stress this much over someone you don't like." He said. I glanced at his easel which looked great of course. "And honestly just tell him. This is coming from a guy. We'll think that's a hell of a lot sexier than you trying to make us jealous. And eventually he's gonna get sick of your games, you can't keep him waiting. You either get with him now or move on." I sighed in frustration and pressed my pencil into the paper harder. Stupid boys always being right and what not; it's not fair. The teacher walked by us and examined our artwork.

"Fantastic work you too! It's coming along just swell, I can almost smell those A's!" She cheered and cooed to us before walking away. I turned to Ryan who was wearing the same expression that I probably was. We snickered and turned back to working. I was starting to notice little things in my drawing now. There were two people holding hands, the outline of a moon, grass, and stars. I'm so glad I have another day to do this because everything is sketchy right now.

"I guess your right and all, but I don't wanna tell him and have him not like me back. Besides all I wanted from him was a good time and now I can't even get that!" I vented frustratedly. Ryan laughed and began putting his stuff away before the bell rang. I stuffed my drawing pencils back in their box and put my things away before grabbing my bag and pulling my phone out. I had a text message from Andrea telling me that we needed to talk in gym because it was important about Jake. I sighed and told her we could talk then, then stuffed my phone back into my bag.

History went by really slow since I had to take a test. The test was really easy too. I spent most of the class period mouthing the answers to Embry, who hadn't studied the night before because he was tending to a sick Amber. Apparently she was having a bad case of the flu and all she could do was sleep and occasionally eat. I felt bad for her and was going to visit her after school. It really did have to suck to be sick and especially this close to the end of the school year. At least she had a good boyfriend like Embry to take care of her though.

I basically slept my way through math. It was so boring. Not to mention we were just reviewing for exams and I was going to have no problem with them. If it wasn't for my friend Casandra I probably wouldn't have been able to answer any of the questions the teacher asked. I kept dozing off. just had the most monotone voice though...ugh. Not to mention she didn't even know what she was teaching. She worked straight out of our math book. Some people are just not cut out for their profession at all.

When gym finally rolled around I was so done with school for the day it wasn't even funny. The only thing that kept me from skipping this period and the next was Jacob. I walked into the locker room and opened up my gym locker, shoving my bag in while taking my clothes out. Andrea came running up to me, all smiley and what not. "You'll never guess what I've found out about Jacob!" She squealed.

I pulled my shirt off only to replace it with my gym shirt. "Uhm, I don't know what?" I asked her. I started pulling off my shoes and pants.

"He may like you. Yesterday, he called me over to well...you know. And he just couldn't get into it. And I started talking to him about it and he didn't say your name but he just said that he had some girl on his mind. He was talking about how he's kissed her once and he was a, his words, 'fucking moron' for walking away. Isn't that exciting? That's totally you!" She said all smiles. And I was all smiles to. Jacob Black was thinking about _me. _I sounded like some girl obsessing over a guy. Even though, I was kind of obsessing over a guy. But who wouldn't obsess over Jacob, he's gorgeous.

But he might like me. If he liked me though he would have made a move by now, at least that's what he should do. Guy's don't exactly work like that though. "How do I know he wasn't talking about some other girl though? He gets with a lot of girls. I saw him flirting with a couple girls in front of me not too long ago." I told her. I wasn't going to get my hopes up if they were going to be crushed down. I didn't need that.

She smiled and shook her head. "I just have a feeling about this one. I know it was about you. I don't know how, I just do. I've got this like, gut feeling about it, ya know? Yeah, I know you know. Just trust me, It's definitely you." She said positively. I slipped on my sneakers and locked my locker up.

"I hope you're right Andrea. I'm starting to wonder if I need to take a different approach at him. You know, stop messing around and just flirt with him to let him know I like him." I told her, mostly thinking aloud. Maybe he would just want to date me. It's been awhile since I've had a nice solid boyfriend. Then again I'm sure I could patch things up with Chase, it wouldn't be that hard. Actually, that sounds like a good idea. "You know what, no. I think I'm gonna start dating Chase and see where that goes. And if I just so happen to make Jake jealous in the mean time...well so be it." This plan was going to work. Plan C. Yep, I'm pretty sure i'm on C now. Oh, I better text him or find him...

"Chase? Are you sure he can make Jacob jealous? He seems a little...sweet." She asked tentatively. Chase was sweet. He just had this good boy vibe that radiated off of him. But I'm pretty sure he's on the baseball team so he's popular. And he doesn't have to be bad, he just needs to be all over me when Jacob is around. And, of course, I'll return the favor to him.

"No, worries. He can do the job. Now go get changed," I said while playfully smacking her ass. "We're gonna be late for roll call." She laughed and headed over to her locker to get dressed. I flipped out my phone and proceeded to send a message to Chase.

**Hey, I owe you an apology. Meet me after school? We'll go for ice cream my treat ;) -R**

It was only a matter of time before he texted back. If he even would text me back, honestly what I did was kinda a bitch move. I'm sure I can help him get over it though. My phone vibrated in my hand and I flipped it open.

_Okay. Meet me in the parking lot. -C_

He was totally in to me. No guy would put up with my shit if they didn't like me. Poor guy. I shrugged and stuck my phone in the side of my gym pants so that it was held against my hip by the elastic. I headed out to the gym to go check in with my coach, I don't wanna be marked absent on a day when I'm actually here. I went and took a seat while they set up the volleyball nets; yeah like I was going to actually participate. That's funny. Andrea walked out and took a seat next to me not long after.

"Isn't that Chase?" She asked me as she pointed to some kid across the gym. It was an advanced weight lifting class, the ones only athletes could take. At first glance I didn't think it was him. But as I looked longer I could start to see it.

"Yeah, I think it is. Think I should go talk to him?" I told her. I really did wanna talk to him right now, but I don't know how up to that he'd be. He might just wanna talk to me later, like we'd planned. I watched as one of his friends walked up to him and did some type of hand shake. It was one of those handshakes you could never repeat again if you tried. He said something to him gesturing my way. I watched as Chase turned his head my way and smiled.

"I don't think you'll have to. He's coming to you now. And his friend is hot! I call dibs." She told me. I watched her eyes move up and down his body like he was a piece of meat. I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly to myself. She was such a whore, but I loved her for it. Chase made his way over to me with his friend. He seemed relaxed, which was not how I felt at all. I figured he was going to chew me out or something. I do not need that kind of embarrassment.

"Hey stranger," I greeted him. I gave him a little flirtatious smile. He took a seat next to me while his friend sat next to Andrea. "I didn't know you had this gym period."

He shrugged. "I don't leave the weight room so you wouldn't," he laughed. "We still on for after school today? I'm really looking forward to that icecream." He said. He has a pretty smile. I found myself unconsciously leaning closer to him and pulled back a little more. Oh man did I want to kiss him. I don't know why that sudden urge just washed over me but I wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now.

"Of course we're still on. I would hate to have to deprive you of your ice cream fix. That would be tragic!" I laughed. He had the darkest brown eyes and they matched his brown hair perfectly. The coaches blew the whistle then and he stood up to go.

"Good, I can't wait." He said as he started to walk away. He turned around last second though. "Aren't you gonna play?" He asked. I turned to Andrea who was still flirting with that one guy. It couldn't hurt to get a little exercise in I guess...

I stood up, "Sure. But just a heads up, I'm horrible at volleyball." I warned him. He smiled and through his arm casually around my shoulder, like friends. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret then," he dropped his voice down low. "I am too." I laughed and pretended to be shocked.

"Not you! I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't understand how you expect me to stand here with you if your not good at volleyball." I joked. I smiled and watched as someone served the ball high above my head. I back up and let someone else get it.

"You don't know if you can do what anymore?" He asked, I think it was rhetorical but I answered anyway.

"Like you. How can I expect to date a guy who isn't good at volleyball?" I said bravely. This could go one of two ways. He complete rejects me or he admits he feels the same way. I think I'll be okay with either. I'm not afraid of rejection. But the first option is preferable.

"I guess I'll just have to get better at it then, won't I?" He told me. I smiled and said, 'I guess you will'. Which had earned a smile from him too.

The rest of gym passed with us making flirty comments to each other. And study hall wasn't eventful either. Jacob decided to skip out on it today. So I actually had to do homework in study hall today, which cleared my schedule, but I would have rather talked to him. I sound horrible, flirting with two guys while trying to date them both. But I can't help it, it's just who I am. I was hurt one to many times to be any other way. Guys can be real dicks.

I spent most of the period chatting with some quiet girl, she was nice but I doubt we would ever actually hang out. She'll still be fun to talk to when I'm ignoring Jacob tomorrow, or maybe I won't ignore him. I don't know yet. All I know is I'm confused. The only thing I'm sure of anymore is my name. And even that's questionable. Okay, not really but still; life's confusing.

The bell rang and my stomach filled with butterflies as I rushed to the parking lot. Chase was already at my car waiting for me. I smiled when I saw him and so did he. I unlocked the door for him and he slid into the passengers seat as I through my stuff in back and sat down in the drivers seat. "How was your day?" I asked him as I started up the car. I had to wait for all these morons to stop walking behind my car before I could pull out.

"It was pretty good, I've been looking forward to this ice cream. How was your day?" He asked.

My day was nothing special honestly. "My day was pretty good. Took a couple tests, I'm pretty sure I passed them." I told him. I pulled out of my space as I talked to him and slowly started for the gate to the school. "Do you know where any good ice cream shops are?" I asked him as I took off toward town, the opposite direction of my house.

I heard him chuckle and saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, just go into town and go into one of our very few diners and badaboom you have an ice cream place. We don't have just one ice cream place but this one does the job. They have great food too." He explained to me. Well since Forks had a total of...maybe two diners. I was going to take it upon myself and just chose the one I've been going to for years.

"Alright, I know where we're going now. Thanks." I said. I flipped the radio on and Ludo's song 'Whipped Cream' came on the radio. I smiled to myself as I remember the first time I heard this song. My friend Marina and I were sitting in my room when she pulled it up on youtube for me. We both laughed at the music video and immediately went to the store to buy some whipped cream. I miss that girl.

"What song is this?" Chase asked while laughing. "Did they write a whole song about whipped cream!"

I laughed with him, "Yep they did. Isn't it so funny? You have to see the music video, I love it. But it makes me hungry for whipped cream." It's a good thing i'm going to get ice cream, I'll have to ask for extra whipped cream.

I pulled my phone out and opened up my youtube app. I had the newest droid, they were amazing phones. I typed in Whipped Cream very carefully, making sure to keep my eyes on the road. I handed him the phone and waited for him to finish watching the video. He laughed all the way through it. By time it was done I had pulled into the diner's parking lot and was just sitting there. He handed my phone back to me and said, "That is an interesting video."

I shrugged, "That's how I roll." We both laughed at that and got out my car. He held the door open for me when we walked into the diner and placed his hand on the small of my back. I'm not going to lie I got butterflies in my stomach when he touched me like that. It was a simple gesture, but it felt like so much more. "Two please." I said to the hostess. She led us to a booth and we both slid in on opposite ends. I opened my menu and looked at it. I already knew I was going to get a strawberry shake but I was debating on whether I wanted fries or onion rings. Hmm, both sound really good...

I closed my menu and set it at the end of the table while I waited for him to finish. He set his menu on top of mine as our waiter came to take our orders. "Hi, I'm Kyle and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys something to drink?" He asked us. Chase motioned for me to go first.

"Okay. I want a large strawberry milkshake and an order of fries and onion rings please. And that'll be it for me." I told him. He scribbled down my order and turned to Chase.

"Can I get a large chocolate milkshake, your double burger hold the onions, and fries with that please." He told him. Our waiter nodded and then left us to ourselves. Well, someone sure loves their job a whole lot.

"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Chase asked. Oh boy, here we go.

"Well, I realized that I haven't been entirely fair to you. And that I owe you a couple explanations. The first being the motorcycle at my house. It was Jacob Black's. I wanted to ditch school and he offered me a ride home. We watched a movie and pigged out. He left soon after you did. Nothing happened worth mentioning." I told him. Which was a lie. We had an amazing kiss, but Chase didn't need to or want to know that. "I'd love it if you would give me a chance. I know I don't deserve one, believe me. But I like you and I could make this work if you'd be willing to try with me." I hope I can make this work at least. Relationships aren't exactly my strong point. "Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

He stared at me, like he was trying to decide whether or not I was worth it. Then he smiled. "We'll try. I don't want you going out with me because you feel like you have something to make up to me though. It has to be because you want too. And I don't want you fucking every guy you see or flirting with everyone. I don't want any shit." He told me.

I smiled, "Then I promise you won't get any. The only guy I'll be fucking is you." I promised him. He smiled and the waiter brought us our milkshakes. He took a sip of his before replying.

"I like the sound of that. This Friday I'll take you out. Our first date. Sound good?" He asked. I haven't been on a date in awhile, wow. I can tell he's gonna be a great boyfriend. As long as I follow his rules, which will be extremely hard.

"It's a date then." I confirmed. He smiled and leaned over the table to kiss me. I met him in the middle.

* * *

**Review my lovely little readers. I hope this chapter was up to your standards ;)**


	9. You know how I do

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

RENESMEE POV:

"So are you coming over early tonight to meet my parents or am I just gonna meet you somewhere?" I asked Chase. He was giving me a ride home from school today and our date was tonight. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I thought the butterflies in my stomach were going to explode. I tried to calm myself down with deep breaths but it wasn't working. I've never been this nervous around a guy. This is beyond ridiculous!

"I'll meet your parents. I think they'd trust me more if they'd met me." Chase answered. He pulled into my driveway and put the car in park, turning to look at me. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned in to kiss him goodbye. I could smell the sweet scent of his cologne and I inhaled it deeply. He pulled away after a few moments and looked at me intently.

"Do you wanna come inside?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper. I watched his face. He looked like he wanted to say yes but of course that would be too easy.

He shook his head. "I have to get home. I've got stuff to do, homework and what not." He told me. I took my finger and ran it across his clothed chest seductively. I _really _wanted him to come inside. I wanted to show him my room and all the things we could do there.

"Are you sure? It gets really lonely here when no one is home with me. And what if I need something that only you can give me? You wouldn't want me to have to suffer without you, would you?" I asked sweetly. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You're killing me. I'm trying to be a gentleman and not take advantage of you so early in our relationship and here you are taunting me with your body. It's not easy for me to say no." He groaned. "I really, really, really want to help you. Oh God do I want to help you. But I don't want our relationship to be all about sex." He admitted to me. I really want him to help me too. And he was going to help me today, one way or another. It's been awhile since I've had sex and he's gotta be the one to give it to me.

"I'm trying to stay faithful to you, Chase. But i'm used to getting around. Our relationship isn't all about sex, it's just what I need right now. You can understand that right?" I told him. I have never had to convince a guy to have sex with me. What the hell is wrong with this boy? He's so...nice. And sweet and kind. I sure know how to pick 'em.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Tonight," He whispered to me. I smiled and moved to open the car door and hopped out.

"Thank you. I can't wait. Be here around six?" I told him, smiling.

He nodded and I shut the door so he could back up. I didn't go into the house until he had disappeared down the road. I took my stuff up to my room before going into the kitchen to get a drink. I jumped when I saw my mom sitting on the couch reading and drinking some hot tea. "Mom!" I said, startled. "What are you doing home?"

I swear her car wasn't in the driveway. Oh lord, it's a good thing that Chase didn't come in like I wanted him too.

"I had to take my car into the shop this morning and I took the day off. It'll be there until I pick it up. I had an old friend from high school take me. Who was that boy with you in the driveway? You guys seemed...interested in each other." She explained to me. Ugh, she had seen me and Chase kiss. Just fucking lovely.

"Oh, uh, him. He's just...my boyfriend. Actually, he was wanting to take me out on a date tonight if it was okay with you and daddy." I told her. I was going out with him either way, it would just be easier if she said yes.

She nodded and took a sip of her tea. "And does the boy have a name?" She asked me, completely ignoring my previous question. She didn't seem mad, but she didn't seem happy either. Just kind of...neutral I guess.

I smiled, "His name is Chase. I met him at a party I went to and he's in my gym period. I really, really like him mama." I told her. I sat down to talk to her, maybe if I communicated a little she would be more accepting to him. Right now it was looking like she really didn't like him at all...which obviously wasn't good. "He's super nice and sweet. And he has been so kind to me. Even after I blew him off to try and date this other guy, that really didn't work out, and then I started talking to him again and he really likes me. And I think I could really like him." I admitted to her.

She nodded her head as she listened to me talk about Chase. I really do like him. Not _nearly _as much as I think I like Jacob. Then again I don't even know if I like Jacob. I may just want him for his body. Okay, either way I really want Jacob for his body. Mmm that body was just fucking Godly! Wait, focus Renesmee. I'm dating Chase. Chase. Chase with the gorgeous flippy, dark brown hair and the eyes that were just a slight shade darker than my chocolate brown ones. Chase, the guy who was a total sweetheart and didn't want to treat me like all the other guys had.

"I see. He sounds like a very nice boy. Who was the other guy you tried to date?" She asked me. I twiddled my fingers and couldn't meet her in the eye. She raised her eyebrow as she took a drink of her tea.

I focused on the wall behind her as I spoke his name, "Jacob Black." I said, just above a whisper. She choked on her tea a little and had a coughing fit. As soon as she composed herself she looked at me surprised.

"You tried to date little Jacob Black! The last time I saw him he was maybe ten years old. Oh, you two used to play together all the time. Well, not so much when you were ten, because of that whole 'guys and girls can't be friends' phase. Oh, I should call Billy and have them over for dinner. Or maybe they'll have another bonfire soon. Of course they'll have one for Jacob's graduation. I'm pretty sure if we talk to him it can be a dual party for you two! I can't wait to see Jacob, he must have grown into a little heartbreaker." Mama gushed. Ugh, here we go down memory lane.

Yeah, Jacob and I used to hang out. Not as much as she'd like to say we did. Or maybe we did hang out a lot, I wouldn't know. I don't really remember that much from when I was six, who does really? Either way, it's not really all that important.

"Uh, yeah. It's not gonna work out with us. And you go ahead and talk to Billy, just leave me out of it. Well, I'm getting some water. Can I go tonight?" I told her, a little weirded out. Jacob wasn't nearly as amazing as she was making him sound. Okay, maybe he was a little bit.

She thought about it for a moment. "Seeing as it's Friday, I'm going to say yes. But, I want to meet him. And I don't want you out passed midnight. Other than that I have no reason to say no. You're a good kid Renesmee, I know you won't do anything stupid." She told me. Then she picked up her magazine, letting me know it was okay to leave.

Our definitions of stupid might be a little different. Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

I grabbed the water from the kitchen and headed up to my room. I pulled my shirt off, since I was feeling a little hot, and just had my tanktop and jeans on now. I flipped my phone open and called Amber, I should check her since she's sick. I put it on speaker so that I could pick out my outfit without having to hold my phone.

She picked up second ring, "Hey Nessie." She greeted me. Oh, wow. Poor girl, she sounded sick.

"Hi sweetie. How ya feeling? Any better?" I asked her. I heard her cough a little on the other side.

"Uhm, no not really." She laughed to herself and I smiled. My fingers brushed across all the clothes I had hanging in my closet. "I here someone has themselves a boyfriend." Before I could ask her how she knew she told me. "Embry has been keeping me up on my gossip. I hear that Jacob didn't take that very well either. He fucked like three girls when he heard, somehow that was supposed to make it better. Embry just laughed when he told me. I thought it was funny too."

He screwed three more girls. What? Those lucky little...sluts! He can fuck those girls but not me? What the fuck!

"Yeah, I'm dating Chase. He's a total sweetheart. And he doesn't just wanna fuck me. Who knows how to pick 'em? TFG right here." I told her excited. She laughed.

"What does TFG mean?" She asked me. Oh, I guess they didn't know that yet. I said it all the time in California.

"This fucking girl/guy. You could use it like, 'Who's the hottest girl you know? TFG, this fucking girl right here.' See what I'm sayin? It's pretty popular in California. Don't worry, I'll have everyone saying it in a week." I explained to her.

"Ohh, who's the sickest girl you know? TFG, this fucking girl right here. Ha! I like it." She said, excited. I love how she's so easily amused. Then again, I would be too if I was cooped up in my room all day with the flu.

"Yeah, I know I'm brilliant. You don't have to remind me." I joked with her. I pulled out a red top. I look good in red; it goes with my dark hair and my eyes. Some dark skinny jeans and boots could complete this outfit easily. And with the right jewelry it could pass for casual or semi-dressy...

"Riiight, brilliant. That's the word I was going for...OH! Embry's here. I gotta go, he brought me soup. Thanks for calling!" She said, much more excited at the thought of Embry. I smiled, she was so into that boy.

"Alright girl, bye. You feel better." I told her before hanging up the phone.

I changed into my 'date clothes' and pulled my phone back out to text Jacob.

_Goin on a date 2nite. maybe i'll scream ur name while he's fucking me (; - _I sent him the message. No, I won't scream Jacob's name while he's fucking me. That would be mean. But depending on how this date goes I might have to pretend it was Jacob in bed with me. Ugh, I bet he has a massive dick.

**4get him. just cum over & let me fuk u. i'll make u scream my name ovr & ovr... **- Jacob replied to me. Oh wow, that was tempting. I couldn't do that to Chase though. And I wasn't ready to let Jacob know just who he was texting yet. When he starts talking to me maybe I'll grace him with my number. Until then...he's outta luck.

_Sounds tempting... but it'll b u screaming my name_ - I replied back to him. There was nothing wrong with flirty text messages while dating. Well, there isn't in my book. It's not like I plan on following up on my actions anyway; just having fun.

**Maybe, if i new ur name. -**He texted back. Oh fuck. Umm, what to reply...

_u wood no me if u saw me. Maybe i'll giv u my name l8r. G2G byee sexy -_I sent back to him. I looked at myself in the mirror. Curled or straightened hair? Straightened. Gotta try something new with him.

**bye sex kitten -**He replied. Oh how spot on he was. I was a sexy kitten for halloween this past year. My boyfriend at the time, it was a short lived relationship, had absolutely _adored _that costume. I loved it too, it was cute.

I went to work on my hair. It was naturally curly so it always took me longer to straighten it; about thirty to forty five minutes actually. I sighed as I put the heat protecting gel in my hair, no need to kill it. I glided the straightener down my curls and it took about three strokes per lock of hair to get it semi straight. It was another two strokes to get it perfect. I sighed, this was going to take forever.

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I called. The door slowly opened and I looked up to see my mom peek her head through.

"Ohh, you look beautiful sweetheart!" She complimented me. I smiled at her and kept straightening my hair.

"Aww, thanks mama. It's what I'm wearing on my date." I told her.

She smiled, "There's someone here to see you. A boy from the reservation." She told me, before heading down. My heart kicked into over drive. Was Jacob here! Immediately set my straightener down where it wouldn't catch anything on fire and rushed downstairs. I didn't even care that I looked like an idiot with just a little bit of my hair straightened. Jacob was here! I ran to the front door and pulled in open smoothly. Making sure not to look like I was in a hurry.

To my dismay it was Jacob though. "Oh, hey Quil." I greeted him and then pulled the door open more so he could come inside. He stepped in and didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable.

"You seem like you were expecting someone else." He told me, as he leaned against the wall. I shut the door and shrugged. I had been expecting someone else, but I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. It was silly of me. "Are you going somewhere?" He gestured to my newly changed clothes.

Huh? Oh, yeah. "Yeah, I have a date tonight. Why are you here anyway?" I told him.

"Date? And I'm sorry, if you don't want my amazing presence I'll just leave..." He said as he slowly made his way toward the door. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm; leading him toward the stairs to my room.

"Yes, date. And shut up. You're presence isn't _that _amazing." I joked with him. He smiled and I knew I hadn't hurt his feelings.

"Who are you going on a date with?" He asked me. I opened my door and let him come inside; I immediately went back to doing my hair. Quil just made himself comfortable on my bed. He laid down with his hands behind his head.

"My boyfriend; Chase." I said smugly. Let him carry this news back to Jacob. He'll probably have to have a fucking orgy to get over this news. He did fuck three girls just when he heard I had a boyfriend. That's right, you wallow you jerk. If he wanted me for himself he should have stepped his ass right up. You don't kiss me and run like a coward. Nope, he had his turn. I've found someone who wants me for me.

"Ooh, boyfriend. Look who's getting the latest gossip now. Just how did Jacob react to that?" Quil asked me as he picked up random things I had laying on my bed; ipod, phone, books, etc.

"Didn't you hear? He told Embry? Umm, he fucked three girls. It's not really the latest gossip. It definitely happened yesterday..." I told him. Why hadn't Jacob told him yet? And how didn't he know? I know I haven't been going to this school that long but I was the main news there. Well, besides Jacob Black.

"He doesn't tell me much since he found out we fucked. But that sounds like Jacob. He doesn't know how to deal with shit; so he uses his dick. But how do you like this guy anyway?" Quil and Jacob weren't talking? Oh no. This was all my fault! I thought Jacob would just forgive and forget. That's normally what guys do... Well shit.

"I'm so sorry that I got you and Jacob fighting! I didn't mean to do that. If you want I'll talk to him about it. I thought he would just get over it anyway. Awww, Quil you're not mad at me are you?" I apologized to him. Way to fuck things up Renesmee. You did a real great job there you bitch.

He smiled, "Hey don't worry 'bout it. He'll get over it eventually. It's not your fault; don't be worryin alright? Jacob is a moody son of a bitch, he'll be over this and on with something new soon." Quil reassured me, he gave me a cute little half smile too. I smiled back at him but it wasn't really much of a smile; I still felt horrible. "You never did tell me about this guy, uh... chad, chance, charley..." I cut him off right there.

"Chase, his name is Chase, Quil." I told him, laughing. "Umm, he's tall. Well, I guess not tall compared to you. But then again your huge," He cut me off this time.

"I'm not only huge in height; if your catching my drift." Quil said then winked at me.

I laughed. "I know, I've been there. Remember? _Anyway, _he's got brown hair, dark brown eyes, and I think he plays baseball...I don't really know. I met him at that party, he was the guy I screwed. Found out he's in my gym period, he takes weight lifting." I told Quil.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. Yeah, that guys cool. He's really nice to all the girls he dates, so you have my approval. Oh, and you might want to grab a jacket for your date tonight. It's supposed to rain, and when it rains here it gets cold." He said. I saw him pick up a little green notebook and about had a heart attack. I dropped the straightener on to my dresser and spun around to grab the book from him. He was opening it up and his eyes went wide as I lunged at him.

"No! Don't read that!" I nearly yelled at him. I landed on top of him and grabbed the book out of his hands. I held onto it with super human strength as he reached to grab it back from me.

"What's in here that you don't want me reading? Is this a diary?" He asked. No taunted me.

I gave him the meanest glare I could muster up. "Yes, it's a diary you jerk. And there is plenty I don't want you reading. Keep your paws off!" I growled at him as I, finally, successfully got off the bed. I shoved the diary into my dresser and went back to my hair. I was about done now, all I had to do was touch up.

"You're hair looks good straight." He commented. I flipped the straightener off and unplugged it; reaching for my makeup bag.

"Thanks Quil. Oh, what did you come here for anyway?" I asked him. A little cover-up and the tiniest bit of eyeshadow and I was done. Mascara was pointless when my eyeslashes were unbelievably long already. Besides, I wanted a more natural look tonight.

He shrugged. "I was bored and no one could hang. Maybe I'll go on your date with you tonight." He was obviously joking about the last part. Er, well he better be. I don't think Chase would like it if we had another guy tagging along on our date...

"Oh, yeah. That'll work out great..." I joked with him. "What about Jacob, what's he doin?" I asked him. I was more curious about what, or who, Jacob was doing that whether or not Quil wanted to actually hang out with him.

"He had, erm, other arrangements. I don't know. Something or other. I wasn't really paying attention, I think it was something to do with work?" Quil tried to explain. But he had no idea what he was talking about so he was really no help whatsoever.

"Oh, that sounds...fun?" I said. No that sounded insanely boring actually. I grabbed a black purse from my closet and stuffed my wallet and lip gloss in there then set it on my bed. I turned back to Quil. "Okay, I'm hungry. Want something to eat?"

He scrambled off my bed. "Oh thank God you asked. I'm starving." He rubbed his tummy as he spoke. I laughed and rolled my eyes and headed down the stairs with him following closely behind.

**JACOB POV:**

I walked out to my car, glad to be done with my shift at work. It was so boring. I was an assistant mechanic, which means I did absolutely nothing. I basically shuffled papers for minimum wage. Stupid hell hole of a town.

Not to mention that during that whole four hours I had nothing to do but think. And guess what, or who, I thought about? Renesmee fucking Cullen. And her new boy toy Chase. I can't believe she's dating him. Sure, i'm not dating her but still. She didn't need to go out and get a boyfriend. I thought we were doing good with our whole flirting as friends things. But that damn boy just won't give up. I took claims to her! The whole school knows that I had my eyes on her, yet he still went and started dating her.

I shouldn't be worried. I know that it won't last. Renesmee isn't the settling type. She's a wild child, and she's gonna need to be tamed before she can get a boyfriend. And if that fucker things he can tame her than he is very mistaken. I need a piece of that ass before he even thinks about taming her.

Oh, and I think she's my mystery girl. Andrea kinda hinted around it accidentally today. I just gotta get Renesmee's number and I'll know. I haven't been talking to her though so I doubt that'll happen. It's just so hard to talk to her when all I want to do is kiss her all the time. Her lips are just so damn inviting.

So I've managed to keep my distance, but it's been hard. I know I've upset her too. When we do talk she keeps our conversations short and she always look occupied with something else. I don't know what else I can do. I don't even really know if I like her. I think I like her, then I just might want to fuck her. I'm pretty sure she likes me, but I don't know. She is dating that Chase guy...idiot. I don't like that guy. There's only one reason he'd want to get with her and that's to get in her pants. I am the only one who should get in her pants. I'm staking my claims here. He needs to back the fuck off.

If only I could get her to agree with that.

I sighed and pulled into my driveway. The light was still on so that meant that dad was home and wasn't out fishing. Maybe I'll call Andrea up see if I can come over. I know I saw her earlier today, but that was right after school and I might really need her again. I stepped out of my car and went inside. "Hey dad." I greeted him.

He was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. He nodded to me, "Hi Jacob. How was work?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "S'okay. Nothing special. I might go out to the garage to work on the bikes. If you need something holler at me." I told him. He nodded and went back to eating his cereal.

I went to my room to change out of my uncomfortable work clothes and texted Andrea to drive over here and meet me out in the garage. I headed out there soon after.

I don't like lying when I don't have to so while I was waiting I really did work on the bikes. It wasn't my main reason for being out in the garage, but I still had to work on them at some point. They were a wreck and in need of a lot of parts. I could get a couple from work but the others were going to take some saving up for.

"Knock, knock." Andrea said to announce herself. I looked up from what I was doing to see her standing at the entrance of the garage. It took her less than ten minutes to get here. "I was heading out this way when you texted me. I was going to the beach." She said, guessing my thoughts.

I nodded. "Thanks for coming. Sorry to call you twice in one day." I apologized. She shrugged.

"I'm here for ya, I told you that. And it's not like I don't benefit anyway." She said the last part and winked. I gave her a little half smile that all the girls loved. She walked towards me and pulled me over to the shabby couch I had in the corner of my garage. "Why don't you sit back while I help you out." She said. I was all too happy to oblige.

Andrea straddled my waist and began kissing my neck while rubbing her hands up and down my chest. "Ooo big boy. Why don't you come out and play? I want you to show me a good time." She purred in my ear. She knew all the right things to say to me to get me turned on. "I want you to fuck me senseless. Make me scream your name Jacob."

I grabbed her breasts between my hands and began massaging them. I really love her breasts, their just fantastic. She let out a smile moan as she bit down on my shoulder; the feeling went straight to my dick. I pulled her shirt off over her head and quickly undid her bra so I could take one of her breast into my mouth. She through her head back and moaned out in ecstasy. That's right baby feel it. My dick was starting to get hard already.

An animalistic expression came across her face as she quickly peeled my shirt away from my body. This is why sex with her is great. She doesn't hold back; whatever she wants, she goes for it. Her lips immediately started attacking my chest and my breathing became more rapid as she neared her way to my jeans. The bulge in my pants only grew as her lips neared the edge of my pants. She flicked the button undone and slowly zipped down the zipper.

She looked up at me and smiled before going back to my pants. I was anxious for her now. I couldn't wait for her hot mouth to be on my dick. I lifted my ass up a bit so that she could slide my underwear and jeans off at once. She took her finger and ran it up and down my dick, teasing me.

I took her head and forced it down into my lap, "Don't be a tease now. Suck my cock like its a Popsicle." I ordered her. With anyone else I would've felt bad for being so rough. But Andrea, my little sex kitten, loved it rough. She took that tight little mouth and enveloped me inside of her. "Mmm, fuck yes. That's it." I breathed. I watched her take me all the way in before coming back up to do it again. I pushed her hair off the side of her face so that I could watch her easier. Oh fuck that felt good.

She kept moaning into my dick and the vibrations felt amazing. Oh shit! I couldn't blow my load into her mouth; I wanted to fuck her first. I let her mouth stroke me a few more times before pulling her head up. She smiled at me before pressing her lips to mine and kissing me deeply. Her tongue roamed my mouth and I could taste myself on her. It was a little erotic, but it was hot. I pulled her closer to me before pushing her away. "Get on my dick."

She hiked her skirt up and pulled off her underwear before straddling my waist again. I held my dick while she lowered herself down onto me, moaning. "Oh yes Jacob! You're so fucking _huge_." She groaned for me. That's right, yell my name. She started bouncing up and down on me. Fuck yes. Finally, what I've bee waiting for.

I was able to go in deep in this position and I moaned at the feel. This was great. I played with her boobs a little and she brought her face down to mine to kiss me. You'd think after doing this so much I'd start to develop feelings for Andrea. But I couldn't, I tried. It just wasn't in the cards for us. We were both okay with just sex though so it was fine.

I latched my mouth onto one of her breasts and she yelled my name. Finally, that's what I had been waiting for. I love hearing girls scream my name. I swirled my tongue around the nipple and sucked on it a little bit. My left hand kneaded her other breast.

I felt her lips on my neck as she bit down hard. "Ugh," I groaned. It didn't hurt at all it just felt _good. _I removed my hand and mouth from her breasts and placed them on her hips to bounce her up and down faster on me.

"Oh, I'm so close Jacob. Faster, faster." She panted. I knew she was close I could feel it. Her walls clamped down on me and she let out a yell. "Jaaacobbb!" She nearly screamed. Oh I hope my dad doesn't hear me. Then again, he probably knows what I'm doing anyway. News gets around around here and everyone knows that I'm a...man whore for lack of better word.

I felt my orgasm come on suddenly, unexpectedly. "Fuck!" I growled. I kept her moving until I was through.

She stood up and pulled her skirt down to sit next to me. "You, Jacob Black, are a sex God." She said dead pan.

I smiled at her and pulled my underwear and jeans back on. "Well, you know how I do." I decided to just leave my shirt off. I was going to get all sweaty, well even more so, because I had to work on those bikes. No use in wasting a shirt. "I have to work on these bikes, you can stay if you'd like. I can't promise it'll be fun though." I told her.

She shook her head as she stepped into her underwear and put a shirt over her head. "I have to get going. Remember, I was meeting someone before this? But thanks Jacob, I had a nice time. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She put on her bra and put her shirt back on before leaving. I waved and went back to the bikes.

My mind drifted back to Renesmee and her new boy toy Chase. I hope she breaks up with him soon.

* * *

**A/N: Review my lovely little readers. I hope this chapter was up to your standards ;)**


	10. First date

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

RENESMEE POV:

Quil left about an hour ago and to take his place Chase came. And now we were sitting on the couch doing that awkward 'get to know your dates parents' thing. And my dad was doing the, oh so, typical 'I'm a big mean guy with connections and I can make your death look like an accident' thing. La-ame. It was whatever to me. I just wanted to get on with the date already. My mom was being overly sweet to make up for my dad's overly mean attitude. Chase, oh Chase. He just sat there, taking it all, acting like he enjoyed it. Or in my father's case, thoroughly scared. My dad was one of the nicest people I knew. He hadn't raised his voice at me in years. He couldn't scare a fly if he wanted to. Well, maybe he could. But that's beside the point.

"Where do you plan to go?" My mother asked. She hadn't dropped her smile in forever, her cheeks must be hurting by now.

"I planned on taking her out to dinner and maybe to a movie. I don't know what movie yet, it depends on when we get done." Chase answered her. Like I would actually be watching the movie. I had other plans for us tonight.

"It sounds like you two will have fun tonight." Mama said to him. "Thank you for coming in and meeting us. You seem like a very nice boy."

Chase smiled at her, "It was no problem, Mrs. Cullen."

"If she is home later than midnight I'll have your head." My dad told him. He shook Chase's hand. "Remember, I have friends in many places." He warned.

Chase, being the great guy he is, just nodded his head. "Sir, I wouldn't think of harming her in anyway." My dad just nodded. I took that as the perfect time to go. Knowing them they could keep me here all night and that would ruin all my plans.

"Well, we're leaving now. Bye mom, dad. Love you." I said as I took Chase's hand and started leading him towards the door. They followed us out there, of course. This is why I don't bring boyfriends home.

"Midnight Renesmee! And don't get yourselves in trouble, I don't need any calls from the cops." Mama called to us. I waved to her over my shoulder as Chase walked me to the passengers door.

"I thought we would never get out of there." I groaned as he opened the door for me and helped me in his truck. He just gave me a cute little half grin. He shut my door and walked around, waving to my parents before he got in and shut the door himself. "Your such a suck up."

He rolled his eyes and buckled his seat-belt. "You say that, but when I bring you home late one day you won't be in any trouble because your parents will see what a trustworthy respectable kid I am. And tonight your getting home earlier than midnight because tomorrow I have a little league soccer game to coach. And you want to go watch." He said, giving me another little smile. "And your going to offer for your parents to come. Because the best way to earn a parents trust is to involve them in activities."

I looked at him astonished. He backed up slowly and kept speed limit as he pulled away. "You are such a little...traitor! You act like the worlds perfect boyfriend to them when really you plan on defying them and fucking their daughter!" I nearly yelled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're brilliant."

"Well, having an older brother helps sometimes." He muttered. So he had an older brother and a younger sister. I wonder what that's like. Having siblings, my parents didn't want more than one kid. Aunt Rosalie said that daddy worried too much over me and mama and adding another person would just push him over the edge. I had laughed because he does worry a lot. Over everything.

"So what are your siblings like?" I asked him. I was actually interested in his little sister. I had always wanted a younger sister that would look up to me and I could be a role model too. Maybe if I had had one I wouldn't whore around so much. Oh well.

"Well my older brother Brent used to go to our school, he played football, he's in his second year of college and is engaged to his high school sweetheart Claire." He told me. The name Claire sounded so familiar. I wonder where I've heard that name before. Hmm.

"And my little sister, Naomi, is adorable. I'll let you meet her tomorrow at the soccer game, you'll love her. She's really smart for a little eight year old. She's the one who I go to for advice and she honestly does give the best advice." He said as he laughed a little. I loved the way his face lit up when he was talking about his little sister. It was so cute the way he talked about here. She was practically his world.

"I'd like to meet her. If you think so fondly of her then she must be a sweetheart. It's really good that you love your little sister, most friends I've had don't really like their siblings." I admitted to him. He looked at me kind of astonished. "Okay, let me rephrase that. They like their siblings they just don't like them hanging around them." That sounded a little better, I guess.

"I know what your saying. I just can't imagine not having my little sister around. It's gonna kill me when I go to college and I don't have her around all the time." College isn't that far off for us either. I immediately felt sorry for him and for Naomi.

"Well, where are we going for dinner?" I asked, changing the subject. I sensed that he really didn't want to delve much further into the college topic and left him be.

Turns out we were going up to Port Angeles for our date. I haven't been up there since we got here and I kinda forgot what it was like. It was really nice in the evening. He took me to dinner at this resatraunt on the water. It looked so nice and expensive. There were string lights hanging up to give it a more romantic feel and tables outside with candles and roses on them. I suddenly felt very under dressed to be coming to such a place. I really should have worn a dress. Chase wasn't exactly dressed up for the occasion but he was a guy and they could get away with anything.

Chase pulled into a parking space and got out of the car, walking over to my side of the door. I took a deep breath and held my head high. I really shouldn't care what I look like walking into this place. I'm Renesmee-fucking-Cullen. I'm beautiful. I don't care what people think of me because I know I'm better than them. When Chase opened my door for me I smiled and slid out. He shut my car door and took my hand.

"You know, a little heads up that you were taking me to such a nice restaurant would've been nice." I joked. I nudged his shoulder as we walked and he nudged me back.

"I think you look perfect. You've got nothing to worry about. You'll probably make all the women here jealous." He reassured me. That was true. And his reassurance helped me; not that I really needed all the help.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

When we got to the entrance an older guy opened the door for us. I saw his eyes move up and down my body. I'm totally used to that attention but it still creeps me out when it's from older guys and especially when they're unattractive. I kept my gaze on the podium in front of me so that I could avoid his stare. There was nothing I could do to hide my ass though. And I know he's looking at it.

"Two please." Chase said to the pretty blonde at the podium. She was nothing to get jealous over.

"Inside or out?" She asked Chase as she gathered up our menus. Chase looked to me and I shrugged. It didn't really matter to me. I was going to eat either way so it was all up to him.

"Inside please. And can we have a booth?" He told her kindly. She smiled and lead us towards a booth that overlooked the water. The booth had two roses in it and a candle next to them that let off a dim glow. I looked outside and it looked amazing. The sun was setting now and it reflected onto the water into a warm, orange glow. "It's a really nice evening for boating."

I turned to Chase and nodded. He smiled and looked to his menu. I picked mine up and almost choked. The prices at this place are so high! The chicken fingers were almost sixteen dollars. I've never been taken to a place this nice with a boyfriend before. I've always gone to appelbees or chile's or something. One guy even took me to subway once. He was dumped after that, obviously. But not before I got a sub out of it.

I looked up at Chase, "Are you sure you don't want to take me someplace else? It's pricey here." I didn't want to seem like I was just dating him because of the places he takes me. Even though this is our first date. I'm too uncomfortable with this. I needed to start this off right with him. I haven't been very nice since I first met him. And I am still kind of using him to get to Jacob...

"Renesmee, don't worry about the prices. You deserve to go out for a good meal. Just order, anything you'd like." He told me sincerely. I bit my lip and looked down at the menu. It was mostly Italian, which i'm not complaining about. Baked ziti sounds so good. Oh my god, twenty five dollars! It better have fucking gold shavings on the top of it.

Our waiter came by and filled up our glasses with water. "My name is Micheal and I'll be your server today. What can I get you two to drink?" Micheal asked us.

Chase gestured for me to go first, "I'll just have a lemonade please." I told him.

"Our only lemonade is homemade. Are you okay with that?" He asked. I nodded and he scribbled it down on his pad. He turned toward Chase, "And what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a please. And bring us some rolls when you get the chance, thank you." Chase told him. Our waiter nodded and walked off. "So for an appetizer what would you like?"

I looked down the list and saw tons of things that sounded good to me. Mmm, especially the mussels. Grandpa and Grandma make mussels on holidays and they are so good. Ugh, I love their Italian cooking, it's to die for. "I'm torn between mussels and bruchetta." I told him. He looked at me and chuckled, "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Mussels sounds good to me." He said, still smiling. What was so funny? Me and this boy are gonna fight. "So do you know what you want to eat yet? And could you stop glaring at me." He chuckled again. I shot him a look and he pulled his menu up to his face so that I couldn't see him.

I couldn't help but smile myself. "I want baked ziti. And I'm glaring at you because your laughing at me and I don't know why!" I raised my voice a little and the people at the table next to us glanced in our direction. "This isn't dinner and a movie." I said to them as I twirled my finger in a gesture for them to turn away and mind their own goddamn business. Geez, the nerve of people.

Chase snickered from behind his menu and I pulled it away from his face. "I can't believe you just said something to them." He laughed. I glanced over to them and they were sending me glares.

"Oh fuck off." I muttered. I turned back to Chase who was just smiling at me. "You're impossible!" I laughed. Our waiter came and sat down our drinks and a basket of steaming rolls.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked as he pulled his notepad out. He wasn't exactly giving us a choice. He stared at me with this look that said 'Order now or don't order at all'. Bitch, I'm Renesmee fucking Cullen. I'll order whenever I want to. Lucky for him, I'm ready to order now.

"Yep, I'll have baked ziti please. And Caesar dressing for my salad, thanks." I said as I handed him my menu. He nodded at me and turned to Chase. Chase told him our appetizer and them said he was getting lasagna. I'm gonna be eating some of his meal.

I grabbed a roll and put it on my appetizer plate. It was hot but it smelled so good. I tore off a piece, burning my fingers in the process, and popped it into my mouth. Chase took a piece of bread and set it onto his plate too. "So how's your day been?" He asked me before taking a bite of his roll.

My day? I haven't really done anything. "It's been pretty good. Boring for the most part. How about yours?" I told him. Quil coming over was about the most eventful my day has been and even then we didn't do much. Quil just went through everything in my room and then when I gave him permission to go through my kitchen, he did. I think we're going grocery shopping tomorrow. He ate all my zebra cakes!

"My day was uneventful I guess. Went home, did chores, and came and picked you up. I actually ran into Jacob Black at the gas station." Chase told me. He immediately caught my attention. Jacob Black. Oh no. Something must've happened if he even mentioned it. I picked at my roll as I nonchalantly asked him how that went. I didn't want him to think I was all that interested in Jacob Black. Even though I clearly was. Anyone could see that I had the hots for him. "He was putting gas into a gas jug. He said something about having a motorcycle he was fixing up." Ugh, Jacob on a motorcycle is hot. Mmm, fuck. That boy looked drop dead sexy on a motorcycle. And thinking about him fixing a motorcycle, shirtless. "He asked me if I was dating you."

I stopped picking at my roll. He was interested in who I was dating enough to ask the guy I was dating if he was dating me. Jacob Black is a little jealous. "And what did you tell him?" I asked Chase. I ate a piece of my roll. He might like me! Renesmee is getting some Jacob cock soon enough.

"I told him I was. And that we were going on a date tonight. I think he likes you. He seemed a little...pissed off when i told him we were going out." Chase told me. I looked up at him and he was staring at me seriously. Obviously Jacob was a subject to steer clear of.

How do I explain this. "We kind of almost had a thing. No biggie. A lot of guys are into me. It's just something you have to get used to." I told Chase. He still seemed upset. I'm going to have to steer clear of Jacob if I want this whole thing to work.

"Are you into him though? Does this change things? If he's into you Renesmee and you like him back then who's to say you won't just dump me on a whim?" Chase questioned. Oh boy, I've messed things up again. Maybe I'm just destined to not have a boyfriend here at Forks. But I'm Renesmee Cullen. Whatever I want, I get.

I gave him my cutest smile, the one that was irresistible. I saw his eyes soften a little. I've been using this smile to get what I want since I was six. And if I kicked it up a notch you could see my cute dimples that made everything better. I reached over and grabbed his hand in mine. "Chase. Jacob had his chance. I'm dating you. And when the time comes that we just aren't into each other anymore...then we'll just have to be happy with being friends."

There that should do it. "How about, after dinner, we'll skip the movie. And we'll go back to your truck and I'll show you just how happy I am that your my boyfriend." I said. I gave him a sexy smile and a grin broke out across his face. Our waiter came and sat down our appetizers and I let go of his hand.

"That," He said. "Sounds like a great plan." Well duh it was my idea, of course it was a great plan. I loaded my plate up with some mussels and dug in. Disaster avoided.

We basically made conversation throughout the whole meal. I can't count how many people we made fun of either. One lady looked like an oompa loompa. It was so funny. I couldn't wait until the end of the meal. I was anxious to finally have sex with Chase. It seemed like I hadn't had any in forever. Having sex in the back of his truck is kind of sleazy, yeah. But i'm not going to make him pay for a hotel and it's not like we can do it at our houses. Well, we could do it at my house if we were quiet. But I'm not known for being quiet. At this point I was taking what I could get. And my pussy was in full agreement.

I didn't order desert, partly because I was so full and partly because I just wanted out of here. I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and gave Chase a piece. He smiled at me. "You ready?" He asked as he signed the bill.

"Yep, let's go." I said as I slid out of the booth. I'm gonna get some, fuck yes. We walked out of the restaurant calmly and holding hands. I kept squeezing his hand though, I couldn't wait for him to be inside me. "I plan to ride you like there's not tomorrow." I whispered to him as we walked out to the parking lot.

He chuckled as we passed by and elderly couple, "You're going to scream my name tonight. I'm going to pound my cock into you so hard you'll be sore for days." He told me as he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I hope so." I practically moaned. He walked me over to my door and opened it for me. He leaned in to give me a kiss and I practically attacked him. "You better drive somewhere fast." I whispered in his ear. He shut my door and walked quickly to his side. I looked into the backseat. It wasn't very spacious but it was something I could work with. If we pushed both of the seats up we would have more room. He hopped in the truck and started it as he buckled his seatbelt. I don't think I've ever seen someone in such a hurry. He peeled out of the parking lot and was on the road in seconds.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him. He was driving back to Forks now and I didn't know of anyplace we could park the truck where it wouldn't be noticeable. I took off the jacket I had been wearing and set it on the floor.

"There's a park up here that people go for camping. You have to go into the woods a little bit but no one will see us. It's maybe fifteen minutes or so away." I looked at the clock. It was already eight o'clock. I had four hours, well two according to Chase. I can do a lot in two hours.

We were starting to leave Port Angeles now and there was virtually no traffic at all. It was a little creepy outside. It reminded me of the horror movies when your car breaks down next to the woods and you go searching for someone to help you because you suddenly lost cell phone connection even though a cell phone tower is probably two miles away. I looked down at my phone. Three bars. Well, I can rule that out from happening tonight.

I kicked my boots off to get more comfortable before unbuckling my seatbelt. Chase looked over at me questioningly. "What are you doing?" He asked. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He didn't push me away. It's not like there were any cars on the road to hit. I lightly licked the bottom of his lip before pulling away. I slid my hand over to his pants and began slowly rubbing his dick through his pants. This isn't the first time I've given a blow job while the guy is driving. I know just how to do it. More or less.

"I can't wait to have this dick," I squeezed a little harder. "Buried in my wet pussy." I moaned for effect. I could feel his dick starting to get harder in his pants. I kept rubbing it and applying slight pressure.

"Renesmee, we're almost there. It's dangerous to do this." He said, the look in his eyes said he wanted differently though. I ignored him and just continued on working. I don't know of any guy who would ever turn this down.

"I want your dick buried in my pussy almost as much as I want to blow you. Ugh, you make me so fucking wet." I groaned. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and muttered 'shit'. I looked at him and smiled, biting on my lower lip slightly. I moved my hand up to unbutton and unzip his pants. "Do you want me to suck your cock Chase?"I asked as I pulled his dick out of his pants. I leaned over grabbed his dick in my hand and licked him up and down. "Is this what you want?"

He leaned back in his seat and groaned. "Holy shit. Let me fuck your mouth." I love hearing guys beg for me. I slowly brought my mouth down onto him, taking all of him in. I didn't deep throat with many guys but I was feeling a little devious tonight. I swirled my tongue around his dick before letting him out of my mouth.

"Oh, Chase! You're so fucking delicious." I moaned as I took him in again. He moved one hand into my hair as he fisted it. He let out a couple profanities as I sucked him harder. I really picked up speed and was trying to bring him over the edge as fast as I could. Then I slowed down, taking him out of my mouth completely and settling for just licking the length of him.

"Just five-ungh!-more minutes." He grunted. I took him in again and placed my hand around him and began pumping. I moaned into his dick, knowing the vibrations would feel amazing to him. His grip in my hair tightened even more as he began pushing my head down onto his dick even harder. I massaged my tongue onto him and lightly twisted my wrist, not too hard. "Oh, shit. Shit shit shit," He chanted. His moans and groans only cheered me on, making me work harder.

I heard his turn signal and felt the car turning onto a dirt road. I should probably let him get off since we're almost there. I sucked and licked his dick like it was a lollipop, his dick was better than a lollipop though. I bobbed my head up and down on him faster and his hips bucked up to meet my awaiting mouth. I kept moaning into him louder each time. "I'm close...fuck... right...there" He panted. He spilled his hot seed into my mouth and I drank up greedily sucking him dry. I bobbed my head a few times on his limp dick before releasing him from my mouth. He had stopped the car in the middle of the road and was now leaning back on his seat, breathing heavily.

I leaned back over to my seat again. "Are we here?" I asked him nonchalantly. He looked at me in amazement.

"Yeah, this'll do. No one is going to come this far back." He said. I smiled and pulled my seat up. I climbed in the back and made myself comfortable. He watched me as I laid down on the backseat.

"Come make me scream your name." I said seductively. It took him a total of two seconds to kick his shoes off and start climbing in the back. He crawled on top of me and began kissing me with urgency. I slipped my hands under his shirt and began running my hands up and down his chest. Finally, the release I need. I can't wait to have his cock in me. He pushed his crotch into my vagina and a familiar throb started to build up. His hands worked methodically on my breasts, squeezing and massaging. I moaned out in pleasure. His lips worked their way down my neck.

I worked with the buttons on his shirt, wanting to get them undone as fast as possible. Frustrated at the slow pace, I gripped each side of his shirt and ripped it open, causing a few buttons to fly off. "I liked this shirt," He muttered against my neck. I chuckled and roughly shoved him off of me and into the seat against the door. I climbed into his lap and began roughly kissing him. He quickly shed off his shirt and pulled off the wife beater he looked so hot in. "As hot as you look in this shirt," He said as he pulled it off over my head. "I want it gone."

He shoved my bra quickly aside so he could latch his mouth onto a hardened nipple. He pulled my chest closer to his mouth, wrapping his arms around my back. I threw my head back, "Oh fuck." I yelled. His tongue flicked quickly at the nipple and I moaned his name. His hands that were around my back worked to unhook my bra. I slipped it off and moved my fingers to his hair, holding him to my chest. Oh God this feels so damn good.

He did something that involved his teeth on my skin and it cause my hips to buck up against him. "You like that?" He asked as he did it again and again. I just moaned in ecstasy. He continued to ravish my breasts and when he lifted his head from my chest I was insanely wet for him. I started unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down as far as I could. He kicked them off as his lips attached to mine. Without breaking our kiss, he laid me back and started undoing my jeans.

I broke away, gasping for air. His fingers worked quickly at the two buttons on my pants. Of course they were skinny jeans so they were a bit of a pain to get off, but he managed. "I can't wait to have that big cock of yours in my tight, wet pussy." I growled. He shoved my red thong aside and licked me. "Ahh, shit!" I nearly yelled.

"Your so fucking wet and delicious. I could eat you all day." He groaned as he slid my underwear down my legs. He tossed it in the front seat and something told me I wouldn't be getting those back. He moved back to my pussy and I spread my legs for him. I placed one on the top of the backseat and the other was resting on the drivers side head seat. He moved his face toward my pussy and began nipping at kissing at all the areas around it. His tongue flicked out at the soft flesh on my legs. Oh, so close just moved over more. I need his tongue on me, in me.

He finally moved his head toward me. He inhaled deeply as his fingers spread my lips apart so that he could dive in. "Oh, fuck!" I yelled. "Oh yeah, oh yeah." I panted. I felt his teeth on me lightly and thought I might die. So fucking good. This is twenty times better than our first sex experience. Yes, yes, yes. I moved my hands up to my breast and started rolling my nipples between my fingers. I craned my neck to see better and the sight I found turned me on even more. It was like watching porn but it was actually happening to me.

I was getting so close. "Chase, i'm gonna...cum." I warned him in a whisper. And as my stomach was starting to tighten and I knew I was so close he was gone. I whimpered out loud involuntarily. Seconds later his lips were on mine though and I felt his dick quickly slide in me as he began fucking me, hard. He was anything but gentle and I loved it. I bit down on his lip and he opened up for me. I let my tongue mold to his as we fought. The sound of heaving breathing and skin slapping skin filled his truck.

He moved one hand to the door and gripped it tightly as he rocked against me. I can imagine we were probably shaking his truck at the moment. My arms snaked around his back as my nails dug into the skin there. He grunted as his dick moved harder into me. That's right you pound into me like there's no fucking tomorrow. Oh God. This feels so fucking good. I'm getting so close again. I was finally going to get release. Since he stopped right before I was going to a few seconds ago. I broke my lips away from his as my neck tilted back. "Fuck Chase!" I screamed as he pounded into what I suspected to be my g-spot.

"I told you you'd scream _my _name." He grunted. I couldn't seem to keep quiet after that, moaning every time he pushed into me. After a few more thrusts into me I was a goner. Floating along in a seat of complete orgasmic bliss. Riding on the ultimate high. My walls clamping down on him must've been enough to get him off. He moaned my name as his thrust slowed. He pulled out of me and sat back against the door, panting.

I laid there, catching my breath. Wow. That was good. Whew. I'm ready for round two now. I sat up and looked at him. His brown hair had fallen into his eyes and he was smiling at me like an idiot. I moved over to him and began rubbing my hands all over his body. "It's time for you to scream my name." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I know it took forever, but at least you got their first date! Which was a great first date if you ask me...**

** Review my lovely little readers. I hope this chapter was up to your standards ;)**


	11. Let's give it a try

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

"This weekend was great," I told Amber. She was finally back in school after being in bed the whole weekend. And lucky for her this was our last full week before we had exams next week and were done with high school for good. She missed all the boring stuff last week. "Chase took me to this Italian restaurant on the water in Port Angeles, and after words we did it in his truck. And wow, was that good. Then Saturday I went with my parents to go watch him coach his little sister's soccer game. He really knows how to work the parents, both of mine love him. And Sunday I went and had dinner with him and his parents. And of course they love me." Poor Amber was so behind on everything because she hadn't been in school for so long. I had already filled her in with everyone else's drama and now I had to fill her in on mine.

She smiled, "Sounds like you had a fun weekend little Missy. Do you have any other news on Mr. Jacob Black?" She asked. I shook my head, causing my ponytail to shake with it.

"I haven't spoken to him in what seems like ages. I haven't even heard much about him. It's like he's avoiding me." He avoids me like i'm a virus. He thinks I'm contagious or something. I sighed as we walked into the classroom to sit down. Jacob, Embry, and Quil were all sitting in their seats. But not in their usual seats, they were seating where Amber and I usually sat. Jacob was in my seat leaving me to sit in the very back, not that I minded. The teacher never called on kids who sat in the back row.

I set my bag on the floor and slid into my seat. Amber sent me and apologetic smile from a couple seats up and I smiled to let her know I was okay. I reached in my bag and pulled out my folder for the class. Jacob turned around and for some reason a wave of trepidation rolled through me. That was weird I don't know why I felt fearful about him turning around. Maybe it wasn't trepidation and it was just excitement.

"Hey Renesmee," He greeted me. And even though my stomach shouldn't have, it had butterflies floating all about it. And like always I had this extreme urge to just smile like an idiot at the sound of his voice. Yes, it's wrong that I am developing a massive crush on this guy while I have a boyfriend but it's not exactly something I can control. I mean, it's _Jacob Black. _Who doesn't have a crush on this guy.

"Hey, Jacob. How was your weekend?" I asked him. I was a little overly sweet. And I kinda pushed my chest out a little bit as I spoke. No one ever said flirting was a crime. And I seemed to have his attention because his eyes locked with my cleavage. And normally I would hate it if a guy was staring at my boobs instead of me but I was just glad to have his attention. Especially since he's been avoiding me all week.

He looked back up at me, "It was umm," He glanced down at my shirt before clearing his throat and starting again. "It was good. A little uneventful. How did yours go?" I watched the way his lips moved when he talked. He has to be able to do amazing things with those lips. They are just sculpted so perfectly. His lips looked so soft and when he spoke his voice was low, like he was dangerous. I liked the possibility of him being dangerous with me. It was such a turn on.

"It was pretty good. I was really busy, always had something going on." I told him nonchalantly. "Did you do anything fun? Or was it just kinda, eh, lazy weekend?" I smiled at him as I tried to get him to give me a little animation in that stone set face of his.

It was a gorgeous face though. He had amazing cheek bones. And the perfect bronze colored skin that went so well with his dark black hair. And oh those eyes! They were so dark I could see myself in them. Yet, they were beautiful in their own way.

"I just kinda hung around I guess. I didn't really have anything to do. Everyone was busy, so I stayed home and worked on my motorcycle all week. It works just like new." He told me. His lips lifted into a little half smile when he talked about his motorcycle. I got the feeling that he really loved it.

"Oh, really? So your good with motorcycles and cars then. What all did you have to do?" I asked him. I really could care less what he had to do. I'd ask anything to get him talking though.

"I had to clean it up basically. Replace a few things here and there. Nothing too hard. Maybe I'll give you a ride home today." He suggested. He through it in there so fast that had I not been listening I never would've caught it. But I did. And a small smile creeped up onto my face.

I tucked a strand of hair behind me ear. "I would really like that." And then I remembered Chase. He smiled and gave a little chuckle. And as much as I hated to interrupt his happy, triumphant moment, I had too. "But, I kind of have a boyfriend. And I can't...I'm exclusive. I'm dating him and I can't...I can't ruin it." Wow, way to sound like an Idiot Renesmee! He probably thinks you have some stupid stuttering problem because you can't get one freaking sentence out. God, I'm an idiot.

"Oh," He replied, his face falling. I hate seeing people sad.

"Well, maybe I could tell him that I have to go out with some friends. I'm sure Andrea could vouch for me." The words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. And the bad thing was, I didn't even regret them. I wanted him to take me home. I wanted to ride around on his motorcycle.

He studied me for a moment. "You have a boyfriend, I wouldn't want to cause problems with you guys." Jacob told me.

No please cause problems! Please, give me a ride on that hot motorcycle of yours! Fuck me on it while your at it! Of course, I couldn't say those things aloud to him.

"My mom has been wanting to see you and Billy anyway. So there's my excuse." I can't believe I just used my mom as an excuse. How lame can I get? I hate how he makes me lose my cool. I'm so collected around everyone else but suddenly I'm practically begging for him to come over. This is ridiculous.

He looked at me and smiled. "Alright, I can't resist that cute face." He said sweetly. Did he just call me cute? "I won't give you a ride home though. I don't need beef with your boyfriend. But, I'll call you. And we'll work it out from there."

I was going to give him my number! Finally! Oh, we are so fucking soon.

I smiled and held out my hand. "Lemme see your phone and I'll put it in there." I told him. He dug it out of his pocket and I quickly inserted it, while deleting all of our text messages from before. I sent a text to me from his phone so that I had his number and handed it back to him.

"I'll make sure to call you tonight." He told me as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"And I'll make sure to answer."

He gave me this cute little half smile before turning back around in his seat and slumping back. His dark hair was directly in my view and I wanted so badly to just run my fingers through it. It looked soft and...perfect. Ugh, I'm crushing major like a creep. Way to go Renesmee. You did the one thing you never should do. Fall for a guy you wanna fuck.

I spent the rest of the class day dreaming about Jacob, barely paying attention to what the teacher was telling us. Whenever thoughts of Chase came into my mind I quickly dismissed them. I would not feel bad for wanting Jacob. It's been my mission since coming to this school to fuck Jacob Black I couldn't let some guy get in my way. Besides, if I was completely honest with myself, I was really only with Chase because I liked how jealous it made Jacob. Yeah, I liked him and all, but he was easily expendable. And he did make me feel wanted, but all guys do that. I'm Renesmee fucking Cullen. I'm hot, and everyone knows it.

The bell finally rang and I grabbed my stuff so that I could walk out with Andrea. I made sure to shake my ass a little more than usual since Jacob was behind me.

"So this weekend we should definitely have a girls night. Shopping and a movie. And all that other junk." Amber suggested in a happy tone.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Totally. It'll be so much fun. You should come to my house. My parents won't bother us and I have no siblings," I told her. I saw Chase weaving in and out of the crowds as he headed in my direction. "Ugh, I gotta go." Vexation filled my tone. I don't know why, it's not like I should have suspected anything different. He was my boyfriend, he had a right to walk me to classes. That doesn't mean that I'll like it.

Wow, I'm moody today.

He walked up and kissed my cheek, "Hey babe." I plastered on a fake smile for him and linked my fingers through his. Students stared at us as we walked through the halls. I had quickly risen to part of the popular crowd and my drama was officially everyone else's. That's right, drink it in bitches.

At this rate I would be Queen of the school before the year was over. Not that it really mattered, I only had one more week left in this fuck-pit of a school. I was suddenly aware that Chase was going off at the mouth and tried to listen to him. It was so hard though. I just didn't have the patience for him today. Something about Saturday and a date. Couldn't wait to fuck me. I don't know. Normally, I'd be all over getting some dick but I just wasn't in the mood for him.

"I, uh, have plans Saturday. Sorry." I told him flippantly. 'I don't want to hang out with you' was more like what I _wanted _to say. But i'm not that mean.

"Oh, well how about tonight. No one will be home at my house. They've gotta go to something for my sisters school. So we could have the house to ourselves for a couple hours." He suggested. I sighed and ran my fingers through my long brown hair.

"Can't, I've gotta spend the evening with my mom. We're having family friends come over." I told him. The thought of Jacob Black with me cheered me up immensely.

Chase dropped my hand, "Okay. Whatever. My class was back there. You don't seem in the mood to hang out today so I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." He said as he turned to walk back. I grabbed his arm so that he would spin around.

"You are my ride to school. How am I supposed to get home? Are you planning on letting me walk?" I asked him. Now I really am just fucking pissed with him. "Besides you only wanted to hang out today so that you could fuck me." I added.

He rolled his eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest. He pointed across the hall where my locker is. "Ask Black for a ride, I'm sure he'd be glad to give it to you. He's been eye fucking you the whole walk towards your locker." I whipped my head around toward my locker and sure enough there was Jacob. His dark, hate filled, eyes were staring straight at Chase.

I turned back to Chase, immediately defending Jacob. "He hasn't been 'eye fucking' me. And whats it matter to you anyway? My still being here with you and walking down these halls holding your hand should be enough to make you happy." I told Chase. God, this was the stupidist thing ever to fight over. If he would have just walked away it would all be fine.

"Yeah right. And you need to stop thinking your the best fucking thing around. You're not. Okay? You seem to think that I should feel grateful to be in your presence but I'm sorry, that's not how it works. Sorry to disappoint you." He sneered at me.

What. An. Ass. You don't talk to Renesmee Cullen like that. With the meanest look I could muster, I looked him in the eyes. "Fuck you Chase. We're done." I turned to go to my locker, before stopping and turning back to him. "And yeah, I will be getting a ride from Jacob because he's coming over tonight and...I'll let your imagination fill in the rest. Cause it's not hard to guess what we plan on doing." I told him coldly before turning back around and going to my locker.

Jacob watched me walk up and I saw his face go from confusion to compassion. "What happened?" He asked. I didn't answer at first. I just hastily moved the dial on the lock to my locker. Messing up on the third time I quit. I didn't need my books that bad. Jacob took the lock in his hand and spun it open until opened up for me.

"Thanks." I muttered. Chase wasn't that great anyway. I wasn't upset that I had broken up with him. No it was quiet the opposite. I was upset at what he had said to me. Yes, I over reacted. But the whole thing about him being honored to be in my presence is complete and utter shit. And he was only wanting to come over tonight so he could fuck me and then he got mad that I didn't want to hang out.

"You wanna talk now?" He asked me. And the one thing I didn't expect to happen did. A warm tear rolled down my cheek. I don't cry, I haven't in years. There's never been anything so bad happen to me that I thought that I should cry. Which is why I was so shocked that I did. I brought my hand up to my face to wipe the tear away. I looked in the mirror on my locker to make sure my make up wasn't smudging. I didn't cry anymore than that one tear but it didn't matter, I still cried.

I shut my locker and looked to Jacob. "I'll need a ride home today." My voice was so hollow it surprised me. "Please." I added. God, I probably look and sound like a wreck. This is the exact way you want to be seen in front of Jacob. Not.

"Sure sure. No problem." He said, sincerely. I smiled at him and went to walk away from my class. People were staring at me as I walked through the halls. Of course they had just seen what went on with Chase and I. The rumors would be around soon. I could see them whispering at me and a couple people glared at me. I took a deep breath and held my head high. When you're popular it's not all fun and games. It's a lot of people hating you too.

I felt a warm hand encircle mine and saw Jacob Black standing next to me. "If they're going to talk," he said as he pulled me closer to him so that our shoulders were touching, "we might as well give them something good to talk about." He gave me a little wink and I gently shoved him. He chuckled as he stared straight ahead.

Of course this whole thing caused more people to stare. No, wait. They were gawking at us. The schools two biggest players walking down the halls holding hands. I was holding his hand and he was holding mine. And it seemed like everything was finally right.

Fuck Chase and his horny ass. I was walking down the hall holding Jacob Black's hand. Sure he was the King of mixed signals, and this could all mean absolutely nothing other than he was trying to save me from humiliation. But i'm the Queen of second thoughts. And i'm not thinking twice about his reasoning. It is, what it is.

He walked me to my class and stood by the door, "I'll take you out to lunch and you can tell me all about it. Meet me in the nurse with the stomach flu at the end of the period and we'll leave together." He told me. I bit my lip before smiling and nodding.

"Thanks, Jacob. You didn't have to do that." I told him. He leaned against the door frame and took a long look at me.

"Actually yeah, I did. He had no right to talk to you like that." He said before turning around and leaving. I watched that fuckable ass walk away as the bell rang. I worried for a few seconds that he would be late, but a little voice in the back of my head told me that he didn't really care.

I walked into class with my best gloaty smile. Girls glared and guys undressed me with their eyes. I took a seat in the middle of the class room, happy to have all their stares on me. After all, if i'm going to give them something to talk about it might as well be something good.

So I sat there. And it didn't bother me one bit. It's probably because my hand was still warm from where Jacob had held it so tight. I smiled inwardly at my thoughts. I can't believe he actually held my hands through the halls. Especially after I had just broken up with my boyfriend. Of course, now that probably made it look like I was cheating on Chase, but whatever. I'm out of this school in a week, so who cares.

"Psst, Renesmee." A girl next to me whispered. I turned my head over to her. She was a petite little blonde girl who just looked like a straight up bitch. "Is it true that you cheated on Chase?" She asked in a nasally, annoying voice. Oh, lookie here. Rumors, already.

I scoffed. "No, I don't cheat on people." And then after a moment I added, "It just didn't work out between us." There, I'll let her take that however she wanted. I turned back around in my seat and paid attention to the lecture my art teacher was giving. We weren't in our normal art room today. He was giving us some presentation on modern art and the joys of it. Yada, yada, yada. Everything he was saying was gibberish to me because Jacob held my hand.

Here I am having this crazy school girl crush on the schools biggest player. How does that happen? How do I crush on the one guy you shouldn't even try and get with. I really know how to pick them. Of course, he liked me too. So I was good there.

I smiled to myself and rested my head against my hand. I'm going to skip school with Jacob. And then I'm going out to lunch with Jacob. Best day ever? Maybe.

I glanced up at the clock, twenty minutes left. Longest twenty minutes ever. I drummed my fingers against the desk. What was I going to say to him when he asked me what was wrong? 'Oh, yeah. Well my ex-boyfriend someone knew exactly what to say to make me feel like shit. He knew that I pride myself in being at the top and having everybody like me. So he knew that saying I wasn't the greatest thing ever would hurt a little. Not to mention, he just wanted to fuck me today.'

I'm sure that'll go along just swell with Jacob.

A note was thrown onto my desk and I picked it up. _Hey sweetie, I know you aren't doing to well. I just wanted to let you know that It's okay. Chase wasn't good enough for you anyway. But the good news is, is that now you can pursue Jacob Black with no problem ;)_

I recognized the slightly nice handwriting to belong to Ryan. I looked over to him and smiled and mouthed thank you. He gave me a cute little smile back. I really hope that boy finds a nice girl who'll treat him right. He's so sweet. And I knew the perfect match for him. She was pretty, nice, funny, and all she wanted was to be loved. Which was the reason for her whore-ish ways. I'll introduce him to Andrea. After all, she won't be fucking Jacob much longer. A slight surge of jealousy rose up in my as I pictured him fucking her as he should be doing me. I pushed it away knowing that that isn't how it is. She's his play toy and nothing more.

**What would you say if I set you up on a date with one of my friends?**

I passed the note back onto his desk and looked forward again. Only ten minutes left. A note landed back on my desk. _Who?_

**My friend Andrea. She's a little per miscues, ****but I promise she's completely loyal and a great person. **

I through the note back onto his desk. I really hope he does go out with her. She needs someone who would wanna date her for her, and not just because she's a good fuck. Andrea told me that she hasn't had a good boyfriend since freshman year. That's horrible. She deserves to have a guy who will worship the ground she walks on.

The paper landed on my desk again. _I know her. She's really cute. If she could pull her act together I wouldn't mind taking her out. I'll talk to her next period about it (;_

The great thing about Ryan is that I know he isn't going to be trying to get in her pants the whole time. I may not be able to get my own relationships right but I had no problem hooking other people up.

I stuffed the note in my bag as the bell rang and headed towards the nurse's office. "Renesmee!" Ryan called. "Where you goin in such a hurry?" I stopped so that he could catch up to me.

"I've got a little date with Jacob Black in the nurses office." I told him with a huge grin plastered on my face. "He's taking me out to lunch because I was upset earlier. But how can I be upset when he's taking me out?"

Ryan laughed at me and pulled me in for a side hug, "Good luck. And don't be shackin up with him today. If you make him wait he'll stay around longer. And that's coming from another guy." He told me as he turned to go.

I laughed, "No promises."

The walk to the nurse was a little bad. People kept staring at me and giving me dirty looks. They were easy to brush off but I didn't like the fact that everyone hated me. I know they're going to be fine and everything will be forgotten by the end of the week, but until then it's gonna suck. And I didn't even do anything wrong! It's not like I cheated on Chase or anything. Of course they didn't know that. I stopped at my locker and put my backpack in there so that I could quit carrying it around. And then I walked towards the nurse.

I put on my best sick face and walked into the nurses office clutching my lower stomach. She looked at me and sighed. "What's wrong with you dear?" She asked kindly.

I signed in on the clipboard as I spoke, "I'm having some really bad cramps." I lied to her. She took my temperature.

"Oh! You're running ninety nine point eight. Do you want to lie down?" She told me. I was always a little warmer than normal but she didn't know that. Ever since I was little I had always run a slight fever. It was nothing that would harm me. It just made it easier to feign sickness. The door opened and I looked over to see Jacob walk in.

"Actually, is it okay if you write me a pass home. It takes awhile for me to get better, it's still early in the week." I lied to her again. Jacob signed the clipboard and stood next to me. His fingers brushed mine lightly and my heart kicked into over drive.

"Of course sweetie," she told me as she wrote out the note. "And what's wrong with you?" She asked Jacob. She was honestly the nicest school nurse I've ever had. All the other ones don't believe your sick, even if you really are. She handed me my note and I started for the door.

Jacob was giving her some excuse about a headache, which he swore was actually a migraine. I rolled my eyes and took my note to the front office. The lady up front didn't seem to pleased to see me but she signed my clinic pass and aloud me to go. I walked out to Jacob's motorcycle. I looked up to see him coming out the school office with a slight smile on his face. I leaned against the motorcyle as I waited for him to walk his sexy ass over here.

"What took you so long?" I called out to him as he got closer.

"Well, this pretty little brunette made the nurse question whether or not I really had a head ache." Jacob said as he handed me the helmet. Did he just call me pretty!

I looked down at the helmet with disgust. It'll give me hat hair. He took it from me and put it on for me. I scrunched my nose up to show my disliking of the helmet. He chuckled lightly as he strapped it up for me, "Oh shush. You look cute in a helmet. And your safe." He said as he sat on the motorcyle, starting it up. I got on back and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"As much as I like you calling me cute, I have a few other names I would prefer. Cute is something you use to refer to as puppies not an eighteen year old hot girl." I told him jokingly. He pulled out of his parking space.

He leaned his head back to me and his lips were dangerously close to mine, "Well I just so happen to think that you are cute."

I could easily lean in and kiss him, he isn't moving his head away from me yet. And the last time I had this chance I didn't take it and look where that got me. I looked down at his full lips and then back at those big dark eyes. No regrets.

I leaned my head in and pressed my lips to his, he met me half way. It was a quick kiss but oh what a kiss it was. His lips held mine perfectly. It was easy, flawless. And the best kiss I'd had in awhile. He revved the engine and broke away from me slowly so that he could pull out of the school parking lot. I held myself tightly to him and rested my head on his shoulder. This is perfect. I've got the guy. No not just the guy, _the guy. _The guy that every girl at this school secretly wants. And I'm riding on the back of his motorcycle. Go me!

Jacob drove his motorcycle into town and chose a restaurant for us to eat at. It was just a small burger place, but it would do fine. After all, all we were going to do was talk. I swung my leg off his bike, which wasn't too easy to do in these tight jeans, and handed him the helmet. He locked in safely on the bike and then followed me inside.

"Two please." I told the hostess. She brought us over to a booth and I slid in. Jacob sat next to me, leaving the opposite side vacant. He put his arm behind me, resting it on the booth. I had to fight the urge to giggle like a crazed school girl. I'm so lame! All he is doing is sitting next to me yet, here I am. Freaking out like it's the greatest thing in the world.

I opened up my menu and began looking through all the foods. It was pretty much the same as any other burger joint.

"So, what happened between you and uh, Chase?" Jacob asked me. I knew we were going to have to talk about this but that didn't mean that I really wanted too. I was just fine sitting here with his arm almost around me.

"We um, broke up." I told him.

"Well, I saw that," He paused for a moment. "Actually, a good majority of the school saw that. Why did you break up? You seemed pretty upset when it happened, so I take it you really liked him?" He asked.

No I didn't like him all that much. But still, being broken up with hurt. It was a feeling of not being wanted. I described my morning to him and everything that happened between Chase and I. He listened intently and didn't interrupt once. I told him about how I didn't like it when people thought badly of me because I really wasn't a bad person. "And it just sucks breaking up with someone, especially when they look at you with such hate afterwards. It's just a feeling that you aren't wanted. Or in my case wanted for only one thing. Sex. And I'm not a fucking sex toy!" I vented to him. My whole story was one giant run on sentence.

I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. Don't cry Renesmee, do not cry. You cannot cry in front of this beautifully hot guy. You can't Renesmee, you can't! Oh jeez, here come those traitor tears.

Warm tears rolled down the side of my face and I hurried to wipe them away. I took a drink of my water that was sitting on the table; it always helps to drink something when your crying.

"You know, I know where your coming from. It sucks to break up with someone. I understand that feeling of being unwanted. And your right you aren't a sex toy. You are so much more than that. He was a dick. And if that's all he wanted then he doesn't deserve you, as cliche as that sounds." Jacob said comforting me.

I turned to him, my face completely free of any tears. "Why are you even here talking to me? You've done your best to avoid me all this time and you done a pretty damn good job at it. And now, of all times you decide that you want to...get to know me? What's up with that? I've tried to be your friend countless times and you've never wanted anything to do with me until today. Why? Why today?" I questioned him. It just didn't make sense. He can't make up his mind with me and it drives me crazy.

He stared at me a couple moments before he finally said, "I guess it's because, I dunno. You looked like you needed a friend. And it's hard to ignore you. You've got this thing about you that no matter how hard I try I just can't ignore you. And, I dunno." He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair sighing. "I just decided that if I ever wanted to uh, get with you...I had to get to know you."

You know that saying, 'If you wanna get together you have _to get her_.' Yeah, it makes sense to me now.

"Then why did you avoid me for so long? Why now?" I asked him. Of all times he decides to get to know me on the day my boyfriend and I break up. There has to be a reason why.

"I avoided you for so long because you infuriate me! It's like you know all my buttons to push to piss me off. You flirt with other guys when I'm around, you make me want to kiss you all the fucking time, the first day I met you you grabbed my dick, and at the party you told me that you fucked my friend. Believe it or not I didn't really like you for awhile. Er, I tried not to. But like I said you just have this thing that makes it impossible to stay away from you." He admitted to me in one long sentence.

Whoa. I didn't even know he felt like that. I had been really mean to him since coming here but he hadn't quite treated me like a princess since I'd gotten here either. We both had been pretty bad to each other. Our waiter came and brought us our food but at this point I wasn't even hungry for my burger. I just wanted to keep talking to Jacob.

"I know I've been horrible to you and I'm sorry for that. Truth is, I've just gotten so fed up with your damn mood swings. First, I think you like me, then I think you hate me, and then that kiss! Oh God, that kiss. You just walked out like _nothing happened._ And left me sitting on my kitchen counter confused. I thought that we were finally headed into the right direction with that kiss. We have so much...sexual tension between us. So when you kissed me I thought that we could go somewhere with it but..." I shook my head. I remember that kiss so clearly. It was amazing. Our lips were perfectly in sync with each other and our had pressed against each other, leaving only minimal space.

He took a bite of his fry before finishing my sentence. "But then I walked out, like it never happened. Do you know why I had to walk out Renesmee?" He asked me. I shook my head. I had no idea why he would walk out. "I walked out because what I felt when I kissed you, I hadn't felt in awhile. Not since my last girlfriend, sophomore year. And she broke my heart, teared it to pieces. Only when I kissed you did I feel that feeling again. And it terrifies me because I can't be put through that again. That's why I am the way I am." He gestured to himself as he spoke. "I play girls because she played me."

That's horrible. No one deserves to be put through that. He doesn't deserve to play girls either, but he didn't deserve to feel hearbroken. No one ever does.

I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Who?"

"Her name was Kelsea. She cheated on me numerous times with the guy who used to be my best friend. You know him, Paul." He said. He took a bite of his burger as I processed this information. Yeah, I knew the dick-head named Paul. Wouldn't mind kicking his ass. He had no right to grab my breasts.

"I understand why you are the way you are. But don't you think that it's time to change? I'm a player, but that doesn't mean I can't have relationships. Maybe you should _try._" I suggested to him.

He scoffed. "Renesmee,"

"Nessie," I interrupted.

"Okay, Nessie. I don't know if you've noticed, but when you want a guy, you will pursue him whether you are in a relationship or not. When you were dating hat one kid, you were flirting with me every chance you got, because you want me." He pointed out.

True. "But you flirted back. You want me too." I countered.

He looked to me and smiled. "Touche. You're right, I do want you. But if you can't stay attached to one guy in a relationship than how am I suppose to?"

I had the perfect solution. Not only because it benefited me but because it would benefit him. And I hope you agrees with my solution. "How about we both give it a shot then. I couldn't stay completely devoted to my last boyfriend because of you, so let's see if I can stay completely devoted to you."

"Are you asking me out?" He asked me suddenly. Wow, he doesn't miss a thing.

"Are you accepting?"

He looked at me for a couple moments before pressing his lips to mine. "We'll give it a shot then."

I am officially dating Jacob Black. A.K.A the schools biggest player. Well, next to me of course.

* * *

**A/N: I better get some crazy fan-girl reviews for this chappy(:  
**


	12. Dinner with the Cullens

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Happy New Year(: I hope everyone's starts and ends fantastically, and I hope you all have wonderful memories in between!  
**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

Jacob dropped me off at home. "So tell your dad that you want to stop by my house tonight and we'll hang out." I told him as I gathered my bag to sling over my shoulder. I'm positive my mom and dad wouldn't mind but I'd probably text them later just to be sure.

Jacob smiled at me. "Sure sure. Just text me and let me know. I'm sure Billy would love to see you again Renesmee." He said. I smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later tonight."

"Bye Jacob." I walked up to the house and stepped inside. I heard him start his motorcycle back up and pull away.

I threw my bag on the stairs, I'd carry it up to my room later.

I could have invited Jacob in, but I don't want our entire relationship to be about sex. I want to have a real relationship with him. Not like my other ones where sex was a big thing. Jacob would just have to get over it. I don't plan on slipping on a purity ring anytime soon, but he isn't getting with me like that anytime soon either. Now, whether or not he'll be okay with that I don't know. He'll just have to deal then.

I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before grabbing my stuff to go upstairs. I sent my mom a quick text asking if Jacob could come over with Billy today. She would more than likely be okay with that. While I waited for her response I ran my bath water. I haven't relaxed in a tub in so long. I poured in my scented bubble bath and waited for the tub to fill.

My phone vibrated with a text from my mom. _'Sure, sweetie. Make sure the house is clean first please. And tell them to come around sixish. I'm on my way home'_

Easy enough, our house was always clean. I will just have to vacuum and do a few dishes, no biggie. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail before stripping down and slipping in the tub. The warm water welcomed me and I immediately relaxed into the tub. Why had I ever stopped taking baths? They were the perfect place for thinking, and I had a lo of thinking to do. I was Jacob's girlfriend.

I hadn't originally set out to be his girlfriend, I'd only wanted to fuck him. But his girlfriend was better, right? I hope so. I did have feelings for him that were those you would have towards someone you date. But there's no saying whether or not this would work out. He was a _player_.

But so was I. Does that mean our relationship is doomed? Or does this mean that we both are practically meant for each other? Oh, jeez. I'm talking like he's my soul mate. He's nothing like that. And he never will be because I'm not the 'soul mate' type of girl. We'll date, maybe six months max. After that, on to the next guy.

And who's to say he is really going to stay into me. There are plenty of other girls he would love to get with. I'm probably just another pawn in his game. Just like he is in mine. I don't plan on staying with him through summer. It'll be off to college after that. College guys, yum.

I sat up in the tub. Who's to say he isn't playing me now. Maybe the reason he didn't ask to come inside is because he's going off to some other girl. Or maybe he doesn't want a relationship about sex either.

Oh my God. What am I doing? I'm dating Jacob? I'm worrying about what he's doing? When the fuck did I start getting so soft? I don't worry about guys, guys worry about me. I can't let Jacob break me of my ways. I like being a player. But ever since I've met him and came to that damn school I've calmed down so much. I was with numerous guys a week and I partied ever weekend when I was living in California. And now?

My friends wouldn't even recognize me anymore. They'd all say I was, for lack of better words, whipped. Shit.

But a small part of me wanted to smile, because I was glad that someone was finally making me want to change my ways.

**JACOB POV:**

Eventful day? I'd say so. I haven't had a girlfriend since...sophomore year? And all of the sudden this gorgeous girl asks me to go out with her. Now, I may have said no any other day. But I thought about how much fucking guts that must have taken. She's taking a huge chance with me. A massive chance. I play girls, it's my hobby. Yet, she sat there and looked at me with those cute eyes and a small smile forming on her lips and asked me out.

If that's not guts than I don't know what is.

I pulled into her driveway. It's five fifty eight. Should I wait the extra two minutes? One look at my dad, who was staring at me like I was an idiot, told me no. I turned off the car and ran around to help him out too. I wheeled him up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Why am I so nervous? I'm just coming over and seeing an old friend. Who just happens to have recently become my girlfriend. I don't know if her parents know that, so I better tread lightly. I wouldn't wanna greet her with a giant kiss if she didn't tell her parents we were dating. I'd come off as some weird freak.

Renesmee opened the door and greeted us with a smile. "Jacob, Billy." She leaned in to give Billy a warm hug, he hadn't been expecting it but he hugged her back. "It's so good to see you again! Here, come in." She moved out of the way and I wheeled my dad in through the door. I already knew where her living room and kitchen where so I took him into the living room.

Renesmee leaned up to whisper in my ear as we walked into the living room, "Parents think we're just friends."

So it's a good thing I didn't greet her with a kiss, even though I wanted too. "So little Renesmee, you're all grown up. Why, the last time I saw you you were maybe six years old. But look at you now! You're practically an adult." My dad said to her.

I sat my dad next to the couch and then sat down myself. Renesmee sat down next to me. "Don't worry, I'm not an adult yet. I'm still a little kid when I wanna be." She joked. A guy, who I presumed to be Edward because he had the same green eyes that I remembered walked in with Bella.

"She's throws a temper tantrum like a little kid too." Bella said with a smile. "Billy, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other!" She said as she leaned down to hug him just as Renesmee had done.

They began conversing, which left Renesmee and I to talk amongst ourselves.

"Want something to drink?" She asked me.

"Sure. I don't think we'll be missed if we leave a few moments." I said. She placed her hand on my leg for a few short seconds before getting up and starting toward their kitchen. I watched the way her butt looked in those jeans as she walked and immediately felt compelled to follow. I got up swiftly and followed her toward the kitchen. She reached up to grab some glasses from the counter and I walked over and wrapped my hands around her waist.

She leaned back into me, "Jacob." She breathed.

I kissed her neck as she set the glasses down. She smelled really good, like coconuts. She turned around in my grasp and pressed her lips, hungrily, to mine. Her fingers immediately went to tangle themselves in my hair and I pulled her closer.

Finally, I've wanted to kiss her ever since she got out of my damn car this afternoon.

She pulled away from me, breathing heavily. "I've wanted to do that since you walked through the door." She whispered.

I smiled and leaned down to give her a softer kiss this time. Maybe our relationship could work, maybe we could both stay faithful to each other. It's a long shot but I'm willing to try, for her. I moved so that she could finish getting us drinks. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." I whispered.

I didn't intend for her to hear, and luckily I don't think she did. That would be admitting that I've had feelings for her longer than I should have. And as a guy who plays girls, that's scary as fuck. Because nothing good comes out from liking someone.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked.

I walked over and looked in her fridge, "Kool-aid is fine."

She pulled it out and started pouring our glasses, "Good. Cause I made this myself. It's super sugary too." I took a sip of it. It was like eating pure sugar with a hint of kool aid. I drank it anyway, only because I love sugar.

"This, is nothing but sugar. Did you even use any kool aid in it?" I asked her, laughing. She smiled.

"I used a little bit..." She giggled. I rolled my eyes, yeah that's a big understatement. Edward walked into the room and I discreetly moved further away from Renesmee.

"Nessie, is the food ready yet?" He asked her as he pulled out three glasses.

She cooks too? She walked over and looked in the stove, "Maybe another five minutes. Just for the cheese to brown. Want us to set the table?"

He looked between the two of us. Like he was trying to figure something out. I glanced over to Renesmee who was just looking at her dad. She glanced at me and a smile tugged at her lips. I hid my smile by taking another drink of my kool aid flavored sugar. "Sure, go ahead. I'll be back in a few minutes to get the food out."

He went to go fill their drinks with something and I just awkwardly stood there. What am I supposed to do...

"Dining room or sitting table?" She asked him.

They had a dining room? How big is their freaking house? I can already fit my little old house in here, more than likely two if there are any more hidden rooms about here. It doesn't look that big from the outside. Maybe I should be a doctor. That way I would have tons of money, and chicks would dig me. But I don't think I could handle watching people die. No, maybe a doctor wouldn't work. I need something with less...blood.

"Dining room is fine. Our sitting table is kind of a mess right now." He told her nonchalantly as he poured drinks.

"Mmmkay. Come on Jacob." She grabbed the silverware and some napkins and headed to the dining room. I followed her like she had a string attached to her ass. What was I suppose to do; this wasn't my house. "You're so quiet around my parents."

I shrugged. "I didn't really have anything to say. Besides, your dad hasn't ever been too fond of me." I told her as I laid out the napkins and she followed setting forks and knives down.

She giggled, "That's because we met when you kicked sand in my face at the beach. He wasn't too fond of my crying, or the kid that caused it."

"I can't believe you remember that," Most people would forget something like that. Especially when she moved away only three years later. The only reason I hadn't forgotten was because you never forget your first crush. I had a crush on her even then.

"Of course I did," She spoke as if it was like everyone remembered those things. "Don't you?"

I laughed as I placed the last napkin down, "Yeah. I don't remember much from our friendship as kids, but the more we hang out the more I seem to start remembering. We weren't very nice to each other sometimes."

I leaned back against a wall and watched her finish setting the table with place-mats. They were so much more well kept that my father and I were. We ate dinner on the couch, in front of the television. Which I wasn't complaining about, but it might be nice to eat dinner as a family.

She finished and stared at the table then around at the room, "I really wish I could redecorate." She said randomly, more so to herself than me. I watched her move around the room, straightening up little things. She moved so lithely; like a ballerina. I'd never noticed that. She stopped and looked up at me. "Sorry, I know this is probably boring. What do you wanna do?"

I smiled, "It doesn't matter to me. We're eating soon, so why not just sit down and talk?" I suggested.

She sat down and placed her head in her hand. I walked over and sat down next to her. "You know, we're dating, but I don't even know your favorite color." She told me.

"Green," I told her. "What's yours?" I was kind of glad we were getting to know each other. I honestly knew nothing about her. She was a complete mystery to me, and I kind of like it that way. It'll keep things interesting for awhile.

"Yellow. It's a happy color." She answered me.

"Umm, favorite flower?" I asked. Who knows, maybe I'll surprise her with flowers one day.

She thought for a moment, "I'm not all that into flowers. They're really pretty, but I've never actually thought about which is my favorite. I guess lilies?" She answered like it was a question. "What's your favorite...umm food!"

I laughed. "All food is my favorite. I guess if I had to choose though I'd say steak or lasagna." My stomach rumbled at the thought of food. I haven't eaten in a couple hours. "Whats your favorite song or music genre?"

She drummed her fingers on the table as she spoke, "Ummm...hmmm. My favorite song, right now, is All I want by A day to remember. But that'll change in a few days. I listen to everything. Same question."

"That's a good song. I listen to almost everything; I'm not a big fan of country. And I don't exactly have a favorite song right now." I was about to ask her another question when Bella popped her head in.

"Come get your food, it's done." She said all happy. I wonder why she's so happy.

We all got our food and sat back down at the table. We were having chicken parmesan, which might be my new favorite food. It was delicious.

"This is really good." I commented. I shoved another fork full into my mouth. My mouth had officially died and gone to chicken parmesan heaven.

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys like it." Renesmee told me, smiling. She made this? She can cook? I think I may have just found the perfect girlfriend. She could cook for me all the fucking time. I love it when a girl can cook and she looks pretty. "I'll be back, I'm getting more. Does anyone else want some?"

Umm, fuck yes I want more. "I do, but I'll get it myself." I told her. My dad's plate was empty. "Want more?" I asked him. He debated it for a few moments.

"Sure, sure. It's not everyday that we get to eat such good cooking." He said laughing. His comment caused Renesmee to blush. She should blush more often, it's cute.

Ugh, what am I saying? It's 'cute'. I sound like some sappy love struck fool. Gross. I need to man up. I walked into the kitchen and filled my plate and my dad's plate up again.

"When are you going to tell your parents that we're dating?" I asked her. She didn't answer me so I repeated the question.

"I don't know. After you leave? Or do you want me to tell them in front of you? My parents try to get involved in my relationships which is why I was hoping to post-pone it a little longer." She told me as she scooped some food onto her plate. Finally, a girl with an appetite as big as mine.

"Tell them whenever you'd like. I didn't mean to upset you." She had snapped a little. I had no idea why either. Girls and their mood swings.

"You didn't upset me. I'm sorry. Would you like me to tell them now?"

Did I want her to tell them now? In front of me? No. I know that while they are so excited to see me, the last thing they probably want is for me to be dating their daughter. Especially, when they've probably heard about my...experiences with other girls. Hell, if I had a daughter I'd home school her to keep her away from guys like me. She'd be a Nun. And if she had a body like Renesmee's she would never leave the house. So, no I don't want to hear her parents opinions on her dating me. I'll let her tell me later. She'll sugar coat if for me, which I'm perfectly fine with.

"No, just tell them after I leave. It might get...awkward." I picked up the plates and started to walk back to the dining room. She followed behind me, keeping distance. I cannot wait for her to tell her parents that we're dating. Then I could kiss her and hold her hand without her parents freaking out.

I sat back down and handed my dad his plate. Our parents were in the middle of a conversation about another bonfire or some story from the past so I just ignored them. I looked over to Renesmee and smiled at her. She tried not to smile back but failed miserably, finally giving me a little grin.

"Favorite movie?" I asked her quietly. I took a bite of my food, but I was more interested in her answer.

"Tie between The notebook and Scrooged. I love Billy Murray. Same question." She answered, just as quietly. And basically dinner went like that until we were all done eating. It was late, almost eight when I left.

My dad had insisted on getting down the driveway by himself, so I let him. I hugged Renesmee goodbye. "Thanks for taking a risk with me." I whispered in her ear before I pulled away and walked out to help my dad in the car. I waved to her as I pulled out of their driveway.

"I dating her." I told my dad abruptly. I pulled out of their subdivision and immediately sped up.

He laughed. "Well, you guys couldn't have made it more obvious. Of course, I doubt Edward and Bella picked up on it. I've been around longer. But you guys wouldn't leave each others side the whole night! And I know that you aren't friendly with girls for nothing." He told me like it was obvious. Damn. He was too perceptive sometimes.

"I just thought I'd let you know." I said. I kept driving and he didn't say anything more. It was a twenty minute drive home when I had to go speed limit and it was getting pretty awkward fast. I don't like silences. I need constant chatter. Otherwise I just feel weird.

"I really like her," I mused.

I glanced over at him but he was just staring out the window. "I know." He was quiet a few more moments. And the awkward silence starts again. I sighed and rested my head on my hand, my arm propped up on the side of the door. This damn car is to small. "She's a nice girl, Jacob. Don't play games with her."

Yeah, she's an angel. Obviously, her reputation hasn't gotten around town yet. I doubt it will. People like her too much, she's just nice to everyone. "I don't plan to." I told him. "I'm-she's different. I'm not treating her the same way I have other girls."

He looked over at me. I couldn't decipher the look on his face, I think he was happy though. I can't tell. "Good. Stop off at the store would ya, I want some icecream."

I rolled my eyes. I wonder what kind of ice cream Renesmee likes.

**RENESMEE POV:**

I helped my parents clean up after dinner, I was stuck with dishes as they wiped down all the counter tops and put the dishes away.

"Jacob has grown into a nice young man. And Billy's still as friendly as always." My mother noted. I shrugged.

"He still has many stories to tell too." My dad chuckled as he spoke. Once again I just shrugged. "Why are you so quiet?"

Because you're talking about my boyfriend and I don't have anything to say. And I'd like to see how you like him before I tell you I'm dating him. "So you guys like Jacob?" I asked. I busied myself with the dishes, acting like their answer wasn't anything important.

"Of course. He was very polite. Didn't talk much though. That's not how he used to be. But he was probably just uncomfortable." Mama answered. I knew she would like him, she likes everyone. It wasn't her answer I was worrying about. It was my dad's. He wasn't very forgiving, even for stupid things.

"It seems like he's very mature. He seems like a good kid." He said nonchalantly.

I smiled, "That's good. I'm glad you both like him. Cause I just so happen to be dating him." I told them quickly. Quick, like ripping off a band aid. Of course, words had nothing to do with ripping off a band aid so the discussion was not over quickly.

"Why are you dating him? Weren't you just dating that nice boy Chase?" My mom asked confused.

I scrunched my face up. Chase was not a nice boy; chase was a dick. "Okay, Chase is not a 'nice boy'. He's an insensitive douche bag who only wanted to sleep with me and then got pissed off when I wouldn't. And Jacob was the only person who wasn't mad at me for telling Chase off when he basically told me I was an attention whore. And I've liked Jacob since we moved here but I went out with Chase instead, big mistake there. So now I'm going out with the guy I originally should have been going out with." I explained.

I rinsed the last dish and turned around to look at them. Mama looked confused and my dad just looked plain angry.

"I'll kill him." My dad seethed.

I shrugged, "As long as your talking about Chase I'm cool with that. Although, I don't really think he deserves to die. More like if he ever walks into the hospital with a broken arm or something just make him wait a little while. Killing him isn't necessary. I told him off pretty well."

My mom finally found her voice. "So how long have you been dating Jacob?"

"Since about nine o'clock this morning; give or take a few hours." I waited for a few moments but neither of them said anything. "Well, since this conversation is kind of dead, I'm going up to my room." I headed for the doorway but of course, they stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are we just now finding out this?" My dad asked.

"Cause it all just happened today."

"Why didn't you tell us Jacob is your boyfriend before he came over?" My mom asked.

I sighed, "Cause then it would get awkward. It was just easier to tell you after dinner. That way your judgment of him wouldn't be clouded by the face he's my boyfriend." I paused before adding, "It was a pretty brilliant idea, if I do say so myself."

They looked at me, probably debating whether or not I was being serious. My dad ran his fingers through his hair, which he did when I was stressing him out. "Okay. Umm, go do whatever it is you normally do. I'm gonna...have a glass of wine." He said. "Bella would you like some?"

I walked happily out of the room, that was easier than I thought. Score one for me! I headed up to my room and through myself on my bed. Tonight was fun. Jacob's a real sweet heart when it comes to taking care of his dad. Which is super cute and it only makes me like him more.

And wow was that kiss in the kitchen hot. It made it even better that he didn't run away afterwards, too. Everything is finally falling into place. Except for the fact that I'm still a little wary about the whole dating thing, we're both a little...promiscuous. To put it lightly. Him more so than me.

But, I still don't regret asking him out. And how ballsy was that? I asked him out. Score two for me! I am just on a roll today. I need to go out and purchase some lottery tickets. Then again, I don't know what I'd do with a million dollars. Maybe I'd go on a super shopping spree. Ooo, actually, shopping sounds great.

My phone started vibrating on my dresser and I jumped up to get it. "Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"What have you been doing to make you so out of breath?" A husky voice asked. Jacob.

I smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I just might have to come over, make sure you're not doing something your not supposed to." He joked. Believe me, the only person I wanna be doing is you.

"I wouldn't mind that." I said flirtatiously.

He chuckled, "What'd your parents say?"

"They're okay with it. I told them about Chase, so they're more upset about him than us dating." I told him. "They both really like you. So that's a big plus."

"My dad liked you too. Well, that should make it easier for us." He said. Nothing would be easy for us; that I knew.

"I didn't really give him much reason not to like me. I was really quiet the whole time." Jacob laughed. I smiled. I yawned unexpectedly. "Are you tired? I'm sorry, I'll let you sleep."

"No, no I'm fine. It's a little early for me to be going to bed anyway." I said quickly. I didn't want to stop talking to him yet. Even though I felt tired enough to go to bed. I need more sleep, I cannot wait for the weekend. Oh, we have a week of school left. I can't wait for summer!

"Okay, as long as your okay."

"Yep, I'm fine." I told him. And then I added, "And Jacob, I'm not taking a chance on you. We're taking a chance on us."

* * *

**A/N: Fanfiction isn't very iPad friendly and that's what my new computer is. No worries, I still plan on updating, but if I have grammar problems or issues with extra spaces in my sentence I'm sorry. It's super hard to write like this but I'm sure I'll get used to it soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. There won't be lemons for a couple chapters cause that's not what I want there relationship to be about:) Mmkay? Well review my gorgeous readers!  
**


	13. Jacob likes the bad girls

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I also want to let you guys know that I'm not entirely sure how long Renesmee has been in Forks; so I just guest-imated about two weeks(:**

**If anyone has the actual amount of days just lemme know, but it really isn't that important.**

**Mmkay, you may read now(:  
**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

I drove myself to school this morning. I wanted to pick some stuff up after school from the grocery store so it was easier if I drove myself. Part of me was regretting my decision because I couldn't wait to see him, but the other part of me, the rational part, knew that I shouldn't be getting so attached to a guy who could play my heart and leave me broken. I just wanted to get through the day without people sending me nasty looks and saying snide comments as I walked by. But I think we all know that that isn't going to happen.

I stepped out of my car and locked the door. I swung my bag on my shoulder, I'd switched out my backpack for my Coach tote last night. I shoved my keys into the pocket as I walked up to the school. I was earlier than usual today so there really wasn't anyone here. I'm okay with that though.

I headed straight for my locker to get my books. It was a long walk over there but I enjoyed the quiet. I passed maybe seven students and they were all caught up in there own business to notice me walking over. Well, most of them at least.

"Renesmee!" I heard someone yell. A girl. I looked around to see who was calling my name. I saw Laura coming up to me, smiling.

I smiled back at her. She was actually someone who I didn't mind talking to, I don't think I've ever met a nicer, nonjudgmental person. "Hey, Laura." I greeted her, returning her smile. I waited for her to catch up to me before we both began walking again.

"How has morning been going?" She asked me.

I shrugged at her and turned toward the building that housed my locker. "It's been okay, nothing too exciting. Just another Tuesday morning." I told her. "How's your morning been?" I pulled the door open for her to go in and followed behind her.

She blushed before answering me. "It's been really great." Was all she said. I couldn't tell if she wanted me to push her for more information or just leave it at that. But I was really curious as to why she blushed.

"Is there a reason it was _really great?_" I asked her. I smiled at her and waggled my eyebrows.

She laughed and blushed even more. So, so innocent. "Well," She started. I stopped at my locker and began putting in the combination. "You can't tell anyone, and I'm only telling you because I need some help and you know him."

Ooo, boy stuff. My expertise. "Mmkay. Spill. I need a name and how I can help." I told her.

She giggled before very quietly saying, "Quil." Whaaaa? Quil? She likes _Quil? _Oh, jeez. She isn't going to make this easy for me is she? I mean this girl is so innocent! She's more than likely a virgin, hell it's practically tatooed on her forehead. And she likes one of the biggest players at our school? No, Quil wasn't a player. Player was too subtle for him. He is a fucking man-whore. And this sweet, innocent person likes him? How the hell does that work?

She is absolutely insane.

"Okay, I'll do it. It's going to take me a few days to figure out if he likes you and what not. But I promise you will get a date with Quil." I told her as I switched the books of my locker out. This is going to be super tough to do, but she's such a good friend to me that I owe it to her.

She hugged me and I awkwardly hugged her back since she was gripping one of my arms. "You are the absolute best Renesmee!" She squealed.

I smiled, "Call me Nessie. And do you guys talk at all? Like, does he give any hints that he likes you?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment, "We talk everyday. And he texts me every once in a while. And, he flirts with me a lot. But he flirts with everyone." She said with a shrug.

I nodded, "Okay. No worries, I'll make it happen." I assured her.

Her face lit up, "Thanks so much!" She turned and started down the hall to probably go to class. "Oh, and Nessie?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Congrats on the whole Jacob thing." She said before turning around and walking back down the hall. My stomach was doing flips at the thought of him. Ugh, he needed to hurry up and get here already!

I opened my phone and sent him a quick text. '_At my locker, meet me here?'_

I fixed my hair in the mirror and straightened up my tanktop before pulling my cardigan on.

My phone buzzed again, '**Sure babe, in parking lot now**'

Good. Cause I can't wait to see him. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and checked myself in my little mirror again. My makeup still looked good and my hair was still in place. All I had to do was wait. I wonder when Jacob would take me out? Maybe this weekend we could go do something. I really want to get to know him better, we don't really know each other that well. Hmm, where should we even go? I don't want to go out to dinner. That's boring. Movies? Nahh, nothing good is even out right now.

I shut my locker and came face to face with Paul. I jumped back a little before glaring at him. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice filled with as much venom as I could muster.

He feigned being afraid. "Oh, I'm so scared of a little whore. Calm yourself down sweetheart." He said laughing.

"I'm not a whore you dick." I growled at him. Oh, where was Jacob when you needed him. What am I saying I can take care of myself. I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my arm and pushed me into a locker. Umm, ow. My back hit a lock and I felt pain shoot up my spine. I shoved against him, "Get away. I don't want to talk to you."

He tilted his head to the side and looked at me. "What, afraid your boyfriend might see us and get the wrong idea?" He asked. No, actually I just don't like to be associated with dick heads. And I'd like my arm back.

"No, I'm not afraid. But you should be. Let me go." I tried to yank my arm out of his grasp but he held on to me tighter.

This isn't the first time I've been in a situation where a guy is trying to take advantage of me. It comes with the reputation I gave myself. There is always those select guys who are complete douche bags and try and scare me. Little did they know, it did scare me. But I took self defense classes for four years. There is nothing they could do to me that I couldn't get out of.

"Make me," He whispered in my ear before slowly placing kisses down my neck. Ugh, gross.

I brought my knee up to his balls, hard. He immediately pulled away from me to grab his nuts. "You bitch!" He groaned. I quickly locked up my locker, I didn't need him trying to get into that. I wouldn't put it past him either. And just so that he wouldn't mess with me again, as I was walking by I quickly pushed down on the pressure point in his shoulder. "AH!"

I knew it would only cause him temporary pain, just enough for me to get out the door. "Don't fucking touch me." I told him before I calmly made my way over to the door in which I entered.

I looked so calm walking away but I was shaking. I held up my hand and I could see it shaking. I immediately crossed my arms over my chest to still my hands. Why can't he just leave me alone? Hopefully, he will now. This is the last time I get to school early.

I started walking with out looking where I was going and I ran right into someone's warm chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said.

I looked up and was met with Jacob's warm eyes. Something about him just calmed me down. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me. I put on my best smile.

"Nothing. I'm fine. How was your morning?" I asked. He arched one eyebrow as he looked at my arm. I glanced down and it was red. Really, red. It hurt too. God damnit Paul, if you made me bruise than your going to wake up tomorrow morning with me chopping your balls off.

He grabbed my arm, "What happened?" He asked.

Before I could say anything Jacob averted his gaze to behind me. I turned around and saw Paul coming out of the building. One hand holding his balls the other holding his shoulder. He looked over at me and smirked. I turned away and started walking away from him and Jacob. Ugh, I hate him! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I need to lie better! But it's just so hard to lie to Jacob. He just makes me want to spill my heart out to him.

"Renesmee!" Jacob called. In seconds he was standing in front of me, both hands holding my face. "What happened?" He whispered. His forehead was all scrunched up as he looked at me. His dark brown eyes were soft and caring. His fingers felt warm against my face.

I leaned into his tall frame, placing my hands on his chest. I could feel the rapid beat of his heart. I focused on that to calm down, because if I don't I know I'll start crying. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "What happened Renesmee? What did Paul do?" Jacob asked. I really should tell him, but the last thing I need is for Jacob to get expelled for fighting. I know if I tell him he will go and try and fight Paul. And while Paul would deserve it , Jacob doesn't need to get in trouble on my part. So instead of telling him what's wrong I should just ignore it. So I kissed him.

He didn't kiss me back a first, he was probably still worried about what was wrong with me. But after a few seconds I felt his lips respond and they softly held mine. And it's things like this that let me know that we will make it and that even though the odds are stacked against us. We may not be together forever but I'm determined to prove everyone wrong. No one thinks we can make it, cause we both play people. But they don't know us.

I pulled away from him and smiled. "Do you need to go to your locker?" I asked him, cheerily.

He looked confused for a moment, "Sure. But on the way there your going to tell me what happened. Because that big red mark on your arm doesn't just appear out of nowhere. And Paul doesn't come out a building grabbing his balls for nothing." Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes. Of course. I was about to get mad, but then he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together. How do I stay mad when he does something like that? It makes my heart race and my stomach do flips.

"You might as well tell me or I'll go ask him myself, and he's not known for telling the truth." Jacob warned me.

I sighed, "Fine. But you have to promise not to do anything stupid. Because I don't need you getting in trouble. You've already gotten in trouble for me and I cannot survive this whole school with out you being here." Whoa, way to much information. Shouldn't have told him I needed him. Shit! Renesmee, you idiot.

He chuckled, "Okay, I won't do anything stupid." He promised. Yeah, we'll see how that turns out.

I explained what happened to him and how I handled myself. He really had nothing to worry about, I was just experiencing a moment of weakness. Nothing to freak over. I just felt like I needed to go scrub my neck with some bleach to wipe off Paul's nasty kisses. And maybe eat some ice cream. Because ice cream makes everything better.

We reached his locker when I'd finally finished telling him everything. He was quiet as he grabbed his backpack out of his locker. I could tell that he was angry though. His face may have been neutral but his eyes were hard as stone. I've never seen Jacob angry. It's kind of hot.

"Jake..." I began. But I didn't really know what to say.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded. "Good. I'm glad your okay. And don't worry, I'll take care of this. I'll take care of you. He won't do something like that again." I felt as if he was talking more to himself than to me. He shut his locker and locked it up. I leaned against it and just stared at him, willing for him to look at me. He focused on the floor though. He was really angry.

"Jake, do something for me would you?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "Anything."

I smiled, "Kiss me."

~.~.~.~.

I walked out of first period with Jacob's hand holding mine. Amber was thrilled to see that we were together. She said she knew that it would happen eventually. She also informed me of a little bet. I told her how I was trying to hold out on having sex with Jacob and she said she knew just how to make sure I stayed away from sex with him. She would get twenty dollars if I didn't have sex with him for two more weeks. I'd already been here two weeks so two more weeks would make a month. I could go two more weeks, right?

Yeah, let's hope I can.

"Look at 'em all," Jacob leaned down to whisper in my ear. Everyone stared at us as we walked down the halls together. We were getting some nasty looks and some smiles. Then there were the people who looked and turned away when they saw us looking. And then there were my favorites. The occasional people who realized it was none of their damn business and didn't even give us a second glance.

I leaned into his shoulder before standing on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear. "They're all just jealous." I giggled. He smiled down at me and squeezed my hand.

And they were all just jealous. I got the schools hottest guy and player to quit his game. That's a big thing to do. I'd be jealous of me too.

"So did you hear about Laura?" I asked him. I know that he knows her because we talk about Jacob in class.

He stopped in front of my next class, "Nope. Why what's up with her?" He asked me.

I shifted my weight to one leg and switched my bag to the other shoulder. "She has a big crush on your wingman Quil. And I told her I'd get her a date with him." I said, smugly. She will get a date with him. She's been such a good friend to me that it's the least I can do for her. After all, I think she could really calm Quil down. And that boy needs to calm down just a tad. Plus, they'd be really sweet together. Seeing as how she is short and sweet and he's all tall and manly looking.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Really? Isn't he a little...uh..."

"Promiscuous." I offered.

"Yeah, I didn't know she went for guys like him." He mused.

I smiled. I didn't know I went for guys like Jacob, players. But here we are. Who's to say they can't work either. "Yep," I said popping the 'p'. "I just gotta convince him to go out with her. But hey, you're going to be late for class. I'll see you later." I said as I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. I went to pull away but he grabbed my face and softly kissed me on the lips.

"See you later, Nessie." He called as he walked down the hallway. My cheeks flooded with heat. Oh, the things that he does to me. I mean since when have I ever blushed at a simple kiss? Oh, that's right, I haven't.

I walked into art with a smile on my face. Ryan looked up from his easel when I entered the room and gave me a goofy grin. Sat down at the easel next to him and let my stuff fall to the floor. "What are you so happy about?" He asked me.

I smiled as I spoke, "Oh, like you haven't heard!"

He looked at me seriously, "No. I haven't actually. I only came in the middle of last period. Why, what am I missing?" He informed me. Oh. He really didn't know.

"I'm dating Jacob Black." I said, with a giant smile on my face. He raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd actually do it. I mean he gets around and you do too. So for you guys to date...wow. Congrats, I guess." He said. Glad to see you had faith in me! I knew what he meant though, he was happy for me. The giant smile on his face told me that.

"I know!" I squealed. "Oh, and have you talked to Andrea about that date yet?" I asked. They would be super cute together.

He shrugged, "Not yet. I was planning on asking her today though." He told me.

That's good. I didn't get a chance to respond because our teacher starting yapping at the mouth and I had to listen. Of course, by listen I meant look like I really cared about what Mrs. Ferro had to say while I day dreamed.

I can't wait to talk to Andrea. She's going to have so much fun on her date with Chase, and I know it'll all work out for them. Oh, and Laura and Quil. They'll be such an adorable couple if she can get Quil to give up his man-whoreish ways. Which if the right girl comes around, in comes Laura, he will. I know he will. I'm pretty sure Quil is a secret romantic and he just doesn't want everyone to see the soft side of him. Yeah, I'm gonna help Laura get to Quil.

Class passed quickly and so did the class after that. Before I knew it I was heading to lunch. I shoved the doors open and I saw a couple people turn to stare at me. No, not stare. They glared. Like, the whole expression 'If looks could kill'. I'd be sooo dead if that was true.

As I walked by a group of girls I heard them talking about me. "Oh, look. Here comes the whore." They sneered. Wow, I'm so offended. What ever will I do? Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll go make out with my hot boyfriend to make it all better. It's not like they'll be getting a piece of him anytime soon.

I just smiled at them as I walked by. I wasn't going to let a few remarks get to me. I saw Amber and Andrea sitting at out table with Jacob beside them. I threw a smile their way before standing in line for lunch. As I walked by, a blonde bimbo (**A/N: No offense to blondes!) **stuck her foot out causing me to trip slightly. I turned around, my face filled with anger.

She smirked, "Oops, my bad. I guess I didn't see you coming." She laughed.

I glared at her. "Watch it bitch." I spat at her.

Her jaw dropped, "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't address me that way." She said. I looked her up and down. She looked like she was a fake, plastic Barbie doll.

"I know who I am. Question is, who do you think you are? The brown roots coming out of your blonde hair, and the slutty clothes are doing to well for you. And I will 'address you' anyway I want to." I told her.

Her two friends behind her stared at me in complete and utter shock. "Do you know who I am?" The bimbo asked.

I looked at her. She looked annoying. Oh wait, she is. "Nope, but I'm certain you know who I am."

"I'm Sierra Harris. Captain of the cheer leading squad." She informed me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm one of the most popular girls in school?" I looked at her, my face blank. Nope, not ringing a bell. She sighed, "I'm Luca's sister?"

Luca, Luca, Luca. Where had I heard that name before? "Oh! You're the sister of the girl who threw the awesome party!" I said, recognition filled my voice.

Bimbo only seemed to get madder. "Ugh, stupid cheating whore." She muttered as she shoved passed me. Her shoulder hit mine causing me to stumble back a couple steps.

I shoved her forward. "First, I'm not a cheating whore. I've never cheated on anyone in my life. Second, don't shove me. There was plenty of space for you to walk around me. And third, call me a name one more time and I swear to all that is holy I will smack the fake right off your face." I threatened her. I saw Jacob jumping up from his seat across the cafeteria as he started making his way over.

But people were already starting to crowd around the bimbo and I. She shoved me back, causing me to stumble a little bit again. No, no fighting. I had to walk away. Walk away, Renesmee. The whore isn't worth it. The whore isn't worth it. "You're a no good slut. And Chase didn't deserve you. And I hope Jacob Black cheats on you and leaves you as broken and upset as you did Chase. Because all you are is a no good, lying, slut." Don't hit her, no hitting.

I smacked her.

My hand flew across her face so hard that it hurt me. My palm was stinging and the spot on her face was turning red. The cafeteria was silent for three seconds before people began chanting, "Fight, fight, fight." If it's what the people want...

She did this scream growl thing as she lunged for me. In one quick movement I slipped my bag off my shoulder, tossed it away from where we were and stepped out of her way. She stumbled forward before turning towards me. "Are you afraid to fight me, _Renesmee? _Afraid that I'll beat you up?" She taunted.

I stood my ground, not saying anything and not fighting her. The teachers will be here momentarily and when they ask who instigated the fight, the answer will be her. And when they ask if I fought back, I'll say no.

I pulled the ponytail off my wrist and swept my hair into a low bun on my neck. I got in my first fight in seventh grade. And I know from experience in fighting since then that girls always go for the hair. And I love my hair, so it's not getting destroyed by some bitch who can't control her temper.

Jacob pushed through the crowd and came to stand between us. Where the hell are the teachers? "Look, calm down. There's no need to fight over something stupid. Teachers are coming and neither of you need to get in trouble." He tried to reason. People were shouting things but I blocked them out.

I shrugged and picked up my bag, "I don't want to fight her." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, "All I wanted was lunch."

Jacob gave me this goofy lop-sided grin and I smiled back at him. He's the last person I would have ever expected to break up a fight. "Alright? Okay, come on Renesmee. Let's get some lunch." He said. I grabbed his hand and started walking away. The crowd slowly dispersed and everyone moved out of our way. "What were you two fighting over anyway?"

I sighed, "She tripped me, I called her a fake bitch, she shoved passed me, I pushed her, she shoved me, I smacked her, she lunged at me and missed. Then you came along." I told him, simply.

"You were going to fight her because she tripped you?" He asked, shocked. I giggled.

"No, no, no. I was going to fight her because she called me a cheating whore and a lying slut. Which I am neither of. I'm not a slut, I do lie, I don't cheat, and...I'm only a whore sometimes. If she would've called me a bitch then she would have pegged me right on."

Jacob looked at my smiling face but his wasn't smiling. My expression quickly turned to confusion, "She called you all that? You should have beat her ass." He said. We took a place in the lunch line.

I've had an eventful day. And it's only Tuesday! This is going to such a long week. "They'll probably call me up to the Principal's office later. And I'll probably get in tons of trouble. But don't worry about it. She instigated the fight so she'll have it worse off." I tried to reassure him. I grabbed a tray and started filling it with food. Ugh, so hungry! This is the issue with starting my period, I'm always hungry. And the constant mood swings. The mood swings are the worst.

Oh ice cream! I want some! "I'll just skip school and we'll hang out or something." He said. He filled his plate with just as much food as I did.

I was about to tell him how much I liked that idea but I was interrupted. "Excuse me! Everyone shut up and listen!" The Bimbo yelled. She was standing on top of a table, hands on her hips. The cafeteria slowly quieted down as we all stared at her. "I have an announcement to make." She stared at me. "I had sex with Chase while he was dating Renesmee."

My jaw dropped. What. The. Fuck. I dropped my food onto the counter and turned to go kill her. I pushed through the crowd as her smug face smiled down on me. Before I could push through the last group of people a warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I fingers gripped the arms, "Put me down. I have to smack the fake off of her BITCHY LITTLE FACE!" I yelled the last part.

"Nuh-uh, I don't think so." Jacob's warm voice said. He held me against him as he slowly dragged us away from her. Teachers came into the cafeteria then. Wow, it only took you seventeen freaking days. I could have completely destroyed her by now. I hate this stupid school, I hate this stupid school.

"Alright, scatter. Get, there is nothing for you to see here. Anyone still standing here in five seconds will be picking up trash on the freeway." The Principal yelled. Bimbo got off the table and the principal began talking to her. She pointed back to me and I rolled my eyes. Oh great. Stupid whore! Yeah, you are a lying, cheating whore! Take your words and shove them right up your ass cause that's probably where Chase's dick was anyway. Skanky, whore-slut. Wow, I want to hit her so much.

"Um, ouch Nessie. You're kind of making me lose circulation in my hand." Jacob said. Whoops.

"Sorry." I muttered as I loosened my grip. The Principal looked up at me and waved me over. Oh, great.

"Don't worry, I'll get him to go easy on you." Jacob said. I couldn't tell if he was joking so I just sighed. I walked over to him with Jacob still next to me.

"Renesmee, is it true that you hit this girl." He asked. I looked at her very red cheek and almost laughed. It look redder than a tomato. Chase can have fun looking at a face like that.

"Yes." I told him. He looked at me a little shocked. Probably because I was admitting it so easily.

Jacob placed his hand on my lower back. "In Renesmee's defense, she called her a lying slut and a cheating whore. And then she just admitted to helping Renesmee's ex-boyfriend cheat on her." Jacob said. My life could be a freaking soap opera.

The principal sighed, "I don't care what the drama was. No fighting at my school." The principal scolded us. "Come one girls, my office. Now." He ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for trying. I'll see you later." I groaned. He smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me. "I like girls who are bad. Total turn on." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at him, "Why don't you do something bad and meet me up there." I suggested to him. Like, maybe go beat Paul up.

"Let's go!" The Principal ordered. Geez, calm down. Just cause your not getting some doesn't mean that you need to take it out on me. I walked away from Jacob and followed the Principal to his office. One more week and I'm done with this shit-hole.

* * *

**A/N: Review my pretty readers!**

**I know a lot happened in this chapter but I just felt like the story needed more drama. Love it? Hate it? Lemme know when you review.  
**


	14. A night with you isn't so bad

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 3  
**

**Please don't hate me because I made you guys wait, like, six years for this chapter...  
**

* * *

**Renesmee POV:**

I sat, cross-legged, on the couch with my hands in my lap. I can't quite bring myself to look into the anger filled eyes of my father or the disappointed eyes of my mother. Of course my dad was towering over me, only because he was standing while I was sitting, pacing back and forth. Cool it dad, you're going to wear a hole in the floor. He pinched the bridge of his nose and I had to look away again; he only did that when he was mad. Mama was quiet as she sat on the love seat. She really didn't know what to say, she wasn't a problem child when she was younger so she didn't know how to punish one. I, for one, didn't think I needed punishing. When you got down to it, I was just defending myself. The person who needed punishing already got what she deserved.

Sierra was no longer captain of the cheer-leading team. So take that ya slut.

"Renesmee. You're behavior was...unnecessary. Why didn't you just walk away? Fighting, again. I thought you got over that. And to find out that you've been skipping classes? What's up with you? Is it Jacob Black? Is it him I should blame for you behavior?" My dad ranted to me.

"No! It's not Jacob. I skipped because I hate this stupid school and the people in it. And I did try and walk away; I walked away the first time she said something to me." Well, Jacob kinda told me to walk away, but that was a minor detail. "And I never actually fought her." I tried to reason.

My dad scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. "You got suspended for three days and you didn't even hit her?"

"I thought you punched her..." Mama trailed off.

Yeah I wish. "I slapped her. And she might, might, have a bruise. But she had a wicked red mark." I stated proudly. They didn't look too proud. "She started it." I mumbled. And she did! If she hadn't opened her yap then I would still be at school.

"Your grounded until you get back to school. You're not leaving the house and no one is coming over. Am I clear?" My dad told me. Five days of no human contact with anyone but my parents? Ugh, this is gonna suck.

"I expect you to do chores while your here too." Mama said. Fuck chores.

"Yeah, I got it. Can I go now?" I grumbled. This was totally unfair. I shouldn't be grounded nearly this long. All I did was almost get into a fight. That's not too bad. And everyone skips school, I'm sure they did when they were my age. Stupid parents.

My dad nodded and I jumped off the couch and stomped to my room. I'm moving out first chance I get. I cannot wait for college. I shut the door, not slammed it because I don't need to get in anymore trouble, and threw myself on my bed.

I guess now would be the perfect time to study for exams. Except I'm pretty sure that's the last thing I'll be doing with my break. I grabbed my phone and checked for messages. Three. Jacob, Andrea, and Amber. Ehh, that doesn't really surprise me. I don't exactly feel like talking to anyone but Jacob right now. I dialed his number.

"Hello," His deep voice answered. Que the butterflies in my stomach.

I smiled, "Hey Jake."

"Hey, Nessie. How much trouble are you in?" He asked. I haven't talked to him all day.

"I'm in heaps," I sighed. "I can't go back to school until Monday and my parents grounded me until then too. Which means all my plans are canceled." I grumbled. I was supposed to go out with Jacob this weekend and then have a slumber party type thing with Andrea and Amber, possible Laura too.

I can't forget to talk to Quil about Laura.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll come keep you company if you'd like. I'm not doing anything special." He suggested. Mmm, I really would like for him to come over. Except that my parents would never let him through the door, especially since my dad already thinks that he's to blame for my behavior. "You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking. I would love for you to come over but no one would be aloud over. I'm stuck in the house by myself, no contact with anyone." I told him.

He chuckled on his end of the line, "I'll be over in about fifteen minutes. I promise that you're parents won't even notice me coming in. Besides, I have to give you something from Andrea." He said. I heard his car start up over the phone. How the hell did he plan on getting in to the house. It's not like he could walk right in.

"Jake...I don't know how we're going to get you in."

"Don't worry about it, just stay by your phone and keep your parents in the living room or something. Watch a movie 'till I text you." He told me. Was he planning on walking right in the front door? This wasn't going to work and I'm just going to get in even more trouble.

"Alright. Don't touch anything in my room though or I'll kill you." I threatened.

He laughed, "You wouldn't kill me, I'm too much fun." He hung up the phone and I did too. I opened my door and left the light on so that Jacob would know to go in there. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. My parents were both moving around cooking. I sat there a couple minutes before speaking.

"Whats for dinner?" I asked. My mom glanced at me, probably surprised that I was down here.

"Chicken and mashed potatoes with corn. Why are you suddenly in a good mood?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not, I'm just hungry. How long until it'll be ready?" I asked. My dad glanced at the clock before stirring the potatoes.

"About twenty to thirty minutes. Will you be eating with us?" He asked.

Hmm, eat with them or make out with my boyfriend? "Can I take my food up to my room? I'm kinda sleepy and I'll probably just crash after I eat." I lied. This way Jacob could eat too. And I don't trust him up in my room without me there.

"Sure, I guess. Just don't spill it or anything." My mom said. I nodded. My phone vibrated a few minutes later.

I flipped it open, _You have a very comfortable bed._

I had to stifle a laugh, he sounds like such a creeper. "I'm going back to my room. Call me when dinner is ready please." I said as I walked slowly out of the room. The second I knew they couldn't see me I began jogging up the stairs. He could be going through _anything _right now.

I opened my door slowly and saw Jacob lounged on my bed looking like a fucking model. I shut my door and locked it, he smiled at me. "You didn't think I could get in here did you?" He asked. Actually, no. I figured he would get me in heaps of trouble.

I sat down on my bed next to him, "I thought you would get me in trouble, but I didn't even here you come in..."

He smiled, "Good. That's what I was hoping for," He handed me a folded paper with a note stapled to it. "It's from Andrea. I didn't read it, she stapled it shut. I did try to read it though." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and took it from him. I opened the staple using my finger nails and pulled it out. I opened the paper and was met with a picture of lacy lingerie on a model. My jaw dropped as I quickly folded it back up so that Jacob wouldn't see it. I opened note next,

_Renesmee,_

_You got your ass kicked out of school or I would have given this to you in person. But I figured that you should wear something like that for your's and Jacob's first time together, make it special. I dunno, it was just a thought. But he likes it dirty. So go with something like that. Have fun, can't wait to see your ass. xoxo Andrea._

_P.S. Stop fighting! Gym is soooo boring without you :(_

I giggled and folded the note back up and tossed them onto my desk. "What was in the notes?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing for _you _to worry about. How was your day?" I asked.

He scrunched his forehead up in frustration. "I'm not talking to you until you tell me what was in that note." He said childishly. I stared at him in disbelief but he just laid back on my bed and stared at my ceiling. Ugh, meanie face!

I crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. "It's a surprise for you. You'll like it so I wouldn't be getting to snippy with me, because I know you'll like it." I told him. He arched an eyebrow. I smiled and laid down on his chest. "Now would you like to tell me about your day?"

"I'd love to tell you about my day. But I'd love to kiss you even more." He whispered to me. I couldn't stop the blush that rose up to my cheeks. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. His lips cradled mine softly and he laced our fingers together. I leaned back and rested my chin on my hand on his chest.

"I missed you today." I whispered. Did I really just say that? Oh God, you're such a freak Renesmee. He's a player, that's the last thing he wants to hear. Oh no, I probably just freaked him out and now it's gonna get all awkward and we're gonna break up before I even get the chance to really get to know him. Ugh way to go.

I didn't look him in the eye, I just buried my face in his chest. He chuckled, "Are you embarrassed?" He asked.

"No," I said, my voice muffled by his shirt. I didn't sound convincing in the least. He squeezed my hand.

"Look at me, Nessie. Don't hide." He told me. I didn't move. My cheeks were so red right now and he was laughing at me. How is it that I can play it so cool in front of anyone but him? I have no problem making all these guys fall all over me but then I'm around him and it's like I say all the wrong things. "Hey, look at me." He whispered. I peeked my head up from his chest and he was smiling, stop laughing at me!

"Don't be embarrassed for missing me. I missed you too," He admitted. He missed me! Aww, that's so cute! He's so adorable, he's nothing like the player he comes off as. He's like a big teddy bear. I smiled. "Don't hide from me. You're cute when your embarrassed. It's nice to see that you aren't as confident as you like to come off as." He's so sweet.

"You really missed me?" I asked him.

He gave me a cute half grin, "Of course I did." My heart fluttered. "Let's watch a movie."

At this point in time I would do anything he asked me too. I nodded, "Alright. Any preferences?" I asked as I got up and off the bed. I flipped my television on and tossed him the remote, he began searching for a movie.

"No chick flicks." He grunted.

"Aw, but I was _really _in the mood to watch The Notebook." I joked. He shot me a glare and I rolled my eyes at him. I handed him my movie case. I had everything from Disney movies to Mature movies in there. And I had an assortments of genre's. So if he didn't find anything then he was picky.

There was a knock at my door, shit. "Renesmee," My mom said as she jiggled the door handle. I grabbed for a robe and yanked it on as I motioned for Jacob to get on the other side of my bed. If he got on the side nearest the wall then my mom wouldn't be able to see him cause the bed blocked the view of him. He rolled off the bed quietly.

"Hang on a sec, I'm changing." I called. I heard Jacob mutter, 'I wish' and I smiled. I yanked the door open and held my robe tightly to me. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Food is ready, come make a plate." She said. She glanced in my room, almost like she knew Jacob was here.

I looked at her innocently, "Did you leave something in here? I can grab it for you." I offered. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Finish getting dressed and then get your food." She said as she headed back downstairs. I shut and locked my door once more. Jacob popped up from beside my bed and I took the robe off.

"Get in the closet or something because now I have to change clothes. And you're not watching." I ordered. He pouted.

"Please don't make me get in the closet." He begged. "It's not like it's any different from seeing you in a bikini." He argued.

"Fine." I muttered. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some boy shorts and a tank top that said cutie across the chest. I glared at him before turning around and pulling my shirt quickly off and replacing it just as fast. I wouldn't be so lucky with my jeans though since they were skinny jeans.

I shimmied out of them and quickly replaced them with the shorts. "I hate you," I muttered as I walked out the door.

"No you don't!" He called to me, laughing. He's right, I don't.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I woke up the next morning and Jacob was gone. I vaguely remember falling asleep somewhere between midnight and one. Jacob and I were watching sharktale, he picked. He must've left sometime after I fell asleep. I sat up and yawned. Ugh, I need more sleep. But for now a shower will have to do. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra before walking into the bathroom. I pulled a towel out from under the sink .

I hopped in the shower and was awaken immediately. Ugh the water felt so good. It feels so nice to be clean too. I hate being on my period, I feel so icky all the time. I wish I could just stay in the shower for the rest of these three or four days, but then I'd look like a raisin. And looking like a raisin isn't very fun. No one likes raisins.

The song Curse of Curves will not get out of my head. I started humming the tune as I washed my hair. Thank God no one is home otherwise my parents would so make fun of me for ages for singing in the shower. I haven't sung in the shower in ages.

I finished up my shower and dried off before putting my hair up in the towel and pulling on all my underwear and what not. I brushed my teeth and applied some deodorant before I opened the bathroom door and made a mad dash to my bedroom. So cold! I flung the door open and shut it just as quickly. "Ahh!" I screamed loudly. Jacob sat on my bed eating a bowl of coco puffs. He was shirtless and only in boxers, which was great and all, but I'm in a bra and underwear! Lacy bra and underwear!

"Turn around!" I yelled at him as I looked for something to cover myself with. Why is it that the one time I need something to cover myself with my room is clean.

He chuckled and put his hand over his eyes, "I'm not sure why I'm covering my eyes. You're fucking hot without clothes on." He told me. I glared at him as I grabbed a dress from my closet and threw it on.

"Because. I prefer you not to see me half naked until we go far enough for you to see me half naked. Why are you here anyway?" I asked. He moved his hands away from his eyes and went back to eating his coco puffs.

"I kinda dozed off on your floor last night. I planned on leaving this morning after your parents got up because I didn't know if you had an alarm, but then you woke me up when you got up. So I got some cereal." He explained like it was nothing. Well it certainly wasn't nothing to me.

This is the first time a boy has spent the night and we haven't done anything. I'm proud of myself. "What about your dad? Isn't he going to be worried that you're gone?" I asked him. I took my hair out of the towel and tossed the towel in the hamper. I need to do laundry.

"Naw, I told him I was staying at Quil's." Jacob said as he shoved a whole spoon full of cereal into his mouth. "And no I didn't plan on sleeping here. I really was gonna stay at Quil's."

Well, good for him. Now he can go stay over there then. Cause I have things to do. Not really, but I'm not sure how I'd entertain him all day. And he probably isn't one of those guys who can entertain themselves...

"Ah, I see. So what are planning to do about school. It's definitely nine-ish in the morning." I asked him. I picked up a hair brush and began to comb through it. It's always so tangled after a shower, I hate it.

He drank some milk out of his bowl of cereal. "I'm suspended so it doesn't matter. I'm still hungry. Wanna go out for breakfast?" He asked. I think he should put some pants on, it's kinda getting awkward. Even if I am dating him. He's still sitting on my bed in nothing but underwear and that kinda weirds me out. Guys only sit on my bed in underwear if I plan on taking it off. And I can't take his off yet. Sadly.

"Um, wait. Suspended? How the hell did you get suspended? You were just at school! You can't keep getting suspended that doesn't look good on your record Jacob!" I flipped out on him. This was the second time he's been suspended in two weeks! Not to mention he skips every other fucking day. Ugh, he never goes to school.

Jacob ignored my freak out and reached for his phone that was sitting on the desk, "Here. This is how I got suspended." He said as he tossed the phone at me. I pressed play on the video and saw him immediately deck Chase in the face.

I gasped. Then bursted out in a fit of giggles. Bastard had it coming. I watched as the two boys fought and Jacob won, hands down. "Damn." I muttered. I watched the video again. I can't get enough of Chase getting decked in the face. He deserved it, that lying, cheating prick.

"Yep, I'm a bad ass. We all know that. I think you should get your cute butt up so we can go out to eat." He suggested. I looked up at him from the phone and saw he was pulling his pants on. I handed his phone back to him but couldn't look away from his sculpted chest. Oh. My. Lord.

Let me get a big chunk of some Jacob pie.

I bit my lip as I dragged my eyes up to his smiling face. He's such an ass, he knows he's hot stuff. "You think my butt is cute?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him back. He smacked me on the butt and I squealed. "I think it's almost as cute as the fact that you sing in the shower," He whispered in my ear. He pulled a shirt on while I stood there with my mouth open. He wasn't supposed to hear me!

I blushed and smacked him on the chest. "No one was supposed to be home! You creep!" I yelled as I kept smacking him on the chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me to stop me from hitting him. "Put me down!" I squealed. No, please don't put me down I'm having way to much fun.

"Nope, I'm hungry." He said laughing. I struggled in his arms, I could so get out if I wanted to. But I really like the feel of him holding me. "Come on, we're going to get pancakes. And I'm driving." Like hell you are.

"No, I'm driving. And I need shoes. Put me down!" I ordered. He hiked me up even further on his body and was basically carrying me bridal style now. I crossed my arms over in a pout. "No fair." I grumbled like a two year old. "I can't go out with my hair like this, I have no make or jewelry on. And no shoes. You need to put me down." I tried to argue.

He studied me for a couple seconds. "You look cute, quit worrying. Who are you gonna impress? I'm already here." He told me. He bent over and I grasped onto his neck because I felt like I was gonna fall.

"Eek!" I squealed. He tossed some white flip flops on top of me. And carried me downstairs, grabbing the keys as we went out the door. "My phone, I need it-"

"I grabbed it, quit worrying." He flashed me a smile. I look like shit. Why is he taking me out? He set me in my Mustang, passenger side, and shut the door. I wanna drive. No fair. I hate when people drive my car. He slid into the seat and started my car. "Are you read for the best breakfast of your life?" He asked, his voice thick with enthusiasm. He clicked his seatbelt on and pulled out of my drive way a little fast for my liking. Oh, Lord, please don't let me die while he's driving.

"What makes you think this breakfast is going to be so spectacular?" I asked him, mimicking his tone. Actually, I'm kinda getting this feeling that this breakfast will be spectacular, just because he's here. Oh jeez, I sound like the biggest sap ever. Pull yourself together Renesmee, he's just one guy. One insanely hot and incredibly sweet guy.

"What makes you think it won't be? We've gotta stop off at my house real quick so I can change and what not." He told me. Good cause his morning breath was gonna kill me.

"I know it will be," I murmured as I stared out the window. I don't think he heard me because he didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride to his house. Which was fine with me, I was content with listening to the radio. And its not like the silence was uber awkward or anything, it was kind of nice.

It was rare that I was this comfortable around a guy; it scared me. I think I'm falling for Jacob too hard and too fast. What if he doesn't like me nearly as much as I'm finding I like him? How will I recover from that? Oh we're both so stupid for thinking this could work.

I was stupid for thinking it might work in the first place, wasn't I?

Jacob interrupted my thoughts, "I should only take ten minutes, you can stay here or you can come in. It's up to you." He told me before getting out if the car. I don't want to be left alone in the car, so I unbuckled my seatbelt. I slipped my feet into my shoes and hopped out after him.

I followed him up the steps of his small house and in through the door. "Where's your dad?" I asked Jacob. He headed towards the back of the house and I followed behind him.

"Eh, fishing with Charlie. It's a really nice day out. And you can't keep those two away from the water for long." Jacob said and threw me a smile. I went to follow him into his bedroom when he stopped me. "My room is an absolute mess, your not aloud in here. Please wait in the living room. I'll be out in a minute."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Like I care if your room is a mess." I joked as I headed to the living room. I sat down on his couch, wow this is comfortable. I stared around his small house. It wasn't anything special, but it was cute. I like his house, it's got this super home-y feeling to it.

Jacob walked out around five or ten minutes later. Oh my God he looks hot. His dark hair was combed through and he had on fresh clothing. He smiled at me and his white teeth stood out against his dark skin. I've never realized just how good looking he was before, but wow. He really was handsome. "So are you ready to go? I'm starved and you have to be too."

I stood up and smoothed my dress down, "Yep. Let's go, I'm so hungry it's ridiculous." I told him. He held his hand out and I laced our fingers together. He gave my hand a squeeze and my stomach started doing flips. I looked up into his dark brown eyes, and as cliche as this sounds, it was like I was staring straight into his soul. I sound like a bad romance novel. Way to be the cheesiest person on earth, Renesmee.

We walked outside again and he held open my car door for me and shut it before walking around the car to get in himself. What a gentleman. He hopped in the car and we were off not even thirty seconds later. I flipped through stations on the radio until I settled on the song **Follow me Down **by **3oh!3**

"I love this song," I told Jacob. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye before turning it up and begun singing along. He sang along with the chorus is a very loud, pitchy tone. I laughed as he sang along to the song. "You're a horrible singer." I commented.

He shrugged and sang louder, which only made me giggle more. "Gentleman and ladies, animals and babies, we sing, we sing." He sang loudly.

"Na na na na na." I sang back to him. I did some really cheesy dance moves while he tried his best to dance while driving. And it continued on like that for the rest of the song. I couldn't stop laughing the whole time, and neither could Jacob. He turned to me smiling before placing his eyes back on the road.

"We got some really funny looks from cars passing along the road. "Jacob said as he turned the radio down.

I nodded, chuckling. "They were just jealous that their singing and dance moves weren't as good as ours." I told him.

He nodded his head in agreement, "Yep. That is definitely it, I mean I see no other reason why they would give us such weird looks." He said, sarcastically. Oh yeah, our dancing wouldn't draw attention to us at all. No, that idea was just plain crazy.

I haven't had this much with a guy with out having sex in a very, very long time. Not since my first real boyfriend, Sean. And, like with all first boyfriends, the fun only lasted as long as our relationship. Which had been cut short. But now isn't the time to dwell on the past, I'm through with that. I told myself I was okay. And I am, I think.

We pulled into the diner and I got out quickly, wanted to get rid of the dirty memories that had dared show their face to me. "Come on slow poke!" I called to Jacob. He got out of the car chuckling, he locked the doors then walked over to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I looked up at him smiling before I put my arm around his waist and let him lead me inside. "Two please!" I told the lady at the front desk.

She led us to a booth and gave us our menus. I slid into one side and Jacob slid in right next to me. I scooted close enough to him that we were pressed tightly together, I leaned my head on his shoulder. "What are you in the mood for?" I asked him. I flipped through the breakfast section of our menus as I debating between pancakes and eggs with sausage and toast.

"I don't know. I really want everything." He muttered.

"Then let's get a bit of everything," I said with a smile on my face. "We can eat it. We both know that." I said as I remembered out snack out at my house. I'm gonna gain, like, ten pounds from this meal alone. I just know it.

"Alright sounds good. We'll get the pancakes with sausage on the side. Eggs with biscuits and gravy along with that hash-brown stuff." He decided.

"That sounds so good. I'm pretty hungry, so you might have to fight me off for some of that food." I joked. He chuckled and put an arm behind my head, lounging it on the back of the seat. Our waitress came, I recognized her from the first time I came in here.

"Hello kids. I'm Ruth and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you guys?" She asked as she smiled at us. "Ah, so I see I was right, Renesmee." She said as she gave me a subtle wink. She had guessed Jacob and I would get together from the start. And thank God, she was right.

I blushed, "I was hoping you would be. And I'll take a strawberry milkshake please, with a water." I told her. She scribbled my order down before turning to Jacob.

"I'll have a triple chocolate milkshake with water. And we're ready to order too," He said. Ruth nodded for Jacob to continue. He told her our massive food order. I cannot wait to eat all that food, I'm so freaking hungry. Ruth walked away to put our order in.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked me.

I just shrugged and leaned further into him, "Nothing for you to worry about. She was just really happy to see that she was right." I told him. He picked up my right hand with his and started playing with my fingers.

"And just what was she right about?" He asked, curiosity seeping through his tone.

I smiled, "You."

* * *

**A/N: Review my pretty readers!**

**Sorry, for the long update wait. I honestly re-wrote this chapter four times because it just wasn't turning out right *sigh*, hopefully this is good enough.  
**


	15. Water fight

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 7  
**

**Hurray for you guys for breaking the 200 review mark!**

**I'm so excited! Best readers ever(:**

**Ahhhhhh! I have been trying to upload for over a week now and FF wouldn't let me!  
**

* * *

**JACOB POV:**

I walked out of the mechanic's shop with a smile on my face, I got the job. What better job could I ask for? I got to work with my favorite things and get paid. I'm doing exactly what I like to do in my free time but I do it on other peoples cars and for money. It doesn't get any better than this. And now I have the money to take Renesmee out to a special place for our first real date together. I'm taking her out this Saturday. Our last day of school is Wednesday, our graduation is Friday**, **and our graduation party is on La Push beach on Friday night. So it all works out.

My dad is gonna be proud that I spent my Sunday morning looking for a job. He'll be even prouder that I actually got one. Hell, I'm proud that I got one. I haven't had a job since the beginning of junior year and even then, all I was doing was bagging groceries. I hated that job, I quit.

And it's only two in the afternoon. I still have most of my day ahead of me. I could either hand out with Quil and/or Embry, or I could go make-out with my girlfriend. Hmm, I wonder which one it'll be?

I pulled out my phone and dialed Renesmee's number. She picked up on the third ring, "Hello?" Her cheerful voice flooded my ears.

"Hey, can I come over?" I asked.

"Umm, I'll have to ask. But I'm kind of doing chores today." She told me. Chores, great. But I really wanna see her. I haven't seen her since Thursday and we've barely been able to talk because of her parents. "But my parents say it's okay for you to come over."

I'll probably get sucked into chores, but oh well. "Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes." I told her.

She giggled, "Cool. I'll see you when you get here, bye."

"Bye Nessie," I flipped my phone shut. Yay, chores. But lucky for her, she is worth it.

I drove the short distance to her house, the mechanics shop was relatively close. Her neighborhood was just outside the city of Forks. It'll be nice to work so close to her house, now I can surprise her with visits ever once in awhile.

Ugh, I'm getting way too attached to this freaking girl.

I pulled up next to her house and saw Renesmee outside sporting a bikini top and some short shorts washing her car. Oh Lord, please help me. Edward is gonna kill me. I know it, he'll know that all I'm going to be thinking about is that body and all the things I want to do to it. I'm a dead man.

She looked up, with the hose in her hand, and waved to me. I smiled and shut off my car, getting out and walking towards her. The gigantic smile that crossed her face must have mirrored mine. She looked so cute today.

She bounded toward me, a little squeal escaping her lips as she jumped up onto me. I caught her in my arms, laughing. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Well hello there, it's nice to see you too." I chuckled.

She pecked me on the lips, "Hello there to you to mister. I'm so happy that your helping me today." She said, then kissed me again. She was in a very good mood. Normally she wasn't this happy, of course, I could just always catch her while she was in a bad mood.

"I've got a surprise for you," I tried to say through all her kisses. She pulled her lips from mine, shocked. "It's in the car. Do you want it now or later?"

She squealed, "Now please. What is it?" She asked as she unwrapped her legs from, standing on her own now.

I shrugged, "Come find out." I said as I turned to head back to my car. I had been going through my room the other day and I came across this shoe box. At first I thought it was just a bunch of junk from when I was little; Pokemon cards, coloring pages, little toy cars, rocks, marbles, etc. But as I pulled everything out I came across this envelope with a letter and picture inside it. I didn't know what it was at first but as I started reading it, I knew. I pulled out a few more letters like that one, but this one was the one that made me laugh the most.

I opened the door to my car and opened the glove compartment, pulling out the tattered old envelope. I turned and handed it to Renesmee, shutting the door and leaning against it. "Now don't laugh at me because I kept this, I don't know what had been going through my mind to make me want to keep it." I told her. I'm glad I kept it though. "And don't think it's something extravagant. It's just something I found."

She smirked as she looked at the envelope, "To Jacob." She read. She opened the envelope, reading the letter before looking at the picture. "Dear Jacob, Mommy and Daddy said we will be moving to a new state in a few weeks. They said that I would have to leave my friends here but that I would make more friends. But wanna know the most bad part? They said I have to leave you too!" I smiled at her as she glanced up at me. I knew that she was probably wondering why I would give her such a ridiculous gift, but I knew she would see the humor in it in a few moments.

She went back to reading the large, purple print of a eight year old. At least I think she was eight when she moved. I could be wrong, I don't remember. "I don't wanna lose my best guy friend, your not as icky as all the other guys. So I asked mommy if I could pack you in my suit case, but she said no. But don't worry I have a plan. Love, Renesmee. P.S. turn the page over to see the plan." Renesmee read.

She flipped the page over and a giggle escaped her lips. "My plan was to run away and live with bears! And...oh my God. Is that you in my suitcase!" She asked. She flipped the page around and showed the picture I had already seen. A picture, she herself drew, of us escaping to live in the woods. It was quiet detailed for a little kids drawing. She drew a picture of their old house, with trees behind it, and then a picture of us. Her standing next to a suit case with me popping out of it.

"It was your imagination not mine..." I told her.

She stared at the drawing a few moments before looking up at me. "I was a weird kid. But I was freaking cute." She laughed. She's still cute.

She folded the letter back up, putting it in the envelope. She stared at the picture and leaned back against my car with me. It was a picture of the two of us, decked out head to toe in in pots and pans, blankets, a toy gun for me, a princess wand for her, and other things. "What were we doing?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Beats me. It was in with the letter. I think we were pretty fucking awesome kids though. I don't remember that or anything but look at us! We were obviously ready to go on a mission of some sort."

Bella walked out the door and smiled at me. "Hello Jacob, how are you sweetie?" She asked. I saw her walk over to the hose and pick it up, water still running out of it. Nessie muttered oops and hurried to grab it from her, folding putting the envelope in her back pocket as she did.

I walked up their drive way standing next to Bella as I tried to keep my eyes off Renesmee as she leaned over her car to rinse it off. "I-uh..." I cleared my throat, completely aware of Nessie's ass sticking out in her short shorts. "I've been great. How have you been?"

She laughed, "I've been okay. Are you going to help Renesmee with her chores?" Bella asked me.

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. "Yeah, she managed to talk me into it." I told her.

Renesmee scoffed, "It wasn't hard to talk him into it. He brought me this, too." She said as she handed the envelope to her mom going back to washing her car. Bella pulled out the note reading it and then looking at the picture. She smiled and handed them back to Nessie.

"I remember that note and taking that picture. You were so upset when you found out we were moving. And Jacob, you were sick so I had to drive her over to your house just so she could give you that note. Because she '_just had to tell you'." _Bella laughed.

Renesmee blushed and I smiled. She looks pretty when she blushes, almost sweet and innocent. Almost. I knew she could be the complete opposite of sweet and innocent.

"Can you tell us why were dressed up in full mission gear in the picture?" I asked Bella.

She laughed, "You two were going hunting in the jungle. You watched Tarzan or Jungle Book, I don't remember. But after that you guys liked to go on jungle hunts. It was adorable." If anyone found out about this I was dead. Ugh, I can only imagine Quil seeing this picture of Renesmee and I. He would make copies of it and print it all around school. He'd probably put it in our school newspaper. He can be a dick like that.

"I can honestly say that I don't remember that." Renesmee said. I couldn't remember it all that well either, tell you the truth. "I don't remember much that had to do with my childhood that included you." She said, talking to me now.

"We were young, there isn't much we really will remember I guess." I thought aloud. I can't believe we didn't recognize each other when she moved here, again. We look completely different from when we were kids, but you'd think that even after ten years I'd have the slightest remembrance of her. But nope, nothing.

She shrugged, "Oh well. Come on," She grabbed my hand and the letter from her mom. "You need to help me wash my car. And then we'll wash yours, cause it looks disgusting." She told me honestly, crinkling her nose in disgust in the direction of my car.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe my car likes to look dirty." I grumbled as I let her pull me over to her car so that we could wash it. Bella laughed as she made her way back inside, for which I was grateful. It'd be a little awkward for me to check out her daughter while she was standing out here.

"Stop checking out my ass and wash my car!" She scolded me. I caught the wet sponge as it hit my chest. I looked down and saw the dark stain on my gray shirt. Great.

"Wow, way to go." I chuckled. She rewarded me with a small giggle. Fine if that's how she wants to play it.

I set the sponge down on the hood of her car and yanked my shirt off, exposing my chest. I did notice the drop of her jaw and the way she licked her lips while looking at me. Yeah babe, beat this. My theme song should be 'Can't touch this'.

"Stop checking my abs out and wash your car," I told her mockingly as I grabbed the sponge and began scrubbing her car. She 'humph'ed at me. I glanced over at her, to make sure she wasn't really mad, and she was smiling.

We washed her car up, finishing quickly. We didn't talk much, but I think it's because she was trying to keep up the pretense of being mad at me. I went to put the sponge in the bucket and felt a large amount of cold water hit my back. I stopped in my tracks, she didn't.

"Oops." She said, her tone clearly told me it wasn't and 'oops'. Not that I needed her tone to tell me. Well, two can play at that game. I dropped the sponge in the bucket and then picked it up, turning to throw it at her. "No, Jacob. Get away with that!" She screamed.

"Fair is fair," I yelled back. She backed up and was stopped when she hit the car. She covered her face in her hands and I laughed. I lowered the bucket and smiled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't be so cruel as to do that."

She slowly lowered her hands and relaxed a little bit. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at her again. And then I through the bucket of water on her, completely drenching her with water. Her hair fell down over her face and her torso got really wet, since that bikini top covered absolutely nothing...

"You're an asshole." She grumbled.

"But I'm your asshole." I smiled at her. That seemed to make her a little less mad at me because she smiled. She has a pretty smile.

Water hit me in the face as I dropped the bucket and tried to move away from it. "This is what you get!" She yelled at me. No! This water is cold, cold, cold, cold. That little...Ugh! We are gonna fight, and she is going down. She giggled, "You're looking a little wet, Jacob."

I wiped the water from my face as I looked at her. She was standing there, hose behind her back, trying to look innocent. Yeah, her innocent? Naw, that word isn't even in her fucking dictionary. "Not as wet as your gonna be when I'm done with you." I threatened. I moved toward her and she held the hose up in front of her, defensively. Yeah, like that was going to stop me now. She already soaked through my shorts. Besides, she could go change inside, I'd be lucky if I had a pair of shorts in my car. Which I more than likely do.

"I'll spray you, Jake." She warned. I didn't stop my advancement on her. I pushed my body against her, shoving her into the car. I took the hose from her, holding it at my waist. "If this is your way of punishing me, then I'll spray you with water more often."

I let my lips hover over hers, "Maybe you should." I told her before lightly kissing her lips. She pulled me closer, hand gripping the back of my neck, and kissed me with force. She's really gonna hate me when I have to spray her with water. Like, really, really hate me. I pressed myself closer to her, we were skin to skin. I'm a dead man.

I broke away from her as she was really getting into it and hosed her down completely with water. There wasn't a dry spot on her when I was done. "You inconsiderate jerk!" She screeched. Yep, I'm a dead man.

Score: Jacob, 2. Renesmee,1.

I don't think I've ever had this much fun with a girl before. Well, this much fun without having sex. Then again, everything is fun with Renesmee. Only because I never know what she has up her sleeve, she constantly surprises me. I'll never get bored with her.

I dropped the hose and grabbed my stomach as I laughed at her. The amount of anger in her little face was hilarious. I didn't think someone so small could get so mad, but boy was I wrong. She let out a loud battle cry and lunged at me. I had enough time to widen my eyes and stand up straight before she knocked herself into me. Holy shit she weighs more than she looks. I caught her in my arms and stumbled backwards.

"Mmm, your warm." She commented. I chuckled at her random comment. She smiled at me in a way that I couldn't help but want to hold her tighter.

"And what did attacking me accomplish?" I asked her, trying to pull my thoughts away from the feel of her skin on mine.

She cocked her head to the side, thinking. I waited patiently until she answered. "Absolutely nothing. I just wanted you to hold me." She admitted. She didn't even look embarrassed at a confession like that. There was no blush creeping up on her cheeks, she was as serious as can be. Amazing; I never would've admitted something like that.

I held her tighter, "I'll hold you anytime you want me too."

She smiled and leaned into kiss me.

There was a clearing of the throat and Renesmee was quick to move off me and stand a little further away. I don't I've ever seen her move so fast. "Hi daddy," She called out to her father's figure standing in the doorway.

"Hello Jacob. Why don't you two come inside?" Edward suggested, more like ordered. I looked toward Renesmee and she was rolling her eyes. Edward turned to go inside and stopped. He turned to me again, "And Jacob?"

"Sir?" I asked. Do I call him sir? Did he prefer Edward? How do I refer to him now that I'm dating his daughter? This dating shit is hard.

He smirked, "Put on a shirt." He walked back into their house and left Nessie and I awkwardly standing here.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she turned to look at me. "I like you shirtless." She said as she flitted towards the house. I smiled at her as I grabbed my shirt, pulling it on over my head, and grabbed some gym shorts from my car.

I stepped inside the house and walked towards the living room, hoping that's where Bella would be. I don't want to talk to Edward anymore. He's a little...I don't know what he is. I just know that it's always harder to impress the dad than it is the mom.

Luck isn't on my side today. "Hey, uh, where's the bathroom?" I asked Edward.

He looked up from his book, "Upstairs. Second door on the right." I nodded and hurried toward the stairs. He hates me. No doubt about that. I can't say that I blame him, I would probably hate the guy that was dating my little girl, too.

I knocked on the bathroom door before pushing it open. I stepped inside and locked the door. I quickly changed into my pair of gym shorts and walked back out. Do I go downstairs and face Edward, or do I find Renesmee and hope she'll stay with me to save me from the awkward 'parent to boyfriend' talk. Hmm, tough choice.

I headed over to the door that I knew was Renesmee's and knocked. She opened it a moment later, "Didn't want to deal with my dad? Coward." She smirked, guessing my exact reasons for being up here.

I rolled my eyes and moved passed her purposely shoving playfully into her shoulder. Jacob Black is not a coward. He just doesn't like dealing with over protective dads; that's all. I laid down on her bed, getting comfortable. She has a great mattress. It's really soft, and fluffy. Ugh, I could use a nap right now.

Renesmee stood, brushing her hair in the mirror. I watched as she methodically moved the brush around her head. There was something amusing about it, I don't know why. I let my gaze drift from her hair to her face. Her chocolate eyes were bright with some unknown excitement, her mouth was soft with a smiling dancing on the corner of her lips, and her cheeks were a rosy red on the slight paleness of her skin.

"You got some sun today," I commented. She shrugged, throwing a smile in my direction as she pinned her hair back.

"Too bad I won't tan. I rarely ever do." Her nose scrunched up in what I'm guessing is frustration. I think she looks fine without a tan. But I'm glad that's one of the things I've never had to worry about. Being a Quilete Indian has it's benefits; I'm tan all year round. I can only imagine how white Renesmee must look standing next to me. She's not ghostly white or anything, but she doesn't have my tan.

"Careful there Jacob, don't think too hard." She muttered, bringing me from my thoughts. "You looked very focused on the wall behind me."

"Oh shut up," I told her. I leaned further into her bed, clasping my hands behind my head an closing my eyes. I need a nap so fucking bad.

I can hear Nessie moving around her room, I wonder what she's doing. Ehh, I'm too tired to open my eyes and look up. It's her room she's probably just doing her own thing. It's chill. Hmm, I'm hungry. I wonder if they have any food...

Well that was a stupid question, of course they have food. Most people with homes have food you dumb ass. I wonder if they would feed me? Yeah, that's the right question. Wow, I'm an idiot. I'm so happy Nessie can't read my mind or she'd think I'm the biggest moron on the face of this damn planet. I'm still hungry.

I felt something press against my lips and my eyes widened in shock. What the hell? I was only met with Renesmee's face and I immediately relaxed and welcomed her kiss. She's full of surprises. I was scared for a moment, I won't tell her that though.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked, pressing her forehead to mine. I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers once more. Less talking more kissing, that's what I wanted. She seemed to disagree though, her lips were soon gone from mine.

"Um, you kinda did. I was just laying here. Do you have any food?" I asked her. My stomach is totally running on empty right now.

"I'm pretty sure we do have some food. But whether or not I actually want to give you some is a completely different story." She told me.

I stuck my bottom lip out, "Can I please with cherries on top have some food?" I asked her.

She gave me a dramatic sigh and I smiled. "I _guess _I could feed you." I hopped up off her bed and followed her down to the kitchen. Edward wasn't in the living room and it made me wonder where exactly he was, I really don't want to go looking for him. I think I'd rather just avoid him the whole time I'm here.

"So what are you wanting?" Renesmee asked me. I stood behind her, looking into her pantry. They have tons of food!

"Everything," I muttered too low for her to hear. "Chips sounds good to me, whichever you want." I said louder this time. She grabbed some baked lays down from one of the shelves and reached in her fridge to grab a big bottle of soda, pushing it into my chest. I grabbed it from her and followed her to the living room.

She plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to her, "Come on sit down. I don't bite, hard."

I sat down next to her, setting the soda in her lap and taking the chips from her. I'm so hungry. I stuffed a few in my mouth before she ripped the bag away from me. "I'll make you a deal. You get these chips if...you watch a movie with me." Nessie said.

A movie? Doesn't sound too bad. I mean, how bad can watching a movie be? "Alright, deal. Just give me my food back." I told her and she handed the chips back to me. "What movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

She smirked and judging just by that smirk I knew I had just screwed myself over. "We're not watching it now. But this Sunday they're showing The Notebook up in Port Angeles. We're going to double date with Quil." She told me.

Woah! When did Quil get a girl? Why didn't I hear about this? And The Notebook? You have to be shitting me. There isn't a bigger chick flick than that. Great. "I'm taking you out Saturday though." I told her, there has to be some way to get out of this.

"Oh, I know. But you're taking me out Sunday, too. For Quil's sake, the boy needs a girlfriend." She said as she munched on a chip.

Alright, I'll bite. "Who's the girl? And why The Notebook?" I questioned.

She took a deep breath and blew it out. "The girl is Laura," What the hell is Renesmee thinking? I don't think Quil will actually agree to this "And we're watching The Notebook because it's my favorite movie. And don't give me that 'what the heck are you thinking' look. I've talked to Quil and he's going to try to drop his man-whore-ish ways for her. I told her that if he broke her heart that I would spread it around school that he has an STD. And everyone believes everything that comes out of my mouth."

I had to laugh at that. Quil probably has like seven different STD's with as much as he gets around. "Alright. I guess there really is no arguing with you about any of it, is there?" She shook her head at me, triumphantly. "I'll do it. But I don't want to listen to you complain about 'what a douche bag Quil is' or 'how unfair he's being to Laura' when he breaks her heart. Deal?"

"Deal," Then her hand thumped on the back of my head.

"Ow!" I groaned, "What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"For being mean. Now shut up and eat your stupid chips." She ordered.

What did I bring myself into when I agreed to date her? She is one demanding woman. Not to mention how painful it is being her boyfriend. She is strong, that thump on the back of the head hurt! I sound like a whiny girl. I think this is what not getting laid in forever does to you. How long has it been since I've gotten laid? If we've been dating a week...so it's been eight or nine days?

Oh God, that's like a whole year! I wonder if my dick still works! I'm getting laid by next week. I don't care if I have to sit through seven showings of The Notebook; I will get laid. This is horrible. Not to mention I have to beat Andrea in that bet. I'm not forking out twenty dollars to her.

Edward came walking into the room then with an angry Bella on his heels. Uh-oh...

"Jacob, I'd like to speak with you." Edward said, more like ordered. Great, what'd I do now.

"Edward, I swear if you say one thing that I told you not to say you'll regret it." Bella threatened him. I had to stop myself from snickering at them. Bella clearly had full control over Edward.

I stood up and Edward led us into the kitchen where he began pulling out things to cook. Was he planning on giving me a lesson in cooking? "Do you think you'll be staying for dinner tonight?" He asked. Um, free food. Hell yeah, I'll be staying.

"If you wouldn't mind." I said carefully. He nodded and pulled out some ground beef and other miscellaneous things.

"We're having cheeseburgers. But I'm not interested in talking to you about food. I want to talk to you about Renesmee." Edward told me bluntly. Well, what a way to get straight to the point.

I nodded, "What about her?" I asked.

He opened the ground beef and pulled out a frying pan. I wonder which is better: him being slightly preoccupied while talking to me or him giving me his full attention. "I know of your reputation Jacob. Believe me, adults talk." Oh, this is where the conversations going. I leaned against the counter, already knowing what he was going to say. All dad's conversations were similar. "I want to let you know that if you hurt, insult, or make my little girl cry you'll deal with me.

"If you try to take advantage of her, I'll hunt you down." He told me. I wouldn't put it past him to do it either. Edward wasn't a guy to fuck around.

"I think we both know that I would never do anything to hurt her, intentionally." I told him, making a brave move in opening my mouth.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "And why should I think that you would think of her as any different? I know what you do Jacob. I know how quickly you go through girls; they are just ways for you to pass the time. I know that you use them for one thing. And I'm just letting you know that I am allowing you to date my daughter, that is the only reason you are dating her. Is because I'm allowing you. Do not hurt her. Do not use her. Do not keep her around to pass the time. If I have to hear from someone that she is just another toy of yours we will have some issues.

"Am I clear?" He asked. You know, I could picture him in a mafia. He's one scary ass guy. Especially when he wants to be. I don't even think this is him at his scariest. I'm slightly terrified of him. Only because I know he's a man of his word. I know he'll hunt me down.

"Crystal clear. I promise I won't intentionally hurt her. I value my life a little more than that." I told him.

"Good, you're not as stupid as everyone says then." He told me.

"Thanks, I think." I commented back. "Can I go..." I asked uncomfortably.

He nodded, "Tell Bella that I was nice. She thinks that I'm going to scare you away." He chuckled.

Nothing is going to scare me away from Nessie so easily.

* * *

**A/N: Review lovelies!**

**FF wouldn't let me upload for a couple days; sorry.  
**


	16. Graduated!

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 11**

**I have no idea how graduation actually goes, I've never actually been to one.  
**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

I stood up as my picture appeared on the giant pull down screen in our cafeteria that had been transformed to hold everyone for our graduation. "Renesmee Cullen," My vice principal said into the speaker. I smiled and walked up to the stage, the sounds of everyone's cheers pushing me forward. Oh my God, this is it. I'm graduating. After thirteen years of school I am finally graduating. I'm on my own, everything is my decision now. Free to do whatever I may like. This is it!

"WHOO, GO NESSIE!" I heard my Uncle Emmet shout from the crowd. I whipped my head towards the noise to see all my extended family sitting amongst my peers family.

I shook my Principals hand and he placed my diploma in the other, we both turned, smiling, so that our pictures could be taken. After a few moments he turned back to me, "Congratulations." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and made my way off the stage to go stand in line next to all my classmates. I walked behind the long line of students that was already standing with their diplomas in hand. As I passed Jacob I smacked his ass and he jumped, turning his head to shoot me a look.

I gave him a small smirk as I stood at the end of the line, smiling as I looked out to the crowd. I found my mom and she waved, crying. My Aunt Alice was clutching her arm, jumping up and down in her seat next to Uncle Jasper who was shaking his head. Emmett was next to Jasper, waving frantically at me, while Aunt Rose alternated between hitting him and smiling and blowing kiss at me. My dad on other hand was pinching the bridge of his nose at everything they were doing, until he lifted his head up to look at me. He gave me a sad smile before raising his hand in a small wave.

I waved back to him with a happier smile. It must be hard for him to see his little girl graduating. I felt for him, but my excitement over rode my guiltiness.

I watched everyone in the crowds, examining all the faces of the parents and trying to pin them to the students that I knew. Some faces were obvious, a few students being spitting images of their parents, so alike it was uncanny. And others I found myself staring at the faces of parents thinking, 'Who the hell is your kid?'.

And when the time came that all the names were announced we all through our caps in the air and cheered. Because this is it, I am officially graduated. I can enter the world and finally let my life begin. Nothing will be holding me back now.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist as a pair of lips kissed my neck. "Guess who?" A warm voice said above the roaring of the crowd of students that surrounded us.

"Channing Tatum?" I asked, hopeful.

The guy holding me in his arms chuckled, "Even better. Guess again?" The warm arms tightened around me once more. I giggled and leaned back into the person, knowing exactly who it was but wanting to make him stand there a little longer. And I liked the feel of his arms around me.

"Even better than Channing Tatum? Well, then it _has _to be Leonardo DiCaprio," I laughed. Jacob growled playfully in my ear before nipping it lightly and turning me around. He crushed my small body into his huge one and lifted me off my feet into a huge hug. I squealed in delight as he set me on the ground. "We've graduated!"

He gave me a genuine smile, "You're so cute."

Suddenly I was pulled from Jacob's arms into a pair much bigger and stronger. "Look at my little Nessie-boo all grown up!" My Uncle Emmett yelled in my ear. "I remember when you were still running naked in diapers, convinced that you were a super hero and I was the evil villain!" A couple students turned to look at me, laughing at Emmett's embarrassing stories of me. Even Jacob was sitting there, biting his lip, to hold back the laughs that threatened to take over him.

I tried to squirm out of Emmett's grasp, "Emmett! You big dork! Let me go. And quit telling embarrassing stories of me!" I groaned. He hugged me tighter before setting me on the ground. I glared at him as he patted his eyes, wiping away invisible tears.

"You're just growing up so fast," He fake blubbered. I rolled my eyes as a much smaller set of arms wrapped around me; well two smaller sets.

"You look so cute!" Alice said at the same time my Aunt Rosalie said, "My little niece looks so hot!"

My already pink face flushed even more. "I've missed you guys," I said as I hugged them back. Alice stepped back, her short frame leaning into Jasper's tall one. "Hi, Jasper." I said as I hugged him.

"Hello, Nessie. You certainly grew up in the last year since we've seen you." He said, there was a smile on his face as he spoke. The last time I had seen my Aunts and Uncles was two Christmases ago. We were supposed to meet up with them last Christmas but everyone got busy so we skipped a year. But I had really missed them.

My mom and dad found their way to us then and they both embraced me in a hug. "Are you excited?" My mom asked.

I nodded, "I can't believe I finally finished high school it seems a little surreal." I turned to my aunts and uncles, "And I'm so happy you guys are here! It's been forever since I've seen you guys. Where are your kids?"

"With their grandparents, they all missed Carlisle and Esme so much. They were here, but Esme insisted that they go back to your house so she could cook dinner as soon as you finished. Our little munchkins were getting restless sitting here." Alice explained. I couldn't wait to see my little cousins. There was five total; three were Rose and Emmett's and the other two were Alice and Jasper's.

Alice and Jasper were the proud parents of two ten year old twins- girl and boy-, Leslie and Troy. Rose and Emmet had a fifteen year old boy named Sam, a twelve year old daughter named Lily, and a seven year old daughter named Selena. I can't wait to see them.

We fought our way through the crowds to get to the parking lot. I had long ago lost Jacob, he probably went to find his dad since his dad couldn't come to him, being wheel-chair bound and all.

I piled into the car with my parents while everyone else got into a separate car. The drive home was filled with chatter about how I was finally an adult, I think my mom teared up. She turned away before I could know for sure though. I felt sorry for her, it must be hard to know that in a few short months the kid you have raised and love is going to be moving across the state.

As we entered the neighborhood my dad turned to my mom with a smile on his face before he looked into the rear view mirror at me. "Renesmee, we have a surprise for you." My dad said, smiling.

My face lit up, "What is it, what is it, what is it?" A puppy? Was i finally getting a dog? Or maybe it's a new laptop. Or a shopping spree..

"It's up in your room. We promise you'll love it. Just make sure to come down and thank us." Mama told me.

"Depending on what it is, I might tackle you guys." I told her honestly.

My dad snorted, "We won't be the ones she'll be tackling." He muttered. I ignored his comment and went back to jumping in my seat excitedly. I wonder what it is? I wonder if I'll like it? Eek, I can't wait! I'm so excited.

The second my dad put the car in park in our driveway I jumped out and ran to the door. I flung it open and bolted to my room, taking the stairs at least two at a time. I had to fumbled with the doorknob a little before my shaking hands could finally open it. When I finally did I busted in, looking every which way for my surprise. All I found was my families suitcases. Confused and frustrated I huffed and squeezed my eyebrows together.

"What the hell?" I muttered. There isn't a surprise in here. Is the surprise that my aunts and uncles are taking over my room? If so, that surprise sucks.

"Well, look at this little slut all dressed up in her cap and gown." A familiar voice squealed.

I heard a girlish laugh and twirled around. "Mm, I know. Doesn't she just look gorgeous? How did all those fine men at your school keep their hands off you?"

I nearly cried when I saw my two best friends in the whole wide fucking world standing behind me.

"Tabatha! Conner! Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I flung myself at them. They both embraced me in a very warm, welcoming hug. I can't believe it's been nearly a month since I've last seen them. It seems like a lifetime ago.

They let me out of their embrace. "Conner, you are looking gay-er than ever. And you're black hair is gone! You died it brown now, it looks amazing." I complimented him.

He wrapped his purple scarf more tightly around his neck before striking a pose. "Why, thank you _darling._"

I giggled and turned to Tabatha. Her curly strawberry blonde hair was straightened and pulled up into a cute little ponytail. She had on a blue and green beach dress that did wonders for her bright green eyes. "Tabatha, you look even more gorgeous than when I last saw you. I've missed you so much." I said as she hugged me again. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks and I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

I didn't realize just how much I had missed them until now.

When Tabitha pulled away from me I saw that she was crying, too. "Oh, Ness. We've missed your whore-ish ways so much. Our graduation last week was so boring with out you there." She blubbered. I laughed and stared at them, wiping my tears away. Oh great, now I ruined my make-up.

The rims of Conner's eyes were getting ready and his lip quivered before he through himself at me again. This started a whole other round of tears and it was forever before we finally pulled ourselves away.

"Come on, Grandma is making some delicious food." Conner said, referring to my Grandma Esme. That's how close we were, practically family. I referred to their parents as my own and they referred to mine as their own. "She kicked us out not too long ago because we kept eating everything." He smirked as he looked over to Tabatha who just laughed.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to change out of this stuff. I'll meet you down there in a second." I said, laughing. They headed downstairs and I shut my door. I pulled off the cap and gown revealing a cute little dress I had worn underneath. It'll be perfect for the party at LaPush beach later on. I have to be there at six because that's when the party officially starts. But the parents should leave around ten, Jacob said that's normally when everyone leaves. Then we'll party hard. I plan to get trashed.

There was a soft knock at my door, "Nessie?"

A smile made it's way across my face as I recognized the cute little voice. I went over to the door and opened it, revealing the smiling face of my seven year old cousin Selena. "Look at you, you little cutie! Come here!" She bounded into my arms as I picked her up and hugged her. "You've gotten so big, oh my God you're growing so fast."

She smiled, "I'm seven years old now. I was six last time you saw me. You look pretty." She said as she touched a soft ringlet of my hair.

I blushed, "Thank you. You look very beautiful today." Her porcelain face flushed pink. "Where are your brother and sister?"

She grabbed my hand and tugged me out of my room, she was always demanding. Just like her mom. "They're down here. All they are doing is playing some stupid card game. Bo-oring."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at her, "That is very boring. You've always been so much funner." I said, humoring her. Secretly, I always favored Selena over the others. She was always so much more fun to hang around. I loved all my cousins equally, she just had a big imagination and an even bigger personality. It made things more interesting.

She shrugged, "Mommy says it's cause I'm just like her." Yep, that's exactly why. She was a miniature version of her mom, gorgeous blonde hair, eyes the color of violets, and a petite yet elegant figure, even for a seven year old. She was going to be a heart breaker just like her mom. Really, the only reason we knew she was Emmett's kid is because she had his trademark smile, the one that made everyone twenty times happier just seeing. Her cute dimples, the ones that was passed on from her dad, allowed her to get anything she wanted from anyone. Especially her dad, she was a totally daddy's girl.

We reached the living room and the rest of the family was sitting in there, chowing down on some delicious smelling spaghetti and meatballs. They all smiled when they saw me, "Nessie!" Lily and Leslie yelled at the same time. They set their bowls of food down to come hug me. I hugged them back tightly, "Oh! We've missed you so much!"

I hugged them back tighter before we let go of each other, "I missed you guys, too."

The only way I could describe Lily would be to say she was the perfect combination of her parents. She got Emmet's curly brown hair, Rosalie's smile, her dad's bright brown eyes, her mom's curvy figure, her dad's sense of humor, and her mom's facial structure. She was the perfect blend of her parents. It was crazy.

Leslie on the other hand was just like her mom Alice but looked like her dad Jasper. Like her mom she is crazy and extremely hyper, all the freaking time. I swear they didn't ever sit or sleep. But she inherited her dad's sandy blonde hair, honey colored eyes, and prominent cheek bones. She got Alice's short figure.

My thinking was interrupted when I was abruptly pulled up from the ground and into a giant hug. "Aw, shortie. I was hoping you had grown a little." My cousin Sam's voice boomed as he squeezed me closer to him. How does that saying go-Like father like son?

"Oh, shut up. I'm not short you're just a tall freak." I grumbled. He laughed as he set me down. Sam...he was just like Emmett. If you took a picture of Emmett at Sam's age and placed it up next to Sam you would think it was just an outdated picture of Sam. It's that insane. They have the same personality and everything. Sam is built just like Emmett, too. They're both tall and muscular freaks. Well, they aren't really freaks, but I still like to call them freaks.

Sam rolled his eyes and Troy came up and hugged me. "It's okay, I don't think you're short. Sam is freakishly tall for a fifteen year old." He whispered as he hugged me.

I laughed as I pulled away to stick my tongue out at him, "See! This is why he's my favorite!" I told Sam as I wrapped my arm around Troy's shoulders.

There was a gasp and we all turned our heads to the sound. Selena had her mouth hanging open, "I thought I was your favorite!" Shit, shit, shit.

I walked over to her and bent down to her level to whisper in her ear. "Of course you are, just don't tell the others." Her face lit up at her new found secret and she skipped out of the room with a smile on her face. A smile made its way on to my face as well.

I walked into the kitchen to see Grandma flitting around the room in her ballerina like ways. I wish I could move like that. When she noticed me watching her her face lit up. "Oh, little Renesmee. Come here!" She crossed the few steps to pull me against her small body. I hugged her back tightly. She stepped back, "Let me look at you. Oh, you've grown up beautifully. I bet the guys fall all over you."

I smiled, she had no idea how spot on she was with that comment. "Aw, Grandma. Thank you. You aren't looking to bad yourself."

She gave me a tender smile before placing one of her hands on my face. I smiled at the gesture and her light brown eyes shown with love as she stared at me. She patted my cheek once softly, "Better go find Carlisle, dear. I know he was excited to see you."

Another gift! I kissed her cheek and hurried to find my grandfather. Grandma stopped me before I could make it out of the kitchen though, "Wait! Take some food!" She handed me a bowl of the pasta and I gave her a smile before practically running out of the room to find Carlisle.

It took a little searching but I finally found him with my dad in my dad's study. They were talking about recent things in the medical field and I almost walked out, afraid that they would try to bring me into the conversation. But Grandpa Carlisle saw me and his eyes lit up, "Ahh. Renesmee, long time no see."

I walked over to him and, much like with all my other relatives, greeted him with a hug. "Hey, Grandpa. How have you been?"

He shrugged, "I've been well. The hospital has been keeping me busy. How was school? Are you excited to be done?"

We all chatted idly for some time and I enjoyed being able to catch up with my grandfather. He and grandma had been busy at the hospital and hadn't had much time for visiting us. I'm glad they made time though, it really has been too long since we've seen them. Once a year never really did cut it and it's been longer than that since I saw them last. I really had missed them and I hope I'll be able to see them more often than this.

After awhile I found my way back to my room and realized how late it was. The party at LaPush is starting soon and I don't want to miss it. This was my big night, I've finally graduated. I'm hoping that tonight might be the night Jacob and I can finally do it, too. We've almost been dating two weeks, but it seems like I've known him so much longer. I'm ready for him to take me into his arms and have his way with me. And I cannot wait to see how good it will be. Sex with Jacob cannot be horrible, it won't be horrible.

Someone that amazing and gorgeous cannot be bad at sex. It would be a sin if he was.

I opened up my closet and found the dress I was wearing to the party. It's tight up top on my breasts and flows out along my body smoothly ending at the middle of my thigh. I ordered from Victoria's Secret online last week and it came in a nice red color. I had major cleavage going on and it made my ass look great. Jacob won't be able to keep his hands off me tonight. But I know my parents would never let me go out in this.

Which is wear dress A comes in handy. It fits perfectly over this one. It's a black dress with white flowers also but it has flowing short sleeves and is a little higher cut, with the same amount of cleavage showing. It hides my figure well and comes down just as long as the other, a little longer even. Perfect.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in." I called as I twirled in front of the mirror, smiling. Jacob is going to love this.

I saw my Aunt Rose in my mirror and she wolf-whistled jokingly at me. "Well, don't you look gorgeous. Wanna show me what the dress underneath looks like?" She said with a knowing smile. I look at her shocked. How had she known. "I tried to same trick when I was your age. Except, Esme never caught on. You know how innocent she is."

I felt the heat flood my cheeks. "Rose, I know we're super open with each other. And I tell you everything but, I know even you won't approve of this dress." Aunt Rose was like my best friend, I told her more than I really should. When I had my heart broken for the first time it was her I ran to. And when I had first lost my virginity to the same guy, it Rose who was their to listen to me. And it was Rose who would always keep me on the right path. She stopped me from falling into a dark hole after my first love tore my heart into itsy bitsy pieces.

But it will also be my Aunt Rose who will look at my dress and tell me it's inappropriate. Because, it is.

She moved to sit on my bed and looked at me. "I know that you've graduated and you think that you're ready for anything. And I know that you get around a little, I knew by the way you were so confident today. I can't get mad at you for wanting to have some fun tonight, I can't blame you. You're Uncle Emmett and I had some fun on our graduation night..." Uh, eew! "But if you are only wearing that dress so that some boy will want you, then don't. Don't degrade yourself like that, Ness.

I'm sure you look hot and gorgeous, but you owe it to yourself. Don't do now what you were doing after _he _broke up with you." I had told Rose after _he _broke up with me that we were never to speak of his name. It had hurt too much after that. "Just rethink your plans for tonight." She finished.

I stared at myself in the mirror. This dress that I was wearing now could do. I really like the one underneath though...but Rose is right. I shouldn't be degrading myself. I owe it to me to have a little more respect to me. And if Jacob doesn't like that then he can just suck my nonexistent dick. Because, tonight, I'm dressing for myself.

I smiled and moved to hug Rose. "Thanks. I'll take this other one off and just where the top one. I love you and I have no idea what I'd do without you." I told her honestly. She hugged me back tightly. "Do you wanna see what the other dress looked like though?"

A musical laugh slipped out of her lips, "Of course. Let me see how beautiful you look."

I squealed with excitement as I quickly moved to slip out of my dress. I yanked it over my head quickly and carefully and smoothed out the dress underneath. I spread my arms out and twirled for Rose, "How does it look?"

She gasped. "Don't get me wrong here Nessie, you look lovely. But that is so form fitting. How are you moving? It's hot, yes. But it's verging on skanky for your age."

"You would've worn it at my age," I huffed.

She smirked, "I would have been wearing it for my husband."

"Maybe this boy will end up being my husband."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Eleven days. But it's Jacob Black, we used to know each other as kids. Even if we don't remember it too much." I grumbled. We may not have been dating long now, but we've been 'friends' since forever. So I think that's why apart of me is so damn attracted to him.

Rose scrunched her nose up, "I never liked that boy. He was always so mean to you." He's not mean to me now.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before sighing and turning around to slip that dress off and the other one on. Maybe I could make my legs the focal point tonight and wear some nice black wedges. That would look good.

"Well, I'm sure he's changed since then. I'll introduce-reintroduce- you guys tonight."

My door opened and my two best friends came barging in, "Look at you miss sexy thang. You could turn a gay guy straight and believe me, I would know." Conner spoke as he made himself comfortable next to Rose. "Ah, Rose. You look gorgeous today, as always." He planted a kiss on her cheek and Rose laughed, standing up.

"I'll leave you guys be. Remember what I said, Renesmee." She shut my door behind her and left us to ourselves.

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Tabatha asked. I nodded as I moved to my jewelry box to put on some matching jewelry. "It's cute, toned down for you. Do I get to meet your man tonight?"

The butterflies erupted in my stomach as I thought of Jacob. "Yeah, but you have to promise not to be all over him. That goes for both of you," I through a look over to Conner who held his hands up innocently.

"Hey, it was once and I was wasted."

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are gonna love him. He's great. And smoking hot, he's a 12 on the hotness scale."

Tabatha smirked, "You can only go up to ten though..."

I winked at her, "I know."

I spent the rest of the hour getting ready and then helping my friends get ready. I can't wait for them to meet Jacob, they're gonna flip. Of course, I don't know if I'll be able to drag them away from him after they've met him. But I'll deal with that when I have to. I'm looking forward to some quality time with him though. He's not leaving my side all night.

"Renesmee, can I come in?" My dad asked through the door.

"Yep," I called back to him.

He stepped in and looked to Tabatha and Conner who were sprawled out on my bed texting. "Can you two leave for a few minutes?" My dad asked them.

"Sure thing," They said in unison and then laughed as they walked out. They need to spend some time away from each other.

"What's up dad?"

He sat down on the chair next to my desk, looking entirely out of place. "Are you planning on leaving with us after the party?"

I shook my head, "I was hoping we could stay at Jacob's, er...at the beach? Everyone is camping out on the beach afterwards. We're going to party all night and celebrate our new found freedom." There was no point in lying to my dad and telling him I wouldn't be drinking tonight. Almost every teenager partied after graduation. I didn't plan on being any different.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Normally I'd tell you no. But I remember what it was like to wanna live a little at your age. So I'm going to tell you to be safe, don't get too drunk, and be home by noon tomorrow please. And tell Jacob that if I become a grandfather I will personally chop his balls off and then feed them to him. Got it?"

I found his threat funnier than scarier and a giggle escaped my lips. "Yes sir!" I said as I saluted him. He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair, "Hey! I worked hard on that."

He just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Review lovelies!**

**Maaajor writers block on this chapter. This was kind of a filler, get to know the family chapter. The next chapter will be the party.  
**


	17. First fight

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 11**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

I giggled as I stumbled along the beach with Tabatha and Conner by my side. The adults were long gone and it was just us seniors, and the occasional junior, partying it up on the beach. And we were all well on our way to being drunk, actually Conner was already drunk. Light weight. My feet dug into the sand with each step and I had to hold Tabatha and Conner close to me to keep from falling over. They're arms were linked into mine and they were falling just as much as I was, making this a very dangerous trip over to the kegs.

I squealed as I tripped once more, this time Conner couldn't keep me up because he too was falling. I landed flat on my butt in the sand and laid back laughing as I stared up at the stars and moon. "Woah, guys. The moon is so big!" I told them, surprised. I reached my hand up as if to grab it but caught nothing but the beachy air that was blowing. I was busy studying the moon and all the dark spots on it while Conner got up once more and stumbled his drunken ass over toward the drinks again.

A handsome face blocked my view of the moon perfectly and I frowned. "Hey, move out of my way poop-face!" I pouted. The handsome face laughed and I couldn't help but smile, they have a sexy laugh. It was a manly laugh, deep and inviting.

"Poop-face? Oh you are so drunk. Come here, gorgeous." The handsome face lifted me up from under my armpits, like I was a little kid, and set me on my feet. I shook my head to get all the sand out of it and then smoothed down my dress.

"Jacob," I smiled. "Have I told you have fucking sexy you are?" I asked as I moved to put my arms around his neck, pushing my body against his. "And I mean really sexy, like, I would fuck you right here on this beach with everyone watching if you'd let me."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist before hoisting me up so I could wrap my legs around him. He placed his hands on my ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. "As much as I'd like that to happen, I don't think I want all of our classmates looking at this hot little body of yours." One hand trailed its fingers down my thigh and I buried my head into the crook of his neck as I suppressed the tingles that his touch was bringing.

"Then take me somewhere they won't see." I mumbled into his neck, I breathed in his scent. He smelt so good, it was unfair that he could be this amazing and perfect.

Jacob groaned as he squeezed me tighter against him, "I'm not going to have sex with you while you're drunk. When we do it I want you to remember every single moment of it." He told me. I pulled back to look at his face, a small frown settling itself onto my lips. Using his thumb, Jacob brushed the frown away and left a small smile in it's place. "That's better, you're so much prettier when you smile. Now come on, you need to party and I'm not drunk enough."

I sighed but let him put me down and take my hand. "Jacob, I wanna dance." I told him as I tugged his hand toward the group of dancing teenagers. He laughed but let me lead him anyway, both us knowing that I was only dragging him because he was letting me. He could have easily picked me up once more and taken me toward the kegs where he was originally leading us.

Following the sound of Nicki Minaj's voice I dragged Jacob over to our dancing peers. The bass coming from the speakers was deafening but I loved it. I pulled Jacob to the middle of all our peers and began to dance with him, throwing my hands in the air ans swinging my hips in exaggerated movements. He smiled at me as he too began dancing, looking fluid in his movements even with his tall form.

Off in the distance I could see Quil and Laura talking and laughing while getting all snuggled up on the beach in front of the fire. They are a match made in heaven, kinda. I wonder how Quil feels about Laura being a graduated senior in high school and still a virgin. I watched them for a few moments while dancing and saw that Quil was super protective of her. Maybe he's okay with her being a virgin and it makes her want to take care of her more.

Jacob grabbed my waist with one arm and pulled me against him, "A penny for your thoughts?" He whispered in my ear.

Smiling I pulled his face to mine so that our lips could meet and he kissed me lovingly, making my body go all warm and tingly. My knees threatened to give beneath me and I pulled back from him, gasping in air.

I stared into his eyes and was met with the reflection of myself. His normally dark brown eyes were black with lust and it made me want him more. "Come on," I said as I pulled him off the dance floor. "You need more to drink."

"You read my mind," He laughed. I rolled my eyes as I dragged him towards the drink table. Much to my dismay, it wasn't near the dance floor, but on the other side of the beach.

I lifted my feet up to keep the sand from getting in my shoes, "Stupid sand." I muttered. Jacob laughed but quickly swooped me up off my feet so that he was carrying me bridal style. "My Superman."

He shrugged, "I've always preferred Iron man to be honest." Hmm, Jacob in a full metal body suit, or Jacob in a tight body suit. "You're picturing me in the costumes aren't you?"

A blush crept its way onto my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around his neck to bury my face into his shoulder. "No, of course not." I said, embarrassed. "But If I was I would tell you that I would prefer you in a superman costume, it's not as bulky as an Iron man costume."

Jacob was about to open his mouth, probably to disagree with me and tell me why he preferred the Iron man costume, but a shrill voice cut him off. "Jay-bear!"

'Jay-bear'? Who the fuck was calling MY Jacob, Jay-bear. Obviously someone Jacob knew because his body froze and his gaze was no longer on me but on something in front of us. I saw his lips part slightly and his eyes held some kind of emotion, one I couldn't read. But I didn't need to know what he was feeling, anyone who could make him look like this, react like this, was an enemy.

I felt Jacob's grip on me start to slack, and in fear that he would drop me, I slid down. I stared at him, waiting for his eyes to meet mine but they never did. His attention wasn't on me anymore, but on the voice in front of him. "Jacob," I started to say but it came out as a whisper. Gathering all my strength I turned around to see a very pretty blonde making her way towards us. And when I say very pretty, I mean _very pretty._

She was gorgeous, far prettier than me. She had long flowing blonde hair that reached almost to her waist, crystal clear blue eyes that sparkled in the moon-light, a small but strong body that would make any guy lust after her, and her air of confidence that made me want to scream pulled a pretty bow around her like she was a present on Christmas awaiting to be opened. And her pale complexion made her look almost innocent.

I didn't know her, but I already hated her.

"Jay-bear! Oh my gosh!" She squealed again.

And the name that fell from Jacob's lips, broke my fucking heart into a million tiny pieces. "Brandy," He whispered. And finally I could read the emotions that were written all over his face; hurt, amazement, surprise, and love. And it didn't take but more than a few moments for me to realize, this was the girl. The one love you never truly get over no matter how much you try. No matter how many people you're with or how many more times you fall in and out of love there will always be that one person that you can't get over.

And for Jacob, it's Brandy.

I felt a tug on my arm and I was suddenly being pulled away from Jacob. "Come on, Nessie." A deep voice said. Dragging my eyes away from Jacob I looked up to meet Quil's eyes, apologies raced through them. I didn't quite understand what was going on.

I saw Embry make his way over with Amber and they both looked angry. "Ness, let's go. You don't want to see this." Quil said, breaking me from my thoughts. I don't know why I went so easily with him, I just did. I let him lead me away from Jacob and Brandy.

Half way up the beach Laura came to my side and linked my arm in hers, "I know you have a lot of questions. Let's just save them for tomorrow. Trust me, it's for the better."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and stopped walking. I'm Renesmee fucking Cullen, I don't run away from people. I turned around, fully ready to go and confront this Brandy bitch but froze in my tracks at the scene playing out in front of me.

Jacob was holding her, his arm around her waist his fingers playing with her hair. And they were smiling, he was genuinely happy. A smile I have never seen on his face was brought about by her. Angry, I started to walk towards them but didn't get more than five feet before I stopped, a choking sound coming out of my throat. Because Jacob Black was kissing her.

Not just a quick peck on the cheek or a kiss you give your mother. But full on kissing her, a kiss I shouldn't be aloud to see. Fuck you Jacob Black, fuck you. I ripped my arm out of Laura's and whirled around to face her and Quil. "When Jacob asks you about me, make sure you tell him this. I do not want to see his fucking face ever again, if he thought he could play me he is sadly mistaken, and the next time he thinks of me tell him it better be images of me in bed with another guy. Because that will never be him. Have a nice life."

I stormed away, two can play at this game. I grabbed a drink from the drink table and quickly downed it before going back to the dance floor. I will fuck any guy I want to, I will dance with other girls boyfriends, and I will wake up in the morning and not give a shit. Because I shouldn't have to feel like this. I shouldn't have taken a chance on him, it was stupid and I knew it wouldn't work out. I don't know why I even tried. I was dumb and naive to think that he wouldn't hurt me. He's a player!

And I'm just another game to him. Well guess what, Jacob, you may be the player but I'm the fucking coach. I'll show you how it's done.

As I stepped into the crowd of partying students I walked straight to the middle and began dancing, I moved my body in ways that should be illegal. Grinding up against any guy that came near me. The music kept playing and I kept dancing, intent on ridding my heart of the feelings of hurt and betrayal I was feeling. The thing is I didn't even love him, so why does he still have the power to hurt me this much?

Because he was my only hope of a normal relationship.

Whatever, I'm going to college soon. There will be plenty more guys there to choose from, plenty more parties to go to, and plenty more nights of easy sex. This isn't the end of my life. I can make it through this and i will make it through this, no boy will make me hurt like this. I'm stronger than that.

The boy that I was currently dancing with let me grind into him and I felt his hand slip up my thigh; pulling my dress up inch by inch. Normally, I wouldn't have allowed this. But my heart hurt to much for me to care what he was doing. His dick pressed into me through his pants and I pushed against him, creating the friction he needed. I heard him moan in my ear, but it didn't do anything for me. Because the only person I wanted to be moaning in my ear and holding me against him was Jacob, but he was with his whore.

"Wanna go somewhere?" The guy who I was dancing with asked. I nodded and let him lead me down the beach. He started walking towards the parking lot and I drunkenly tripped over the sand. I fell to my hands and knees and stared at the ground. I bit my lip to keep back the tears that were threatening their way onto my face. Why? Why did Jacob choose her? Was I not good enough? Was I not pretty enough? Smart enough? Why?

"You okay, you look upset. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, I'll take you back to the party." The boy who I was walking with asked. He knelt down to my level and looked at me, his face was filled with sympathy.

"I-I," I couldn't finish the sentence. What was I going to say anyway? I don't want to have sex with you because you're not the guy I want, but I still kinda want to have sex with you because your the distraction I need? No, that wouldn't fly with him.

"Just go. Please, I'm sorry. But go." I whispered. He stared at me for what seemed like hours but could have only been minutes. And with one last glance he got up and walked back to the party, probably going to find some willing girl who would have sex with him.

Why can't I have sex with a guy that's not Jacob when he's probably doing Brandy right now? Why the fuck does life have to be so god damn annoying.

"Mind if I join this pity party?" Conner's figured appeared in front of me and I looked up at him. He was smiling at me, a knowing best friend's smile. I shook my head and he sat down, pulling me into his arms. Conner felt warm and safe, he felt like everything I needed right now. "You didn't tell me when we came here that there wasn't going to be any gay guys."

I giggled and grabbed his hand, twirling our fingers together. "If you weren't gay I'd date you." I sighed.

Conner moved my hair from my face and laid his head on mine, "If you weren't a girl I'd date you." He whispered. I laughed again and pulled Conner closer, needing to feel wrapped in someone's arms. Needing to feel wanted.

"Why don't guys want me? I always get pushed aside, I'm just an object to them. Why won't a guy have a serious relationship with me?" I asked in all seriousness. Of the few boyfriends I actually had throughout my short dating life, they all left me for someone else. And I just eventually gave up trying, because I didn't see the point anymore. But then I came to Forks, and I though I could get a fresh start.

I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could have a normal relationship. But I had to fall for the guy who was still strung up over another girl and was stuck in his playing ways. I couldn't just have found some nice guy to date.

"Cause you're pretty," Conner said. "No, scratch that, you're gorgeous. Beautiful even. And guys look at you and get scared, believe me, guys want you. But they're afraid of you. You have all this confidence and this great personality that goes wonderfully with your looks. You're like the package deal, everything in one. So that scares guys, they can't find that flaw, the one thing wrong with you that will make you, well, normal.

"So instead, they just get with you, preferring to have a good time for the night instead of a great time for a long time. It's not your fault. You're doing nothing wrong. If they would get to know you instead of being so afraid of you they would understand that you, like every one else in this world, do have flaws." Conner explained. He sat me up and grabbed my face in his hands, "You're indecisive, loud, annoying at times, you lack self-confidence, and you often speak before you think. You break hearts and could care less, you suck at singing, you aren't good at relationships, and you really should work on getting more girl friends.

"But on top of all that, you have so much going for you. You're smart, beautiful, kind, caring, adventurous, stylish, you're always there when someone needs you, you always know what to say to make someone feel better, you're an amazing friend, you're a good drawer, and you have the most amazing personality that goes great with your smile. And that boy over there, Jack, Joe, what's-his-face. He doesn't deserve you. He will never deserve you, you're up here-" He raised his hand high above his head," And he's down here." Conner dug his hand into the sand.

"Do you hear me, he doesn't deserve you. If he deserved you, you wouldn't be here crying and having a pity party." Conner kissed my forehead and gave me my face back, "Renesmee, I love you. And I hate to see you this upset. Please, come back with me and party and get drunk and forget all about that no good boy that broke your heart. And for one night, just have fun."

I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I sniffled and laughed. I flung myself at Conner, pulling him into a huge hug and holding him tight. "I love you too, Conner. Thank you so much, you are the absolute best gay friend I could ever have."

He pulled back to looked at me, "Girl, I better be your _only _Best Gay Friend."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "My one and only." Who needs a boyfriend when you have a gay best friend?

I let him help me up off my bottom and he got me a drink, well he got me a couple drinks, and I downed them. We drank until I could barely remember Jacob's name and then we danced and danced. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy, I just need my friends. And I don't need to have sex to get over someone, I just need to do it. Stop and get over it. Life's a party and I'm not gonna stop dancing until the music turns off.

Tabatha took my hand and we danced together like we owned the place. The boys watched us with lust filled eyes and the girls were either dancing with us or keeping their boyfriends eyes off us. Either way we were having fun and Jacob wasn't on my mind and that is that only thing that mattered. I'm young, so I might as well live it up while I still can.

"Take it off, everybody take it off!" We all yelled.

I stumbled backward into Andrea and she giggled as she caught me, "I'm gonna go get more to drink, I'm thirsty." I slurred.

A goofy smile came across her face and she grabbed my hand, "I'm thirsty too! We'll get a drink together!" I nodded and together we stumbled over to the drinks, we each grabbed a cup and filled it with the kegs that were standing by.

After a few tries we got our drinks and began to sip them down; dancing takes a lot out of you. "I think I need water." I told her.

"There's water in the ocean, wanna go swimming?" She asked me. I swayed a little bit and gripped her arm.

I shook my head, "You go back. I'm gonna sit down over there." I gestured to the whole beach and she nodded like she knew exactly where I was talking about.

Taking my drink I wandered down towards the water and plopped down on my butt where I wouldn't get wet. I could still hear the music from the party and the cheers of all the drunk people, the fire lit up the place to where I could still make out the shapes of their bodies. But I turned away and faced the ocean, wanting to watch the waves instead of my peers.

I laid back and closed my eyes, listening to the waves crash onto the shore.

"Renesmee?" A voice called.

"Hmmm?" I said without opening my eyes to the stranger calling my name, if they wanted to talk to me it'd have to be like this. I'm too tired to keep my eyes open right now.

"Renesmee?" The voice called again, but closer.

"What?" I called out to them, couldn't they see that I was right here. The cold water gently hit my toes and I squealed as I bolted upright, glaring at the ocean. Well, so much for sleeping.

"Nessie! There you are, I've been looking for you all night. I was so worried..." I turned toward the voice that was talking to me and I wanted to cry. Why, why did he feel the need to come looking for me? Was it to rub it in my face that I wasn't good enough for him?

Biting back tears I glared at him, "What do you want?" I growled.

He looked taken aback, he stared at me with a look I couldn't quite figure out. "What do I want? I want to talk to you. What's wrong, why are you so angry at me?" What? Why was I angry at him? Does this boy want to be hit? Cause he's asking to get hit.

I managed to scramble my drunken self up onto my feet before I yelled at him, "Why am I angry at you? You were making out with another girl! And you didn't even know I existed! It was all Brandy, Brandy, Brandy. Let's just fucking forget about Renesmee now, because Brandy's here. So you know what, Fuck. YOU. Jacob Black. Fuck you!" I screamed at him.

He looked shocked and opened his mouth to speak but no words he could say would make me feel any better. "You hurt me Jacob," I said quieter now. "I really thought that you could be different, that we could actually do this. Have a relationship. But apparently you didn't. I'm sorry I couldn't be an easy lay for you, I know I probably just broke some record of yours. But hey, at least you can always remember me as the girl you never had."

I turned around, abandoning my drink, and started to make my way back to the party. But in my drunken state walking proved to be difficult and one moment I was up and the next I was down, wiping sand off of me. Too defeated to get back up I sat there, glaring at the ground that betrayed me.

Jacob came and sat down next to me. "Let me explain," I didn't look at him in fear that I would cry. "She kissed me, but I kissed her back. And I was...shocked to see her here. Renesmee, she was the one. The one who hurt me. The one who made me a womanizer, it was her. And I just was so shocked to see her here that everything disappeared because suddenly, I was that sophomore boy and she was the pretty junior girl again. And I was helpless, she's always had this, this control over me. I didn't mean to leave you standing there. It just happened. I'm so fucking sorry, baby. I really am."

I glared at him, "Don't 'baby' me. I'm not your baby. You can't treat me like that and still expect me to be your baby. Jacob, do you know how much it hurt to see you kissing her and saying her name not mine. And the look on your face when she was talking to you, that smile you had." I took a breath to stop the tears, not now. Not in front of him, I'm stronger than this. "It...it hurt to know that I can never make you feel the way she does."

The look of pain on his face was enough to kill me. I'm too attached to him, I need to leave now before he hurts me more than he already has. My whole body is just screaming for me to get away, it's my first instinct. The moment you start hurting is the moment you begin to care. I can't care so that I don't hurt. I need to leave, get away now before I get pulled in to deep. I already have a strong attachment to him. Stronger than I should at this point in our dating.

It's only been eleven days, Renesmee. That's not even two weeks. Then why does it feel like so much longer?

"If you think that I'm going to let you walk away without a fight you're wrong," Jacob firmly spoke. "I'm not a quitter, Renesmee. You aren't getting rid of me, of us that easily. I like you, okay? Is that what you need to hear? I. Like. You. A lot. I like you more than I should, do you know how hard this is to admit." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You mean more to me than...any girl at this school. You mean more than Brandy. I've known you longer than her, we were playing together when we were little. Granted, I don't remember most of those times, they happened.

"I'm going to sound so fucking whipped when I say this, and don't you dare tell anyone I'm telling you this, but I will do anything. Anything you need me to do to convince you that i'm sorry. I fucked up, big time. If you want me to leave you alone, to quit on this whole dating thing, then you're going to have to make me leave. Because, I can't give up on you. Not when you're the one thing I think I'm doing right in my life."

The tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I watched him talk to me, the amount of passion in his voice. He really did like me as much as I liked him, and I liked him a lot. Way too much than I should.

He leaned toward me and using the pads of his thumbs wiped the tears from my eyes, "Don't cry. Please, don't cry. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. Just please, please give me the chance."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips onto his, needing to feel his body pressed against mine. He kissed me back eagerly, not in a 'I can't wait to have sex with you' eagerly. But in a 'I missed you so much' eagerly.

"You're not getting off that easily," I whispered. "We have tons we need to talk about."

He nodded, "Anything you want." His arms wrapped around my waist and he fell backwards, pulling me on top of him. I kissed him again, running my fingers through his hair. God, I missed him so much. "I don't like fighting with you." He pressed his lips to mine again and I moaned in bliss.

"I hate fighting with you," I told him.

"Do you wanna go back to our tent, we aren't going to do anything. We'll just lay together and talk about anything you want." He suggested. I bit my lip as I nodded, staring into his eyes that were no longer filled with sadness but joy.

"I would like that," I whispered. A smile broke out on his face as he kissed me one more time before whispering in my ear, 'I like you'.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please suggest some books for me to read! I'm dying with nothing to read:(**

**There we go, first fight! Be expecting some trouble in the form of Brandy. I gave you a little insight into why Jacob is the way he is, but the whole story will come out soon enough. They are so close to saying the Big L word, are you excited? I am, maybe in a few more chapters. The excitements just beginning guys.  
**

**Review goobers!**


	18. Sober

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 12**

**Ahh, I amaze myself sometimes. You'll LOVE this chappy(:  
**

* * *

_"Do you wanna go back to our tent, we aren't going to do anything. We'll just lay together and talk about anything you want." He suggested. I bit my lip as I nodded, staring into his eyes that were no longer filled with sadness, but joy._

_"I would like that," I whispered. A smile broke out on his face as he kissed me one more time before whispering in my ear, 'I like you'._

**RENESMEE POV:**

After making Jacob walk away from me so I could use the bathroom, which wasn't too pleasant since it was in a bush, I headed over to our tent. The tent Jacob took me too was near at least a dozen other tents that were down further on the beach, toward his house more. There were no other teenagers around here, hell, there was no one around where we were. We were completely alone, just us in our little tent. We left the door open so that we could look out to the night and watch the waves and the moon glittering over it. It looked just like one of those paintings that you can buy at the store, but better because this was the real thing. I wasn't looking at a painting trying to imagine how amazing it would be to curl up with the guy I like and watch the waves; I was here, this was real.

Our tent was small, just big enough to let Jacob's tall form fit snugly inside of it. A couple blankets were laid out for us to lay on and pillows were strewn everywhere, as if someone through them there in a hurry. I ducked into the tiny door and crawled on my hands and knees over toward the end of the tent, pulling the blankets around me to shield my body from the cool breeze. My teeth chattered lightly, I wish I would have worn a longer dress.

I kicked my shoes off and threw them to the other end of the tent, sighing when my feet felt free once more. In the shadow of the night I could see Jacob moving around outside the tent. He was getting things together, he had told me. Getting a lamp for us to see and water for me to drink, as well as some medicine. I'm gonna have a killer hang over in the morning.

I think he's more so out there right now though to keep himself in check. To recover from the things he admitted to me, I don't think neither of us planned on telling each other so much tonight. But when I'm with him, things just kind of...slip out.

A light went on outside the tent and Jacob popped his head in, followed by a battery powered lamp. I watched him squeeze his way into the tent and sit down next to me. My heart was thudding in my chest so loud he had to hear it. How could he not? The silence between us was deafening.

He zipped up the tent and set the lamp down next to us before crawling under the covers with me. His legs brushed against mine and butterflies started fluttering around in my stomach. He's just too gorgeous for words. How are we supposed to not have sex when he's laying next to me looking all hot and tempting? That's not fair at all. I can't resist him when he's right next to me.

"Come here," He said as he opened his arms. Hesitantly, I climbed into his arms and immediately felt better**. **The butterflies were still there, but my heart was calming down and returning to a normal speed.

A sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes and leaned further into him; he's better than any pillow I could ever have. I placed my hand on his stomach, bunching the fabric of his shirt into my hands. His arms wrapped around me and I felt his lips in my hair.

"Jacob," I whispered. His fingers began making circles around my back, causing my breathing to hitch slightly. "What happened between you and Brandy?" Part of me didn't want to hear what went on between them. But I knew I had to, she's the reason Jacob is the way he is. And maybe if I listen to their story I can figure out a way to reverse the person Jacob has become.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? You are still drunk, you might not even remember any of this in the morning." He said.

I shook my head, "I want to hear it. If I don't remember in the morning then you'll just have to tell me again. And I've sobered up a little." I said, trying to get him to tell me.

He chuckled and shook his head. "In the morning, we should get to bed. It's nearly three in the morning."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Okay. If you say so, but you can't avoid the conversation. Good night, Iron man."

He laughed quietly as he sat up, making me sit up with him. "Good night Nessie, my little Loch Ness Monster." My heart jumped at the old nickname. "You don't mind if I sleep shirtless, do you?" His fingers were at the hem of his shirt and he was ready to pull it up, revealing his gorgeous abs. He was waiting for my okay. And oh boy, was I okay with that.

Looking strictly at his face I shook my head. "No, it's okay." I whispered. I watched his face disappear into his shirt and let my eyes drop to his beautifully sculpted stomach. I would give anything to lick some fucking chocolate off those abs. I'd give anything to even touch those abs. I let out a small moan as the slight movement of throwing his shirt towards the door of our tent made his stomach muscles flex.

Realizing that Jacob was probably watching me watching him, I moved my eyes up. I didn't get much further than his arms though. Those amazingly defined, bronze arms. Images of him holding me as our limbs entwined as he pushed into me making me shout his name in ecstasy flooded my mind. Skin on skin, his mouth on mine, both of us connected as completely as we could be.

I reminded myself to breathe and moved my eyes around the tent, on anything but him. Because I was getting very turned on and he hadn't even touched me. And he already made it clear that he wouldn't have sex with me while I was drunk. But god damn, he was tempting me to no end.

Jacob cleared his throat, "Are you okay? You look, uhm, distracted." Stealing a quick glance to his face I saw that he was smirking at me. He totally caught me checking him out, not that I was being too discrete about it.

"Yep," I said as I got comfortable under the covers. "Just fine." I closed my eyes but all I could see was us, doing it, in this tent. My fingers in his hair, his on my skin. The sounds he would make as I kissed him and the way he would make me feel as he pushed into me. My eyes shot open again. Don't think about it, Renesmee. He's just another guy, just another guy. Just another insanely hot guy who happens to be sleeping next to you and wants you just as much as you want him. He's just another guy.

Jacob laid down on his side next to me, putting his arm around my waist. "Tell me what you're thinking," He told me as he lightly kissed my the edge of my jaw. I had a sharp intake of breath as he continued kissing me. I could imagine him kissing me like this before we finally did it, how he would kiss my entire body head to toe.

My jumbled mind tried to form the words that I wanted to speak, but his kisses mixed with all the alcohol I had just weren't going well together. "About you fucking me. And how hot you look right now. And how much I want to lick chocolate off your abs." I gasped. His lips stopped in the middle of my neck and the words I spoke sat in the air, creating a thick silence between us.

I hate my drunken mouth.

His mouth started moving over my skin again and he moved to hover over me. My breath was coming faster now and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. I craned my neck back, giving him better access. "Describe it for me, paint me a picture." He said huskily. His hot breath breath blew across my neck and I shivered.

"You would start my slowly taking my clothes off, making me wait as my need for you grew stronger. Then you'd kiss every inch of exposed skin, leaving your mark on me as I moaned your name. My fingers would knot in your hair as you manipulated my body." My words came out shakily because his lips were drawing dangerously close to my bra. "A-and I would help you take your clothes off, kissing your perfect abs until I had you groaning my name. I would slip my hand into your pants and take your hard member in my fingers, you would kiss the spot between my collar bone and shoulder, knowing that's my weak point."

Jacob moved a hand down my body and pushed my dress up my thighs, laying a warm hand on my stomach. "Can I take this off?" He asked, he was a little breathless, no doubt from all the kissing he had been doing. I nodded and let him pull the dress off me, leaving me just in my underwear and bra. "What would happen next?" He asked. He bend his head and kissed between my cleavage and began working his way down my stomach.

"You would take off your pants and hover over me, looking deep into my eyes." I could feel Jacob's dick pressing against me through his jeans. And the effort to say my story became that much harder when all I could think about was being separated by him because of only a few layers of clothing. Jacob's fingers suddenly appeared at the edge of my panties, playing with the elastic on my boyshort underwear.

"What would I do then, Ness?" He asked, nibbling on my ear.

"Oh, god." I gasped when I felt him cup me through my underwear. "You would smile as you moved down my body to rid me of my last piece of clothing, my underwear. And you'd do something very similar to what you're doing now- oh fuck Jacob." He was rubbing me gently, making me push into his hand, needing more friction. "And then your pants would come off. And you w-would push into me- right there- and my legs would go around your waist." His hand moved to the top of my underwear to pull it down my legs and he discarded it at the end of the tent.

I watched his face as a smile spread across his lips, he moved one finger into my folds, making my mouth pop open into a slight 'o'. "What then baby, what happens after that? Don't quit talking, you're almost at the end." Jacob encouraged.

My arms snaked around his back as I pulled him closer to me, wanting to feel his skin on mine. "And you would push as far into me as you could go, filling me completely. I would wrap my arms around you, digging my nails into your back. Like this," I dug my nails gently into his back. Then he moved a finger into me, then two. My chest arched up into his, "Jacob!" I moaned loudly. "And you would push in and out of me as I panted your name."

His thumb began to rub me as his fingers pushed in and out of me, sending me to places I only dreamed I could go. "You would kiss my lips, pulling my next moan into your mouth and swallowing it whole. The sound of our skin slapping together would fill the air and the only smells would be of our sweat mixing together, creating an intoxicating, unique scent of it's own." His fingers pumped fast and faster into me.

I kept staring at Jacob's face, his intense gaze on mine as a fire burned in his eyes. I was coming so close to my climax; his long fingers doing more for me than anyone else had ever done. "Come on, Nessie. You're almost at the end. What happens then? Tell me you scream my name, scream it loud baby." The movement of his lips took the focus of my attention. Oh the things he could do with those lips of his!

"And as you pushed in and out of me we would both grow closer and closer together. You would swell even more inside me as our efforts starting paying off, and I would begin to feel an ache in my stomach. One so- fuck Jacob! Right...there...faster, please." I moaned loudly as my back arched into him once more.

He chuckled, "Come on. A little more. Tell me the end."

"It would become too much for both of us, we would hold out as long as we could. But in the end we w-wouldn't be...able...to deny the feeling that was building up inside of us. And you would hit me just right, causing my walls to clamp down around your dick, milking you for everything you have." I felt it. The exact words I was describing right now. My walls were closing tight around Jacob's fingers as my stomach knotted up. "And I would-oh Jake. Scream...your...fuck."

He pushed into me one final time and I lost it, feeling the best orgasm of my life I screamed his name. I chanted that fucking name, saying it like it was going out of fashion. I stared at his gorgeous face as his fingers continued to move inside of me, prolonging my intense orgasm. "Jacob, Jaco-, Jake, Jak-, Ja-" I slowly trailed off as I began gasping for the air that I forgot to breathe.

My chest rose and fell quickly and I closed my eyes in bliss. Best orgasm in my life. And he only used his fingers.

When I opened my eyes I was met by Jacob, sitting up, sucking my juices off his fingers. He was licking them like they were the sweetest lollipop he had ever had the chance to eat. I became mesmerized by the sight and his eyes locked with mine. Grabbing him by the hem of his pants, I pulled him down. His body fell heavily on mine but I didn't care. I crashed my lips to his, kissing him with a hunger I didn't even know I had in me. My fingers tangled into his thick black hair as I pressed his face closer to mine.

He flipped us over without breaking the kiss and I ended up on top with him on bottom. His arms came around my body, crushing our bodies together. We couldn't get any closer unless he was in me. And words couldn't describe how much I wanted him in me.

"Fuck me," I gasped when I broke away from his mouth for air. "Push your dick into my tight pussy and screw the hell out of me." I begged.

He groaned as he fought the war with himself. He wanted to screw me, bad. But he was hell bent on waiting until a better time, when I was completely sober. I moved my thigh against his dick, giving the tiniest amounts of friction to his growing erection.

I watched his eyes go wide and a soft moan fell from his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut tight he shook his head and gently pushed me off of him. "No, we're not doing this while your drunk."

My jaw dropped, "You just gave me the best orgasm ever and I'm not aloud to return the favor?"

He turned his head toward me, a fraction of an inch, and exhaled. "No. Just...just go to sleep. I'm going to go calm myself down. I'll be in in a moment." I sat there, under the covers, and watched as he made his way towards the opening of the tent. He stopped at the entrance and threw my underwear at me, "As much as I like the thought of you with nothing on under those covers, please put these on. I don't know if I'll be able to help myself when I come back if those are still off."

Jacob's voice was softer than before, but still strained. I nodded, defeated, and grabbed the underwear to slip them on under the blankets. With an apologetic smile he slipped out of the tent and left me alone. I felt rejected and not even the blankets could keep me warm with him gone. The touch that had lit a fire beneath my skin was no longer with me and my heart felt heavy in my chest.

How could the person I wanted most in this world reject me?

**_(The next morning)_**

I woke to the sun shining a bright ray of light into my sleeping eyes through a small hole in the tent. My body was squished between two others and their soft breathing almost lulled me back to sleep. I probably would have, but then I realized: There are _two _bodies pressed against mine. And I am in nothing but a bra and panties. What the hell happened last night?

I slowly moved to sit up but the arms around me tightened. Terrified, I lifted the covers up slightly and saw a bronze arm covering my waist, a hand splayed across my stomach. My heart fluttered when I realized who this must be. "Jacob," I whispered quietly into the almost silent morning.

He didn't answer. My eyes moved to the body in front of me, that was pressed closely to mine. The strawberry blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail and the small, yet visible, birthmark on the back of this person's neck told me who they were. Tabatha. She would crawl into mine and Jacob's tent drunk. It was just like her.

Not wanting to bother with waking her up, I turned my body around to face Jacob. He stirred slightly and his arms readjusted around me to pull me closer to him. I was suddenly very aware that he was in nothing but boxers and our chests were pressed close together. And our legs were entwined into one and others.

What did we do last night?

Placing a finger on his chest I began to draw designs. I moved my finger along his defined body and traced it up the veins on his neck. I followed them up his jaw line and stopped at his lips. Moving a smooth finger over his bottom lip, pulling it out slightly. His lips were so full and soft. If only he were awake, I would lean up ever so slightly and kiss him, feeling those soft lips on my own. Suddenly, his hand was around my wrist and his lips were kissing my fingers.

I gasped in shock. When did he wake up? "How long have you been up?" I whispered.

His dark brown eyes met my light ones and he shrugged as he pulled his fingers through mine. "I woke up when you turned around. Why is Tabatha in here with us?" His foot moved up and down my leg, sending tingles up my body.

"I, uh, don't know. I don't remember much about last night. Except I must've drank a lot cause my head is killing me." I told him honestly. He gave me an apologetic smile that looked familiar for some reason. He leaned his head down to kiss my forehead and I felt his lips brush my skin. "What happened last night?" I whisper asked.

He sighed and looked at me, "You don't remember anything? At all? Not even...Brandy?"

Who the hell is Brandy? "Brandy? Who the hell is she?" I demanded to know. Jacob's face drained of a little color and he avoided eye contact with me. "Who is she, Jacob?" I asked again.

"She's a, uh, friend." He said quietly. Fine, if he wasn't going to tell me I'd find out myself. With one last glare at him I yanked the covers off of me and grabbed my dress pulling it over me quickly. "Nessie, wait!" Jacob whisper yelled. I straightened my dress out and turned to look at him.

"Last chance, Jake. Who is she?" I asked again. He stared at me, begging me not to go with his eyes. "Fine, someone will tell me eventually."

I hastily zipped open the tent and crawled outside, zipping it back up quickly. To my surprise, more people were up than not. And by the looks of the sun, it was nearly noon. I strolled over to the first person I recognized.

"Embry," I called to the dark haired boy. He turned to look at me and a small smile formed on his face. "I need to ask you something?"

He pulled me into a side hug, "Sure sure. Just, don't yell, and here." He handed me two small pills that said _Tylenol_ on it.

"I love you," I told him as I stared at the two little white pills. In my anger with Jacob I had almost forgotten about my headache, but it was back, full force now. And the sun wasn't helping it. "Can we talk in your tent?"

He handed me a water and I took it happily, swallowing down the pills. "Sure, it's just right here. Amber is in there though, is that okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah it's fine." I let him lead me over to his tent and I stepped in after him. Amber was in a corner, texting away on her phone. When I walked in she smiled and waved.

"Hey, Ness. What's up?" She asked. Her hair was all disheveled, sticking up in random places, and her lips were slightly swollen. It wasn't hard to guess what she and Embry were doing moments before. The lucky little bitch, Jacob would do nothing with me.

"I need to ask you about someone by the name of Brandy." I told him. By the way Amber suddenly stopped texting and she and Embry looked at each other, I knew they must know this girl. "Spill: who is she?"

Amber sighed and nodded for Embry to tell me. "You don't remember what happened last night, do you?" I shook my head no. "Brandy is Jacob's ex girlfriend. The big one, the one that made him a player. And last night she came to the party, and she..." Embry trailed off and just looked at me.

"She? What? What did she do?" I asked. What could she have done that Jacob would still be sleeping in the tent when I woke up? But Embry wouldn't answer me, he just kept looking at me like he was waiting for me to put it together.

"Oh, for godsake! She kissed him! She kissed Jacob. And you saw, and then you flipped. But then you got even drunker and I guess you forgave him. But no one knows what happened, one second Andrea was with you getting drinks and then the next you were being carried off the beach in Jacob's arms." Amber said exasperated.

My eyes bugged out and my hands clenched into fists, "She what!" I screeched. My boyfriend. She kissed my boyfriend! She stole one of the few things I worked so hard to get from him like it was nothing. That should have been my kiss. Those are my lips! "I'll murder her. What does she look like?" I growled.

I am going to punch her face in so hard she won't know what's coming. She doesn't get in with my boyfriend and not expect me to do something about it.

"I know you're mad, but there's more." Amber said.

I whipped my head to look at her, "More? How can there be more? Is she sleeping with him too?"

"No, but she used to be," Embry muttered. I glared at him, I don't need to know who Jacob has and hasn't slept with. Well, I do. But it's not like I want to hear it. "Jacob kissed her back."

That's it, he's dead too. "That fucking man-whore." I hissed as I stood up and stomped angrily out of their tent. I'll kill him. I'll hit him, I'll kick him in his little balls! You don't cheat on me and get away with it. That's not how I roll.

I made it half way to my tent when a pair of arms wrapped around me, "Don't do anything you'll regret, hon." Conner's voice said in my ear.

I struggled in his grip, but just because he's gay doesn't mean he isn't strong. That boy had a death grip on me I couldn't get out of. "I won't regret kicking him in the balls and slapping his stupid little face. But he'll sure as hell regret cheating on me!"

Conner chuckled in my ear, "You've always been quick to react and never to think. I love that about you, Ness."

Hardy har har. "Yes, yes. I'm a fantastic amazing person, now if you'll excuse me I need to go castrate my boyfriend. Who is soon to be my ex boyfriend." Let me go Conner, I know what I'm doing.

People were looking at us know and I think Conner knew that because slowly he let me go. His grip on me loosened enough that I could just walk out, and I did. I walked out of Conner's best friend embrace and right towards mine and Jacob's tent. I ripped the tent door open, probably breaking the zipper in the process and saw that Jacob was still in the tent. Tabatha had woken and was gone by now.

Jacob's head popped up from where it had been lying on the pillow and he looked at me, relief washing over his face. Then he took in my angry face and how my fists were balled up at my sides and he looked scared.

"I found out who Brandy is," I deadpanned. His eyes widened as I moved a step closer to him, making the distance between us that much smaller. "And I also found out what she did last night." I knelt down in front of him and he flinched away slightly. I'd flinch away from me too right now. I softened my features a little, "I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted when I found out." He looked confused now. "I handled that all the wrong way, no doubt because of the alcohol in my system. But this is how I should have reacted." I told him.

And then I brought my hand up and slapped him in the face. Hard.

His head cocked to the side as his face started to get red; my hand tingled. But it couldn't hurt nearly as much as his face did. And his face couldn't hurt nearly as much as my heart did right now.

"Nessie, I'm-"

I snorted. "You're what, Jacob? Sorry? Yeah, well your 'sorries' are shit. I don't want them, give them to the next girl you decide to play. I'm done, I don't even know why I wasted his much time on you." I spat the words at him with as much venom as I could muster. Trying to throw all my feelings of hurt and betrayal into them. And I must've done a damn good job because Jacob had nothing to say.

With one last glance at him I moved to get up but Jacob didn't want that. He grabbed my hand and pulled my body to his, crushing us together. "You don't really think I'd let you go that easily do you?"

And it was like the second he touched me I knew I would do anything for him. Kind of like how I wasn't even that mad at Jacob, I had forgiven him a few minutes after I'd found out. And I was completely ready to put my trust in him the moment I saw his face in this tent. My reactions were solely based on the fact that I felt hurt and betrayed. It's not like I didn't want to be mad at Jacob, I just couldn't.

His lips hovered above mine and his breath blew across my face. "Jacob don't, I'm mad at you." I muttered.

He chuckled and his eyes glanced down at our lips and bodies so close together. "You don't look mad at me," He murmured. "You look confused. You want me to kiss you, but you want to be mad at me at the same time." He moved his head to press his lips to mine and I moved back. Jacob kept coming and soon I was on my back with his body close to mine. "No where to go, no way to move."

His whole body was pushed against me, "Don't Jacob." I whispered, unconvincingly.

He chuckled and trailed his finger along my cheekbone. "That was a good try, now say it like you mean it."

I glared at him, "I hate you." I pushed him off me and he rolled over grinning, like this was all some big game to him. What was going on through that stupid, thick skull of his? "Call me later when you're ready to talk."

Angry at him, for real this time, I headed out the tent. When I was about half way out I heard him say, "No, you love me."

I almost froze but managed to keep my feet moving without a falter in my step. Where my feelings toward him that obvious? I do love him, at least I think I do. I need my best friends, they'll know how to help me. And a nap because I have a killer headache thanks to Jacob.

That stupid man-whore.

* * *

**A/N: Can this chapter sustain you for a little while? They aren't having sex for a little while longer, but this was good enough, right?  
**

**Review puddin' cup!**


	19. Discovering the truth

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 12**

**Long chapter for making you wait(:  
**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

I yanked the pint of icecream out of our freezer, slamming the door shut when I was done. I flipped the lid off and threw it on the counter as I dug my spoon into the cookie dough icecream. That stupid Jacob Black. He kissed another girl and then kissed me. Then he made me realize that I might love him. Stupid Jacob. I hate him. I hate him so fucking much. Words cannot describe how much I hate him right now.

Who does he think he is! He needs to get a firm ass whooping. Stupid Jacob.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, cell phone next to me and shoved some icecream into my mouth. Everyone had gone out to Port Angeles for a little family time but I told them I wanted to stay home. Aunt Rose understood and convinced them all I would be fine. Aunt Alice smiled at me and told me it would all work out. Alice had a way of knowing things and I believed her when she said it would work out.

Tabatha and Conner both took a seat next to me and looked at me. I scooped some more icecream into my mouth, letting the taste of it explode on my taste buds. I love icecream; girls best friend. Especially when a girls boyfriend is a completely ass hole.

"Sweetie, put the icecream away. Talk to us. You haven't told us a thing since we got home this morning. You've lounged around all day, ignoring phone calls and text messages, just moping. What happened?" Tabatha whispered kindly to me.

I just kept eating my icecream. Conner let out a dramatic sigh and ripped the tub out of my hands. I glared at him, "I was eating that."

He rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. All you are doing is filling your body with some fat that you really don't need 'cause it'll ruin that beautiful figure of yours. And no one should eat icecram while they're sad, it's a disgrace to the icecream. You can't enjoy something that brings you happiness when you're sad. So quit your wallowing and tell me what happened."

Sometimes I hate him a little bit. He is always right and it sucks. With a deep breath I pushed my tears away. "He kissed her. Then he kissed me. And he thought it was all okay, he didn't see how much it hurt me. And then he made me realize that I love him...and I just freaked. Because I can't fall in love. I can't. I'm not capable of doing something like that. To fall in love is to open yourself to all these new emotions, all this new pain. I can't do that. I don't want to love him."

Tabatha smiled, "You love him! I never thought I'd see the day when you'd love someone again. Oh! This is so sweet, you have to call him back. He's been trying to get a hold of you all day. Just call him back. Text him. Sweetie, if you love him you can't let him go. You've already let yourself go this far, why not a little further?"

I shook my head. "Because he lied to me. He lied. He told me that it was a girl named Kelsea who broke his heart his sophomore year. He told me that she cheated on him numerous times with Paul. But today when I asked Embry and Amber and they told me it was Brandy who broke his heart. So now I'm left wondering who the hell is Kelsea and who the fuck is this Brandy chick. And why does she think that she can waltz right into my life and kiss my boyfriend?"

I remember the day clearly. It was the day I asked him out. We were sitting at a diner and he explained to me why it was he walked away when he kissed me. He explained that he was afraid to get close to me because she messed him up. This Kelsea girl. Well Kelsea isn't here and Brandy is. So what the fuck is Jacob going on about?

"Oh, wow. Girl. You got yourself one guy with a hell of a lotta drama." Conner groaned.

"Now you see my dilemma. I wanna trust him and let myself love him. But I can't until he tells me everything. I need to know who these two girls are and how they connect with him. Obviously Brandy is the girl who broke his heart, Embry and Amber told me that. But who is Kelsea?"

Tabatha sighed, "The only way to know is to call him."

"I don't want to call him, if I call him I'll end up forgiving him and then he'll end up talking me into going on our date tonight. And I don't want to see him. He hurt me and I don't want to be reminded of the fact that to him, I'm not good enough for the truth."

Tabatha thought for a second before reaching out and grabbing my phone, "Fine. Then I'll call him."

My eyes widened and I lunged for my phone but she jumped out of the way and Conner held me to the couch. "No! Stop don't do that!" I yelled. Her face broke into a smile as she pressed the phone to her ear. I struggled in Conner's grasp but he moved so that he was sitting on me and I couldn't move. "I hate you guys!"

"Hello, Jacob?" Tabatha said. "Oh, good. This is Tabatha, Renesmee's best friend-"

"One of her best friends!" Conner yelled to her.

Tabatha glared at him and continued talking, "We need to have a little talk. See, you've been lying to Renesmee, and I'm very protective of Renesmee. You owe her the truth. So you're going to pick her up in an hour and a half, take her out somewhere nice and explain everything to her. I want you to tell her who Kelsea is and what she has to do with you. And I want you to tell her who Brandy is. I want her to know everything. And if you don't I will go over there and personally kick you in the balls to make sure that you will never want to come near her again. Got it?"

Kill me now.

Tabatha's face lit up in a big smile, "Great! Don't be late." And she ended the call before throwing my phone back at me. "So let's get you ready for this date!" She skipped her way toward the stairs and Conner got off of me and followed her lead.

Sighing I got up and followed them, "You guys are the worst-" Or the best, I don't really know right now, "-best friends ever! I don't want to do this!"

Tabatha snorted as she opened the door to my room and headed for my closet, "Yeah right. You want to go on this date as much as we want you to. I want answers because he's hurt you. So we're going to get answers."

She opened my closet doors and rummaged through it before pulling out a white dress. It was a dress that I normally wore when I went out with my parents and wanted to look nice. It was strapless and came down to just above the knee with loose fabric. It clung lightly to my figure and the fabric did a twist sort of thing around my bust. It was a pretty dress, but I didn't know if it was appropriate for a date with Jacob.

"I don't know. Isn't that...I don't even know what we're doing..." I trailed off.

Conner appraised the dress, "Put it on. Plus he has to take you somewhere nice, remember?"

I grabbed the dress and put it on, Tabatha and Conner looked away from me as I changed. I never worried about changing in front of them, they were both interested in guys not girls. Tabatha zipped up the back of the dress and I stood there while they both looked at me.

"I like it, I think it'll do just fine for your date." Conner said. I rolled my eyes. "Now go shower, you should smell nice for him."

I shot him a glare, "Are you saying I smell bad?"

"Well you don't smell like Roses." Tabatha muttered.

"Hmph," If that's what they think. "Whatever. It doesn't matter because I'm not going to let him close enough to smell me. But I'll shower anyway, I feel gross." I grabbed a pair of clean bra and underwear before I stole out of the room and quickly hurried into my bathroom.

If they were so hell bent on me going on a date with Jacob then that's exactly what I'd do. But if he couldn't find some way to impress me before the date was over then we are done. Because I'm not a girl you toy around with, unless I want you to. Things will go the way I want them to. I will have control of this date, not Jacob. We will leave when I want to leave and we will talk about what I want to talk about.

I stripped out of my dress and into the shower, turning the water on hot to relax myself.

I'm a strong, independent woman. I have control over this situation. I will be just fine and everything will work out. Alice said everything will work out so it must. She is never wrong. Everything will work out with Jacob and I. I just have to try my hardest to make him do what I want him to do. I don't want to break up with Jacob, especially now that I've realized that I love him.

Of course I'm not IN love with him. But I love him, more than I love a regular friend and about the same as I love my best friends just in a different way. So losing him now would crush me, break my heart. I'm not good with emotional pain, so losing Jacob like that...it would probably turn me off relationships forever.

I finished washing up in the shower, I should stop thinking about all this. I need to keep myself calm and composed for my date. I need to go into this with a clear head not a mind clouded with sadness and disappointment. I need to calm down and let this shower relax me.

Shutting off the water I grabbed my towel and dried myself off before putting my hair up into the towel. I slipped on my clothing and got out of my steamy bathroom to join my friends back in my room.

"Well it took you long enough, we have forty-five minutes to make you look perfect. Like, irresistible. Jacob will regret not telling you the truth when he sees you." Tabatha said smiling.

While Tabatha started on my hair Conner went to go pick out my jewelry. "I'm uh, not good at the whole...accessory thing. I know I'm gay and all but, this-" He gestured to my jewelry stand and all of its contents. "-isn't really my cup of tea."

I laughed, "What good is a gay guy best friend if you can't help me accessorize?" I joked. He gave me an 'I hate you' look but I ignored him. "I should have small hanging diamond earings in there and a sliver charm bracelet. Pull those out and bring them to me. Oh, and in the the top portion of my jewlery box open up the lid and my rings are there. Pull out the silver one-"

"There are a lot of silver rings in here," Conner said, interrupting my instructions.

I glared at him through my mirror. "If you would have let me finish.. Ow!" Tabatha was brushing through my hair and caught a not, pulling my head back painfully.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that you're hair is so tangled. didn't you brush it at all this morning? Or last night?" She asked.

"With what brush?" I muttered. "Anyway, Conner, it's the silver one a small diamond flower on it. It looks simple but it's nice. Did you find it?" I asked him. He was still looking at the jewelry box. "It's not _that _hard to find, Conner."

I saw him glare at me before he picked it up and brought my jewelry selections over to me, "Here. Happy?" I ignored his snide remark and began putting the jewelry on. "Where'd you get that ring anyway? I've never seen you really wear it."

"It was an eighteenth birthday present from some distant friends of my grandfather. They live in Italy and have tons of money, they're a really important part of the Italian government or whatever. But my Grandpa lived with them for awhile when he was younger and still talks to them. So they heard about my eighteenth birthday and sent this along with some money." I told him.

Tabatha scoffed, "You lucky little bitch. I wish I had distant relatives that would send me shit."

Yeah, cause getting gifts from people you don't even know is just awesome. From what I've heard they're really weird people. Like, they're some type of Mafia or something. The only reason they still keep in contact with my grandpa is to make sure he doesn't do anything they wouldn't approve of, like tell all of their secrets.

Tabatha quickly finished up my hair and we got me into some comfortable white gladiator sandals. I assessed myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay, they did a good job at dressing me. Er, well, Tabatha did. Conner didn't do much, really. Tabatha handed me my silver clutch bag so that I could put my phone and money in it. Once I was completely ready Jacob was due here in five minutes.

We went downstairs and I spent the remainder of the time pacing back and forth in front of my couch that Tabatha and Conner sat on. "I can't do this guys, I don't want to see him. Part of me doesn't want to know the truth. Maybe I'm better off not knowing."

"Yeah, right. You're going to go on this date and get the answers you deserve. You got me?" Tabatha said. The doorbell rang, "Besides. He's here, so now you have no choice but to go."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clutch. "Bye, love you guys." I opened the door to reveal Jacob's handsome face. He was wearing dark jeans and a blue button up shirt. His hair was brushed and actually styled today, unlike the other days where he just let it be. His dark eyes looked me over and his full lips parted at the sight of me. I controlled the blush that wanted to creep it's way onto my face.

He didn't seem like he was going to move or say anything anytime soon. So I sighed, pretending I was annoyed and didn't want to go with him. It seemed to bring him back to earth and he took a deep breath.

"Let's go." I muttered as I stepped past him and shut the door behind me. I stomped my way toward the car but Jacob beat me to it. He opened the door for me and let me get in. As I was buckling my seatbelt he leaned in and gently tilted my face to look at him.

I looked up into his eyes and almost lost my breath at just how handsome he really was. "You look lovely." He said, his voice low. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there for a few seconds longer. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. All to soon his lips were gone and he was closing the door behind him. I stared straight ahead until I heard his door open.

My gaze flickered over to him, when I saw him looking at me I looked away. This is incredibly too awkward. I should feign sickness so I can leave. Jacob started up the car and we were on our way. Well, too late for that.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Oh, so now you wanna talk to me." He said with a smile. When I didn't smile back he frowned. "I thought I'd take you somewhere quiet so we could talk. Maybe dinner. I thought we could walk around the town a little bit. Unless there was something else you had in mind."

I shook my head, "That sounds fine."

The talking stopped after that. I hate my best friends for making me come with him. This was such a stupid idea. I should have stayed home. This is going to be the worst date ever.

"So, what made you want to continue with our date?" Jacob asked.

"I didn't, Tabatha called you while Conner sat on me." I told him. He chuckled as he turned onto a different road. "Why didn't you come after me?"

He glanced over to me then to the road and then to me. "Come after you, when?"

"When I walked out of the tent this morning. Why didn't you follow me and try to make me listen?"

He ran his fingers through is hair, "I don't know. I guess I just didn't think there was anything I could do to change your mind. I figured you were mad at me for a reason and it was best for me to just leave you be. Did you want me to come after you?"

I nodded, "It's like an unspoken rule, Jacob. When a girl walks away you go after her." I whispered. "But you didn't. You let me walk away, even though you knew I was mad at you."

"Shit," He muttered. "I didn't mean to mess up this bad, Ness. I really didn't. I knew it was a big deal, but I thought that we'd work through it easily. And after the conversation we'd had last night I thought it was all okay. I didn't think you were that mad since we kinda...well I kinda...do you remember last night?"

I shook my head, "What did we do? What did you say?" Fuck me for drinking too much.

He chuckled, "It wasn't anything bad, promise. We, er, well you talked out what it would be like when we first have sex." Oh my gosh. Kill me now. I hate my drunken mouth. My face got red immediately and I turned to look out the window. "And while you talked it out I fingered you and then you went to sleep." He fingered me! And I don't remember it! Shit, fuck, shit!

"Oh God." I groaned.

"You said that a lot last night." He laughed. Fuck me and my stupid mouth! "But before that I found you on the beach and we talked. I doubt you remember what was said so I'll tell you again. I told you I liked you, a lot. More than any girl in this school. You mean more to me than Brandy and I'm not giving up on us. I'm not a quitter and I won't quit you until you make me. I can't give up on you because your the one thing I'm doing right in my life. The one thing that I've never regretted is starting to date you. So I can't let you get away so easily, not when I like you this much."

"But you lied to me. How can I trust you when I don't even know the truth?"

"You want the truth?" I nodded. "I dated Brandy throughout my Sophomore year of high school and her best friend, Kelsea, told me she was cheating on me with Paul. So to get back at her I slept with Kelsea. Kelsea told everyone that I cheated on Brandy, giving me the reputation of a womanizer, but no one ever said what Brandy did to me. Brandy broke up with me, but not after telling everyone that I was a horrible boyfriend and that I treated her like dirt. I treated that girl like she was the best thing to ever happen to me. And at the time, she was. She was popular and a junior, whereas I was a nobody Sophomore.

"After dating her my reputation soared, I got tons of friends and became the boy all the girls wanted. Even after I cheated on Brandy, they still wanted me. But I didn't want them the way I wanted her. So I spent the rest of my Sophomore year and that summer sleeping around. I made a habit of it and those rumors they spread about me became true. I became the player everyone said I was. Brandy and Kelsea went off to college and remained best friends and Paul failed his junior year so he stayed back."

I was quiet. That was sad. Jacob was used and abused, his reputation wasn't an earned one until he gave into it. He let those people define him, shape him into the guy he is now. "Thank you, for telling me the truth. It must've been hard for you to do that." Jacob just nodded. "You shouldn't have given into the reputation. You shouldn't have let those people define who you are. You could be the good guy, Jacob. The guy who never hurts a girl or breaks her heart."

He shook his head, "That's not who I am now. That may have been me at some point in time but not anymore. Now, I'm me. I can't change that."

I reached over and took his hand in both of my own, "That's okay. I like you just the way you are." I squeezed his hand tight and I felt him return the pressure. He was quiet and just stared at the road ahead. I stared at him, memorizing his features. His high cheek bones, strong jaw line, the way his long and thick eyelashes framed his eyes perfectly. His arms were toned and the muscles could be seen just by him doing a simple task such as driving.

He glanced over and noticed me looking at him. "What?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Nothing." He arched an eyebrow at me but didn't question my staring any further.

The rest of the car drive was spent in silence aside from the music and the occasional comment here or there. I didn't want to talk though, I just wanted to think about all the information Jacob had just given me. I could understand now why he was the way he was, but I still didn't see why he lied to me. Maybe because he simply didn't want me to know?

Or maybe he just didn't see it as that important. Both girls made him the way he was, really. So I guess he didn't technically lie to me, but he had never told me the full truth. But I had it now and that was all that mattered at the moment.

When we finally arrived in Port Angeles he took me to a cute little restaurant. Nothing fancy, but more fancy than a diner was. It was small and had dim lighting with candles on all the tables. We were given a booth to sit in and Jacob sat across from me. The cute little restaurant had expensive food. But Jacob didn't really seem to mind.

"You want an appetizer?" He asked as he scanned over the menu. I looked over all the appetizers. I hope these are some big ass appetizers because fourteen ninety five for cheese sticks is ridiculous.

"Um, that's up to you. I'm okay with whatever your okay with." I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Come on, Ness. Don't be one of those girls who flips over the price of everything. I've got this, pick what you want and we'll get it. I've got a lot of butt-kissing to do before you can fully forgive me."

I gave him a small embarrassed smile, "Well, bruschetta sounds really good right now. But only if your okay with that."

He chuckled like something about what I said was funny, "I'm okay with whatever you want. This is your day, I'm treating you." He reached over and took my hand, making my heart start to race and my body warm up considerably. He gave me his world class smirk before going back to looking at his menu.

Okay, breathe, Renesmee. He's just holding your hand in the middle of a crowded restaurant, that's nothing bad. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Stay calm, cool, and collected. He's just holding your hand. Oh God, he's rubbing circles with his thumb. He has such soft hands.

"Hi I'm Sandra, can I take your order?" I jumped slightly at the sight of her, she startled me. She was a pretty middle-aged woman and I was relieved to have her as my waiter. I would hate to have some young waitress falling all over Jacob.

Jacob gestured for me to go first. "I'll have a pepsi, please." She nodded and jotted it down before turning to Jacob.

"I'll have a mountain dew, please. And we'll take some bruschetta for an appetizer. Thanks." He told her. She nodded and went off to put our order in. "So what were you wanting to eat?"

Honestly? I've been to busy freaking out over the fact that he's holding my hand to worry about what I want to eat. Gosh, I sound like some thirteen year old who's never been on a date. If Jake could hear me thinking right now he'd probably laugh in my face.

"Oh, uh, I don't know yet. Maybe some ziti. Do you know what you want yet?" I said casually. He looked at me shocked. "What?"

He shook his head, "I was thinking the same thing. And then I thought we could split it...then I remembered that your a girl who actually eats when they're out with guys." He ended his sentence with a laugh that lit up his face. I couldn't help but smile, too. His smile was just so damn pretty! Handsome? Amazing. He had an amazing smile.

I squeezed his hand, "Well, I guess that brilliant minds really do think alike then." Our waitress came over and set our drinks down along with the bruschetta. Whoa, that was fast. Or maybe time just flies when I'm with Jake. Probably the second one.

"Okay, guys. What can I get for you today? Oh and might I mention that our new dish, chicken caprese with a side of risotto, is simply delicious." Sandra said as she flipped out her little scribble pad.

I looked over to Jacob, "Yep I'll have that." I said before he could. He shot me a playful glare but his eyes were anything but angry with me. They were playful and had a little glint to them. Maybe the lighting in here is funny?

"I'll have the three cheese ziti please." He told our waitress. She took our menus and went to put our orders in, leaving Jacob and I to ourselves. Looking at him I couldn't understand how I'd been so mad at him earlier. Well, I can understand why I was mad. But, it's just...I don't know. Something about him just makes it _impossible _for me to stay mad at him for too long. He's just so? Well, Jacob.

And he's incredible cute, not just looks wise, like his personality is cute and fun. And he's so nice to me, normally. But he's not afraid to be mean to me either. And I just love it. I love him. But I'm not _in love _with him. I don't trust him enough to be in love with him. But I like him enough to love him.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked me, breaking me away from my thoughts. I felt my blood rush to my face as they were probably turning a light pink color. He caught me staring at him again. "You were doing it on the way here, too. Hey, you're blushing. That's cute." He removed the hand that was holding mine to trace my blush across my cheek bones.

I involuntarily began to hold my breath and had to remind myself to breathe. He's just a guy. Just a guy. "I-I. You just look really good today." I finally managed to get out. I stuttered. I freaking stuttered. Way to make yourself sound smart, Renesmee. You've been talking full sentences since you were two and you couldn't get out one simple one in the presence of an extremely good looking guy? Way to go.

He arched an eyebrow, "I look good? Huh." He stared at me until a sense of realization came across his face. What? Ohmigosh, what! Do I have something on me, did I say something without knowing it? Say something Jacob! "I make you nervous."

He knows. Shit, he knows. Play it cool, just blow it off. "Me? Nervous? Please, Jake. I think I'm a little too experienced to be getting nervous around boys." Yeah, there we go. That was good. I should give myself a pat on the back.

He leaned forward looking at me. I had to force myself to not shrink back into the seat and hide from his gaze. His eyes raked over me, well what he could see of me, over my face and my dress. My the smirk on his face I knew he liked what he was seeing. "Breathe, Renesmee." Breathe? Shit, I need to stop doing that. "And you may not get nervous around boys anymore, but I'm a man. And this is an entirely different game your playing." He whispered.

He was a man. Jacob was a full fledged man. I'd love to show me just how manly he could get. He licked his lips as he leaned back in his seat. Oh fuck that was hot. "It's not a game I haven't played before, Jake. Don't forget that."

Her pursed his lips. "We'll see. Besides, I still think I made you nervous." His voice was low and sexy.

He's making me a lot of things right now, nervous being one of them, but turned on being at the top of list. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and took a sip of my drink and placing a piece of Bruschetta on my plate before answering, "You make me feel a lot of things. But nervous, isn't one of them." Take that how you want.

My leg brushed his under the table, causing him to jump slightly. I took a bite of my appetizer as Jacob watched me eat, making me feel very self-conscious. After I got about halfway through my appetizer I wiped my mouth up and moved to get out of the booth.

"I'll be back in a minute, bathroom." I told him as I slid out. I could feel his eyes burning into my retreating figure so I swayed my hips a little more than necessary. I opened the doors to the bathroom and went over to the sink to look at myself. My appearance hadn't changed much from the way it first did. I just needed to get out of that booth before I attacked Jacob and starting doing him right then and there.

"You can do this," I whispered to my reflection. The face staring back at me didn't look to confident at my words. I pulled my lipgloss out of my bra and reapplied the tiniest amount to my lips, making them shimmer a little more. Draw his attention to my lips. I want to kiss him so bad, but I won't initiate the kiss. That's his job.

I smoothed out my dress and made my way back to the table slowly. As soon as I saw Jacob my eyes locked with his, he smirked. In my not paying attention I tripped and went flying towards the ground before a pair of arms caught me and pulled me upright.

"You alright there?" A warm voice asked. I stood up and regained my balance but the arms still held me. I looked up to see a man, about twenty two, looking down at me with worried eyes. He had light brown hair that matched his eyes and was good looking, but nothing compared to Jacob.

I nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. But, uh, thanks for helping me." He smiled at me and I surreptitiously removed myself from his grasp.

"No, it was entirely my fault. I had me foot out in the way." He said. He held out a hand, "I'm Mark. And you are?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Mark's hand drop and his gaze went to above my shoulder. I turned to see Jacob standing there. "Her name isn't important to you. Make sure next time you see a pretty girl coming your way she doesn't have a boyfriend. And tripping her? That's low." Jacob said to him, his eyes were dark and angry.

I tugged on his arm gently, wanting to bring him back to our table. Don't fight in a restaurant, please. "Jake, it's okay-"

"No, it's not okay. You're boyfriend is right. My apologies. When you're done being controlled like a puppet I'm over here, feel free to come over anytime you want." Mark said. I glanced at the table where Mark's friends were sitting, begging them with my eyes to get him to shut up. They were all too busy enjoying this to care about me though.

Jacob angled his body in front of mine and I glanced back at our table furtively. "Jake, please don't start anything." I whisper begged. He glanced at me, but guys being guys, they always had to have the last word.

"I don't control her, I protect her from guys like you." Jacob said in a low voice. He pushed me gently towards the table before he followed quickly behind me. I slid into my side of the booth and he slid in next to me. I glared at him. "What?"

"What? You really need to ask what?" I said astounded. "You started a scene, Jacob. It wasn't needed. I could've handled it myself."

"I'm sorry I was making sure you were okay." Jacob said sarcastically. "He tripped you and then tried to play it off that it was your fault. I was trying to protect you. He obviously didn't have pure intentions."

I scoffed, "Don't turn this around on me! I don't need you to protect me like I'm some little girl Jacob." I hissed. "I can take care of myself, I have been."

He rolled his eyes, "When you're with me I will protect you. I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to make sure everyone knows that. You're mine and no one else's."

"I'm not some toy, Jacob!" I said a little louder than necessary. "I'm not something that you can throw up on the shelf for people to look at but never touch. I don't need you to watch my every move and protect me from everything. I can handle myself."

"Okay, here is the three cheese ziti. And here is the chicken caprese." Our waitress Sandy said. "Now look how cute you two are, sharing the same booth. Would you like some parmesan on your food?"

I nodded, "Yes please." She quickly leaned over and put some cheese onto my food. Before looking at Jacob, he shook his head no with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be back to check on you guys in a few minutes." She walked off leaving us to eat our food in silence.

Even though Jacob was in the same booth bench as me he might as well have been three tables away with as far away from each other as we were. I was smooshing myself up against the wall and he was sitting on the edge of the booth. A whole other person could fit between us. I stared at my food as I ate it, begging myself not to let the angry tears fall that I was doing so well at holding back.

He is just so infuriating! Thinking that I can't handle myself at all. I can. I'm a big girl and have been for quite some time now, he needs to realize this. I don't need a man to protect me all the time; I'm not some breakable china.

"Nessie," Jacob said. His voice was low and controlled. I lifted my head from my food to look at him. He scooted closer to me so that his legs were almost touching mine before he took my face in his hands. "I didn't mean to get so protective of you. But like I said earlier, you mean more to me than most girls. More than I intended you to. And I can't watch you near other guys because it kills me to wonder what would happen to you if I wasn't there."

His eyes searched mine for some hidden meaning as his thumbs gently pushed my hair back. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I know you can handle yourself, but around me you don't have to. I will take care of you, I will protect you. Do you believe me?" I nodded my head. "Good. I don't like it when I know you're mad at me and you've been mad at me a lot lately."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then my nose, before finally letting his lips rest upon mine. Our kiss was soft and short but it was perfect. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you." I told him.

He smiled, "You can freak out on me any day as long as you promise we get to make up after. You're cute when you're mad." Yeah, I'm just freaking adorable when I want to rip your head off.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him again and felt him smile into the kiss. He broke the kiss and scooted me close to him before pulling his plate back in front of him. "Eat you're food before I eat it for you."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at him and began to eat my food. As hot and cold as Jacob was with some things I loved it and I wouldn't change a thing. Because with him, we didn't agree on everything and he wasn't afraid to hurt my feelings. He wouldn't hold back with me, which I loved.

Once the waitress came and gave us the check, Jacob paid and we were on our way. He slipped out of booth and held out a hand to me, "Would you mind holding this for me while I walk?"

I giggled at his cheesy pick up line and grabbed his hand. "Is this how you win all the girls over?" I asked.

He pulled me close to him and squeezed my hand, "Only the girls who I really like."

* * *

**A/N: Review cupcake!**

**Guys, I have a new found obsession with the movie Inception. I don't know why, but I do. I've watched it a dozen times and I still wanna watch it again, it's pretty ridiculous. My favorite part is where Arthur is fighting people in no gravity so he's swinging around the place like a spider monkey, it cracks me up. ANYWAY! Back to things you guys actually care about. If you don't remember Jacob talking about Kelsea it was in chapter eleven titled: Let's give it a try. If you need to go back and review that chapter it's cool. Sorry about the wait guys, let me know how you liked this chapter and what you think the story needs. More drama? Less drama? Just lemme know(:**

**Oh! And I've decided that once I finish my two FF stories I'm going to write my own. I've been toying with a few ideas, so in case you guys wanna read it I'll post up the link to it when I'm done with it. But I'll only start writing it after I finish my FF stories.  
**


	20. Double date

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 13**

**I dedicate this chapter to Laurazuleta18, you asked for Quil and Laura, so here you go(:  
**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

Jacob will be here in twenty minutes to pick me up for our double date with Quil and Laura and I still can't seem to stop pacing in my living room. Our date last night was so amazing that words couldn't even begin to describe it. He was nice and sweet and loving. He held my hand as we walked around town doing whatever I wanted to do and he bought me a small flower and put it in my hair for me. The whole night was just care free and relaxing. Jake made me feel safe and comfortable the whole time. We stole kisses throughout the night but nothing more, the most heated we got was when he walked me to the door and our little tongue action got interrupted by my very angry father.

He was a perfect gentleman the whole night and I practically floated up to my room on my own little cloud nine. Conner and Tabatha laughed at me for a good twenty minutes because I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

Conner put his arm around my shoulder as he directed back towards the couch. "Stop moving, please. You're making me tired just watching you!"

Tabatha nodded as she shoved some grilled cheese into her mouth, "What is up with you anyway?"

I started fiddling with my fingers, needing to be moving somehow. "I feel like there are elephants on crack hopping around in my stomach. And my thoughts are going a mile a minute because I'm freaking out over here!"

Alice laughed as she cuddled closer to Jasper. "Aww, our little Renesmee is in love! Isn't it great, Jazzy? Do you remember when we were young teenagers high off the feeling?"

I glared at Alice, "I'm not in love with him." I snapped at her. She simply rolled her eyes at me.

Emmett came, nearly running, into the room with a stupid smirk on his face. "Did I hear Alice say that Nessie is in love with somebody? I knew something was something different about you and that must be it. I can't wait to tell Jake when he gets here!"

I jumped up, "No!" I screamed. "I'm not in love with him, don't tell him anything!"

Conner started laughing his ass off, "That's right, she's not in love with him. But, she does love him." Urgh, Conner! I am going to kill that boy! I'll make sure that any gay guy that even _thinks _about approaching him will be immediately turned away because I'll spread a rumor that he's straight.

Alice's eyes widened, "Oh that's wonderful! We have to invite him over for dinner before we all leave."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room as he nearly fell to the ground. "Oh, look at her face! She's redder than a tomato. I can't wait to tell him you love him, he's going to flip, Nessie!"

"No! I don't love him! Urgh, I hate all of you." I yelled at Emmett again.

"Don't lie, Nessie. We all know you love him, you told us so." Tabatha said, giggling.

I groaned and fell back on the couch as Emmett taunted me by singing, "Jacob and Nessie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage..."

What are we here, three? I banged my head into the back of the couch and hit the cushion. Why couldn't I have just had a normal family that wasn't hell-bent on embarrassing me?

"Nessie loves Jacob, Nessie loves Jacob!" Emmett laughed. Everyone began laughing along with him while I glared at them all. With a sigh I closed my eyes and tried to block them all out. If they would stop laughing he would stop singing.

The singing stopped and I opened my eyes to be met with a bunch of smiling faces. "Did we finally decide to stop acting like a bunch of three year olds?" I asked with acid filling my tone. They all just kept smiling at me and I saw Uncle Jasper discretely nod towards behind the left of me. What? Would they all quit staring at me, it's getting weird. They're even weirder today than they normally are and that's saying a lot.

Looking over my shoulder, where Alice seems to have decided to fix her gaze, I saw a very hot, tall, boyfriend of mine standing in the door way to my living room. My dad was standing behind him glaring daggers into the back of his head and Rose was next to my dad, glaring daggers at Emmett. Jacob's face was a mixture of confusion and a bit of shock. He looked a little overwhelmed looking at me family.

Then his gaze finally landed on my very red, very angry face and he smiled. Oh fuck.

"How long have you been here?" I nearly growled, not moving from my position on the couch. I felt a little frozen in place. What all did he hear?

He shrugged as he made his way over with a vase of something in his hands. As he got closer I saw what it was and my eyes lit up. "Long enough for you to be very embarrassed." Oh god, kill me now! "Here, these are for you." I gladly took my vase of assorted chocolate bars from him. "I figured you'd like those a lot better than flowers."

I nodded and smiled up at him, my face was still red. He had heard enough for me to be embarrassed. He probably thinks I'm some stupid love struck girl who is ready to fall all over him now. Great. Just my luck.

He extended his hand out to me and I took it, letting his warm fingers encompass mine. He gently pulled me up before letting his face drop towards mine, is he going to kiss me in front of my whole family? He shocked me by letting his lips stop just by my ear, his warm breath tickled as he spoke. "You look gorgeous."

Que the red cheeks. He straightened himself back up and smiled at me and I couldn't help the grin that took over my face as well. He just looked so handsome when he smiled, his eyes danced with excitement and he just looked like a little kid who got the greatest gift in the world. Only I was the gift.

Normally I would've responded with something along the lines of, 'You don't look to bad yourself there.' But tonight he was making me weak at the knees and my mind couldn't form any witty remarks to say. "Thanks." I said, just above a whisper.

"Look at her blush! She's so red in the face! Aww, little Nessie is embarrassed!" Emmett taunted. I turned toward Emmett and gave him the meanest glare I could muster. He stopped his laughing when he saw my face.

"Fuck you." I mouthed to him so that my dad wouldn't hear my language. Jasper started dying of laughter on the couch and I saw Alice stifling a giggle herself. I saw Rose quickly glide across the room and she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up! You've embarrassed her enough!" Rose hissed at Emmett.

I sighed, "I should probably introduce you to my family, huh?" He shrugged. I took a deep breath, "Okay. Over here is Jasper and Alice they have two twins Leslie and Troy. That's Emmett and Rose- she wears the pants- they have three kids Sam, Lily, and Selena. And that's everybody."

"Actually, Jacob, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over for dinner Wednesday night. We need to get to know you better if you want to date our niece." Alice said.

Jacob nodded, "Sure. I wouldn't mind having dinner with you guys, it'll probably be the funniest dinner I've ever been to." Leave it to Jacob to be able to make my family love him after being here a total of five minutes.

Emmett liked that he could take a joke, Alice liked that he was willing to go along with anything she suggested, Jasper was fine with him because he liked me, and Rose. Well, she doesn't like him too much, yet. I set my bouquet of chocolate on the coffee table.

Before my family could embarrass me anymore than they already had I tugged on Jacob's arm, gesturing toward the door. My dad must've seen my embarrassment because he cleared his throat. "Alright, Nessie and Jacob need to leave. Everyone say goodbye."

There was a chorus of goodbyes along with Emmett's lovely advice of, "Practice safe sex!" Kill me now! Why is my family fucking insane? Couldn't they just be normal like every other family in America, that would make everything easier.

I didn't want to give my family another reason to embarrass me so I quickly dragged Jacob toward the door, I could hear him chuckling. "If any of you touch my chocolate I will rip your heads off!" I yelled as I slammed the door behind us.

Jacob's motorcycle was sitting in my driveway and I froze. "How are we supposed to go on a double date with a motorcycle?" I asked him. He laughed as he walked up to it and handed me a helmet. I put it on quickly, fastening the buckle.

"We're taking Quil's car. Something about me driving and it scaring Laura? I don't know, I was given strict orders to pick you up and bring you over to his house." Jacob explained.

"So you came all the way over here," I swung my leg over the motorcycle and pulled myself close to Jacob, earning a low growl of pleasure from him. "to get me. Just to go right back over to where you came?" Sounded like a waste of gas to me. They should have just picked me up on the way. "And how did you carry my vase of chocolates with you anyway? That had to have been hard."

He started the motorcycle and it roared in response. "I'm doing this dating thing right, I told you, I'm trying to make this work. I don't care if I have to drive all around town for you, I will. And don't worry about how I got you the chocolate, worry about whether or not there will be any left when you get home." He said as he kicked up the kickstand. If any of them touch my chocolate there will be hell to pay.

He pulled out onto the street and I rested my chin on his shoulder. He didn't take any time in hurrying back to his house, he practically sped down my road. "This is going to ruin my hair you know." I told him over the roar of the engine. "I'll probably look like a Troll doll by time we get to Quil's house."

I couldn't hear it, but I felt him laugh against me. "Not possible." Is what I think he said but I couldn't quite hear him over the motorcycle and the wind. The ride itself was long but it seemed way too short. Anytime spent hugging Jacob as close to me as possible was short. Much to my dismay we were pulling into Quil's driveway in no time and Quil was waiting for us against his car.

He had a small black car that I had no idea how he fit into. But I did know that he was very impatiently waiting for us by it. Jacob cut the engine and I got off, undoing my helmet in the process. "How bad does my hair look now?" I sighed.

"You look hideous! Now lets go." Quil yelled. I rolled my eyes and turned toward Jacob. He smiled as he came over and smoothed down my fly aways.

"You look sexy with your hair all windblown." I commented as he brushed his fingers through my curls. I heard a soft groan escape his lips as he pulled my head toward his to kiss my cheek.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car, "Let's hurry before Quil has and aneurysm." I laughed and let him drag me along. I slid into the back of Quil's car and Jacob got in after me. I noticed the vase of flowers in the front seat. Those must be for Laura.

"Did you clean your car just for the occasion?" I asked Quil.

I swear I saw a blush on his cheeks. "What makes you think that?" He started the car and backed out of his driveway heading back over towards the part of town where I live.

"You just don't strike me as the kind of guy to keep his car clean is all." I told him. "You guys really didn't think this whole driving thing through, did you? You should have gone and gotten me, then picked up Laura." Psh, boys. Never using their heads for thinking.

"Shut up, Ness." Quil muttered.

I laughed and leaned into Jacob, letting him put his arm around me. "He's very nervous, if you couldn't tell." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "What gives you that idea?" Jacob nudged me playfully for my snarky comment. I reached my face up to kiss Jacob's chin, since it was the only thing I could reach. He lowered his head down so that I could kiss his lips, since I never did get a hello kiss from him. His lips were warm and soft as they held mine. I felt him smile into the kiss and I nipped at his lower lip playfully before kissing him again.

Quil made gagging noises from the front seat. Jacob and I both glared at him but he just rolled his eyes. "Have you guys done it yet?"

My jaw dropped slightly at the way he so casually asked. "That's none of your business." I said at the same time that Jacob said, "Nope, not yet." Quil smirked at me through the mirror and I glared at him. Stupid boy. Laura is going to have her hands full with him.

"I don't think our sex life-" I began.

Quil snorted, "You mean lack of sex life?"

"Is any of your business! Besides, it may be awhile before you and Laura even do anything. She's a sweet girl and I doubt she'll give it up too soon to an asshole like you." I hissed the last part at him.

Quil just laughed and clutched his chest, "Your words wound me, Nessie." He deadpanned. "But not as much as the lack of sex must be wounding Jacob."

Jacob kicked the back of his seat and Quil jerked the steering wheel to the right and we momentarily went off the road. I clutched onto Jacob and his arms went protectively around me. Quil jerked us back onto the road and a chorus of honks were sounded from behind us.

I smacked Quil's head. "Learn to drive, stupid."

"It was Jake's fault!"

"Well maybe if you could control the damn car." Jacob muttered.

"You kicked me!"

"I kicked your seat."

"It was your fault!"

"It's not my fault you can't drive and think at the same time. Dumbass."

"Nessie tell Jake it was his fault!" Silence followed after Quil's statement. Yes, I'm going to side with him over my boyfriend. This boy was stupider than I thought. "This isn't fair, she's only siding with you because of what you did for her!"

The car got quiet at his words. What Jacob did for me? The sheepish look that Quil had acquired and the glare from Jake told me that he had just said something that he shouldn't. What he did for me. What had Jacob done for me recently that I wouldn't want anyone knowing about?

I hit me like a ton a bricks.

I began smacking Jacob as I yelled at him. "You told him! You inconsiderate jerk! How could you tell him?" How could he tell Quil something so personal? And really! Quil of all people, this kid has the biggest fucking mouth. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone. I can't even remember it!"

Quil laughed from the front seat, "You're game must really be lacking if she can't remember it."

I turned my anger to Quil and smacked his arm, "I was drunk fuck-stick!" The car got quiet at my words before both boys started laughing. With a groan I scooted away from Jacob, "I hate you two."

Jacob smiled at me as he pulled me back to him, resting his forehead on mine. "You don't really mean that, do you, baby?" He asked as his nose brushed mine. No, but I could at least _pretend _to be mad, even though it was all just a game. But maybe if I pretend to be mad long enough he'll kiss me again.

I stared at him, wiping my face of all emotion, choosing to go with the silent treatment. "I bet I could change your mind." He kissed my nose. "Want me to change your mind?" My lips twitched as I fought off a smile. I know Jacob saw, but pretended not too. "I'll change your mind." He pressed his lips gently to mine and it only took me seconds to react.

I moved my hands to rest behind his neck and he placed a hand on my waist, tugging my body closer to him. Yep, plan worked flawlessly. More than likely because Jacob wanted a reason to kiss me as much as I did him, but it still worked.

Quil slammed on the breaks causing me to bite down onto Jacob's lip and his fingers to dig deeply into my hip. We both screamed out in pain and jumped apart. "Whoops, my bad. Thought I saw a squirrel." Quil laughed.

I rubbed my hip as I looked over at Jacob who was sucking on his lip. "I'm sorry, some moron can't drive." I apologized to him as my face flooded with heat. This is so embarrassing, I just bit his lip enough to hurt him. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"I don't know," Jacob said. I stared at him, surprised. "I don't think I can trust you with my lips anymore." I rolled my eyes and pulled his face to mine anyway. I traced my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth greedily to mine, letting his tongue reach mine.

"You guys have fun, I'm going in to get Laura." Quil said to us as the I felt the car stop. Jacob and I chose to ignore him and just got even closer to each other now that Quil was leaving. The car door slammed shut and I tangled my fingers in Jacob's hair. He unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled me onto his lap.

"He's going to be really mad when he gets back," Jacob said. I moved my lips down his neck and he moved his fingers to my ass.

"Laura is going to be really embarrassed when she gets in here." I said breathlessly as I tugged on his shirt. I sucked and nipped at his neck, intending to brand him. No girl will be looking at him tonight, not with a mark on his neck. They'll know he's mine.

Jacob's only response was a soft moan. My tongue darted out of my mouth as I kissed his neck. "They're coming back, Quil looks pissed."

I lifted my head to look at Jacob, his cheeks had a light pink tint to them. "How mad at us do you think he'll be?" I asked as I moved to sit back in my seat, leaving my legs stretched over his.

Jake glanced out the window and I followed his gaze. Laura was waving at me, obviously she hadn't noticed mine and Jacob's little make-out session in the back seat of the car. But Quil had and he was pissed. "He won't be too mad with Laura here, but I'll get shit for it later." Jake answered me.

I reached my hand up to fix the hair that I had messed up. "I'm sorry. Want me to be there when you get in trouble with him?"

He captured my hand and kissed it, "Naw, it's okay. That was worth any trouble I may get in. Besides," He fiddled with the ring on my finger. "I trust that you'll kiss any bruises I get better."

I smiled at him, "With pleasure."

Quil opened Laura's car door and she slid in. "Hey, Nessie! Hey Jacob!" She greeted us, she was so happy it was crazy. She really must like Quil, for reasons unknown to me.

"Hey, Laura. Are you ready for a night full of fun?" I asked. She nodded her head excitedly. Quil hopped in the car and started pulling away.

I saw her face scrunch up in confusion as she stared at Jacob. I glanced at him and didn't notice anything wrong. "Jacob, what happened to your neck? It looks like you hit it on-oh. Never mind." She turned away embarrassed.

I stifled a giggle by burying my face into Jake's shirt. She's so innocent, it's cute. "Don't worry, Laura. It doesn't hurt. Have you ever seen the Notebook, apparently it's Nessie's favorite movie." Jacob said, quickly removing the awkwardness of the situation for Laura.

The blush was still apparent on her cheeks but she shook her head, "No. I actually never have seen it, but I hear it's very good." Very good? Uh, understatement. I absolutely adore that movie. If I could change places with those characters and make there life mine, I would. They just have the cutest love story, ever! "I'm pretty excited to see it."

"I'm looking forward to it, too." Quil's said. I almost laughed, Quil was looking forward to a chick-flick? Yeah, there's the lie of the century.

I looked questioningly at Jacob but he was staring at Quil. "Well, I'm not looking forward to it. But if Ness wants to see it, then I have to be all for it." Jacob said. Damn straight. It's what I want to do, he just pays.

"Don't worry, we'll go see a super manly movie one of these days. Then we'll be even." I offered to him.

"Even if I said watch all the Fast and Furious movies with me?" Jake asked. All of them? Even though there's, like, seventeen of them? No thanks, but for him? Hell yeah I would.

I sighed, "If you really want me to." He smiled and kissed my forehead in thank you.

Jacob spent the remainder of the car ride whispering things in my ear while we listened to Quil and Laura's easy going conversation. They seemed to be hitting it off okay, but Quil just wasn't being himself. That's how it seemed to me at least. He seemed to agree with everything Laura was saying and laugh at everything she said. He was being the overly annoying date. Normally that's the girls job, but Quil seemed to want to connect with her.

We pulled up to a parking lot in Port Angeles and Quil pulled into a spot by a street lamp. The sidewalk was busy with people walking around and the shops signs were all lit up behind us. You'd think it'd be a little less busy for a Sunday night, but I guess not. We all slid out of the car and began making our way down the street toward the theater.

"Are we going to eat first? I'm starved." I asked them.

Laura nodded in agreement, "I'm pretty hungry myself."

Jacob squeezed my hand, "We planned on feeding you girls before the movie. There's a small pizza place by the theater."

Quil sighed dreamily, "The food is so good there!" Psh, Quil and food. He should just marry a pizza and forget about girls with as much as he eats. Although, I doubt he would agree with me. A pizza can't offer to him what a girl could.

Laura giggled at Quil and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she stared adoringly at him. She was head over heels for that boy. Now all we have to do is get Quil to like Laura that much. Which shouldn't be hard since she is such a likable girl, I just worry that Quil won't want to make a commitment. He's not a one girl type of guy. Then again, neither was Jacob. And we're working out just fine.

A little ways further down the street I spotted the pizza place they were talking about. It was hard to miss since there was a pizza sign on the front of the little restaurant. Jacob held the door for us as we all walked in. We could seat ourselves so we all chose a booth in the back. It was Jacob and I on one side and Quil and Laura on the other. Jacob grabbed menus out of the menu holder at the end of the table and passed them out to everyone.

Laura's cheeks flamed when Quil sat closer to her than people normally did. They are too cute. Jacob put his arm along the back of the booth and I laid my hand on his thigh. "So what are you guys getting?" I asked.

Simultaneously, Quil and Jake said, "Pizza." I rolled my eyes. Okay, I was expecting a little more detail then that. They're such smart-asses.

Laura sighed, "I'm getting a cheese pizza. What about you, Renesmee?"

"Cheese and tomatoes." I said simply. Quil made a face at my words. "What?"

"Tomatoes on a pizza? Weird." He responded.

"I don't think it's that weird." Laura said, defending me. I smiled at her. Ha, take that Quil. I've even got Laura on my side.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not that weird." Quil muttered. What is with him? Why is he agreeing with everything Laura says? It's just weird and totally not Quil. I noticed Laura give Quil an odd look out of the corner of her eye. She turn to me with a questioning look on her face. I shrugged, I have no idea why he's being like this.

Our waitress came over and took our drink orders as well as our food orders. When she left we sat in awkward silence. Ugh, this is not going as it was supposed to. I squeezed Jacob's thigh, "I'm gonna use the bathroom." I told him. "Order for me while I'm gone, please."

He moved out of the booth and I shot Laura a look that told her to come with me. She slid out of the booth and followed me to the back of the restaurant and through the bathroom doors. "What is up with Quil? Normally he's so confident and funny! And now he won't stop agreeing with everything I say." Laura said exasperated.

I leaned against the wall as she lifted herself up onto the sink. "I noticed it, too. Maybe he's just nervous and doesn't know what to do. I'm hoping that while I'm in here talking to you, Jake is out there talking to him. But are you having a little fun, at least?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I am. Quil almost held my hand and it was so cool."

I laughed, "What stopped him?"

"I don't know. He held my hand for two seconds then apologized and quickly pulled his hand away."

"You need to take control. Quil obviously is too nervous. So you should hold his hand." I suggested. "Now come on, they're going to think we got lost."

She sighed and slid off the sink. We made our way back to the table and both of the guys were laughing at something. Jacob saw me and his eyes lit up, I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face. He stood up and let me slide back into the booth. I tucked myself under his shoulder and laid back against him. He kissed my head and murmured something into my hair that I didn't catch.

I reached forward and took a drink of my Pepsi before setting it back down on the table. I watched as Quil and Laura chatted easily with each other, completely oblivious to everything else. "So, what was up with him?" I asked Jake.

"He's nervous. I've never seen him so nervous in the entire time I've known him." Jake whispered into my ear. Ha! I knew it. But they seem to be doing fine now, so that's a good thing.

After a few minutes of talking our waitress came and set down our food. Wow, that's some quick service. The guys immediately began to shovel food into their mouth. I slid my small pizza away from theirs. I don't want them eating my food, I'm way to hungry to share right now. I picked up a slice of pizza and bit into it hungrily. Ohmygosh. That is so good.

I quickly took another bite. I've never had a pizza this good in my life. "You like it?" Jacob asked.

I nodded my head vigorously as I swallowed the food in my mouth. "This is delicious. Never have I eaten a pizza this good, ever. Totally tops Pizza Hut." I took another bite of my pizza. So good! Why wasn't this restaurant more popular?

I glanced over at Laura and she seemed to be enjoying her pizza, too. Quil was already, like, half-way through his. Figures. Boy eats anything. "I'm glad you like it." Jacob chuckled. No one really talked a lot through the rest of our meal. I think it's because we were all to busy shoveling our faces with the food. Well, Laura was the only one not shoveling her face. She ate two slices and was done. I don't think she shares our huge appetite.

I finished off the last slice of my personal pizza and watched as Jacob and Quil worked on finishing their small pizzas. Where do they put it all? All they are is muscle, but all they do is eat. How does that work?

Jacob finished off his pizza and took a drink before wiping his face. I watched the way his muscles flexed underneath his shirt at all his movements. His dark blue button up shirt did nothing to had the amazing body underneath it. Anyone could tell that Jacob was well built. His shirt did nothing to hide that. I licked my lips as I stared at him. Why was he so hot?

Jacob's eyes caught my wandering ones and he smiled at me. I moved my gaze slowly up to his face, only to watch as he slowly checked me out. By the small smile that creeped up on his face, I'd say he liked what he saw. If we weren't out with other people right now I'd say that we should leave and find-uh-funner things to do. Like each other.

I smirked, "Someone likes what they see."

He winked at me, "I could be saying the same to you." That's very true. The waitress brought our bill and Jake and Quil split it. Jake slid out of the booth and offered me his hand to help me out. I took it gladly and he pulled me out of the booth and right into his chest. Well hello there. "You know," He whispered in my ear. "We could always ditch them and do our own thing. You could fake being sick..."

I smacked him lightly on the chest but it did the opposite of what I wanted to. I watched as his pupils dilated and a very low groan, almost too low for me to hear, escaped his lips. It figures that Jacob would get turned on by me hitting him. "You're impossible!" I told him as I shook my head.

"You love me for it." He chuckled. I stiffened at his words and he seemed to realize what he said. "I, uh, meant it figuratively. As a joke, not-not seriously." He continued to ramble on as I tried to calm myself down. For a second I thought he was being serious and had taken what my family had said to heart. I was ready to be completely embarrassed. But he was joking and I had nothing to worry about.

I leaned up on my tippy toes to kiss him, "Hey it's fine. I know you were kidding, calm down." I said, brushing it off. I grabbed his hand and pulled him after Quil and Laura. That was so awkward and nerve wracking. What if he'd been serious? Then what would I have done!

'Oh, yeah Jacob. I love you even though I know there's no chance in the world you would ever love me back because that's not the type of guy you are. But don't worry I'll just make a fool out of myself by telling you anyway.' Yeah, that would work out just _great._

Why does everything have to be so difficult?

We started walking to the movie theater together, Quil and Laura went ahead. I didn't want to catch up with them because they needed some time to themselves. They were walking, hand in hand a good ten feet in front of us. Oh, they look so cute!

"So my dad is going on an overnight fishing trip with Charlie this weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me. It'll just be the over one night and the rest of the day. But I'll have the house to myself and I figured it would be nice for us to spend the night together." Jacob offered.

An entire night of just Jacob and I. No one to interrupt us or tell us we couldn't do something? Nothing but Jacob and I together? Hell to the yes. "I would love to stay with you,"I said with a smile. Then my face fell, "But my parents would never allow it."

"That would be a problem." Jacob sighed. "Couldn't you tell them you're at a friends how or something?"

"I bet Andrea or Amber would cover for me. And my family is leaving this weekend anyway, so that would work." A smile started to make it's way onto my face again as I thought of how amazing it would be for Jacob and I to spend time together with no one to bother us.

"Good, because now I'm really looking forward to this." He said. Yeah, me too. Because come this weekend, Jacob and I were officially going to do it. I am going to finally have sex with Jacob.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh, I know it's been a month. But there was so much writers block for this chapter! I know it's not my best, but whatever. So review please my super readers.  
**


	21. Home alone

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 18**

**This is my thanks to you for the reviews I got(:**

**Tell me what you think, please! I'm really excited for your reviews.  
**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

Friday could not have come soon enough. This week went on for forever. Jacob came over for a couple hours on Tuesday but that was it. Other than that I hadn't seen him all week. We've both been caught up in doing everything. For him it was work and taking care of his dad. For me, it was hanging out with my family and friends; keeping them all entertained. But they were leaving today and my parents were seeing them to the airport. I was welcome to come along but I'd rather not squish myself in between everyone.

I gave everyone a hug and my promises to visit when I could. Which wouldn't be until Christmas;this upcoming year would be spent and Emmett and Rose's house. My best friends left me with threats that if I didn't call them or e-mail them they would come here and kick my ass. I had smiled at them and said they were always welcome to visit me, even if it was just to kick my ass.

My parents gave me a hug and kiss and made me promise to be home by dinner tomorrow. I rolled my eyes but promised them I would. They had believed my Andrea story, part of me felt bad about lying to them. But I have been waiting for what I'm going to be doing tonight for a very long time. Jacob and I were going to take the next step in our relationship. Finally. So even if they ever did find out where I really am tonight it won't matter. There is no way I'll ever regret this, I've waited too long for this moment.

I picked up my over-night bag and set it on my bed, going through it one last time to make sure I had everything. Hairbrush, toothbrush, change of clothes, cute pajamas, jewelry, wallet. Everything seemed to be here. I took a deep breath and picked up my bag, texting Jacob to tell him I was on my way as I walked down the stairs. "You can do this, Cullen." I muttered to myself.

The butterflies in my stomach were going out of control. What if the entire night was awkward? Or if I was bad at sex? (Not that that was really possible in my opinion.) Or he just wanted to hang out and sex wasn't even on his mind? What if I made a big fool of myself?

Maybe I'm worrying for nothing and it'll all be okay, hopefully at least. I slid into my car and took one last glance at the house before backing out of the driveway and heading over to Jacob's. He was waiting for me over there, we were going to cook dinner and watch a movie. Then, if I was lucky, we'd do the thing I'd been waiting for since I came to this town and first laid eyes on Jacob. Hard to think that was only a month ago, it seems like so much has happened since then.

I pulled out onto the road that would lead me straight to LaPush where Jacob lived. I'd made this drive enough to know that I could speed as much as I wanted because no one was going to pull me over. Hopefully if I exceeded the speed limit a little bit it would turn my twenty minute or so drive into a fifteen minute drive. I'm really anxious to see Jacob and the sooner I get there the better.

The drive to his house was a quick one, thanks to the music I had blaring from my radio. I pulled into his driveway and shut off my car, grabbing my bag and walking up to the house. Every part of me wanted to run up there but I had to keep my cool. I can't get all excited for something that hasn't even happened yet. It's just that I can't wait to experience this with him. I love him, he doesn't know it, but I do. And I know that this is the right time for me and I hope it is for him, too.

I knocked on the door before letting myself in. "Jake?" I called out to the nearly quiet house. There was music blasting from somewhere in the house, probably where Jacob was. I shut the door behind me and set my bag onto the couch. "Jake!" I yelled. I walked into the back of the house where the music was coming from and pushed on a slightly cracked door. What I saw made me want to shield my eyes, yet step closer for a better look.

Jacob was standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and water dripping down his very tan back. That's hot, very hot. My body reacted accordingly to seeing him in just a towel. I stood frozen at the door, eye fucking him. The only thing running through my mind was how strong his back looked or how it would feel beneath my fingers as he pushed himself inside me.

Only when he started to turn around did I make a move. "Hey, Jake." I called to him over the music.

His eyes widened as he saw me and he immediately grabbed his towel to make sure it would stay up and walked over to the stereo to turn down the music. "Hey, babe, you're early." He greeted me with a smile. Only he would find nothing about this situation awkward. I sat here and stared at his naked back for a good minute and he sees nothing wrong with this.

He walked over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Did I catch you just out of the shower? Sorry about that." I said.

He laughed and rolled his eyes at me. "You're not sorry at all." No, no I was not. "You enjoyed checking me out while I wasn't aware that you were here." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I let my hands rest on his naked chest. His very attractive, naked chest. He was very warm and it relaxed me, making me want to melt right into him.

"It's not my fault that you have a very nice back." One that I would love to see again later. "And I know you check me out while I'm not looking, too. So we're even." I told him with a smile.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my nose, "Sure, sure. Now get out so I can change and cook you dinner."

I smiled deviously as I let my hands glide down his chest and to the edge of the towel, "Are you sure you don't want me to help you change?" I asked, innocently. I tugged lightly at the towel and Jacob's jaw tensed as he stared at me. His eyes looked into mine as if he was fighting a battle within himself. "Do you want help Jacob? I'm _really _good at taking clothes off."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose before his hands captured mine and he held them tight, "You know I want you to help me out." He said, his voice husky. "But I'm doing this right with you." He said as his eyes held mine. "We're going to eat dinner together and watch a movie. And if by the end of the night things take that direction, then so be it. But I didn't call you over to sleep with me."

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "I've told you before, you mean more to me than any girl ever has. And I'm not screwing this up." He tried to convince me. "We're going to do this right, together. I'm trying here, Ness. I really am, make it a little easier on me. Please?" His voice had taken on a bit of a beg towards the end. He really did want to do things right with me. I wasn't just around for a good fuck. He really did want to try. I wasn't a game to be played for him.

I felt my love grow for him a little more as I thought of this. "Okay," I whispered. "We'll do this right." I leaned up on my tippy toes to kiss him and he still hand to bend his head down. Our lips met and tingles spread through out my body followed by this warm feeling that made just want to run around the room and do somersaults and cartwheels.

That's when I realized that this thing we had going, it wasn't a game for me either. This was real to me, too.

I pulled away from him and covered my eyes with my hand as I walked out of the room to make it easier for me to walk away. I have this feeling that by time tomorrow afternoon rolls around mine and Jacob's relationship will be totally different. In a good way, I hope.

I went and sat on the couch as I waited for Jacob. He didn't take long at all, he simply through on a black shirt and some jeans. His hair was still wet and messy on top of his head but it made him look good. He pulled it off well, but he could pull off anything in my opinion.

"Okay, are you ready to cook dinner?" He asked.

I shrugged and jumped up, "Call me Chef Nessie." I followed him into the kitchen and planted my butt on his counter. "So what are we cooking?"

He leaned onto the counter next to me, looking all cool and bad ass. Because he is. "That all depends, what are you wanting? Something easy please, I'm a horrible cook." He told me, all smiles. Jeez that smile! It was so amazing and perfect. It made me want to jizz my pants just looking at it.

"How about...tacos?" I asked.

"I can make tacos." He pushed himself off the counter and grabbed a package of meat from the fridge. "Tacos it is. Wanna cut up some tomatoes and what not?"

I slid off the counter, "Sure thing, Chef Jacob." I said as I saluted him. I walked over to his fridge and pulled out taco-like-ingredients and set them down on the counter. It's a little tight in here, not much moving space. "Do you have a cutting board?" I asked as I grabbed a knife out of the knife rack sitting on the counter.

He gestured to the cabinet below me, "It's in there. You might have to search for it though." I squated down and opened the cabinet door and was nearly attacked by pots and pans. I giggled and fell back on my butt as I held a frying pan that had fallen out. When I looked up at Jacob his face was red, "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay," I told him as I shoved the pan back into the cabinet and began my search for the cutting board. "It was worth getting attacked, you're adorable when you blush." I yanked out the cutting board and held it above my head, "Mission accomplished." I stood up and set the board on the counter.

I stuck the food on it and began chopping it up. I looked over to Jacob and saw that his face was still a little pink. Did my comment embarrass him that much? "You okay, Jake?"

He glanced over at me in the midst of stirring around the beef in the pan, "Huh? Yeah, of course. Don't cut yourself, please. My doctor skills are about as good as my cooking skills."

I rolled my eyes and him and continued chopping up different things and setting them aside on a paper plate he gave me. When I finally finished I looked over and Jacob was staring at me. I smiled at him and placed the knife on the cutting board before wiping my hands on my shorts. "Is the meat done?" I asked him.

He glanced at it, "In a few minutes probably. Enough time to get out the plates and stuff. Are you starving?"

I nodded my head and groaned, "It seems like it's been forever since I last ate." I whined.

Jacob's eyebrows scrunched together, "Didn't you eat lunch?" I shook my head. "I wish you would've told me, I could have had dinner ready for you when you got here." How sweet, he's worried about me.

I popped a bit of tomato in my mouth, "I'll be alright. I've just been busy and forgot to eat, I guess." And it was true. Since this morning I've been running around trying to locate everyone's stuff so that they could pack it up and leave in time to make their planes. The only people that were ready to go where grandpa and grandma. Conner and Tabatha were the worst. They had thrown their crap around my room and we had to search for _everything._

I love them both to death but sometimes I just want to smack them.

I sighed at my inner rambling. I talk to myself too much. "Meat is done now, so your tummy won't be hungry much longer." Jacob said. I chuckled at his use of the word 'tummy'. It's not a very Jacob-like word.

I searched for the plates and set them on the counter when I found them. Jacob grabbed the tortillas and handed me one before pulling one out for himself. We fixed our tacos in silence and took them over to the table. I dug into mine the second I sat down but Jacob left his food on the table and came back a minute later with two bottles of orange soda.

I took one from him, "Thanks." I opened it and took a long drink.

Jacob laughed lightly from his chair and I gave him a questioning look. "You just amaze me sometimes. I feel like I'm sitting next to Quil, except he's a very attractive girl." I blushed and muttered 'sorry'. "No, it's fine. I like that your comfortable around me. It's cool that you don't mind being yourself, ya know. You're not worried about being perfect all the time."

Ha, says him. I have to work to look this good. "I'm glad that you don't mind. Cause I don't care enough to change my eating habits." I said, making a joke of it. I took another bite of my taco. So friggin' good.

"I wouldn't want you to. You're cute." He answered before he dug into his food. Cute? He thinks I'm cute? Puppies are cute. Babies are cute. But me, cute? What the hell! I know he meant it as a compliment but come on.

We finished our food and I helped him put everything away. It took a little while since we had to pack all the food away and wash the dishes but time seemed to move by a little faster with Jacob. We laughed and joked around as we cleaned and it made everything funner. Everything was better with Jacob.

When we finally finished it was nearing eight o'clock and I was ready to sit down. I've been running around all day with no chance to just sit. "You can go find a movie on t.v. if you want. I'll be in in a minute." Jake offered as he was putting away the rest of our dinner.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas first and then I'll meet you on the couch." I told him. I walked into the living room to grab my bag and took it into Jacob's room. I shut the door behind me and through my bag on the floor by his bed. I rummaged through it to find my pajamas and when I finally found them I slipped them on. There really wasn't anything 'sexy' about them.

Just a simpled black tank-top with an outline of Eiffel Tower and the shorts and _Paris _written in cursive all over them. The shirt was tight and shorts were short. That's what would get Jacob's attention. But this was my favorite pajama set, so I wore it. I grabbed my toothbrush and skipped into the bathroom that was in the hall outside Jacob's room. Might as well have some nice smelling breath if I plan on making out with him.

I quickly brushed my teeth and did a breath check. Okay, good to go now. I pushed my hair back and opened the door, making my way back to the living room. Jacob was lounged on the couch, flipping through the channels. He did a double take when he saw me and a slight blush flooded his cheeks. Aw! That's so cute!

"Hey, Ness. Go ahead and choose a movie. I'm gonna go get changed?" He said as he sat up. Though, the last part of his sentence sounded like a question. He placed a kiss on my forehead as he walked by and towards his room.

"Okay, poop face." I grumbled as he walked by. There was no, 'Oh my god you look fantastic!' or 'Let me do you know'. It was just, 'Hey, choose a movie'. Stupid boys. Maybe I should have left my bra off, maybe then he would have been all over me. Urgh! Why did he have so much fucking self control? Any other guy would be all over me right now. But not Jacob. He was Mr. Perfect.

I put the movie Due Date on. If I wasn't getting any from Jacob tonight at least I could watch Robert Downey Jr. strut his stuff. It was just beginning when Jacob came in wearing just a pair of fucking boxers. No shirt, no pants, hell he wasn't even wearing socks. Just boxers and a stupid smirk on his face. "What movie did you decide on?" He asked as he came and sat next to me.

Focus on the t.v., Nessie. Focus on anything except those fucking abs. I would give anything just to touch them or have them pressed against me. "Uh, Due Date." I finally said. Just have sex with me, please.

He put his arm on the back of the couch and I curled up into his side, placing my head on his chest and my hand on his abs. Oh God. They were warm and soft, yet firm. I could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Nice to know he's just as nervous as me. He placed his hand over mine and it was scorching hot. "Your hands are freezing." He murmured.

I pressed my other hand into his side and he jumped. I giggled, "I'm sorry. It was too good to pass up though." More like I just want a reason to touch you.

"Sure, sure. That's what it was. I think you're just mean." Jacob said as he played with my hair. I rolled my eyes and focused on the screen in front of me. As he played with my hair I traced the contours of his abs. How do you get a body like this? It's like he was chiseled to perfection. That butt-face. God, I love his abs. And him, I love him. The body is just a perk.

His stomach flexed as my fingers brushed across it. Is someone ticklish? I kept moving my fingers along his soft skin and the lower I got towards the edge of his stomach the tighter his stomach got. Oh, no. We're not ticklish, we're turned on. Score one for me. The hand that had been playing with my hair stopped and was now simply resting on my hip. Okay, we'll have some fun with this.

I went back to just running my fingers along his stomach, acting oblivious to his reactions. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and I smiled in satisfaction. I switched from using the pads of my fingers to using my fingernails to lightly scratch at his abs. I didn't leave any marks, just slight pressure. And he seemed to like it because he stopped breathing for a second.

The hand on my hip tightened and I placed a gentle kiss on his chest. He knows what I want, he knows where I'm going with this. It's up to him now. I initiated the whole thing, he can progress it.

I looked up at his face and his jaw was set hard, his eyes were black. Come on Jacob, Kiss me. His eyes met mine and he leaned down to press his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and sensual. His lips held mine with such tenderness and his fingers caressed my hip. His tongue trailed along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. He's a great kisser.

The finger on my hip trailed down toward the crook of my knee where his fingers grasped gently, he pulled my leg over so that I was straddling his waist. He never once broke our kiss. I moved my hands from his abdomen to his hair, tangling my fingers into it. His dark hair was soft and I could spend all day running my fingers through it. I pulled his face closer and tugged on little handfuls of hair.

He groaned and moved one hand up the back of my shirt, his hand spread across the small of my back. It was like fire when he touched me. A nice feeling burn from his skin on mine. Our bodies meshed together but it still wasn't enough. I want to feel his skin on mine. I want us to be so close to each other that you can't even tell we're two people. I want all of him, now.

His hands inched up my tank top and I gasped as he bit down on my lip, it felt amazing. His mouth moved from my lips to my jaw line. My tank top rose even further up my body until Jacob took it off all together. I was finally able to feel his heated skin against mine. "Oh fuck, Jake." I moaned when I felt his lips on my collarbone.

One hand found my breasts and I arched into him, my ass grounding into his erection. He moaned into my neck and I let out a soft chuckle. He was so goddamn sexy, even the little noises he made out of pleasure had me aching for him. His lips moved further down my chest as he rested them into my cleavage, running his lips along the edge of my bra. "You sure you wanna do this, Ness?"

He moved his face from my bra to look at me. His dark eyes captured mine and held them there, he stared at me with a look of hunger in his eyes. I nodded, "God, yes. I've wanted to do this since the first day I saw you."

He smirked but pressed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around my body, hugging me to him. He shifted to stand up and I pushed myself into standing position on the couch before wrapping my legs around his waist. He moved one hand to cup my butt and the other held my back. So that he could see where he was walking I ducked my head into his neck and began placing kisses there.

I covered every inch of skin available to me, kissing his shoulder, under his ear, his temple; I kissed where ever I could. I want to smother his body in kisses. I don't want one part of him untouched by my lips. I want him to look at my lips and remember this night. I want him to be mine. If he ever sleeps with another girl, which he probably will, I want him to compare his experience with mine. And I want to trump them all.

I bit down on his shoulder and I felt my back press against a wall roughly. Pain ran up my spine but I smiled because Jacob pushed his body against mine and kissed me roughly. This was the animalistic side of him I've never seen before. I love it. I kissed him back just as hard, moaning into his mouth. "Are you going to kiss me against a wall all night?" I asked him. The sound of my own voice surprised me. It was rough and my breath was jagged.

Jacob seemed to like it though because his lips parted ever so slightly before he kissed me once more. "I was planning on doing more than kissing you tonight." His husky voice sent tingles right to my underwear region.

He made it quickly to his room before he laid me down on the bed gently. His hands snaked around my back so that he could unclasp my bra and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. Jacob and I were halfway there. We were almost going to do _it. _

Jacob stared at me, his eyes taking in every detail of my face before he slowly let them drift down towards my chest. A soft moan escaped his lips and I giggled. He moved so that he was nearly straddling me before he placed his hands on my breasts and began to massage them gently. A soft sigh escaped my lips. This feels so nice. I don't know why we didn't do this sooner.

Everything he was doing was going straight to my panties. I wanted him, I needed him. Every cell in my body ached for him and I was going to have him. His thumb flicked over my nipple and my body reacted for me. I arched my back into him, "Jacob!" I moaned loudly.

He leaned down to kiss me once more, "I love hearing you say my name." He said as he let his hands trail down from my breasts. They swept softly over my stomach, leaving a trail of fire in their place. His fingers reached my shorts and he tugged on them gently.

"You'll be hearing your name come off my lips a lot tonight." I told him with a smirk. He gave me a cute little grin before he tugged down my shorts. I lifted my hips so that he could take them off in one smooth motion. He through them behind him and they landed somewhere on his nightstand.

I watched his face as he slowly drug his finger along the edge of my underwear. The anticipation was killing me, I just wanted to feel him on me already. Jacob was intent on going slowly, though. He let his finger trace down my underwear before he smirked at me. His fingers moved over my underwear to rub me, making me even wetter for him than I already am.

I felt my lips part as I closed my eyes and let out a soft groan. "That feels really good," I whispered.

"It's supposed to, baby." Jacob responded. Opening my eyes I fixed them on Jacob's face. He was looking at every inch of my body in wonder. And by the massive bulge in his pants, I'd say he liked it.

Jacob finally decided it was time to slip off my underwear and he clutched it in his hands. "I'm keeping these." He told me with a sense of finality. He could keep whatever he wanted of mine, it didn't matter to me.

He threw the underwear toward his dresser before turning back to me. "Aren't you gonna take your boxers off?" I asked, but the question was more of a demand.

"Someones in a hurry. We have all night you know." Jacob chuckled. I was going to glare at him but then I felt his hand on my nether region. My glare stopped with a moan of pleasure. "Your face is so hot when your getting satisfied."

"You're always hot," I moaned. His finger rubbed circles on me and my mouth fell open slightly. Oh fuck! This feels so damn good. Magic fingers, he has magic fingers. "Jake," I breathed.

"Nessie, baby, I wanna take you so bad right now."

"Then do it. Do me."

His hands were gone in a moments time, along with his boxers. He hovered over me and I looked down at that dick of his. Was that gonna fit! Holy shit! Someone's well endowed, what is it with these fucking boys here. First Quil and now Jacob? That's insane.

Jacob leaned forward and kissed me, letting his tongue slide into my mouth so that I could taste the delicious taste of Jacob. I moved my hands up his arms to his back, that hot back. It was so toned and muscular beneath my fingers. Maybe he should walk around shirtless for forever.

I spread my legs a little wider so that he could nestle himself between them. He broke our kiss to place his forehead on mine, his eyes asking for permission to enter me. I nodded and watched nothing but his face as I felt him bury his dick deep into me. He filled me entirely, leaving room for no more. Our breaths mixed as sounds of pleasure came from both of us. Jacob pulled out and pushed into me again, it felt even better this time.

A sense of wholeness was brought to me while Jacob and I were having sex. Almost as if I was walking around with only part of me, I didn't know it then but I do now. Everything felt right with him. And I know that when I look back on this months or even years from now, I will never regret this. Because you can't regret something like this when the thing it's filling your whole body with his love. Just pure fucking love that you read about in books and can only hope to ever experience.

This, this feeling I was getting, it was like a hundred corny romance novels all rolled into one. Simply because he is here. Because I love him. Those authors had obviously never experienced what I was feeling right now because they were writing everything all wrong. I wasn't floating on clouds, my body was here, heavy with the love Jacob was filling me with. Jacob isn't everything I hoped for and more, because he showed me that everything I ever wanted in a guy is wrong. What I wanted wasn't what I needed and what I needed was Jacob.

"Jeez, Renesmee. You're so amazing, you know that?" Jacob asked. I looked into his dark eyes and I could see my reflection in them. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my lips to his. He continued to push in and out of me, bringing out feelings of pleasure I had never had the chance to experience before and feelings of love I never knew existed.

Is it bad that I hope this never ends? That I hope that some freak accident happens where time itself stops and we're stuck in this moment. This fucking bliss forever?

He broke away to kiss my neck and pounded into me harder than before. "Jake!" I nearly yelled. His thrusts quickened and my breathing sped up as a small groan came out of my mouth every time our hips met each others.

"You're so tight, Nessie. How do you feel, tell me how you feel. Say my name." He panted in my ear.

It seemed like with every thrust he was pouring more of himself into me until I was completely filled with nothing but Jacob. "Amazing, Jacob, I-I" I kissed him to stop the next words that wanted to come from my mouth but couldn't. Not yet. He can't know how I feel yet.

I pulled my hips up to meet his and a low groan escaped his mouth. I dug my nails into his back as the pleasure got even more intense. His lips crashed down onto mine and I savored the taste of him. I could no longer tell the difference between his body and mine, it felt as if we were one whole person.

He pushed harder and faster into me. I broke away from his lips as my back arched and I cried out in pleasure. "Right there, Jake. Right _fucking _there!" I yelled. A look of determination crossed his face as he brought me an insane amount of pleasure. I squeezed my eyes shut and my labored breathing became quick and shallow. My legs tightened around him along with my hands and the only thing running through my mind was the feel of his body on mine and how I wanted him closer.

"Cum for me, Ness." He grunted. "Open your eyes, look at my face." My eyes slowly opened as I stared at his face. He was so beautiful it hurt. Sweat was dripping at his hairline and his eyebrows were slightly scrunched together as he worked harder to bring me as much satisfaction as he could. "What do you need, tell me what you need."

"H-harder." I said. He pushed even harder into me and I cried out his name once more. My stomach muscles clenched as I tried to hold my orgasm off. "Jake...I'm right there." His ministrations picked up and he began breathing nearly as hard as me.

"Let go, Nessie. Come on." He said.

He thrusted into me a couple more times before I completely and totally lost it, crying out his name numerous times before he kissed me and halted anymore sounds from my mouth. I hands snaked into his hair as I held his face to mine, kissing him as roughly and passionately as I could. I knew the exact moment that he finally came after me because moaned loudly into my mouth. He slowed down and came to a stop before pulling out of me and rolling to the other side of me, pulling me on top of him.

I laid on top of his chest, my face buried into the crook of his neck as sweat dripped off both of us. One hand was still in his hair, playing with it, and the other was enclosed in his. Spectacular.

He ran a hand through my curly hair and I pulled my head up to kiss his lips before laying back down on his chest. "You were great," I said, my voice was thick.

He chuckled, "That's the understatement of the century." Oh how right he was.

I shrugged and decided I should tease him a little. "Eh. I've had better."

"Have you now?" He asked, not quite believing it. "Who then?"

"Quil."

"Doubt it."

"Don't be too quick to doubt."

"Nessie, you screamed my name numerous times. I doubt Quil was any better than me." He said a little offended.

I propped myself up on an elbow as I stared at him, he had an annoyed and disbelieving look on his face. "Ma-aybe, maybe not. I guess you'll never know."

"I'll call him and ask him myself."

"I don't doubt that you will." I countered.

"You're a real bitch sometimes, you know that?" He said chuckling, knowing that he was totally better than Quil. Not that Quil was bad, Jacob was just...amazing.

"And you're an asshole."

"Perfect match." He kissed me again and I knew that it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**A/N:You will not believe how over joyed I was when you guys told me that you loved the last chapter. I really thought it sucked but to hear you guys say that really brightened my day, so thank you.  
**

** Review boo-boo bears.  
**


	22. How do you know?

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 19**

* * *

**JACOB POV:**

When I woke up the next morning it was late. Light was pouring through my window and I winced as my eyes became adjusted to it. I sat up in bed and heard Renesmee sigh as one of her feet moved to touch my leg. I looked back to see her sprawled out across my bed, taking up most of it. She was lying on her stomach, her hair covering part of her face and a sheet covering a small portion of her back. I reached back and ran my fingers over the smooth skin of her back.

"Jacob," she whispered. I stopped, did she wake up? I waited a few moments and when she didn't move I leaned in and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Mmm."

I smiled and carefully moved out of bed, trying not to wake her. I picked up a pair of stray boxers lying on my floor and slipped them on. Renesmee must be a deep sleeper because she hasn't moved a muscle. Then again she's probably exhausted from last night, she was a trooper.

I glanced over my shoulder at her as I walked out of my bedroom door. She looks cute when she's sleeping. Woah, cute? What the hell, Jacob. Where did that come from? It's one thing to call her cute because I know she'll like it. But to think it on my own? Ugh, I'm turning into such a girl. I'm pussy whipped. Fuck. If Quil or Embry find out about this they'll tease me to no end.

I groaned as I pushed the bathroom door open. I took care of my bladder problem and went to the sink to brush my teeth. I wonder if I should cook Nessie breakfast. Will she want something like that after last night? God, last night. I'll never forget last night, it's forever burned into my memory. The way she moaned my name, the little sighs she did when I did something she liked, the feel of her small warm hands on my skin.

Not to mention her face when I brought her over the edge. She had been great, fantastic even. I hadn't had that much fun in what felt like ages but was really only a few weeks.

Little Jacob, well not-so-little Jacob, was quickly reacting to my thinking of her. "Shit," I groaned. I rinsed my toothbrush and my mouth while trying to keep my mind on other things. Puppies. Let's think of cute little puppies. There that's helping a little bit.

"Jake?" A voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?" Renesmee called to me. Her voice was thick with sleep and it sounded fucking hot. Problem in my pants officially unsolved.

"Uh, yeah. Give me a second." I shouted to her. Deep breaths, I'll just try and move past her without her noticing anything. This isn't the first time I've had to deal with a hard-on around her. Lord knows she unintentionally gives me them all the time. I unlocked the door and Renesmee was waiting for me. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and her hair was a sexy mess on top of her head. I glanced down to her legs and nearly moaned. Why does she have to look so fucking perfect all the time? "Hey, Sleepy Head." I greeted her.

She smiled and moved to kiss my jaw, her body pressing against mine and only furthering my dilemma. "Good morning to you, too." She said as she disappeared into the bathroom behind me. I moved myself away from the door and down the hall towards the kitchen.

Damn it, why does she always look so cute and sexy? She looked so innocent in just my t-shirt and her messy bed head. But hella-fine at the same time with her mile long legs. It's like she wanted me to jump her bones, make her scream out my name. Just what game was she playing with me?

I glanced down at my boxers, down at my slight erection. Damn teenage hormones. I'm getting turned on just at the thought of her, what the hell. I just need to focus on something other than her for a few minutes. Get some breakfast or something I guess. When she gets back out here I'll tell her to go put on a layer of clothes or two. Or eight.

I reached up into the cupboards to grab a bowl down and went to another cupboard to get some cereal. I poured it into the bowl, trying to focus on anything but Renesmee. I threw the box back in the cupboard and turned to get some milk. Nessie came walking in the doorway and smiled at me. She looks gorgeous in the mornings and she doesn't even try.

I tried to smile back at her but I quickly broke eye contact. I just want to fuck her senseless. "Jake, what's wrong?" She asked as she moved near me.

I shrugged, "Nothing, Ness. It's just early and I'm still tired. How did you sleep?"

She frowned and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms which made the shirt ride up her thighs even more. "I slept fine, I was exhausted." She said in a knowing way. I can only guess why she was exhausted.

I opened the fridge and looked for the milk. Once I found it I pulled it out and turned to go back to my cereal bowl. I nearly dropped the milk out of my hand when I saw what Nessie was doing though. She was reaching toward the upper shelf for a cup but the shirt was too short and it rode up to the edge of her ass. Giving me a sneak peak of her perfect butt.

I should go help her, she won't be able to reach up that high easily. I stayed rooted in place though, my brain was telling me to help her but my dick was telling me to stay right the fuck where I was. I'm not moving. I watched her reach higher up on her tippy toes and the shirt rode up more. Damn, that's a great shirt. I glanced up to her hand to see that they were nearly closing around the cup. Nuh-uh, I'm gonna screw her silly.

In two short strides I was next to her again, I set the milk on the counter as I wrapped my arm around her waist. I pulled her body close to mine so that she grounded into my erection. My hand splayed out across her stomach and I pressed my lips to her ear. A soft growl escaped my mouth as she pressed herself further into me. "This shirt is too short for you to be reaching for something." I told her.

"I happen to like this shirt," she countered. She twisted around in my arms so that I had her pinned to the counter. "And by the feel of it you do to." She smirked at me and pressed herself further into my dick.

A low moan slipped my lips and I moved my hands to her hips. "I love that shirt." I admitted to her as I lifted her up on the counter. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist. "Especially on you. It makes me want to fuck you senseless." I kissed her neck, biting down gently on the skin there. I felt her arms snake around my neck as she tugged at the hair there.

"I was hoping you'd still be in bed when I woke up this morning so that we could continue last night into this morning." She breathed. Hell yeah, I'm getting lucky this morning. Dang I like Nessie. She's game for anything. "You were gone though."

I kissed up to her jaw line before looking into her eyes. Her minty fresh breath blew across my lips making me lick my lips. "I'm here now. Why don't I make it up to you?"

She inched her face a little closer to mine, "How do you plan on doing that?" By throwing you on my kitchen table and pounding into you.

I gave her my signature lopsided grin, "By pleasuring you in ways that only I can." I pressed my lips to hers and she responded instantly. Her lips seemed to have been made to kiss me. It's like they were sculpted perfectly to rest on my own and fit together like a puzzle piece. Every part of her seemed to be like that; she fit into me like my body was made to hold hers.

And that scared the living shit out of me. I like being with her, but I don't want to fall in love with her. I don't think I'm ready for that sort of commitment. I'm totally loyal to Renesmee but I don't know how long this is going to last and if I start developing feelings for her I'm going to be in deep shit. Problem is, I think she's perfect. Everything I'd ever want in a girl. Sure, she makes me a little upset sometimes but just as quickly as she does she's off doing something that makes me like her even more. I wonder if she even knows how she's affecting me.

Her legs tightened around me and she nipped on my bottom lip, causing a smile to spread across my lips. I moved my hand up her thigh to play with the edge of her thong. A giggle escaped her lips and I pulled away to look at her, "What?" I asked with a smile.

She blushed, "That tickled a little." She said like it was obvious. I smirked. That tickled? I ghosted my hand down her thigh again, eliciting another giggle from her. God that's so fucking cute.

I locked eyes with her and she shook her head. "No, Jacob. No, don't do this!" She said in a low, threatening voice. I chuckled and moved my hands to tickle her again but she shoved me away and jumped off the counter, bolting out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and chased after her, "Come on, Ness. Just let it happen!" I called as I started towards her. She was on the other side of my couch, bracing it as if her life depended on it.

"Jacob, please. I hate being tickled." She groaned.

I scoffed, "Like that's going to persuade me to stop." It was funny watching her squirm. I inched closer to her and she watched my every movement. "Aw, come on, Ness. Don't run away from me, that's no fun."

She rolled her eyes, "What's no fun is being tickled!" She said with exasperation. "I may laugh but I'm really thinking every curse word possible in my head and it's all aimed at you, you...you poop head!"

I arched an eyebrow at her as I ran toward her. She ran to the other side of the couch, "Poop head? Really, Nessie. What are we, three?" I ran at her again, my finger tips brushing her shirt before she jumped out of the way.

"Ah!" She screamed as she hopped over the couch and landing on her butt on the floor. She scrambled up and moved away from me as I jumped over the couch at her. "Jacob quit!"

I laughed as I moved towards her again. She tried to move out of the way but tripped and fell to the floor, I quickly moved on top of her and pinned her there. "Got you." I said in a smug tone.

"I hate you!" She growled as my fingers attacked her stomach. "Ha-ha! Stop!" She's so damn pretty when she smiles.

I kept moving my fingers across her stomach as she howled with laughter. "Damn you!" She squealed. I laughed along with her because her expressions were just so amusing to me. Her fingers tried to push mine away but her attempts were feeble as she continued to laugh. "You're going to make me pee my pants! Stop!"

That caused me to laugh harder, "Tell me I'm the sexiest guy here."

"You're the sexiest guy here!" She yelled. I stopped tickling her and she panted as she tried to catch her breath. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she glared at me, her lips pressing into a firm line.

"Aw, is the little loch ness monster mad?" I said in a baby voice to her. I reached out to pinch her cheeks and she slapped my hand away. "Oh, feisty."

"You're an ass, Jacob Black."

"I thought I was a poop head." I smirked.

She glared at me. "You're an ass and a poop head. You obviously need some serious help."

I cocked my head to the side as I stared at her. While she was trying to appear mad at me I could see the corners of her lips turning up in a smile that she was trying to force down. "What ever you say, princess."

"Get off me, you weigh a ton." She tried to order. I pushed more of my body weight on her stomach and she laughed as her breath came out in an 'oof' noise. "My gosh, Jake, what are you seven hundred pounds?"

"It's all muscle, baby." I told her as I moved off her stomach.

"Make me breakfast, please Jake." She asked me with her puppy dog eyes.

Shit, speaking of breakfast, I left the milk on the counter. I hopped up, "Sure thing. You're eating cereal." As I headed to the kitchen she stayed behind me.

"Beggars can't be choosers," she told me as she sat down at my kitchen table and watched me. I began to feel a little unselfconscious about the way she was watching my every movement. Which is weird because normally I could care less what someone thinks of me, but with Renesmee I wanted her to like me for more than just my body. Damn I am so whipped.

As I went about making our cereal I thought about what we could do today. She didn't have to go home until a little later. I could keep her in the house and we could have our way with each other or I could maybe take her to the beach. She likes the beach, I know since I've seen her there. I wonder if she has a bathing suit? I could probably find an old swimsuit Rachel or Rebecca has left here.

I set her bowl down in front of her, with the spoon, and she immediately dug in. "So what are we doing today?" She asked me, her mouth half-full of cereal. I laughed at her messiness and she just rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach. I have a swimsuit you could borrow." I told her as I shoved some cereal in my own mouth.

She arched an eyebrow, "It's nice to know what you do in your free time. My boyfriends a cross dresser, nice."

I choked on my cereal. "No," I quickly defended myself, "I meant I might have a spare bathing suit of my sisters you could borrow." A cross dresser? Hell no! I, Jacob Black, only wear men's clothing. _Men's _clothing, not little boys or a little girls or women's clothes, _men's._

Renesmee snickered, "Whatever you have to tell yourself Jacob." She continued eating her cereal as if she hadn't just slightly offended me.

I shook my head and continued to eat my breakfast. She's crazy, insane even. But that's why I like her, she's not like other girls. I glanced up at her and she was eating her food in a way I had never seen a girl eat her food around me. She didn't care that I was watching her or that a little dribble of milk was at the corner of her mouth. She just didn't give a fuck. And that's hot. That confidence she has and the way she's so comfortable with herself is sexy as hell.

There was a knock at my front door and I groaned. "Why do people always come over when I'm eating?" I grumbled as I stood up to get the door. As I opened the door I wished I never had because standing on the other side was a smiling Embry and Amber. "What do you want?"

Embry feigned hurt and Amber just walked past me muttering, "Put some damn clothes on."

"Is that anyway to speak to your best friend? I figured that since you obviously got laid you'd be a little happier." Embry said as he too pushed passed me an into my own house without asking. "Where's the lucky girl at?" Embry called out to the house.

"In here!" I heard Renesmee reply. So much for our day together.

I shut the front door and headed back into the kitchen where everyone was seated at my table. As much as I didn't want them here I was happy to see that Renesmee was smiling. She obviously didn't mind that they were here so I shouldn't fret too much over it myself. I still smacked Embry on the back of the head as I sat down to finish my cereal.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

"You big baby, I didn't even hit you that hard. And you know what that was for." I glared at him. My acts may have been a little childish but still, he was interrupting alone time with my girl. Alone time that I didn't get too often.

"So, Renesmee, how good was Jake last night? On a scale of one to ten. I kinda have this bet that he wouldn't, uh, please you." Embry asked her. What the hell!

Amber hit him, "You ass! At least wait until he's out of the room."

Renesmee giggled at the two of them and looked sideways at me as she answered, "Let's just say there was nothing to complain about." She smiled at me from across the table and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her in thanks. At least my girl will stick up for me.

Embry rolled his eyes, "You're obligated to say that since you're his girlfriend."

I snorted, "She's the only one who could know how she's feeling you idiot. Believe me, she's not lying." I continued eating my cereal as he tried to argue against me but we all just rolled our eyes at his faulty logic and ignored him.

"Come on, Nessie. Let's get you ready for the day." Amber said as she stood up. Nessie quickly stood up with her and smiled at me. She came over and planted a huge kiss on my lips, tangling her fingers in my hair. Woah! I held her face and kissed her back with as much enthusiasm. Her lips were soft on my own and felt fragile. She tasted slightly of the cereal she had eaten but I didn't mind much.

When she pulled away she smiled and I could tell she was slightly breathless. She continued out of the room like that was completely ordinary and she hadn't just given me a mind blowing kiss for no reason. I sat there in my chair, staring at my cereal but not really seeing it. I wasn't hungry anymore. Not for food at least. The only thing I was hungry for was Renesmee and her kisses. A goofy grin spread across my face.

Embry chuckled, "Dude, you are whipped. Bad."

I snapped my head up to look at him, forgetting that he was in the room. I laughed but there was nothing funny really. "No, you're crazy. Me, whipped? Yeah, right, like that would ever happen."

He shook his head, "Naw man. You don't see yourself right now, either your whipped or you love her."

My stomach jumped, "I don't love her." I said my voice coming out harsher than I wanted.

He held his hands up in a way of showing me he meant no harm. "Chill, dude. There's nothing wrong with it. Sure you've only been dating a couple weeks, but hey, you've known each other forever apparently. I knew I loved Amber my first month into dating her."

I stabbed my spoon into my cereal bowl, trying to break up the soggy pieces. "I don't love her." I grumbled again.

"Fine then. You're whipped."

"Just because you're one of those mushy love-struck guys doesn't mean I have to be. I don't love her and I never will love her. Got it?" I snapped at him.

He laughed, "Someone's PMSing. Calm down, Jacob. For someone who doesn't love her you sure are touchy on the subject. And chicks dig my mushy love-struck-ness thank you very much."

I chose to ignore he had spoken and dumped my bowl of cereal in the sink. A month. He said he knew after a month of dating Amber that he loved her. They've been dating for forever now, too. Would it be so wrong if I loved her after only two weeks of dating? I've known her for awhile, even if I don't remember most of the time I knew her.

"How do I know?" I asked him.

Embry thought about it, "I don't know, man." He shrugged. "It's just something you know. Like, I knew when I woke up one day, and I swear if you tell anyone this I'll kill you, but I woke up one day crying from a dream I had. Amber had died in my dream and when I woke up I had to text her to make sure she was okay because I knew if something happened to her I wouldn't be able to cope. And I called her because I needed to hear her voice, she was the only thing that would calm me down. When you know you'll know. "

Hm. Maybe that's just him. He's an overly romantic guy, so it's make sense that he'd have a really corny reason for knowing why he loves his girlfriend.

Amber popped her head into the room, "Jake, where are your sisters bathing suits?" She asked. Oh, shoot. I forgot I had to get those.

"I'll get her some, I need to grab my clothes anyway." I told Amber. She shrugged and took a seat on Embry's lap even though there were three open chairs near him. Rather than stay in the room any longer to witness what would end up as a make out session for them, I quickly stole out of the room and into Rachel's old room.

She didn't stay here anymore but she still had stuff laying around here and there. Her room was basically storage now, with boxes of her stuff lying around. I rummaged through a box of hers and found a bikini set quickly. I definitely didn't want Ness in a one piece. I picked up the little bit of fabric and carried it to my room, knocking on the door. "It's just me." I said.

"Come in," she called. I pushed the door open enough to let my arm through and held out the bathing suit to her. "Jacob, I'm dressed it's okay."

I opened the door a little more and stepped in. "I didn't know if you were or not and I didn't want to upset you." She took the bathing suit from me and examined it. "Is that okay?"

She nodded, "Yep. Should be fine, thanks. I'll go change in the bathroom so that you can have your room. You're going to need to get dressed anyway." She moved toward the door and I grabbed her arm, pulling her to me. Her breath hitched and a shocked look spread across her face. She's putty in my hands.

I grinned at her, "Are you sure you don't want to change in here?"

She slapped my chest playfully, "Jake!" She laughed, "We both know if I change in here we won't come out for another twenty minutes." She was right, but I didn't want to leave this room for another twenty minutes.

"Aw, come on. You know you want to." I told her as I moved my hand down the side of her shirt.

She smacked my hand away and backed toward the door again, "I'm going to leave while I still have the strength to." She told me. I felt my face fall and I knew she saw it. "Don't worry, there will be other times. I promise, I haven't had my fill of you yet." With a wink she shut the door.

She knew just how to keep me wanting more. With a sigh I got dressed, pulling on swim trunks instead of shorts, and tamed my bed head. I picked up my room a little bit since there was clothing scattered everywhere and came across Renesmee's underwear from last night. I held the things in my hand and smiled, I will always remember last night. I tucked them in my pile of clothes to wash.

I made my bed and opened my curtains, letting the light come in. My room looked a lot better, not that Nessie really cared what it looked like. I still didn't want her to think I was a total slob, I'm not.

She came back in and handed me my shirt. "Here you go, you can have this back now."

I shook my head and gestured for her to keep it, "It's only fair. I have your underwear." I told her with a smirk. She smiled and stuffed the shirt in her bag.

I quickly assessed how she looked in her bathing suit before she would cover herself up with her clothes. The bottoms fit just fine, covering her ass well as it hugged it. But the top was a little small. She's obviously more chesty than my sisters(not that I would know because I don't look at me sisters like that). I liked the way it fit her though, the way her boobs fell out a little. It was hot and it was a turn on.

She turned to look at me, "Are you checking me out?" She asked.

I scoffed, "Me? Checking my extremely sexy girlfriend out? No, of course not!"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck which caused her boobs to squeeze together, giving me a nice view of her cleavage. "You liar." She scolded. I wrapped my arms around her bare back and traced my fingers up and down her spine.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked, my voice going a little husky. I think she liked it though because her eyes lit up and she pressed her body firmer into mine. I bit back a moan as she pressed into my hardening dick.

"Give you something to look at," she smirked. Confused, I arched an eyebrow at her. She took her hands from around my neck and trailed them down my chest. She shoved me back against the wall by my door and I hit it with an audible thump. Her lips met my chest and she left a trail of soft kisses down my abdomen as she reached my pants.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked her, my voice breaking. She was not. I felt her tug at the edges of my pants and they slipped down, falling to the floor. She was, she so totally was.

My dick was standing at full attention for her and she took it in her small hands. "Do you want this, Jacob?" She asked me. I nodded, too afraid that if I tried to talk my voice wouldn't work. "What are you going to do for me?" She asked.

"Anything," I groaned. She licked the entire length of me and I moaned.

"Anything?" She asked. I shook my head. At this point in time I would do anything she asked for. "I'm going to hold you to that." And before I could reply she took me into her mouth, halting any words or thoughts that may have come out. My eyes zeroed in on the sight of her head moving up at down on me.

I was too big for her to take all the way into her mouth, what she couldn't get in she held in her hands. Oh dear god this is amazing. She's amazing. Oh fuck, this is hot. She is good, too. She knows exactly what she's doing. I breathed out a small moan and she hummed into my dick, sending vibrations through me and making it all the more pleasurable.

"Aw, fuck baby." I groaned. I moved my fingers into her long hair that was falling into her face and pulled it back, wanting a full view of what was going on. She looked up at me and her eyes locked with mine, making the moment all the better. Those big chocolate brown eyes were speaking a thousand words to me that I didn't quite understand. But I did get one thing. She is enjoying this just as much as I am.

Using the hand that was in her hair I guided her along with the pace I needed. The pleasure she was giving me was amazing. Almost as good as being inside of her, almost. I know there is nothing that will ever compare with being inside Nessie and feeling her body against mine. That was amazing and I wanted it again. I would deal with this though, I'm in no way complaining.

I felt myself harden even more in her mouth and I knew I would cum soon. "Ness, I'm close." I groaned. She moved one hand to rest on my thigh as she sucked me harder. "Shit." I swore.

I caught her eye again and watched her movements, watched her get into this, and that combined with the pleasure she was giving me was enough to send me over edge. I came into her and watched as she swallowed me greedily. Only letting me go when I was totally done. I was out of breath and panting as I looked at her. She was still on her knees in front of me and I didn't like that.

I pulled my pants up quickly and then helped her up, taking her into my arms and lifting her off the floor. She giggle as I crushed her to my chest, "I take it you liked that?" She asked me.

I don't know what came over me, but for some reason I didn't like the fact that she was below me. That she was on her knees in front of me because she's worth so much more than that. "I did, I liked that very much." I admitted to her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and looked me in the eye. "But please, don't do it again."

She looked confused. "Why? I thought you liked it. I was only trying to make you happy."

I smiled, she's so fucking sweet. "I did, you did. I just don't want you on your knees for me, you mean more to me than other girls, Renesmee. You shouldn't lower than me at any time." I whispered to her, placing my head against hers.

She kissed me sweetly, "Okay. If that's what makes you happy." She said and gave me a smile. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were shining with joy and hugged her closer to me.] Her body was so warm and soft against mine, making me want to do nothing more than protect her. I thought back to mine and Quil's earlier conversation and his words replayed in my head.

And that's when I knew.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm a little iffy about it. I dunno, well review please(:  
**

** Review boo-boo bears.  
**


	23. Realization

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 19**

* * *

**JACOB POV:**

I drew my hand back before bringing it down roughly at the cold water, sending a wave of it flying toward Renesmee's backside. She gasped as she turned around to glare at me, her mouth still open and her body braced as if she'd just gotten slapped. She was knee deep into the water and refused to come in any further because 'it was too cold', or so she'd told me.

"You ass!" She seethed. I shrugged and just backed up further into the water, glancing over at a snickering Embry.

"What are you gonna do about it, babe?" I taunted her. "Are you going to come and get me?" She glared at me, both us knowing that that was the last thing she was going to do.

"You're such a prick Jacob." She told me as she wrapped her arms around her torso in attempt to hold some body heat in. The only thing she really accomplished was giving me an awesome view of her cleavage.

Laughing I splashed some more water at her, making her jump back and fall on her butt. She squealed as I doubled over in laughter. Embry turned around so that she couldn't see him smiling, but I could. And he looks like he's about to cry. Still laughing I turned back to Renesmee and I stopped laughing immediately. While the sight was still comical I knew she was about to have my balls for what I just did to her.

And I like my balls.

She looked like a drenched cat, a cute drenched cat, but a drenched cat none-the-less. Her hair was plastered to her face and she was shivering, her eyes held nothing but hatred as she stared at me. Renesmee is out for the kill and I'm her next victim.

"Baby," I started, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "It's too late for sorry, Jacob." She stepped towards me, letting her arms fall to her sides, her tiny hands in fists. My eyes widened as I looked over at Embry. He was backing away slowly and glancing between me and his girlfriend.

'Sorry dude,' he mouthed to me. I resisted the urge to flick him off, he wasn't sorry. He's just saving his own ass.

I glanced at Renesmee in time to see her lunging toward me. Instinctively I opened my arms to catch her, my only thought was making sure she didn't hurt herself. Sadly, she wasn't thinking the same for me. Once she slammed into me she began to repeatedly hit me with her little hands, leaving me defenseless because I was holding her. "Ness stop!" I yelled at her as I tried to protect my face.

She wasn't giving up though. "You are such a fucking ass!" She yelled. "You are a no good dick!" Damn it's hot when she cusses. "I hope your dick falls off!" Whoa, girl, chill.

I moved my head to talk to her and one of her hands clipped my jaw, I dropped her in the water and grabbed my jaw. Ness can pack a punch. I glanced down at her and her normally chocolate brown eyes were dark and narrowed. She smiled and flipped me off before kicking my legs, making me fall backward into the water.

I felt my head go under completely as I took in a mouth full of water. I came up coughing and spitting out water. Renesmee was standing over me now, "That's what you get."

I watched her walk, more like stomp, off towards the beach where Embry and Amber where. I watched her walk away, my eyes following her ass in those too small bikini bottoms. I should probably be mad at her, I know I should be mad at her, anyone else would be. I can't help but feel everything but anger though. I'm more shocked than anything. I had wanted to get a reaction out of her, piss her off a little just for the fun of it. And piss her off I did.

I hope we have some hot make-up sex. That would be fun.

I pushed myself up off the ocean floor, shaking the water out of my hair, before hurrying towards her. I caught up to her easily, her small legs are no match for my long ones. I wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a sloppy kiss on her neck. She shoved me away.

"Go away you, butt." She growled. That's hot.

I smirked and pulled her close to me, "Damn, Nessie. You're freezing." I told her as I pulled her slightly shivering body closer to mine.

"Hmmm," she said loudly, "I wonder why!"

I smirked as I pulled her hard against me, stopping our walking. I placed my lips by her ear as I let my fingers splay across her cool stomach. "Why don't you let me warm you up?"

She shivered and this time I don't think it was from the cold. "And how do you plan to do that?" She asked, her voice taking on a husky edge.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll find out." I told her as I let my pinky finger dip into her bathing suit bottoms. I trailed my finger along the edge of her bottoms and she moved further back into me, her cold body mixing even more with my warm one.

"Mmm, I have a better idea." She told me. Her ass pressed into my pants and I groaned.

"What's that, love?"

She brought an elbow back into my stomach a little roughly and I dropped my hold on her once more to hold my side. "How about you stop practicing indecent displays of affection on a damn public beach!" She yelled before stomping off once more to our friends.

I glared and flipped her off since she couldn't see me. Somehow she knew that I had though because without turning around she gave me that finger right back. I smiled as she walked away from me. "That's okay, Ness," I said to the open ocean, "I love a chase."

Whilst rubbing the spot where she elbowed me I followed after her again, keeping my distance so that I wouldn't suffer anymore injuries from her. I knew the punch had been a total accident, I moved my head unexpectedly and she hit me. I saw the look of panic on her face when she first did it, total accident. The elbow to the stomach, however, was not an accident. And while she didn't put full force into it, she didn't go easy on me.

I kind of liked it though. Thoughts of Nessie being rough with me in bed flashed through my mind and I smiled. The only thing keeping little Jacob from making an appearance was the icy water I was currently making my way through.

Renesmee reached the beach far before I did and sat down in the sand with a towel wrapped around her. I saw Embry smirk at me as I walked up, he'd obviously witnessed the little scene that had just occurred and thought it was nothing but funny. I smacked him in the back of the head as I moved to sit behind Renesmee with her in between my legs. To my surprise she didn't move.

She just leaned back against my chest and I hesitantly moved my arms to rest on hers, which were curled around her stomach. She encircled our fingers of our right hands together and gave me a squeeze. I smiled, though she couldn't see it.

I glanced over to see Embry gaping at us, "Really?" He asked.

"What's wrong, Embry?" Renesmee asked. I glanced over to Amber and she was staring at him like he was stupid.

"You guys were fighting two minutes ago. Ness, you looked ready to murder him. And now you're all," he gestured up and down to us with his hands, "like this. When Amber gets mad at me, she stays mad at me. For days." He grumbled.

Nessie shrugged in my arms, "I can't stay mad at him for long. He always does something that makes it better."

I smiled, "I've never been truly mad at her. Everything she gets mad at me for is because I provoked her. Besides," I said as I looked down at her, "she's funny when she's mad."

She's funny, cute, sexy, and a million other things. I can't simply get mad at her, it's impossible.

"Why do you stay mad at me for so long?" Embry asked Amber.

She shrugged, "Why can't you admit it's always your fault?" Embry opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it, there is no come back for that.

Nessie giggled, "She just tried your life, Embry." We all laughed along with her and Embry pouted like a baby.

I leaned my face down to bury it in Nessie's neck and placed a kiss there. She sighed in contentment and I inhaled her sweet scent. A feeling of contentment took over my body. I don't think there's anything else I'd rather be doing or anyone I'd rather be seeing right now.

"Jacob baby!" A high pitched screech sounded from behind me. _Oh no. _I know that screech. Renesmee stiffened in my arms, obviously recognizing the voice, and sat up to turn around.

She looked behind me, giving me a full view of her face. I watched as the confusion was wiped off her face and replaced with a murderous glare. Her eyes hardened and her lips pressed into a firm line as her nostrils flared. One of her eyebrows twitched up before settling back down. Renesmee muttered something under her breath that I didn't catch before turning to look at me.

She softened her features and looked almost content, if it weren't for the glint of anger in her eyes.

"Do you wanna go?" I asked her. I know that she would probably loose her temper, since she doesn't really have patience for people she hates.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she stared over my shoulder. Damn that's hot. "No, we were here first. She can leave." Renesmee said as she settled back into my arms.

I didn't find time to respond to her because Brandy was suddenly standing in front of us, a beach bag on her shoulder. She smiled at me but I knew she was angry. She was twirling the fingers of her right hand and always did that when she would get angry. "Hey, Jay-Bear. Hey, um, Nessie?" Brandy greeted us like there was absolutely nothing wrong.

How did she know Ness's name? I wrapped my arms around Renesmee's torso and pulled her close to me. I nodded at Brandy before diverting my eyes away from her pretty face that I had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Hi _Brandy,_" Renesmee said her name with a bit of disgust. "What brings you here?"

If Brandy was upset by Renesmee she didn't show it. She waved her hand around her in gesture at the beach, "I was just coming for a swim. Hoping to run into some old friends." Her gaze landed on me but I looked away from her and busied myself by playing with Renesmee's hands.

"Hey, Brandy." Embry greeted, obviously trying to pull her away from Renesmee who, no doubt, had a look of murder on her face.

I kissed her neck, hoping to calm her down. I felt her sigh as she tilted her head back to rest on my chest. I could hear Brandy and Embry talking and I silently thanked him for keeping her occupied.

Renesmee tilted her head toward me and I moved to capture her lips into mine. Her body melted against me and I had to fight the smile from my lips. I kind of like the way she reacts to me. She nipped at my bottom lip and I growled playfully at her, earing a smile. I opened my mouth for her and her tongue darted in to play with mine. I let her dominate the kiss for a change and didn't regret it one bit.

I felt one of her hands in my hair tugging gently but enough to make a small moan escape. She broke away from the kiss breathing heavily and a grin was plastered on her face. I smiled back while breathing just as heavily. "What happened to no PDA on the beach?" I asked her quietly.

Her smiled turned into a slightly evil looking one, "Just letting everyone know that you're mine is all."

I glanced over to Brandy and saw her staring at Renesmee murderously. Take that stupid bitch. "Well, in that case," I said. I pulled her back to me and instantly connected our lips once more for a hard, possessive kiss. The angle we were at was a little awkward and uncomfortable, but it had the effect I wanted. Brandy's gasp was audible in my ears, though I barely heard it over the moan coming from Renesmee.

I felt a delicate finger trail up my leg and my dick twitched, which Renesmee probably felt. I just want to take her right here on the beach.

I pulled away from Ness before I got too carried away. She was too sexy for one person.

"So Jacob, still haven't gotten rid of that one yet? I figured by the way you were all over me at that party that she was ancient history." Brandy said.

Renesmee's head snapped toward her, "Look whore, why don't you go screw some STD bearing guy because no one wants you here."

Damn, got 'em. The look on Brandy's face was priceless. Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish before she smirked at glared at Renesmee. "Whatever, cunt, I've already fucked your boyfriend. So if you enjoy sloppy seconds you can have him."

"Cunt? Did you just call me a cunt?" Renesmee seethed.

"Ness," I said into her ear, "it's fine, calm down." She obviously didn't hear me though. I felt her move to get up and immediately gripped her harder. "Brandy, I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you if you don't leave now."

Brandy rolled her eyes, "She's what five foot one? She's not going to hurt me."

Her funeral. I released Renesmee and she immediately lunged for Brandy, causing Embry to jump out of the way with Amber in pull. She squealed as Renesmee landed on top of Brandy. "Nessie stop!"

Embry looked over at me with wide eyes, "Aren't you going to do anything?"

I shrugged, "Let her get a hit in first."

"Get off me," Brandy screamed, "you crazy bitch!"

I heard the sound of skin connecting with skin and knew that Renesmee had slapped her. "I'm five foot three you annoying slut." Renesmee growled and I watched her grab a fistful of hair off Brandy's head and yank hard. "Just because you aren't getting sex anymore doesn't mean that everybody else can't."

I sighed, I guess I should pull Nessie off of her now. I got to my feet and walked the few steps to Renesmee, yanking her up and over my shoulder in one fluid motion. She was breathing heavily against me while her hands connected with my back. "Put me down Jacob." She said rather calmly.

I shook my head, "I'll see you later Embry, Amber. I gotta get her cleaned up." I headed up the beach, not even glancing in Brandy's direction. "That was hot, Nessie."

She huffed, "It doesn't feel to hot. That whore scratched the living daylights out of me." Anger swelled up inside of me at the thought of someone hurting Renesmee and ruining that perfect skin of hers. If Brandy wasn't a girl I'd so be kicking her ass right now.

"I'll clean you up when we get back to my house." I told her through a clenched jaw. I moved her so that she was resting on my waist, legs and arms wrapped around me. I glanced down at her chest wear red lines were forming, proving that Brandy really had tried to claw her. "Maybe I'll kiss those better for you."

She smiled, "I would really like that. Maybe you could help clean some of this sand of me too. I am feeling rather dirty."

Her, me, and a shower? I am so there. My footsteps picked up as we neared the car and she giggled, "Someone's in a hurry."

I grinned, "I wouldn't want to miss out on the chance to bathe my girlfriend, would I?" I set her gently in the seat and moved to shut the door. As it was closing I heard her say something about there being more than bathing going on.

Oh, yes there will be. I walked around the car and got in, immediately starting it up and speeding out of the beach parking lot. Renesmee giggled from beside me, "You are a very impatient person Jacob."

I glanced over, catching her eye and then letting my gaze drift further down her body. "Yes, well, with the way you look in that bathing suit I think I've been patient long enough."

"Mmm," she said as she licked her lips and stared at my body hungrily, "You don't look too bad yourself you know."

I pulled up into my driveway and frowned. Charlie's car is parked up front. I glanced over at Renesmee and she looked a little shocked herself, "I, uh, didn't know they'd be back already." She muttered.

"Yeah, they weren't supposed to be back until later." I told her.

"Oh fuck!" She groaned.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"My clothes are all over your living room floor, Jake. From last night. And my bag is still in your room. And our dishes are still in there in the sink. They are going to know! I can't face my grandfather when he knows I'm doing my boyfriend!" She flipped.

I watched her little freak out and grinned, she was so funny when she was angry. Even though we were both in some deep shit I wasn't all that worried, because just being here with her let me know it'd all be okay.

I grabbed her hand, "Look, I'll go in and distract them, I have no doubt they're in the kitchen, and you run through and grab your stuff. Your bags still in my room just go grab that shirt and stuff it in there. No big deal. I'll handle it."

With a deep breath she nodded, "Okay."

We both go out of the car and I hurried to the front door while she tried to walk barefoot up to my front door, doing a little dance. In my hurry to get her away from the beach I had forgotten her shoes. I'll have to hope Embry or Amber grabs those for me later.

I pulled open the front door and was greeted with voices coming from the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Charlie and my dad were sitting at the kitchen table with grins on their faces and sandwiches in front of them. "Jacob," my dad greeted me, "where were you? We came home and you weren't here."

I shrugged and leaned against the doorway, "I was at the beach with Embry, Nessie, and Amber. When did you guys get home?"

Charlie chuckled, "You see my granddaughter more than I do. Is she still with you?"

My dad arched an eyebrow at me and subtly nodded toward the dishes in the sink. I fought the unmanly blush from my cheeks and cleared my throat. "Yeah, she's coming in from the car, forgot her shoes at the beach."

I felt a cold hand on my back and lips on my shoulder before Nessie appeared from behind me. "Grandpa!" She greeted him as she walked over an hugged him and my dad. "Billy!"

I took note of how she had, in such short time, managed to slip on a beach dress that covered everything. The only sign that we went to the beach was her bikini straps that were poking out and her wet hair that she had pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"Hello sweetheart," Charlie said with a smile, "how are you?"

She pulled up a chair between the two men and immediately jumped into a conversation with them. I listened in awe at how she had managed to get herself out of the situation so easily. Granted, I'm positive my father knew by the looks he was sending me, but Charlie had absolutely no idea. She even managed to clean herself up instead of strutting in the kitchen in a too-small-bikini. Amazing, she is simply amazing.

"I need a shower," I told them. Renesmee's eyes caught mine and somehow I understood the message, 'Wait for me'. Charlie and my father shooed me off, preferring to talk to Renesmee anyway.

I headed to the bathroom with a towel and turned the shower on, before shutting the door. I leaned against the counter as I waited for her to come. Maybe she wouldn't be able to get away and I was just wasting perfectly good water waiting for her. After all, there were other people in the house.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts before Nessie slipped in. "I told them I was going to change and then to do my hair and make-up and if they wanted to come help I'd be in your room." She giggled. "They didn't really want to help so I think we're good."

I locked the door before taking her into my arms, "You're amazing, Ness." I told her as I kissed her head.

She snorted, "You're only saying that because I'm going to have sex with you."

I shook my head as I looked her in the eyes, "No, I'm saying that because you are." She stared at me for a moment, searching and searching for something. Before pulling our mouths together in a heated kiss.

Her hands roamed my chest as I slipped her strapless dress off of her and let it fall to the floor. "Make it quick, Jake." She said against my lips. Someday I'm going to be able to pleasure her all night, I'm going to give her exactly what she needs.

Her hands shoved my swim trunks down as I worked on the ties on the side of her bathing suit bottoms. They fell to the floor along with my trunks and I stepped out of them before moving my lips back to Nessie's. She was already breathing heavily and her fingers were gripping my arms. She pushed her chest into me and her nipples pressed against me, sending a wave of arousal straight through me.

I untied the top of her bathing suit top and watched it expose her perky breasts. I took one of her breasts in my hands and massaged it causing her to lean into me and let out a light moan. "Jacob," She said.

I captured her lips in mine, "Quiet, baby."

I hooked her up around my waist and her legs immediately wrapped around me. Her eyes locked with mine and I recognized the fire in them. She wanted me and she wanted me badly. I pushed her up against the wall, "Yes!" She gasped. I growled. She likes it rough, I'll have to give her rough one day.

I positioned my dick at her entrance before pushing into her. Ness moaned into my neck and I felt her tongue on the skin there. I thrusted into her again, content with just hearing the soft gasps and moans that came from her hot little mouth. I continued to thrust into her and her noises were getting progressively louder.

She threw her head back, slamming it loudly against the wall. I smacked my hand over her mouth, "Baby, as much as I love hearing those hot noises that come out of those plump lips, you need to be quiet." She nodded but still moaned into my hand. Her legs tightened around me and I hissed. "Fuck, Ness."

With urgency she pulled our lips back together and they moved with our bodies. I don't think it was humanly possible for us to be any closer right now. Her nails scratched at my scalp and I groaned loudly into her. God damn she was tight.

I bit down on her lip and she whimpered, "I want to scream your name." She nearly cried.

I pushed my face into her neck and placed a kiss there. I picked up the pace and had to bit down onto Renesmee's shoulder to keep from moaning. "Mmm, Jake, that's nice. Holy shit, that's hot." I smirked and bit down onto her neck again only to hear another moan fall from her mouth. I was barely hanging on. I was ready to orgasm but I didn't want release until she had it.

"Are you there yet?" I panted. I glanced up at her face but her eyes were squeezed shut and her breath was coming out in short pants.

She nodded her head, "Ja-ake, oh fuck baby." Feeling her walls tighten around my dick was too much. I wasn't going to hang on much longer. I locked our lips once more, knowing that she had to be close. Sure enough, she came and moaned into my mouth. After I was sure she was done I allowed myself the release I greatly needed, spilling my seed deep into her.

Her nails were still dug deep into my back and her legs had a death grip around my waist. That was fucking awesome.

I pulled out of her and moved to set her on the counter so that I didn't have to hold her weight anymore. She leaned back against the mirror, panting as she smiled up at me. With one deep breath she spoke, "I've gotta go. I'm probably heading home. But I'll text you later okay?"

I nodded and moved toward her to kiss her goodbye, she kissed me deeply, allowing her tongue to explore my mouth and her fingers to tangle into my sweaty hair. A kiss that couldn't have lasted more than fifteen seconds had left me gasping for air and staring at her as if she were an angel sent down from heaven.

I picked her clothes up from off the floor and helped her tie her swim suit top that was still hanging off her chest, connected only by one string. She dressed and glanced toward the shower. "I'd hurry up, hot stuff. You're running out of warm water." She smirked.

I chuckled, "After that kiss I think that's a good thing." Renesmee smirked, blew me a kiss, and stepped out of the bathroom.

I shook my head and smiled as I got into the already warm water. I smiled as I thought of her smiling and was surprised at how genuinely happy I was to just see her happy. I frowned as I thought of how I wouldn't be able to see her for the rest of the day, I already missed her. I shook my head and gripped at my chest where a hollow feeling had started to form. I frowned because the only time I had ever felt something like that was when I had been with Brandy.

I did exactly what I said I wasn't going to do. Exactly what I swore I'd never do, I promised myself I wouldn't do it. But then Embry had to go and tell me exactly what he was feeling and I just fucking related to everything. And shit, I think I love her. And that was not in the plan because now I've just opened myself up to some heart ache. She's just so perfect and imperfect and annoying yet exciting. I fell for her. I fell for the female version of me.

I think this is the universe's way of getting me back for breaking so many girls' hearts. I don't see any other reason for something like this to happen to me. I don't deserve this, yet here it is. I love Renesmee and I can only hope she feels the same way or I am going to look like a total fucking idiot.

Leave to showers to bring out all your inner feelings and shit.

* * *

**A/N: Gah, I love this chapter(:  
**

** Review stud-muffins.  
**


	24. Fight or Flight

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 19**

**Happy, almost, National Novel Writing Month!  
**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

I stared at the angry face of my father and the disappointed look from my mother. My dad has a vein popping out of his neck and his ears are flushed red, a sure sign that he's mad. And he keeps running his fingers through his hair, messing it up further and further. My mother is just looking at me with sad eyes as if she didn't see this coming, as if she never knew I was doing something or capable of something like this. Sheesh, they act like they've kept me in a box my entire life.

I came home today and was greeted by an empty house, well I thought it was empty. I got on the phone to tell Andrea all about my night with Jacob and was talking about our shower this morning when my mom walked in the room, thoroughly disgusted and appalled. Her face showed confusion, shock, anger, and then sadness. She really had thought that I was a virgin. She probably hoped I would follow in hers and my fathers footsteps and wait until marriage. Little did they know, they found out four years too late. That virgin ship had sailed.

My father opened his mouth to yell at me and then closed it to resume his pacing. They had yet to say a word to me since I was called down here about three minutes ago. Our 'conversation' was consisting of disappointed looks and angry glares. My fingers were itching to pick up my phone and call Jacob, to beg him to whisk me out of this place and take me away from all my problems. But I knew if I called, if I somehow got a hold of my phone which was obviously confiscated, that he would come get me and he would get killed by my father. That I had no doubt about.

My mother was the one who broke the silence. "What are we supposed to do with you?" She asked in a heartbroken tone.

I cringed at her words. What are they supposed to do with me? She made it sound as if I was a lost cause, like there was no more hope for me, that I would always be a bad kid. Which, when you think about it, I've done little wrong since we came here. Except getting into a fight, getting suspended, getting drunk, and breaking curfew a few times. Okay, I see where she's coming from a bit.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Let me off with a warning?"

My dad snorted, "Hell no, I'm this close," he held two fingers together as if to show me how close, "to making you break up with that-that stupid, idiotic, boy."

I sighed and leaned back into the couch, "It's just sex! Why is it such a big deal? I'm eighteen, it shouldn't be a surprise that I'm doing it with my boyfriend."

"You've only been dating about three weeks, Renesmee. That's far too short of a time to be having sex with someone. You have sex with someone when you love them, sex is a way of showing how much you love them. Not having fun. Although, it is supposed to be fun, just not for eighteen year old girls and their horny boyfriends." My father growled.

"Maybe I do love him." I quipped.

Both their heads snapped toward me, their eyes zeroing in on mine as they stared at me as if I had grown three heads. "What did you say?" My mom asked.

I sat up a little straighter and stuck my chin out, "I love him."

"You're not aloud to love him." My dad said with finality.

I sprang up from the couch, "Who says? Because last I checked you can't control my love life!"

"I'm you're father I'll control your entire life if I want too!"

"I'm eighteen, I'll move out!" I retorted. The second the words left my mouth I immediately regretted them. I took a step backwards and hit the couch. "I didn't mean that."

My dad looked positively livid at this point. "When you live in my house you will abide by my rules. You will not lie to me and you will not go whore-ing around with your boyfriend. Am I clear?"

I shook my head, "I wasn't whore-ing around. He's my boyfriend, I love him, he's not some random guy I picked up at the gym parking lot at school. Just because you and mom did things traditionally doesn't mean I will."

My mom sighed, "Renesmee, you can't lie to us just to, erm, do it with your boyfriend. It's irresponsible. You've done nothing but prove to us that we can't trust you."

"There's no trust left, Renesmee. You're going to have to earn it all back. Now call Jacob up and tell him he's coming to dinner." My father said a bit smugly. Call him to dinner?

"What?" I asked. My mom looked just as confused as I was.

"I think it's time that we all sat down and had a nice little chat. Don't you? After all, you do love him."

I shuffled my feet, "He doesn't know I love him."

My dad shrugged, "Not my problem. But if you guys are going to be risking having a child then there's a conversation to be made with the two of you. Go ahead call him up, invite him to dinner." As if to prove he was serious he handed my phone back to me. I looked at the phone for a few moments not moving. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, call him."

I looked up at him and he nodded his head, gesturing me to hurry up with it. I looked at my mom but she wouldn't meet my eyes. I sighed and typed in Jacob's number by memory. After a couple rings he answered. I stared at my dad as I spoke, more like glared. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, pretty girl. How are you?" He asked.

I bit my lip to keep from crying. I can't believe I'm going to have to do this. My dad was being entirely unfair. I covered the phone with my hand, "Can I talk to him alone?" I asked my dad. He shook his head. I sighed, "Uh, not too good. You have to come over for dinner tonight."

He was quiet on the other end and I waited for him to respond. "Why, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head though he couldn't see and let out a ragged breath. "No, no I'm fine, I'm not hurt." I glanced up at my dad and he looked a little impatient. "My dad just needs to talk to you about...stuff."

"Tell him why he's coming over, Renesmee." My mom said.

"My parents found out where I really was last night and why I was over there."

I heard a muffled swear word come from his mouth and I could almost see him running his fingers through his hair like he did when he was stressed and upset. A smile twitched on the edge of my lips. "Alright. Yeah, I'll be there. It'll be okay, Ness. I'll take everything, all the blame and what not, okay? Don't worry you're pretty little head about it."

A couple tears slipped out of my eyes as I thought of how nice he was, being so selfless about how my dad was actually ready to murder him for touching his only child, his little girl. "No, don't do that. I'll be okay."

"Don't cry about it, love. I won't let anything happen, I promise that everything will be okay." Jacob tried to reassure me. I closed my eyes and nodded my head, whispering 'okay' to him. "Good, I'll see you around six then?" I repeated my answer from earlier to him. "It's a date, bye Nessie. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, "I whispered as I clicked the end button.

I glanced up at my dad and he was holding out his hand, asking for the phone. I reluctantly handed it back to him. "You aren't going to make me break up with him are you?" I asked quietly.

My dad shrugged. "I don't know right now, Renesmee. It seems that this behavior was all brought about when we moved here. When you met him. So, yes, maybe I will make you break up with him. Unless you can give me one reason not too."

I felt my lip quiver, "Please don't make me, daddy. Please, he makes me happy."

My dad snorted, "Food makes you happy."

"Go to your room Renesmee, I don't think now is the time to be discussing such things. I don't want either of you making any rash decisions, we all know that you and your father know how to push each others buttons." My mom suggested, well ordered.

I didn't meet their eyes as I stomped up to my room like a four year old. I slammed my door, not caring that it would probably result in them being even more mad at me. I couldn't fathom the thought of seeing them right now. I'm so angry. How dare my father even think that he could break Jacob and I apart. I would never leave him just because my father requested it. I love Jacob Black.

I love every fucking part of him, too. I love his player personality, how quick he was to judge things, people, even me. I love his carefree attitude and the way he's willing to do just about anything to make me happy. I love the way he tries his hardest treat me how he thinks I should, like how earlier today he told me I should never be on my knees in front of him. He didn't have to say it but I know Jacob wants me to be his equal, not on inferior like all the other girls he's been with.

It was his personality, his laugh, his smile, his dark eyes, his secretive attitude, the way he wasn't afraid to hurt my feelings or fight back, it was the way he was so afraid to open up to everyone yet opened up to me, it was him who made me fall in love again. We were just two people trying to put ourselves back together, find some trust in relationships when we both had only seen bad endings. Jake made me fall for him.

Now I'm so deep in this love hole that I can't climb my way back out. I opened my heart completely to him and he wiggled his way in, getting comfortable for a long, long stay.

I'm going to tell him that I love him. Maybe not tonight. But I will. He will know how I feel, he will know how much he means to me. Eventually, Jacob will know just how much apart of me he is. I know I'm moving fast, I know that it wasn't supposed to work this way. But I just can't keep myself from loving him, I can't slow myself down. I'm speeding down the highway of love and enjoying every second of it.

I crawled into my covers and my thoughts swam through my head, all I want is a few hours where I can worry about nothing, do nothing, and feel nothing. I want to sleep and maybe when I wake up this will all have just been a horrible dream.

When I woke up later I realized that I had slept a lot longer than I had planned on. It was now five o'clock and I only had thirty more minutes until Jacob was here. If he wasn't going to be early. I jumped out of bed as fast as my tired body would take me and sped on over to the shower. I stripped my clothing as fast as I could, almost tripping and falling on my bottom when my feet got caught around my underwear, and hopped into the shower.

I didn't wait for the water to warm and squealed as the freezing cold water from the shower hit me. I went through the motions of cleaning my body, the entire thing routine to me. I made sure to do a quick shaving of my legs even though they really weren't that bad.

I hope Jacob doesn't mind the whole wet haired appearance because that's what he's getting today. I don't have time to do anything except get dressed and run a comb through my hair. And make up will be completely out of the question; looks like I'm going natural today.

After I'd finished with my shower I turned off the water and ripped open the shower curtain, letting the cool air flow in and immediately cause me to shiver. I wrung out my hair and then dried off my body with a towel before wrapping it securely around me. I opened the door and sprinted back to my room where the search for clothing began.

I opened my underwear drawer, slipping on my bra and pantie set, before going to the closet. I don't know what Jacob would prefer more. Should I dress up or should I dress casual? Would my parents be dressing up? What are we even eating?

I glanced at the clock that read five fifteen and groaned as I reached for a simple pair of shorts that came to about mid-thigh and pulled them on. I grabbed an off the shoulder gray and white shirt that showed a bit of my lower mid-drift when I lifted my arms and slipped that on as well. After putting on some silver flip flops and grabbing some standard jewelry out of my jewelry box I was ready to tackle my hair.

I picked up the towel that I had dropped on the floor and used it to quickly dry my hair. "Oh my," I groaned as I saw my face in the mirror.

My hair was already curling and I noticed a pimple starting to form on the far side of my cheek bone by my hair line. Great, just freaking great. Not only is my hair going to be impossible to work with but now I have the honor of trying to hide a break out with only five minutes until Jacob is due here. Just awesome. This day cannot get any better.

I picked up a hair brush and began to attack my hair with such ferocity that I'm starting to wander how it's still attached to my head. I guess I can pull it up in a pony tail and leave some of my hair down on the sides so that it'll cover the break out. That's really the only thing I can do, seeing as how my hair is going to become a freaking afro if I leave it down.

I decide to do just that and it's as I'm pulling my hair through the pony tail one last time that our door bell rings. Oh no. He's two minutes early. I run to the window and sure enough, there's Jacob's motorcycle parked in the drive way. I groaned, "He would bring his freaking motorcycle."

"I'll get it!" My dad calls from downstairs. Oh no you won't.

"No!" I yell back as I speed out of my room and the stairs. I'm a good two feet away before my dad pulls open the door. "Oh shoot." I grumble.

"Jacob," my dad greets in a hard tone, "come in."

I can almost picture Jacob smiling as he stares at my dad. I know that even my dad can't scare him. It's something about Jake that makes him completely comfortable around my parents, almost as if he doesn't know my dad hates him.

I make my way slowly down the stairs now and Jacob catches my eye as he walks in. A smile immediately sets itself onto his face and mine follows in a similar fashion. He stands at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me to walk down before embracing me in a hug. My feet lift off the ground and I can't help the small laugh that escapes my mouth. I grip his shoulders tightly as he spins me around to set me on the floor.

I look into his eyes adoringly because he just gets sweeter and sweeter every time I see him. My dad clears his throat which causes Jacob and I to put a respectable amount of space between each other. "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." My dad all but grunts as he walks between us causing us to separate further. He doesn't forget to throw a glare over his shoulder at Jacob.

I frown at him and my hand reaches out for Jacobs. He's quick to give me what I'm searching for, our hands finding home in each others.

"This dinner is going to suck." I tell him as I pull him towards the living room.

"I'm sure your dad is a good cook." Jacob replies stupidly.

I roll my eyes, "Not quite what I meant."

"I know," he responds to me with a soft round of laughter.

I immediately walk to our love seat, if my parents are going to make me suffer through a dinner where they talk about my sex life then they're going to suffer through a night of Jacob and I being closer than necessary. I plop down on the couch with my bitch face on and my arms crossed. A blind person could see my unhappiness at the moment.

Jacob sits beside me, obviously, and puts an arm around my shoulders, securing one of his hands in mine. I make no note to say anything because I'm afraid if I do then the words that tumble from my mouth will not be happy ones.

He sighs and presses his lips to my temple, "Chill out. There's nothing your parents can say that will make me hate you enough to break up with you."

"My dad wants me to break up with you, Jacob, not the other way around." I tell him harshly.

He pulls back to look me in the eyes and I can't read the emotions running through his dark ones. "Do you plan on breaking up with me? If you do then I don't know why I'm even here." His words are as harsh as mine and I bite back a bitchy remark I would love to say to him.

"No, I hadn't planned on it. If me breaking up with you is what you'd see best then maybe I should." I retort.

Jake sighs and I know that I've been too mean. "It's not something I was hoping for," he grumbles as his hand releases mine.

I lean over in my seat and look towards the kitchen, seeing my mom and dad busy talking and finishing up the meal. I need to apologize to Jacob, my bitchiness doesn't need to be taken out on him and I don't know why I am.

I lean up and kiss the edge of his jaw before resting my head on his chest. His tense body relaxes against me immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

It takes a moment but his arms encircle me and he lets out a sigh. He won't say anything though and I know I've upset him. My words were a little meaner than necessary and my tone a little more acidic than needed. My anger towards my parents should be being taken out on him. It just seems that if were not fighting off each others exes then we're fighting. And my dad has never liked Jacob.

Everything is kind of going against us and it sucks. Big time.

Jacob presses his lips into my hair and mouthes something that I don't understand. He repeats it and I figure if he has something to tell me then he will. "Maybe," Jacob finally speaks, "we should break up for awhile."

My heart stops and I rip myself from his chest, staring at him with shock. His face is composed into an indifferent mask that I just want to slap away. There's an ache in my chest, while small and dull, that promises to intensify if things aren't righted immediately. His words are slicing through my heart in the most painful way and I don't even want to think about how much it would hurt if he was actually saying to break up.

But almost as immediately as he suggests it he takes it back and pulls me into his arms, promising that he didn't mean it and that it's just the situation talking, not him. No matter what he says though, it doesn't change those words already spoken. It doesn't change the fact that the idea has already crossed his mind, it has become an option.

It's one of the oldest decision of man; fight or flight.

And Jacob's heart it telling him to take flight while mine is telling me to stay and fight.

I bite my lip and pull out of his arms as my mom walks in the room to tell us to take a seat at the table. I stand up (already knowing Jacob will follow) and take a seat at the dining room table. Jacob takes a seat next to me and I barely offer a glance in his direction because the words from our conversation just moments ago are still flitting around in my head.

There was an unspoken promise from my father that this would be one of the most embarrassing dinners I would ever have. He never said this directly to me but I assumed it would and I assumed correctly. I hadn't even finished putting all my food onto my plate (which wasn't a lot due to my, now, lack of appetite) when my father broke the awkward silence by asking, "So, Jacob, how many girls have you slept with?"

I watched Jacob carefully, gaging his reaction. He shrugged, "None that have ever mattered until Renesmee." And the award for perfect answer goes to Jacob! I would be so happy for him if I wasn't still sulking over his earlier words.

My dad nodded, seeming satisfied with this answer but I knew better than that to think this was even close to being over. "And do you have a job?" Jacob nodded yes. "How often do you work?"

"Six hours a day on weekdays. And I come in when they need me on weekends." Jacob responded. "I work at a mechanic shop."

I picked at my green beans before forking one and shoving it in my mouth. "What do these questions have to do with anything?" I asked moodily.

"So," my mom began, entering the conversation for the first time, "if you were to impregnate Renesmee you would be ready to take full responsibility and pay for doctors appointments? Because she certainly can't do it with her lack of job."

I gaped at my mother and even Jacob seemed a little uncomfortable. "If we were to ever, um, have a baby I would assume full responsibility, yes. I don't run from my problems."

I almost snorted, _almost. _Yeah, Jacob, you do run from your problems. You seem to be forgetting those few weeks you refused to even talk to me because I was a problem or like how now you're thinking it'd be easier to break up.

He seemed to have noticed my angry expression at his words. "I try not to at least," he added. Yeah, well try harder.

The rest of the dinner continued like that, my parents asking embarrassing questions and Jacob and I having to answer them as best as we could. By the end I realized that we'd accomplished nothing except for frustrating my mom and disgusting my dad. Sexual habits are something not to be discussed with your parents. Too bad my entire family is freaking open book. Especially Emmett and Rose. Those two can be disgusting.

"Alright, Renesmee, why don't you clean up dinner while I talk to Jacob." My dad said.

"Whatever you plan on saying to him you can say in front of me." I argued. I was more afraid of what my dad would say if I wasn't there.

My dad looked at me, his green eyes searching my face for something. "Don't worry, I won't say anything too harsh." My dad said in a way that made me think he knew what I was thinking. I swear he can read my mind sometimes.

"Fine." I grumbled as I picked up my plate and Jacob's and carried it to the kitchen while my dad walked off with Jacob into the backyard. My mom helped me clean off the plates and then left to go outside with my dad and Jacob. "That's cool, guys, let me do all the work." I said to no one.

I rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher, doing so with the rest of the items used to cook. I put all the left over food into a Tupperware containers and set them on our counters until they cooled and could go in the fridge. After turning the dishwasher on I busied myself by doing all the left over dishes that either a) couldn't be washed by the dishwasher or b) were too big to fit.

I wonder what my parents could be talking to him about. They cover the whole sex talk at dinner and dad already gave him the dating my daughter spiel. There wasn't much else to cover. But knowing my dad they'll find something. I only wish I knew what it was they were talking about, seeing as how my dad could be convincing Jacob to break up with me. And at this point I don't think it'd take much for Jacob to break up with me.

After I finish cleaning I notice that it's been fifteen minutes and they still aren't back inside. With a frown etched on my face I go and plop down in the living room, flipping through channels. Why aren't they back in yet? Daddy wouldn't kill Jacob for something like this. I don't think at least. He might hit Jacob, but mom is out there to keep him calm.

Jacob finally walked into the room smiling while my dad followed behind with a grin on his face. My mom, however, looked very angry. I'm getting some mixed signals here. My mom walked out of the room and up the stairs, I heard her bedroom door slam shut. Sounds like she lost an argument, she always isolates herself after losing an argument with my dad.

I snorted, "Looks like you're on the couch tonight."

My dad shrugged, "I'd be nice to me. I'm the one who ruled in your favor." I arched an eyebrow at him as a sign to continue. "You're lucky he can talk himself out of anything. You guys are allowed to continue dating. You have to earn your alone time together, the rest of your outings will be with friends. You have a curfew of ten o'clock, you can't leave the city during the week and can go no further that Port Angeles on the weekends. I meet every friend that you will be hanging out with. You are no longer aloud to be alone with him."

I sighed, "Anything else you'd like to add?" My question wasn't meant to be taken seriously but my dad did anyway.

"He's not aloud over past ten either. And we'll be talking once he leaves, there is one more thing I would like to go over with you." My dad said. I nodded and he went upstairs to talk to my mom. More than talk.

Jacob grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the couch and smashed our chests together. "Wha-?" I began but was cut off by his lips on mine. My anger to him was completely forgotten for that moment and my hands rested themselves on his chest as he cupped my face. His lips held mine gently and his tongue caressed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly but that was all the invitation Jake needed.

My hands moved to rest on his neck while one of his splayed across my lower back, pulling me roughly to him. I was afraid my parents would come down the stairs at any moment but Jacob's mouth dominating mine was too much of a distraction to care too deeply.

When he finally pulled away I held on to him tighter, realizing that my knees were not quite yet ready to support my full body weight from that kiss. "Let's go get some ice cream, you're dad is chill with it." Jacob said as if the kiss never happened.

His words were like ice water to me and I released my hold on him, backing out of his embrace. I had my mind back now and I remembered that I was mad at him. "I'm still upset with you."

He nodded, "I know. Go put on some pants and meet me outside, we'll talk about it over desert."

I obliged but only for the promise of ice cream.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a crappy chapter and late and short. But major writers block is going on here.  
**

** Review stud-muffins.  
**


	25. Love confessions

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 51  
**

**Happy National Novel Writing Month!**

**Woo, six thousand words(:  
**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

Summer was speeding by. We were approaching the beginning of July and Jacob and I were still going strong. We fought often but each fight ended with kisses and promises that we were sorry and the other was right. And while we may have been miserable while we were fighting we couldn't help but continue too. Every little thing we did seemed to upset each other, but it's everything he did that I hated that made me love him more.

My parents hadn't really let up since the whole sex thing. I never really expected them too. Jacob had explained to me over ice cream that he was thinking solely for me when he suggested we break up; he just didn't like seeing me so upset. I wasn't, and still am not, happy about his words but I understand why he said them. After all, he was thinking in my best interests. That made my love for him grow.

I think that's the problem, too. How much I love him. I have so much love towards him bottled up inside me and I still haven't been able to say it. Neither of us can bring each other to say it. There were numerous times were I know Jacob was going to say it, but he always seems to stop himself before he does. And then he gets frustrated and we both fight about it.

It's confusing, yet it makes a world of sense. I thought back to last week, our most recent fight. Jacob and I were deciding on what movie to watch and he brought out Ironman two, laughing about some kind of joke that I didn't quite get.

"You don't remember, do you?" Jake asked as he held up the DVD case. I shook my head as I stared at the case, willing some memory to come back to me but not knowing what it was I was trying to remember. "You were too drunk, I guess."

I shrugged, "Probably. But I _love _Robert Downey Jr."

Jacob's nose wrinkled in disgust, "How can you _love_ him," he spat the word, "he's a druggie."

I gasped, "Not anymore! He turned his life around and now he's hotter than ever. I would not mind a piece of Downey Jr. pie."

"Whatever." Jacob grumbled, clearly annoyed. "I don't even know why we're arguing this. It's not like you have a chance with him."

My dad had walked in the room then, "Hey kids, what are you watching?"

"I don't know," I snapped, "you should ask the big sensitive baby over here." I said as I glared at Jacob who was giving a mean look back at me. Our mean look contest continued on like that as he bit his lips to keep back the mean words he was itching to say back.

"Huh. Sounds fun, I'm going to go somewhere else." My dad said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

"Well, what would you like to watch, _princess._" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I dunno, obviously not Ironman since I'll never have a chance with him."

"No it's fine, we can watch that, Scarlett Johansson looks super hot in this movie. I totally have a thing for red heads." Jacob said. At the time I didn't quite understand that his words were meant to get under my skin, which they did, so I responded like a child.

"It's not like you'll ever have a chance with her," I repeated his words.

He smirked, "Jealous much?"

I snorted and crossed my arms as I tried to deny it, "Of course not! Why are you?"

He laughed and gazed at me adoringly, "I lov-," he stopped mid sentence and I waited for him to continue. Waited for him to say those words that I had been dying to hear from him for the past month. His cheeks tinged pink but those words never came because he simply cleared his throat and said, "I love that you think I'd be jealous of a druggie."

"I love that you think I'd be jealous of some chick with unnaturally red hair." I retorted. I noticed that her hair was the same exact color as mine, which is not completely red, more of a brownish-red.

The conversation had continued like that for awhile until we both decided a movie was just not a good idea.

That's our problem though, we come so close to saying those three little words and then we just don't. And I have to channel all this love for him out of me somehow so I just do it through arguing. We normally don't fight as much after we've had sex; we're good for a few days. But my parents are making it hard for us to find the time and place to fill our needs. And when we do actually have sex it's the most amazing experience, our bodies know each other so well now. And it's like for that short period of time that we're together, truly together, I can get all my love for him out physically and I'm okay for awhile.

The love just keeps growing and growing everyday and eventually I'm going to have to say it. It's going to come tumbling out of my mouth and I can't wait for the day it does because that is the day I will finally be able to breathe.

Someone's hands covered my eyes and I jumped, dropping the broom in my hands. "Guess who!" A quiet, deep voice said.

"Laura?" I asked. The hands left my eyes and I turned around to see a sad looking Laura.

"How did you know?" She asked.

I picked up my broom as I laughed, "Your impersonation of a guy sucks."

She shrugged, "That's because there isn't an ounce of testosterone in me."

Quil came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not complaining about that, at all." He kissed her hair and she sighed as she leaned into him. If I've done anything right since moving here it was getting those two together, because they are just a match made in heaven. Two complete opposites yet they fit together like puzzle pieces. Quil looked at me and smiled and I recognized a thanks in his eyes. "Jake is getting harassed by your mom. Something about him needing a hair cut."

"He'll live, he's a big boy." I told Quil as I went back to sweeping. Part of my grounding, since I was no longer under house arrest, was doing chores everyday. I think I got off pretty easy considering my parents found out I was having sex. Jacob was able to visit whenever he wanted as long as someone was home and vise versa. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

Laura gasped, "Did you forget? It's our quadruple date. You and Jake, Embry and Amber, Andrea and Scott, me and Quil." Oh shoot. I had forgotten.

"Who's Scott?" I asked Laura and Quil.

Quil shrugged, "Your guess is as good as ours."

I tried to think back to all of mine and Andrea's conversations, there were a lot of them, but I didn't remember hearing about a Scott. Laura let out a quick breath, "It's too bad her and your friend didn't work out, Ness. He was really nice."

I nodded. It was too bad her and Ryan didn't work out. Andrea wasn't ready for a relationship after all though and as much as it hurt her to do it she broke it off with Ryan. He was okay with it, he told me he had seen it coming. That didn't change the fact that it still hurt him a bit.

Jake walked into the room then and his eyes immediately landed on me. "Are you ready?" He asked me as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I shook my head and looked down at my cleaning outfit, a big shirt and some shorts. "Not even close. I need to change my clothes and then I will be."

He raised an eyebrow suggestively as he looked me over, "Want some help with that?"

I gave him a teasing smile and was about to reply but was beat to it. "I think she's good, Jacob. But you can help her by finishing her chores for her." My dad spoke as he handed Jacob the broom I had abandoned. How does he move so soundlessly!

My cheeks blushed red and Jacob sheepishly took the broom from my dad, "Sure, sure."

"I'm going to, uh, go change." I said. I want out of here, this is so awkward. I stole passed a laughing Quil and Laura. I made sure to kick Quil on my way out.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, changing into the first things my hands touched, which happened to be some shorts and a loose fitted tank top. Whatever, it's summer. I slipped on some purple Keds to match my purple tank top and some standard jewelry. I clipped the front of my hair back and applied some eyeliner and mascara.

After slipping my phone into my pocket and my wallet and bankcard into the other along with twenty bucks I was ready to go. I bounded back downstairs and into the kitchen where Laura was burying her head into Quil's chest and they both were shaking from silent laughter. I was slightly confused until I saw that Jacob was mopping and my dad was comfortable sitting on a counter top sipping on his wine and pointing at the floor, "And don't forget that spot over there."

I stood next to Laura and Quil and they turned to me. "Jake is totally your dad's bitch," Quil whispered through laughter. I bit my lip as I watched him continue to mop the kitchen, which wasn't on my list of chores.

My dad looked up and caught my eyes and smiled. After a few moments of watching Jacob's very nice back and arms and shoulders flex with each stroke of the mop I decided I should probably intervene. If not to save him from having to do my chores than to save everyone from me jumping Jacob's bones because watching his body was beginning to be a major turn on for me. If I wasn't careful my dad was going to catch the hungry look I no doubt had in my eyes from watching Jake.

"Alright," I said with the clap of my hands, "are we ready?"

Jacob turned to me, relief evident on his face until he saw how I was comfortable next to Quil and Laura. "He's almost done, Ness. Let him finish." My dad said.

"How long have you been here?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged and walked forward taking the mop from him to hand to my dad, "You finish it. Love you!"

I grabbed Jake's hand and led him outside to Quil's car. We let Laura and Quil get in ahead of us as we took our time getting to the car. "How long were you watching?" He asked.

I smirked, "Long enough to make me want to jump your bones." I replied as I skipped ahead of him, giving him a nice view of my ass as I climbed through to the back seat instead of walking around the car.

I buckled myself into the seat as Jacob got into the car. Oddly enough Quil drove a man-van. When I asked him about it he said it was great for carting around his friends and had plenty of backseat room for his 'extra curricular activities', like football. When he told me that I snorted and said he just used it for a sex space.

His reply was, "Yeah, pretty smart, huh? Seeing as how you're no longer getting any."

I didn't have a reply to that.

Our car ride to pick up the other two couples of our group was filled with horrible singing and even worse jokes. By time we finally made our last stop to be pick up Andrea with Scott we realized that there wasn't enough room for all of us. We were a seat short and someone was either going to have to sit on the floor or on someone's lap.

"Nessie get on Jacob's lap!" Laura yelled from the front.

"Why me?" I yelled back but proceeded to unbuckle my seatbelt anyway.

Embry laughed, "So you can hide his permanent hard-on, duh."

Jacob proceeded to lift me onto his lap, "Shut up dick-head." Sure enough, he was very turned on.

Everyone laughed, "He's had it ever since he watched Nessie climb into the van, bro hasn't gotten laid in awhile." Quil said from the front seat.

I kissed Jacob on the forehead, "I promise we'll ditch them later and come do it in the back seat of Quil's van." I whispered in his ear. He grunted as he re-situated me on his lap again. I was now in a position that I was no longer sitting directly on his lap but on his leg. I put an arm around his neck and played with his hair.

Andrea and Scott got into the backseat with us, both of them still laugh. "Sorry," Andrea apologized as she squeezed in, "it's a little _hard _to fit in here."

Amber nodded, "I know what you mean, it's a _tight fit._"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to be really _stiff _by the end of the car ride." Laura added.

I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else at the references to Jacob's erection. I laughed the hardest at Laura's though, it just sounded so innocent coming out of her mouth. Jacob even cracked a smile, taking all the comments like the good sport he was. My heart swelled a little more at the sight of his smiling face and the way he wasn't getting mad at his friends for poking fun at him.

The words 'I love you' were threatening to leap from my mouth. I bit my bottom lip and burying my face into his neck, mouthing the words into his skin over and over. This was something I had picked up a habit of doing every time I felt like the weight of my feelings was too much to bear. I was telling him what I felt without him actually knowing. It was a win-win thing. I got my feelings off my chest and I got to keep my relationship with him.

Not that he'd ever break up with me over how I felt, but things might get a little awkward if he didn't say it back.

I felt Jacob's warm breath near my ear, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Perfect."

"Yeah, you are." He whispered quietly as he looked me in the eye. The line itself was cheesy(really cheesy) but the way he was looking at me wasn't. He was looking at me as if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. His eyes flitted across my face as he tried to drink me in and I began feeling very self-conscious. And just as soon as the moment began it was over and Jake was giving me a very cocky smirk, "Almost as perfect as me."

I yanked on the hair at the nape of his neck a bit, "You need a haircut, player."

"You and your mom are so alike."

"You do need a haircut though," Andrea told him. I smiled at her in a thanks for agreeing with me.

I was suddenly being lurched forward, sliding off Jacob's lap as the horn sounded on Quil's van. Before I could fly into the seat in front of me Jake's arms were around me in an instant pinning me to him. My face was pushed into his shoulder and my body molded to his. A hiss came out of my mouth as my jaw painfully connected with his shoulder.

"Sorry guys!" Quil yelled from the front, "This ass doesn't know what he's doing."

"Apparently you don't either, Quil. Ever heard of defensive driving?" Jacob retorted with a glare fixed on Quil.

I placed my hand on his cheek and moved his face to look at me as I gave him a questioning look. "He almost hurt you," Jacob said to me softly.

I shook my head, "It wasn't his fault." I told him. "Besides, you made sure I was okay."

"Well, I wasn't going to let you get hurt. Unlike some people." He directed his sentence more so at Quil who was choosing to ignore the moody Jacob. Jeez, what is with him today? His emotions are so out of whack.

I stroked Jacob's cheek as I looked at him. I don't know why he's freaking out so much over this. It was an accident, Quil can't help what the other cars do. I'm a little annoyed by his driving, sure he should be driving defensively, but that doesn't mean I'm going to flip on him. Jacob leaned down and kissed me, wiping away all my worries with the simple molding of his lips.

"Please, Renesmee," Embry groaned from the seat in front of me, "do him already. No one likes a sex deprived Jacob, he's moody and filled with...just do him."

Andrea groaned, "I know! Please, we'll stop off at a rest area for you two, I'm not driving the rest of the way with you bitching at people, Jake."

"I'm not some cheap skank, Adrea." I joked. "I'm not doing it at a rest area."

She rolled her eyes and muttered a 'whatever'. Something told me that kind of thing was not below her.

"Try and behave, please." I begged Jacob. And he did. The remainder of the two hour drive he was as happy as could be, his bad mood gone completely. I don't know what was wrong with him this morning but he was fine now. And if he wasn't joking with his friends or getting to know Scott, (they became instant friends because guys have the ability to do that) then he was kissing me or whispering cute things in my ear.

When we finally arrived to our destination, which was some town I forgot the name of, we were all eager to climb out of the car. Jacob and I were last to get out though because Andrea and Scott beat us to it. When we finally climbed out of the van I lifted my hands over my head to stretch out my stiff muscles (heh, Jake wasn't the only one with a stiff muscle today) and sigh as I felt them all stretch.

Jake was standing in front of me immediately blocking my view from everyone and vice versa. I put my arms down and stared at him, confused. "You look too sexy when you stretch. That's a sight reserved for me, not the entire parking lot." He explained.

I looked around at the crowded parking lot and noticed that people were staring at me, my cheeks tinged pink and I lent into Jacob to hide myself from some of their stares. He smirked and then glared at some group of guys walking by that were checking me out. His glare held one word that was easily understood by anyone: mine.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" I asked the group as soon as Jacob moved beside me so I could see them.

"Music festival," Scott answered me, "didn't you see the signs as we were driving here?"

"She was a little preoccupied, Scott." Andrea said.

"Yeah, someone was keeping her mouth busy." Laura offered as an excuse. I frowned at the two of them. "Oh, quit frowning. No one likes a Debbie-Downer."

Scott laughed, "My mom's name is Debbie and she's the happiest person I know." I smiled, aw! He loves his mama! The other three girls must have come to that conclusion too because they smiled at him with me.

If he was creeped out by our smiling he didn't say anything, just pulled Andrea a little closer. "So music festival," Quil said. "wanna start towards it before the next year." He rocked back and forth on his heels as he pointed toward were the giant crowd was headed.

We followed the huge crowd toward the ticket stands, except when it came time to stand in line Jake lead me past the entire thing and waved two bracelets toward the guy at the booth who ushered us on. He handed me the lime green bracelet and helped me secure it around my wrist.

"What's if for?" I asked.

"V.I.P. Discounted drinks and closer access to the stage, I ordered them awhile ago." Jacob answered. I kissed him on the cheek as my thank you and he seemed perfectly okay with that.

"What about the others?"

He shrugged, "They ordered them, too. But have to pick them up at the booth, let's get some water while we're waiting."

"Who all is playing?" I asked him. Jacob listed off a number of bands, some I recognized and some I didn't. But the ones I recognized I really liked, so I was even more excited now than before. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I would have dressed more appropriately."

He looked down at what I was wearing and licked his lips before tugging me in front of him, "You look fine. Stop being such a girl and let's get something to eat and drink. I'm starved and I'm sure you could use some food, too."

After grabbing some food and drinks, which we both devoured the food, Jacob and I pushed through the crowd of sweaty bodies to wait for our friends. I pointed up to a balcony with a bunch of dancing people and a few others standing around drinking, "Let's go stand up there and look for them." I told Jacob as I tugged him behind me.

If Jacob responded I didn't hear him over the roar of the people. I was trying my hardest to push through the people without letting them touch me but it proved hard when all the men were too busy ogling at my chest to notice my angry looks. After a few fruitless attempts to push past the crowds I groaned and turned toward Jacob who looked very angry. He stepped in front of me and did a much better job and pushing his way through the crowd.

I think it's because no guys were staring at his chest. But plenty of women were looking his way and my hold on him turned possessive as I glared at some of the women that were sending him lust filled looks. Mine.

Jacob made it to the stairs and insisted I walk in front of him, "You'll trip and fall, I need to make sure I'll catch you."

I scoffed, "Puh-lease. You just want to stare at my ass."

Jacob smirked at me as his hands snaked around to rest on said place, giving my butt a squeeze. "Naw, that's just a bonus."

We made our way up the stairs and I was very aware of Jake's eyes boring a hole into the back of my jeans. I swayed my hips a little bit and giggled, I know he probably wants to just jump me right now. And to be quite honest I want to jump him too. I made my way over to the railing and looked out at the giant crowd for our friends. In the midst of everyone crowded around I couldn't see them.

I groaned and stomped my foot like a three year old. Why do so many people need to be here? "When do the bands start?" I asked Jake. His head was resting on my shoulder and he heard me just fine.

"Fifteen minutes or so. I don't see-."

"Oh, I see them!" I squealed as I waved my arms to grab their attention.

Jacob chuckled in my ear, "They aren't going to see you, everyone is waving their arms." As if fate wanted to prove him wrong all the girls looked my way and waved back. I turned my face to smirk at Jacob, "I'll never know how you do that."

"It's a girl thing."

"Yeah," he grumbled, "that explains it."

We walked down and met them half way, all of us deciding to go to our VIP section now, rather than later. We got a relatively good place in the crowd and we were all smiles. Amber nudged me in the side and pointed at Quil and Laura who were being all cutesy. "Aren't they just the cutest couple?"

I nodded in agreement, "I can't believe how well they work together. I was a little worried at first, with Quil being a womanizer and all, but he treats her like a princess."

"I know exactly what you mean," Amber gushed, "when you got them together I was like, 'Uh, that's not gonna work' and now I'm just like 'that totally works'."

I glanced back over to them, Quil had said something to her that caused her to blush a deep red before smacking him on the chest. "Do you think they've done it yet?" I asked.

She snorted, "Doubt it. Laura is such a good girl that I highly doubt she isn't a virgin. Quil has his work cut out for him with her. She isn't gonna just give it up, if she's smart she won't. After all, we know Quil won't last forever in a relationship."

I thought about it, "I think she could calm him down. Quil's protective and Laura needs protecting, she's so nice and people will take advantage of that."

Almost as if he had heard me and wanted to prove my point, Quil moved Laura to the side and out of the day of a drunk adult who was splashing beer everywhere. He pulled her into him and her face flushed red at the contact. "They're so cute," Amber sighed.

I leaned back into Jake and he took all my weight, wrapping an arm around my waist while still talking to Ryan. Quil and Laura are cute. I wonder if that's what Jacob and I look like. I wonder if our relationship will ever be that care free. They seem so happy, which really is awesome because they both deserve to be happy. I'm over joyed for them, it's really great. I know they're going to last a long time. And from what Laura has told me, her mom loves Quil.

The announcer came on stage then to greet us and introduce all the bands. His happy energy had us all pumped up for the show. When the first band came out and their lyrics flowed through the speakers we were all jumping up and down and singing along. It's like we're so close we can touch them.

I glanced up at Jacob who is smiling. He seems so happy and so into it. He looked down at me with the smile still on his face, "You okay? You're staring and it's weird."

I frowned and nudged him playfully with my shoulder, "I'm just enjoying the view."

Jacob laughed, "The view is up there, silly. I didn't pay for you to stand here and look at me."

I ignored his comment and went back to dancing to the music with the girls. This is honestly the best surprise ever. I'm with my friends and my boyfriend and we're all having a great time. I couldn't ask for anything more.

Some guys came on stage with t-shirt guns and were shooting them out to the crowds. I jumped for one, because who wants to pay twenty bucks for a t-shirt, and my arms proved to be too short. Everything went soaring over my head or just missed my fingers. Damn, I hate being short.

I looked up at Jacob, "Puh-lease, get me a shirt!"

He laughed and reached his arms up to grab for the shirts they were shooting out. I watched him jump, his shirt lifted up showing off some of that tan muscled skin it was hiding. Just as soon as I saw it, it was gone. I bit my lip at the sight. He was just so fucking handsome! "Here," Jacob said as he thrusted a shirt at me, "just for you."

I took it from him and pulled it out, it was a good two sizes too big. I laughed and so did he. "I'll make it work." I told him. I'd probably cut off the sleeves and tie the sides or something when I got home, make it a little more fitted.

As the day dragged on band after band made it's way onto the stage, all saying the same greeting to get us hyped up. When my favorite band, of those here, finally came up I was jumping up and down and squealing with delight. I gripped Jacob's arm without looking away from the stage. The attractive lead singer smiled at us all and I gripped Jake's arm tighter, "How are you all doing today?" He asked.

I shouted with the rest of the crowd, not tearing my eyes from his. The lead singer laughed and turned to say something to his guitarist, who was also attractive. 'Marry me!', I thought in my head. I would shout the words but I doubt Jacob would take me back to another concert if I did.

"Okay, this first song is off our new album. It's about best friends, sounds lame right?" The singer asked. "I promise you'll love it." He gave us all a cute, dimpled smile before he signaled back to his drummer to start him off.

His voice filled the speakers and I was hypnotized, this is amazing. His velvet voice said each word with precision and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. In turn, I couldn't keep the smile off mine. Jacob pried my fingers off his arm and laced them through his instead. I transfered my smile from the lead singer to Jacob and saw that he was just as happy as I was.

A small part of me expected Jacob to be jealous or upset that I was swooning over some other guy, but he seemed okay with it. Maybe he knew that if offered the chance between him and the famous singer on stage it would always be him, Jacob. Or maybe he really just didn't care because he was having as good of a time as I was. No matter the reason, I'm just glad we're both having a good time together.

When the song ended the lead singer laughed, "You guys are a lively bunch, aren't you?" He told us. "I don't think I've ever preformed for such an up beat audience, y'all are amazing. Our next song is going to be about being in love." The crowd cheered and Jacob squeezed my hand.

I glanced up at him as the music started playing, very cautiously he bent down towards me. My eyes fluttered closed because I thought he was going to kiss me, but when I felt his breath at my ear I knew otherwise. "What would you say," he began, "if right now I told you I loved you." My heart stopped in my chest along with the rest of the world.

His words seemed to echo through the crowded stadium and while no one else heard them I had. My stomach was doing flips and my lips moved into a smile. He loves me. Oh, fuck me, he loves me. Jake actually loves me. He saying it, it's not like the other times where he can come close to saying. No, he said it. Kind of.

He squeezed my hand and his worried voice filled my ear, "Uh, Ness? A response would be nice."

"Why don't you tell me and see?" I told him.

He chuckled in my ear and pressed his heated body closer to mine, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you."

I sighed in relief when he said it. And with the noise of my favorite band playing in the background I pressed my lips closer to his ears and whispered the words back to him. "I love you too, Jacob Taylor Black."

He pulled his face back to look at me and I took him in, trying to memorize every little detail of his face. I felt like a giant weight had been removed from my body, everything just felt so carefree now. Nothing seemed so stressful or hard too handle because he knew. He knew I loved him. He didn't know how much, which is a lot, but he knew. I was now free to speak my mind with him. I could tell him I love him without everything seeming so awkward.

Even though I'd always expected him to tell me he loved me at some place alone when it was just us and we could speak deeply of our feelings, I preferred it like this. It seems so right that he tells me he loves me with the sound of one of my favorite bands playing and our friends around us, sharing the excitement. The sounds of a love song that is no doubt now our song were still playing.

I didn't even care that there were hundreds of people around us, I wrapped my arms around Jacob and stood up on my tippy-toes to press my lips to his. Nothing would ever beat this moment. Jacob smiled into our kiss and I couldn't stop myself from whispering 'I love you' once again against his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Review cutie-pies.**

**So Jacob isn't given a middle name in the books so I just made his middle name Taylor, ya know, from Taylor Lautner.  
**


	26. Food

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 56  
**

* * *

**JACOB POV:**

I let the football release from my hand, the perfect pass, and watched it soar straight to Quil. Quil, who really should have been paying attention, missed it by a hair and it went crashing into his face. The football bounced across the yard and Quil fell to his knees clutching his entire face. I glanced over to Embry who was watching Quil just as much as I had been, we both stayed frozen ready to run over and see if he was okay until we heard him yell.

"Fucking babies shit! What was that Jake, you fuck-head? Goddamn my face! Ah, hell. Shit, Laura's not gonna look at me for a whole month. I swear-" Quil yelled out to us. Of course, now that I know he's okay it's alright to laugh.

Embry and I fell to the ground clutching our stomachs as we watched Quil yell and kick and throw a tantrum about how his 'perfect face' was now ruined. Our laughs echoed off the trees near my house and several birds chose to evacuate, flying off towards somewhere.

"It's not too bad is it guys?" Quil asked as he removed his hands. His entire right cheek was bright red and already beginning to bruise as it swelled. A little bit of blood dripped off of a cut. Quil tried to smile and looked stupid enough to make Embry and me fall into another fit of laughter. "Aw, fuck you guys."

"Why don't you go run over to Laura? She'll clean it up for you you big baby." Embry cooed at him.

Quil glared, "At least I'm not whipped by my girl friends dad." He glared at me.

I stopped laughing. "Bro, that's not funny," I grumbled, "I have needs too, ya know. Her dad won't let us do anything until he trusts me."

Quil laughed, "I'm buying you a maid's outfit for your birthday."

I flipped him off, "At least I'm getting some, Laura doesn't put out."

"Ah shit dude," Embry laughed, "how long has it been since you've gotten laid? Like a month, month and a half?" Quil nodded reluctantly which brought about more laughter. "Does your dick still work?"

He snorted, "Of course it works, man. I've just been handing it for awhile. Don't worry, she'll be ready for me soon enough, it's not exactly like she's a fucking nun."

"What are you talking about, bro?" I questioned. "Of course she's a nun, Laura is like the purest person I know."

Quil smirked, "She's not a virgin guys." I choked on my own spit and started hacking uncontrollably, my eyes watering and my throat itching. Shit, she's not a virgin? Laura, good girl with the good grades and good life, not a virgin? Since when? Who the hell did she date without me knowing? "Yeah, she dated a guy for like a year and lost it to him. She was seventeen, junior year."

"Hell," Embry muttered as he tried to wrap his mind around the whole thing. It was just so weird to think of her as not a virgin.

Quil seemed smug now. He wiped a hand down the side of his face, wincing, and looked at his hand. He wiped the blood from his face on his shorts and it left a dark burgundy stain. "Got any neosporin for this cut?"

Embry and I looked at each other with our 'WTF' looks. "Uh, no. Rub some dirt on that shit or something." I told him. He wanted some neosporin for that cut? What a baby. Did Laura take his balls last time they hung out or something?

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Ugh, who now. I sighed as I dug my phone out and checked the caller I.D. I smiled when Nessie's name popped up. I turned away from the guys and walked closer to the woods so that they couldn't hear me talking. "Hey there pretty girl," I answered.

Her soft giggle filled the phone and I smiled. I miss her, I haven't seen her in a couple days. With me working during the day and her babysitting until eight for her neighbors we haven't had much time to hang out this week. "Hey, handsome. So guess what?"

"Um, you're on the way to my house right now to break my two weeks of no sex record?" I guessed half seriously.

She sighed, "I wish but no. Better news though, Fourth of July I'm all yours. My parents are letting up a bit and have decided that I'm more than allowed to go to the beach party. I'm pretty sure they are only saying yes because I've been around the house so much that they haven't had any time together, but I'll take what I can get."

Fourth of July, that's two days away. "And," she continued, "I was thinking that if I conveniently fell asleep at the bon fire then you would be obligated to drive me home. Or back to your house for a bit?" Her voice was hopeful.

I chuckled, "And at the house that tight little pussy of yours might slide onto my dick?" I said lowly into the phone. I heard her moan lightly into the phone. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it as a hell yes," her slightly husky voice said into the phone, "I've gotta go because Amber is here and we're going shopping, but I'll call you tonight?"

"Of course, I'll talk to you then. I'll try and come over later if I can, depends on how long I'm at the shop." I told her.

"Okay, Jake. I'll talk to you or see you later then."

"Yep, bye." I went to click the phone off when I heard her call my name. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too." I hung up the phone and turned around with that stupid grin still plastered on my face. A grin that normally didn't go away for at least five minutes after I told her I loved her. Because, man, did I love her. I love her more than I love food and working on cars. Which is a fucking lot.

I glanced down at the time on my phone and groaned. I turned around to face Quil and Embry, who were fighting on the dirt. "Guys, you have to go." I told them. "I gotta get ready for work."

They stopped fighting and stared up at me, "What time do you have to be there?" Quil asked.

"Two and it's one thirty now, so leave."

Embry rolled his eyes, "I think he wants to get there sooner so he can leave sooner."

"Aww, does someone wanna see there girlfriend?" Quil cooed.

I smiled, "And where do you plan on going after you leave here? Laura's?" Quil didn't say anything, "That's what I thought, stupid."

They came over and clapped me on the back before leaving, calling me a few names as they left. I smiled at my best friends retreating figures. They were honestly the coolest guys I could ever ask for.

I walked into the house, the door slamming behind me because it was pretty windy out due to the storm coming in, and immediately smelled something good. My feet practically floated me into the kitchen where my dad was stirring something in a crock-pot. "Watcha making dad?"

He grinned as he looked up at me, "Chili, smells good, don't it?"

His question was a rhetorical one that I chose to answer anyway, "Yeah it does. When will it be ready?"

"It's ready now but it's for dinner. The Cullens are coming over with Billy, we're gonna watch the baseball game. "

"We're gonna need more food than that, dad. I'll eat that entire thing of chili alone." I commented. "When did you decide this? I just got off the phone with Nessie and she didn't mention it at all."

Billy rolled his eyes at me, "Do you ever shut up about her, Jake? I'm glad you're smitten with her and all, but she's all you ever talk about." His tone was light and teasing. His eyes sparkled with laughter and we both knew that he was proud of me for staying with Renesmee this long. He had always wanted me to stop womanizing and grow up.

I shrugged, "What can I say dad, I love her."

"Good for you, son," he grinned.

I took that as the end of the conversation and headed to my room to change into my work clothes. Because I worked in a car shop so my uniform was fairly simple; designated work shirt with the logo printed on it, jeans that I didn't mind getting dirty, and boots that were heavy duty. I needed to protect my feet from falling tools, such as, wrenches and drills. The last thing I want is a broken toe.

Once dressed I slipped my wallet into my jeans and grabbed my keys off of my dresser and decided to head to work. I said goodbye to my father and headed off to work. The sooner I get there the sooner I can get working.

I actually like my job, it keeps me busy and it allows me to do my favorite past-time. Working on cars. I don't actually get to work with the cars as much as I'd like to, I do the easy stuff, like, tire rotations and shit. But I get to watch the other guys do all the good stuff and they teach me how to do all the hard stuff so that one day, I'll be able to do it too.

Work always flies by for me, I'm grateful for that today. The quicker work goes by the sooner I get to see Renesmee. Six o'clock could never come sooner for me today. Damn, I can't wait to see Nessie.

I drove along the familiar road and found the clock on the dash ticking by a lot slower than I was hoping they would. This day is going to carry on for ages if I don't find a way to thoroughly distract myself.

I continued to drive mechanically toward work and nearly passed by the small auto shop due to the lack of attention I was paying to my surroundings. I stopped in time and quickly turned into the parking lot and pulled around the back to where the employees parked. I noticed the lack of the usual amount of cars here and wondered briefly if I was early. But once I glanced at the clock I noticed that I was only two minutes sooner than need be.

Shrugging it off, I turned off engine and headed into the shop. I pulled the door open and saw my boss sitting at the front desk shuffling papers. He raised his head when he saw me walk in. "Jacob," he greeted, "what are you doing here?"

He had dropped his papers now and was looking at me as if I knew I shouldn't have been here. He's the one who scheduled me to work today. "My, uh, schedule says I'm supposed to work two-to-six today."

The balding man in front of me sighed, "I take it Steve didn't call you did he?" I shook my head. It wasn't much of a surprise considering Steve didn't like me much. I only do his job ten times better than him. "I gave you guys the day off. We've had a total of two customers and I'm waisting more money staying open than I am if I just close."

I nodded my head, "Uh, alright, should I come back tomorrow at my scheduled time?"

My boss smiled, "That sounds good, kid. You enjoy your day off."

I sighed, "Sure, sure."

I turned and headed out the door. Well that was a complete waste of gas. Let's not make this day suck anymore than it already does. I got quickly into my car and pulled out my cellphone and dialed Renesmee's number. I started my car and began making my way toward her house. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Jake! I thought you were working?" She greeted.

A small smile formed on my lips at just the sound of her voice, "My boss gave me the day off and failed to inform me about it-"

"That sucks. Why don't you come keep me company? I'm cooking food for later and-"

I interrupt her and what was soon to be a small rant, "I'm already on my way, Ness. I was just calling to make sure it was okay with you first."

I hear a breathy laugh from her end of the line, "Sorry, I ramble when I'm flustered, so I'll see you in ten?"

"I know you do," I chuckled, "and it's more like five." I told her as I stopped at the red light next to a small toyota.

"Shoot, okay, I'll clean up. Bye!"

"See ya soon, Ness."

I slipped my phone into my back pocket and continued to drive while hummming along to the song on the radio, which was some long forgotten eighties rock band's one hit wonder. My stomach growled and I realized that I had skipped lunch. Hopefully Nessie will have something for me to eat. That's a stupid thing to hope for. Of course she'll have something to eat. My girl always takes care of me like that. And she eats about as much as I do. I love that.

My ears perked up when I heard the familiar beat to Journey's Don't Stop Believing, come on to the radio. I tapped my hands along the steering wheel and sang (horribly) along with Steve Perry. "Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely wo-orld. Took the midnight train going anywhe-ere. Ba da bum bum bum," I trailed off as I turned onto Nessie's street.

I wonder what she'd think if I sang this to her? She'd probably love it. Even if she hits me every time I try to sing to her. Damn girl has strength behind her hits, too. She's not afraid to hurt me. Oh no, she's abusive. It's cute.

I pulled up to the side of her house and turned the car off, the Journey music stopping abruptly when I did so. I got out of the car and practically jogged up to Nessie's house. I'm so fucking whipped.

I knocked on the door to let her know I am here before I let myself in. I got two steps into her house before she came around the corner laughing while holding her cellphone in hand. I met her half way and pulled her into a tight hug. "What's so funny?"

Renesmee continued to laugh at something whilst she stuck her hand in my back pocket and pulled out my cellphone. Holding it up to me I realized that I had butt-dialed her. "Shit," I muttered and ended our call.

"Don't stop believing, huh? That's what you listen to when I'm not in the car?" Nessie asked between giggles.

I felt myself blush, "Not anymore I don't."

She giggled and reached up on her tippy toes while pulling me towards her. I leaned down and kissed her gently, letting my hands fall to her waist. I could feel her smooth, cool skin beneath my warm hands and I rubbed circles over it with my thumbs.

Nessie giggled against our kiss, "That tickles." She moved her fingers through my hair and I found myself having to suppress a moan against her touch. She knows all the things that make me flip and she likes to use them on me constantly. I'm not complaining one bit.

A timer went off in the kitchen and she immediately dashed out of my arms yelling, "That's my dip!"

I sighed and followed her into the kitchen where she was bustling around stirring things and checking temperatures. I just watched her for a few moments. Renesmee moves so easily through her kitchen, her movements precise and elegant. Her long legs seemed to dance around all the obstacles on the floor; pots, pans, the broom, mop and bucket. She's obviously been busy today.

I watcher her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her loose bun. Her shirt, which is the one from our concert, was tied up in the back, revealing a nice patch of skin. Her long legs that I love so much were covered by a pair of sweatpants that had one leg rolled up while the other seemed to be halfway rolled down.

I made my way over to her and immediately wrapped my arms around her from behind, nuzzling my face into her warm neck. I kissed the skin there and inhaled her citrus-y scent. "You look beautiful today," I told her matter-of-factly.

She snorted, "I look like shit, Jacob. I have literally been cooking and cleaning since I woke up this morning."

I pulled her closer to me and rested my chin on the top of her head, "Still beautiful to me."

"Beautiful? You're blinded by your love for me."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead before releasing my hold on her, "You're probably right. But you're always beautiful in my eyes."

She muttered something that I'm sure was her telling me otherwise and skipped over to the sink to start up some new dishwater. While she continued to cook I busied myself by making a delicious sandwich to ease my black-hole of a stomach. Turkey, provolone, mayo, mustard, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, bit of hot sauce, a little bit of Italian seasoning, and some onion powder. Bam, done.

I poured myself a glass of milk and stuck the sandwich in the oven that I had set to broil. Just need to brown the bread and melt the cheese.

"So what all are you making?" I asked Nessie as I peered at the food she had out.

"My favorite cheese dip, a cheese platter, I still have to form the hamburger patties, and garlic bread. Then my dad requested some spaghetti. He loves spaghetti, especially when he doesn't have to make it." She grumbled the last part and took out some noodles from her pantry.

"Huh," I said. Food, oh my fucking balls, food. "so I'll be getting some of that right? Like, all of it."

She thought about it as she rinsed took the lid off of a pan on the stove and poured the entire box of noodles in, "Maybe...if I get half of your sandwich." She answered.

I frowned, "I'm a growing boy. I need that entire sandwich, y-you can't deprive me of the nutrients I need to grow!"

Renesmee just rolled her eyes, "Please, Jacob. You'll be okay. Besides, I really need my energy to cook all this delicious food."

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh, "Is there another reason you're going to need your energy? One I might need energy for, also?" I thrust my hips toward her provocatively and made her laugh.

"Not if I don't get this food cooked."

I smirked, "If I help you can we spend some energy together?"

She through and oven mitt at me, "Feed me half your sandwich and then we'll talk."

Deal. I pulled my perfectly browned sandwich out of the oven and turned it off before setting the tray down on the counter. Renesmee was beside me with two paper plates, "I am not doing anymore dishes than I need to."

I plopped half of my sandwich onto her plate and the other onto mine and then put the pan in the sink. "Mother fucker!" Renesmee hissed. I turned to see her flapping her fingers around and a partially bitten into sandwich.

"It's a little hot, " I deadpanned.

"No shit. God damn that hurt."

"You cuss a lot when you're hurt," I commented as I took a bite of my sandwich and ignored the slight heat on my tongue. "It's kinda hot, not the sandwich, you cussing."

Renesmee ignored my comment and successfully took a bite of her sandwich. We ate in silence, both of us snarfing down our food to quench our hunger. And when we finally finished we both took up some chores. She cooked, I cleaned. And hopefully, we'd both get laid later. I miss her body on mine and the cute faces she makes whenever I do something she really likes. It's like the highlight of my day. And the glow she has about her after I've satisfied her is like nothing I've ever seen. She's happier and more open to joke.

Lately, I've been wanting her more than normal. I think it's because we don't see each other as often because we both work, but all I ever want is for her to be touching me. I want to hold her hand and kiss her, make her happy. And if cleaning up a bit for her will make her happy, I'll clean this entire fucking house.

When we had finally finished I wanted to drop to the floor and just sleep. Her chip dip was on the counter wrapped in foil, the spaghetti was made and simmering on the stove to keep warm, the garlic bread would be put in later but it was buttered and ready to go, she formed the hamburger patties and put them in the fridge along with her cheese platter. And I had swept, mopped, wiped down counters, and did dishes. She did way more than me, but it was her food.

I put the last dish in the cupboard and looked to Renesmee, who was pulling her hair out of the bun she had it in. "I need a shower," she sighed and pushed herself off the counter.

"I'll join you, you look a little tired and I need to make sure you don't fall and hurt yourself or something." I told her as I walked near her to pin her back to the counter. I pressed against her roughly and she pressed back.

"My mom will be home in an hour," she said unconvincingly, "wouldn't want her to catch us." But against what she was saying she leaned further into me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I began pulling her legs up around my waist, "We'll be quick. Besides, I've missed you and you can't expect me to listen to that shower knowing you're in it and in desperate need of some Jake lovin'."

She giggled at my 'Jake lovin'' phrase and tightened her legs on my waist. "Then, by all means, help me take a shower."

I plan to do just that. Our lips connected and I carried us up to her bathroom, tripping over furniture along the way. I shoved her against the wall outside the bathroom and while she was kissing my neck I began to pull at the tie on the back of her shirt. I pulled it off and let it fall to the floor before shoving her shirt up her body, my hands caressing her skin as I did so. I pulled it over her head and tossed it in the bathroom.

I marveled at the beautiful girl in front of me, her creamy white skin was flawless and her soft hair fell in front of her body, creating an innocent air about her. I stared into Renesmee's eyes as my hand drug slowly up her side, I watched her eyes become hooded and her little mouth pop open into an 'O'. I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger and tugged gently so that she would open her eyes. "I love you," I said with as much emotion as I could possibly put into three little words.

She nodded, "I love you, too."

I pushed my lips back on her and carried her the remainder of the way to the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind me. She slid off of my body and broke our kiss to strip the remainder of her clothing. I pulled my own clothing off as fast as I could, but it proved to be hard when I had my gorgeous girlfriend standing next to me in nothing but her birthday suit.

There was a hungry look in her eyes and she licked her lips as she looked at me. "Jacob," she purred. I dropped the remainder of my clothing and our bodies were pressed together once more in a matter of moments.

* * *

**A/N: Review cutie-pies.**

**Let's all give a big thank you to Blink-182 who got me through the lack of motivation for writing(:**

**So, that's all you get for this chapter...you know where it leads to so just use your imagination! Sorry for the delay, I have a lot of school work. -_-**

**No me gusta.  
**


	27. Arguments

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 56  
**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

I leaned back into Jacob. We were seated on the floor of his small living room while my parents took up the couch with Grandpa and Billy sat next to them. I sighed in contentment and Jacob's arms tightened around me as his lips found my ear and he kissed it gently. From the way we were sitting they couldn't see what he was doing to my right ear and the things he was making me feel. I squeezed his knee that rested beside me and he chuckled into my ear.

The warm breath that escaped his mouth tickled and made me giggle and squirm in his grip. Jacob just held me tighter and rested his chin on the top of my head. I traced circles around his knee and pretended to stare at the baseball game on the screen.

This is how things should be. Sitting with the people I love, no fighting, no tension, just complete and utter bliss.

A commercial came onto the tv for a local college and Grandpa turned to me, "Have you gotten your college acceptance letters yet?"

I nodded my head as best as I could with Jacob putting his twenty pound head on mine. "I was accepted into the three colleges I applied to. I am going to University of Washington, though." I told him.

My Grandpa smiled, "Good for you sweetheart. I know you'll do your best and ace your classes. But why so close? I thought you'd want to go back to California with all your sunshine."

Now it was my turn to smile as I turned my head slightly to catch Jacob's eye, "I found something worth sticking around for."

Jacob didn't smile like I expected him to. Instead, he frowned and turned to the tv, pretending to be interested in a fast food commercial. Did I upset him? Was hinting at a future with Jacob too serious for him? We are saying 'I love you' I figured it would be okay to think that we would be together in the future.

Lucky for me, my father began talking about what a great school the University of Washington is and had everyone's attention. Except Billy.

Billy was watching Jacob and me. His eyes were heavy on us and I didn't want to look at him in fear he would hold a similar emotion on his face to the on on Jacob's. Right now Jacob had on his thinking face but I could tell he was mad also by the way he was grinding his teeth.

I need to talk to him, obviously college was a bit of an issue with him. An issue I can't just ignore, I'll be going off to college in a month. Jacob is going to have to come to terms with that eventually. And now that I think about it, we haven't even discussed college and what we're going to do when we have to part.

"Come take a walk with me?" I whispered so that only Jacob could hear. I was given a curt nod of the head as my answer. "We're going for a walk," I announced.

I stood up and Jacob stood with me, both of us leaving as sounds of acknowledgments filled the room. I walked down his porch and immediately heard the crunching of gravel beneath my feet. The noise did a lot to ease up the awkward silence a bit between Jake and I.

"Where are you going to college?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't plan on going."

I grasped his hand in mine and looked up at him with confusion evident on my face, "Why not? You're definitely smart enough."

"It's not that I'm not smart, Ness. It's just that...I don't..." Jacob trailed off, not meeting my eyes and instead choosing to stare off at the stars.

I squeezed his hand affectionately. It's obviously something he is embarrassed about. I've never seen him act this way. "Jake, you can tell me. I won't judge you, I love you."

He sighed and sounded kind of upset. "I can't afford it. I've tried to save up for it but I can't afford to go to college. My dad can't send me because he barely pays the house bills as it is and the money I've saved up will barely cover a semester."

That's what he's embarrassed about? Having less money than me? That's ridiculous. "Jake, there are scholarships you could get and grants or school loans. There is nothing stopping you from going away to college." I told him.

Jake stopped our walking to crush me to him in a massive hug, "I love how optimistic you are. I really, really do. It's one of my favorite things about you. But, the truth is, I will not be able to go to college Ness."

"But-" Jacob cut me off by pushing my head into his chest. I grumbled about his roughness but he just chuckled.

"I want to go to college with you, I do." He pressed his face into my hair and I could feel his lips against my head as he spoke. "I can't leave my dad though, he's old and he can't get along by himself. I need to stay and care for him."

I pulled away from his chest so that I could look at him. Putting a hand against his cheek I soothingly rubbed circles with my thumb, "You're such a good person, Jake. You deserve to go to college to get a better life for yourself. I know you're dad would be okay, he can get by with minimal help-"

"Nessie, listen to me!" Jake said with a bit of anger to his tone. I dropped my hand and crossed my arms over my chest. "I would love to go to college with you. I can't. I need to take care of my dad, I need to work full time, I need to save my money. I am not college bound. You are and you deserve to go to college. And while you're there I hope you have the time of your life, with or without me."

I arched an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that you want to break up just because I'll have to leave for college?" Jake couldn't be suggesting that. Doesn't he know that I won't survive college without him to lean on? I can barely get through the day without talking to him and he might want us to break up.

"You meet a lot of people in college, who's to say you'll still want to be with me once you get there." He murmured, his voice no longer held the power it had moments ago. He sounded like a little boy now. Not a man standing in front of me.

I poked him roughly in the chest, "Listen up, Jake." I ordered. "You are not getting rid of me, oh no. I'm here for the long run. If you think for even a moment that I'm going to leave you for some college guy then you are seriously mistaken. I don't want any college guys, I want you. Do not suggest something like that again, you hear me? Or so help _you,_ I will kick your ass all the way to Timbuktu."

Jacob cracked a smile that warmed my insides, "And what am I supposed to do in Timbuktu?"

"Wait for me to come an get you." I answered simply. "Why can't you try community college Jake? You could still work and go to school. You could still take care of your dad and everything, go on-line for classes. You have so many options to build a better life for yourself and your dad and you're not taking them."

I don't know what I have to say to get it through his thick skull that he needs to go to freaking college. He's dumb if he thinks he can get by in this world without college. If you don't have a college education you don't get a job. Simple as that. He could go to school for mechanics and further himself in that career, it would help him get a better job.

"Is there something wrong with my life the way it is now?" He asked defensively.

I shook my head, "No, of course not! But you talk about how stressful it is having no money and needing to work, but if you go to college you could have a better education and get better jobs."

"What if I like living how I do now, Ness? Cause, honestly, I wouldn't change a damn thing about how I've grown up and where." He snapped. "You may be used to living the good life but some of us had to actually work to get what we have. Not all of us can have our parents pay our way into college with a new 'Cullen Science Building'."

I frowned, "I got into college on my own, Jake. We didn't have to pay my way in. And you can't possibly like living like this. You barely have enough to get by on, Jake! You can hardly even fit in your little bed!"

Jake ran his fingers through his hair roughly, "I like the way I live. Just because you don't doesn't mean you need to go about trying to change things about me. I'm happy so why can't you be happy for me? Is it because your really well off that I need to be well off, too? Not all of us can be spoiled."

"I am not spoiled!"

"Yes you are! You ask for it, you get it. Whatever Renesmee wants Renesmee gets. Do you even know what it's like to have to save up for something?"

"Do you even know what it's like to live comfortably? Without having to save the money you have in case you need it?" I retorted.

"At least I know the value of my dollar."

"Fuck you, Jacob." I snapped before I turned and walked toward the end of his driveway toward the road. He's such a dick sometimes. Damn I cannot stand him. He thinks he's all knowing and perfect, acts like he's got it all figured the fuck out but he doesn't. He doesn't know what he is doing any better than the rest of us. God forbid he admit that though. He might have to actually prove to me he has a weakness, a flaw. Can't have that now can we.

"Where the hell are you going?" He shouted after me.

I flipped him off, "Home!"

I heard the crunching of feet on gravel as he appeared in front of me. "You can't walk home, it's about ten miles. You could get kidnapped."

I scowled, "Not like you could care. I'm nothing but a spoiled brat who gets whatever she wants." I spat at him before moving around him.

Jacob let out an exaggerated groan before moving back in front of me with pleading eyes. "Look, I said some mean things and I shouldn't have. But I'm not going to apologize to you for speaking the truth."

I scoffed, "Thanks. You're totally forgiven, now please, let me go get kidnapped." I shoved past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Wanna let me go?"

He shook his head, "Why the hell would I do that? Are you mad because for the first time someone told you the truth? Renesmee, you are spoiled and a bit of a bitch. Actually, you're a lot of a bitch. I will not apologize for telling you the truth."

I extended my hand and slapped him. I felt the tears prick at my eyes as I mustered up my meanest glare and shot it toward Jacob. "You don't need to tell me that. Some things you need to keep to yourself. I don't go around telling you what a womanizing, grumpy, quitter you are."

He smiled as he rubbed his cheek but didn't look angry at all that I had slapped him. "No, but maybe you should. You're getting so upset at me for telling you your flaws but it's your flaws that make me love you. If you weren't a sarcastic, spoiled, bitch then I probably wouldn't like you as much. Your flaws make you interesting."

I hate it when he is right. "I'm still mad at you. You have been nothing but a complete jerk to me."

"I know, I apologize for hurting your feelings. You just make me angry sometimes."

"You can tick me off sometimes also. I really am sorry about what I said, if you don't want to go to college, you don't have to. It's your choice not mine."

"I think it might be something you have a say in, you are only thinking of my wellbeing."

I nodded, "I really think you would do well in college. You are so smart, Jake, and determined. For you to not go to college would be a huge waste of your brain."

Jacob sighed as he stared at me. I shifted to one foot and let my arms hang down at my sides. "You really want me to go to college don't you?" I nodded to him. "You know I'm going to make you do all my admission work, right? The closest, cheapest community college you can find."

I squealed and lunged at him, pulling him into my arms and holding his warm body tight against me. His woodsy scent drifted into my nostrils and I smiled at the familiarity. Home. Jake kinda smells like home.

"You're going to be the smartest guy in community college, Jake. Just you wait and see. Oh goodness I can't wait for us both to go to college." I rambled into his shirt. Jake's arms tightened around me and I felt relieved that our little argument was over. I hate fighting with him, especially when we both say hurtful things. "You don't think I'm that spoiled do you?"

He sighed, "I don't want to get into that again."

"I didn't think I was, but you're right. I do get everything I ask for, someone always gets me what I want. Is that really bad?"

Jake stroked my hair as he answered, "It's not exactly a good thing. How are you going to learn the value of your money if you never use it?"

"I didn't mean to be so mean. I'm sorry if I insulted you, it's just hard to understand how you can be happy living so tightly when I'm used to being able to spend money whenever wherever."

Jake tilted my chin up and knelt down to kiss me. I immediately stood on my tip toes, gripping his neck for support, and met him half way. In one kiss he conveyed more than my words ever could. His kiss is an apology for ill spoken words and forgiveness for what I said. It's a kiss that makes our fighting seem stupid and frivolous.

His lips pulled back from mine, "I love you." He breathed. The movement of his words made his lips brush against mine in the most sensual way and our breaths mix into one. His hands were warm and comforting on my waist and I had never felt safer.

"I know," I replied as I pressed my lips against his again.

Jacob moved his head back though and I had only just kissed him once more when he pulled away again. "Say you love me too."

I smirked, "You know I love you."

He shook his head, "Not good enough." He moved his thumb in a circle along my hip and I immediately lost all thought in my head as every fibre of my being focused on his hand. "I want to know how much you love me."

"I love you more than you love food and football put together," I managed to get out. Could he stop moving his freaking hand? It will never matter how many times I see him naked or feel his body against mine, Jacob Black's touch will always send me into a frenzy.

He chuckled, "Try again."

"I love you more than you love me."

A small groan made it's way from Jake's mouth, "That's highly unlikely."

I giggled and gripped his face to bring his lips back to mine. I kissed him with everything I had and tried to show him just how much I really did love him, even if he was an ass sometimes. Seventy five percent of the time.

I moved down onto my feet and couldn't keep the smile off my face. Jake began awkwardly swaying us back and forth whilst humming very, very badly. "What on earth are you doing?" I asked while laughing.

"Shhh, don't ruin this. I'm dancing with you like they do in all those cheesy movies," he answered. I rolled my eyes and laid my head against his chest. He hummed a horribly off key version of some pop song on the radio and I know I'll never be able to listen to the song ever again without laughing.

After a few moments of dancing I remembered what I had planned on asking him tonight. "Hey, Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"The hospital my dad works at is having this big function to raise money for the cancer ward and I was wondering if you wanted to go. It's a black tie and gown occasion. We'd get all dressed up, have a nice dinner, and dance a whole lot." I asked him. I really hope he says yes. How fun would it be to dress up and dance all night? It would be like acting like a princess and Jacob would be my prince and for just one night everything would be perfect.

"How much are the tickets or whatever?" He asked.

I waved his question off, "My parents are covering it. They will do anything to get me to go with them to these things. You just worry about putting your cute little butt in a tux."

His fingers tugged at the locks of hair that fell to about my waist, "If it'll make you happy. You have to do something for me though."

I sighed, Jacob and his stupid ultimatums. "Depends on what it is."

"I'm going to be talking to Brandy one day this week. I need you to not instigate things with her anymore. I'm going to clear everything up between us and maybe I will be able to be friends with her. I want your support on this."

He wants to be friends with that slut! Why? And he wants me to tolerate her. No, nuh-uh, not going to happen. This is the craziest thing he has ever thought. I cannot get along with his Ex. She's still a threat; she was his first love. No matter how much I hate it she is apart of him and she still wants him.

I will not tolerate her.

"You want me to support you be friends with your ex, the girl you kissed while dating me? No. I won't allow it. Clear things up with her if you have to but you are not allowed to be friends with her. I won't instigate anything but you aren't going to be friends with her."

"Nessie," Jake sighed, "don't be like this. Aren't you friends with any of your exes?"

I shook my head, "I moved and I've kept in touch with a total of two, maybe three people. None of them are my exes. Find a different friend."

I moved away from Jacob to cross my arms over my chest. I feel a little betrayed by the fact that Jacob wants to be friends with Brandy after everything she has done. She has broken his heart and even had the audacity to mess with me.

Jacob took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his silky, shaggy hair. "I am not asking your permission. This week I will be clearing things up its Brandy. If we decide to be friends we'll be friends. You don't have to like her, you just need to tolerate her." I scowled at Jacob as he continued. "I'm your boyfriendl not your pet. You can't decide who I am and am not friends with."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Be friends with her, but know that I hate her and she second ever makes a move on you she will be answering to me. I will put that bitch in her place if I need to."

Apparently my words were funny because Jacob chuckled and kissed my forehead. My anger quickly dissipated when his soft lips touched my forehead. The familiar action was so calming to me that I leaned into Jacob's warm body.

"Ness, I know I piss you off, but I love you. It would mean a lot to me if you'd back me up on this."

"You do a lot more than piss me off," I muttered, "and you don't have my support on this. I'm not going to argue with you over it anymore because I know you'll do what you want to. Just know, I don't agree."

"Are you mad at me now?"

I shrugged, "A little but I'll get over it."

"Can I make it up to you?" Jacob asked as he nuzzled my neck. I felt his lips on my heated skin and even the simple gesture had me sighing in contentment.

"Depends on what you plan to do," I gasped as he bit down on my collar.

"Something similar to what I did to you in the shower." Jake said as he pulled me backward toward where his garage was. I followed him eagerly because what he had done to me in he shower was awesome. I definitely want him to do it again.

He pulled me into the garage and shut the door while I found a light. When I clicked it on I saw Jacob approaching me with the hungriest look in his eyes. His lips found mine and I wound my fingers in his hair.

All of my thoughts were Jacob. All I could smell, touch, taste; it was all Jake. My breaths were mixed with his and the heat on my skin was there because of him. Jake had invaded my body and taken over. I was no longer in control of my thoughts and actions; everything was in sync with him.

It was a weird, yet, amazing feeling. To be so in love with someone that you were in tune withether every move.

Jacob bit my lip and my fingers raked across his scalp. I felt my body being pressed against his couch, though I have no idea how we even got there. I pushed Jacob onto the couch and broke our kiss, his breathing was ragged. It turned me in to no end.

I moved to straddle his lap, "I want to be in control."

Jacob groaned and pulled me roughly onto his lap and I grinded into his erection. "That feels good, Ness."

I moved my lips to his neck and kissed him roughly there, sucking and biting his warm skin. His moans of encouragement sent waves of pleasure straight to my panties. I felt Jake's hands on my ass and squeAlex when he squeezed my butt.

"I don't know whether to laugh because that was cute or kiss you cause that was kinda hot," Jake mused.

"Mmm, I'd say the latter is a little more fitting," I smirked. And just like that we were making out again.

* * *

**A/N: It's totally impossible for me to express how much I love you guys. I would love to give you the world for your amazing reviews. In exchange for the words of encouragement that always make me smile, I give you a new chappy. I love you guys(:**

**Happy holidays, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. This is really short and I'm sorry but I wanted to get it up before Christmas. There is five more chapters MAX! My story is almost over:( **

** Review cutie-pies.**


	28. Fourth of July

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 61**

**Read the end author's note, pwetty pwease.  
**

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

I woke up to a text from Jacob saying: Happy two months, babe, i love you and i will see you at the bonfire tonight.

I felt giddy while reading the text, how many boyfriends actually remember month-iversaries? Not many, which is what made the text so special. My player boyfriend actually remembered our two months. That's pretty cute if you ask me.

I spent a good portion of my day lounging around the house and doing absolutely nothing. I didn't get dressed or anything, hell, I didn't even feel like putting a bra on. The only thing I accomplished was I think I ate my weight in pizza and I watched three romantic comedies. Pretty awesome day.

So it shouldn't have surprised me when I fell asleep curled up on the couch.

In my dream I was with Jacob and we were sneaking out of school but we kept getting caught and kept having to try again. Somehow there were secret doors and shit that we kept going in to. And every time we did a teacher would send us back to class. You would think that we would just quit trying but Jake and I are persistent.

We walked outside for the hundreth time and the sun gave a bright flash that caused me to squint my eyes in my dream. Jake continued to pull me to the car and right as we were about to get caught again I woke up.

I sucked in a big breath and tried to breathe once more, a simple task made hard due to the big body on top of mine. I squinted my eyes closed and tried to push the boy off of me, "Let me sleep you ass!"

Jacob laughed and grabbed my wrists in one hand and moved so that he was laying completely on top of me. "Tell me I'm the best boyfriend ever," he ordered.

I opened one eye only to glare at his handsome face, "You are the biggest jerk I know."

There was a camera in front of my face and then a flash, "You take the funniest pictures, Ness." Jake told me before he quickly leaned in to kiss my nose.

His heavy body left mine and he started walking toward the kitchen, "Go shower fast, I need you to go shopping with me." And then I heard him say, "Hey Mrs. C, got any food?"

I huffed and shouted to him, "I'll only go if you buy me lunch!" I sat up in the sofa and stretched.

Jacob shouted back at the same time my mom shouted to me, "You're eating off the dollar menu at McDonalds." and "You've had six slices of pizza today."

I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to get ready, starting by showering. I showered as quickly as I could since I knew Jake would probably eat out my entire kitchen if I took too long. After brushing my teeth for the second time today and dressing, I grabbed a hairbrush and quickly ran it through my hair. I didn't really have time to do much else other than throw it up in a messy ponytail.

I looked cute though. My high waisted shorts and Jacob's button up shirt that I had stolen awhile ago, paired with a decorative tank-top, made up for the hair malfunction. I quickly put on a light layer of makeup and some jewelry before slipping on my Keds and bounding down the stairs, phone tucked securely in my back pocket. This has to be record time for me to get ready. Showered and dressed in twenty minutes. Maybe twenty five. That's awesome and a world record. Maybe.

I skipped into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Jake's cheek before plopping in his lap. "What's up buttercup?" I asked him and took a bite of the sandwich he had made. Yum, turkey.

"Trying to eat my food. It's a good sandwich, right?" He took another bite and smiled at me through all the food hanging out of his mouth. I smacked his to make him shut his mouth and then put my hand over his face to block out the food he was showing me.

"Eew, Jake! That's gross! Chew with your mouth closed." I scolded him playfully.

He laughed and licked my hand, leaving bits of food on it. I pretended to gag and wiped it on his shirt, leaving a mess of soggy bread on it. "You just ruined a perfectly good shirt." He deadpanned.

I shrugged, "More reason for you to not wear a shirt."

Rolling his eyes, he stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and said, "Speaking of shirts," he mumbled with his food filled mouth "isn't this mine?" He fingered the fabric and his eyes shone with amusement. I bit my lip and busied his hand with mine so he'd stop playing with the shirt. "It is my shirt, you stole my shirt!"

"I didn't think you'd miss it much..."

Jacob kissed my temple and pushed me off of him, "It looks better on me, but you can keep it." He deadpanned. "Okay, let's go food shopping!"

I scoffed at his comment of telling me I didn't look good. "I look just fine in this thank you. You-you jerk!"

Jake pretended to pout as he backed out of the kitchen, "Awe, is little Nessie gonna cry about it?" He held his arms open, "come here little baby, let Jakey make it all better."

Taking the opportunity of him welcoming me with open arms, I ran and jumped into him. Jake stumbled back, "Jeez, babe, loose a little weight would ya?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes and pinched the skin of his stomach, "I don't think it's me who needs to loose a little weight. You're the one who's stomach is going soft."

He swatted my hand away and began walking. I felt his fingers pinch my stomach and I squirmed. "You're going a little soft, too. Maybe we should do some exercising together," he waggled his eyebrows in a way that told me he wasn't thinking of doing crunches and jumping jacks as exercising.

"Naw, I'm a girl. It's okay for me to be a little soft," I told him, "but you, you can't afford to loose those abs. Who's to say I'll still want you when their gone?"

Jacob chuckled and for a moment his dark brown eyes hypnotized me and I was incredibly aware of how tightly he was holding me against his warm, hard body. Incredibly aware of just how awesome Jake looked today and how handsome he truly was. I felt my hand go up to trace his cheek bone and Jake shivered under my touch. "You're so pretty," I said imprudently.

"Pretty? I hardly think I'm 'pretty'; hot, sexy, handsome. Any of those would work, not pretty."

I blushed and felt really embarrassed that I had just called my boyfriend pretty. It was his own damn fault for making me so entranced by him though! I can't think straight when he's around. And who could have understandable thoughts when their boyfriend was around? Especially when you're head-over-heels in love with the guy and can't help but fall a little more with each passing day.

"I spoke without thinking," I muttered and buried my face into his chest. Jake held me tighter and made me feel like a small child wrapped in their father's embrace.

"It's okay, pretty girl, I think it's cute."

Jake set me down by the car and opened my door for me, allowing me to get in before he shut it and walked around to the other side of the car. Once he was in and situated we were on our way to Forks only store in town that would be providing for Jacob's food list. A list that was extensively long and would be very expensive. But La Push did fund raisers for gatherings like this and everyone pitched in. It would bring the cost down for Jake a whole lot, if not pay it all. And what they couldn't pay I probably would, after all, I am going to this bonfire too.

Before we went to the store though we stopped off to get me some McDonalds. I had to eat it on the way, but I managed to finish the Big Mac before we got to the store. I shoved the fries in the bag, I'll eat them later. There's no use letting all those deliciously salty fries go to waste.

We pulled into the parking lot and I immediately hopped out of the car and started for the store, leaving Jake behind.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jake called as he jogged to catch up with me.

"I want to get back in time to eat my fries while they are still warm," I said as I grabbed his big hand in mine. "Besides, the sooner we finish shopping the sooner I get to take another nap, preferably with you this time."

The doors to the store slid open automatically and the crisp, cool air hit my face and legs, making me shiver. I unconciously leaned closer to Jake's warm body as we walked toward the cart rack.

"I'd be happy to lay around with you all day, but I don't think we're going to have time for another nap. I'm putting you in charge of cooking," he informed me. Well, that's nice to know. I'm not a fantastic cook but I'm pretty sure that Jake can't cook for shit. We wouldn't want all the party-goers to die of food poisoning, especially when they contributed to buying the food.

"Don't worry," Jake began, "you only have to make the dips and appetizer stuff. We'll make the burgers and dogs later." He grabbed a cart and began pushing it toward our first destination, the vegetable and fruit section.

It was cold in this section and I stuck close to Jake, trying to steal some of his warmth. "How are you not freezing?" I asked him as he picked out some tomatoes.

Jake shrugged and wrapped the arm around me that was holding the bag he was putting the tomatoes in. I took comfort in his warmth. "I'm always warm, hot actually. I should have thought to tell you to bring a jacket."

I kissed his jaw and grabbed the bag of tomatoes from him, "No, it's okay. I'll get warmer once we get away from the cold sections."

"You're going to love the freezer aisles then," Jake chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and moved away from him to situate myself inside the cart (even though I'm way to big to fit comfortably in it). I placed the tomatoes in the basket so I wouldn't smush them and waited for Jake to gather the rest of the food. They really should think about cushioning these carts; they are awfully uncomfortable on the back. And really, really cold!

Jake pushed me around the store and randomly grabbed at what he needed. As he pushed the cart with me in it he kept making car noises and really sharp turns. I couldn't help but laugh as I crashed into the sides of cart. Jake even had the other shoppers smiling at our immaturity and they all laughed as I squealed on every turn. When Jake came to a quick stop I leaned forward then painfully flew backwards.

"You are the worst cart driver," I muttered to him. I rubbed my back and I'm sure if I lifted up my shirt you would see the cart imprints in my skin.

Jake smiled cheekily and brushed his hand along my cheek as he walked past to pick up the last items on our list; drinks. He piled different cases into the bottom of the cart and grabbed two more. Jake looked at me expectingly, "If your going to take up all that room in the cart your going to need to do some work."

I moved the food off of my lap and took the cases from him one by one. It was a surprise that we were able to fit everything in here plus me. But most of the things weren't in big boxes, if you didn't include the drinks. All the meats were pre-packaged, the vegetables in bags, the chips in bags, and everything else was little. There was just a lot of it all.

"Okay, driver, to the cash registers!" I ordered as I clung to the cart for my life. Jacob pushed the cart like a maniac to the registers and when we got there we were both laughing and slightly out of breath. Jake's brown eyes were surveying me and his lips were turned up into a wide grin, a grin that seemed carefree. He looked beautiful and I felt myself love him a little more.

"I love you, Iron Man."

Jake leaned over the cart and I met him halfway, our lips touched briefly before he said, "I love you too, Little Monster."

When it was our turn to check out I helped Jake put all the items on the conveyor belt and then organized the bags around me. He paid soon after and we left to go put everything in his little car. The whole shopping trip had been fun, surprisingly. I have never had that much fun grocery shopping, no matter who I went with. Jake seems to have a way to make everything we do fun.

Once everything was in the car (including us) we were on our way to Jake's house where I would be cooking and he would be setting up with all the LaPush boys. I wouldn't be alone though, apparently Laura and Amber would be there. Which is good because I don't know if I would be able to keep myself entertained for that long without company.

We pulled into his driveway after the twenty minute drive and I rushed toward his front door. "What about the groceries?" Jake called as I pulled open the front door.

"I'm recruiting!" I yelled back. I walked into his house and was immediately met by two sets of arms wrapping around me. "It's been forever since I've seen you guys!"

Amber was first to answer, "It's been a whole week, Ness!"

"We have so much to talk about," Laura said in a quieter voice.

I pulled away from the girls who had grown to be my best friends over summer. "Come help me with the groceries before Jake throws a fit." I looked over their shoulder to the two boys playing video games on Jake's t.v., "You two! Come help, please."

They both simultaneously groaned but got up and followed us all out. Laura and Amber chatted with me throughout the entire grocery process while the guys pretended to bring a whole bunch of things in. In reality, they were slowly carrying in one bag at a time. Joke is on them, they just made more trips for themselves to get to the car. Once all the groceries were put away I leaned against the counter and we all began gossiping.

"Well, for starters," Laura began, "that guy you dated, Chase, he knocked someone up."

My eyes bugged out, "What! Who's the unlucky girl?"

Amber smirked, "It was that annoying whore you got in a fight with. The girl who got you suspended for three days."

"Karma at it's best, that's what she gets for being an evil bitch." I told them.

Jake walked in the room then with the other two guys, "Who's an evil bitch?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little face over," I told him knowing he wouldn't like being called pretty. "Why aren't you guys out setting everything up?"

Jake rolled his eyes at me and Quil answered my question, "Cause we came to tell you three we were off. Embry over here didn't wanna leave without telling Amber where he was going."

"Aw," Laura cooed, "how cute. You like for her to know where you are going." Embry's face flushed red and smacked Quil on the back of the head muttering something about 'Shut your girlfriend up'.

I looked away from the others to look at Jake and found that he was staring at me too. "Alright," I said as I stared at Jake, "you guys get out of here. We were talking before you guys interrupted." Amber and Laura made comments of agreement and the boys gave us looks of dismissal.

Jake walked over and gave me a quick kiss, "Call me if you need me." He said in a quiet voice.

I sighed and pushed on his shoulder, "The longer you stay the less food you'll have." That seemed to do the trick. All three of the boys left in a bit of a hurry and left us girls alone in the kitchen. The idea of them leaving us to do the cooking seemed a little sexist and the feminist in me was a little irked. Not irked enough to trust them to cook food for over fifty people though.

We began mixing everything together needed for the dips and laying out vegetable dishes when Laura spoke up with some very interesting news. "I had sex with Quil two days ago."

I stopped stirring the cheese dip to gape at her, "What?"

A very red Laura shrugged and tried to focus her attention on perfectly arranging crackers and cheese onto a platter. I looked to an equally shocked Amber. "I cannot believe it! How was it? Did he hurt you?" Amber asked.

"I swear to all the is mighty if he hurt you I'll kill him."

Laura shook her head, "No, he didn't hurt me. And it was amazing, better than I have ever had. I feel so much closer to him now, too. It was so cute how nervous he was; he was spilling drinks and he couldn't get my bra off at first." She laughed as she spoke and I laughed too.

The thought of Quil not being able to get a girls bra off is funny. He seemed to get mine off just fine that one time we did it.

"Where did you guys do it?" Amber asked as she chewed on some celery.

"At my house, my parents are out of town right now for a wedding of some third cousin."

"How many times did you do it?" I asked her completely enthralled in the conversation.

She blushed and whispered a very quiet, "Twice."

"Twice!" Amber gushed.

"Oh, goodness! Our innocent Laura isn't so innocent is she! And he wasn't even your first." I went back to stirring my cheese dip and watched her bury her face into her hands at my comment. It was just so weir to think of Laura as not a virgin.

Needless to say all conversation after that was very, very minuscule and boring. After a couple hours some of the LaPush women flooded Jake's house and took over for us. They told us what a wonderful job we had done and how they would take it from here. Thank goodness, too. I think my hands might fall off from so much stirring. And poor Laura might puke if she has to look at another cracker.

We walked out to the beach an noticed that the boys were completely finished setting up and were lounging around on the sand with an abandoned football not too far away. Lazy boys.

I jogged over and plopped myself down in a surprised Jacob's lap. "When is the party starting?" I asked him.

Instead of answering he kissed me in a very good way. I didn't have to look over at our friends to know that they had turned their heads away from our direction. It also helped that Quil was chanting 'get a room' very quietly.

I smiled into our kiss and Jake gently bit my lip and tugged at it. I kissed him again, a little more roughly, before pulling away and pressing his cheek to mine. "I guess our party starts now," I whispered gently.

I leaned back from Jacob to face the rest of our friends and leave him to ponder my words. "So, what normally happens on Fourth of July?"

Embry answered first, "Fireworks, eating, dancing."

"Fireworks come first, eating is normally done in the beginning, and dancing happens at the end when all of the adults get trashed." Quil added.

"Which is normally when we start drinking or sneaking away." Jacob said the last part quietly so that I could only hear him.

"That sounds like a good time. So when does all this start?" Laura asked.

"In about twenty minutes when it starts getting dark. Everyone is already starting to arrive and someone is starting up the grill now." Embry told us.

"Ugh, thank goodness! I am starved and I do not want another stupid carrot or celery stick." Amber groaned.

It seemed to take forever for it to get dark and for everyone to show up. And twice as long for the food to get ready. It felt like years. But soon enough unfamiliar faces started walking in and greeted the boys as if they had known them for forever. A lot of the the people here are people who live on the reservation, I don't think this is a party for people of Forks.

Though I did see a couple teenagers and a couple families from Forks. It was mainly LaPush people though. Which is chill with me, it's a chance to make more friends. After eating we watched the boys let off a few fireworks and then I pulled Jacob out to dance with me a little. Problem is, Jake is kinda a shitty dancer. So it was more of me dancing and him awkwardly swaying.

"Ja-ake," I sighed, "just do what I do. Dancing isn't _that_ hard."

I grabbed his hands and tried to direct him on how to dance but he just couldn't get it. "I swear, you're too stiff."

Jake snorted, "No girls ever complained about that before."

I playfully shoved his shoulder, "Not like that you perv. Loosen up a bit and just go with the flow. Watch me." And watch he did. Jacob didn't take his eyes off of me as I swung my hips in time with the music.

"If I dance like that everyone here will think I'm gay. I'm perfectly fine with watching you."

I groaned, "Watching me is all you will be doing if you don't attempt to dance with me!"

With a glare thrown in my direction Jake tried to take my advice dancing and was almost getting the hang of it when the main firework show started going off again, giving him the perfect excuse to lead me off the dance floor. We went and sat next to everyone else on the beach and watched the lit up sky.

"It was a nice try, Ness. Jake isn't a big dancer." Amber told me.

"Yeah, so I noticed." I told her. My favorite firework lit up the sky and I gasped. "That ones my favorite!"

"The one that looks like a tree?" Laura asked.

I nodded and leaned back against Jake, "I think it's so pretty and neat."

"My favorite is the one that goes off more than once after it's been shot out. It looks like it crackles in the sky," Amber said.

We all discussed our favorite fireworks for awhile but soon they ran out and we had to find another thing to amuse ourselves. Embry and Amber left to go back to his house and Quil and Laura went to dance. Unlike Jake, Quil liked to dance and was actually pretty good at it. It was cute to watch him teach Laura, too.

"Now that everyone has abandoned us, what are we gonna do, Ness?" Jake asked as he kissed a little on my neck.

"We could always try dancing again," I suggested.

Jake snorted, "No. I was thinking something that involved you and me in my bedroom."

"I don't know, Jake. If you can't dance well with music how are you going to dance in your room without it?"

Jake rolled me over on top of him and encircled me in his arms, effectively crushing me to his warm chest. I looked down as his chiseled face that was only lit by the little moonlight we had since we were so far away from the fire. One of his hands slipped up my back and I gasped. His hand rested on the back of my head as he pushed it closer to his. "Don't play stupid, Ness."

His breath tickled my lips and they parted for him as I stared into his dark eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair to push his bangs off his forehead, "You can never get enough can you, Jake?"

"Mmm, I just can't quit you."

He kissed me and I let myself melt into him. His muscled body was soft underneath me and his hands were gently as they held me closer to him. All the teasing was out of me as I kissed him and my body yearned for him. I was craving more from him, more than this gently touch and slow kiss. I wanted to feel all of him and get to know him in ways that I never had before. "Let's go to your room." I whispered.

Jake rolled us over and helped me up. We ran across the beach together and probably looked like two teenagers up to know good. Which is okay, because that exactly what we are.

* * *

**A/N: ****Review cutie-pies. I don't know why but it took days to write this.**

**Three chapters left: A day with all the friends together, the hospital dance function, and an epilogue which will be set after college.  
**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! You don't have to, but I created another account (I don't want to release my private one) that you guys can follow me on!**

**Just go to live-for-the-tomorrow (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**If you'll follow me you'll totally get to know me more by my posts (some are really depressing, so be warned) and you can message me on, like, updates and stuff.**

**Okay! Have a fantastic day, I love you guys :3  
**


	29. End of the beginning

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 63**

**It's a tad short, but at least it's an update. **

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

I did a once over of myself in the mirror for one last time before I met Jacob downstairs. My red dress was a modest one because I was going to my dad's work function. The red material cinched up top around my bust and flowed around my figure down to my knees. The thick straps crossed in the back and disappeared behind the natural wave of my hair. My black pumps paired with my mainly black jewelry completed my outfit nicely.

I think I look nice and I can only hope Jacob thinks the same thing.

I grabbed my thin, long strapped purse that could really only hold my cellphone and my debit card and some cash. It would do for tonight but it's not something I'm going to make a habit of carrying around. I headed for the door and descended the stairs quickly. I followed the sounds of my parents and Jake talking to the living room. When I walked in smiles crossed my parents faces while Jake's jaw dropped slightly.

"Honey, you look beautiful," my dad said as he kissed my forehead.

My mom gripped me tightly in a hug, "You look stunning."

I hugged her back, "Thanks mom, you look pretty too."

My dad grabbed her arm and then her hand as he pulled my mom out of the room. "Meet us at the hospital soon, I don't want you showing up with only five minutes left." Dad told us as he and my mom left. I like his subtle way of leaving Jake and I alone. Totally not obvious at all...

When I heard the front door shut I finally turned to Jake and nearly lost my balance. Jake was always handsome, no matter what he was wearing. But today, he was indescribable. The sight of Jake with a fresh haircut in a well fitted suit was doing many things to me. I had never seen him look so good.

I puffed my cheeks with air and blew it out quickly. "Wow, you look handsome. Really, really handsome." I complemented him.

Jake crossed the room and pulled me close to him, resting his hands on my hips. "Renesmee, I can honestly say there are not words to describe you right now. You are just..." he looked me over once more and took a deep breath, "beautiful and gorgeous and perfect and..."

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. Our sweet kiss sent tingles through my body and happy thoughts running through my head.

"There isn't going to be any young guys there tonight, right?" Jake asked when we ended our kiss.

I shrugged, "I'm not too sure, probably. Why?"

Jake scowled, "I was just wondering if I was going to spending the entire night fighting people off of you."

I giggled at grabbed at the tie of his suit, tugging it down so that he lowered his head to mine. "I think it's me who will have to worry about fighting people off."

Jacob smiled and inched his head toward mine so that his lips grazed mine softly. "I do look pretty good, don't I?" He said smugly.

I snorted,very much a mood breaker, and shoved him away gently. "Way to kill the moment, Jake." I joked.

He linked arms with me and we headed for the door, "You are the one who snorted like a pig."

"Yeah, we'll, you look like a pig!" I said childishly in lack of a good insult.

Jake shut the door behind me, locking the handle first. "Good one, Ness. I might go home now and cry myself to sleep."

I rolled my eyes and headed for my car that Jake would be driving, much to my dismay. We had argued over who would drive their for days. Jake wanted to drive but I wanted to take my car. It ended up where my dad took Jake's side on him driving my car. The stupid traitor.

Once Jake had finally gotten his butt into the car we took off down the road to the exit to my neighborhood. The ride itself was quick and smooth. Jake likes to drive fast but he is a great driver. Even if I do fear we are going to have twenty speeding tickets by time we get to the function.

"How has your day been beautiful?" Jake asked as he turned down my radio a bit.

"It was alright, I slept in until eleven and then made pancakes before getting ready. How was your day?"

"It was good until I found out you made pancakes and didn't invite me over." Jacob pretend pouted and I reached over to pinch his cheeks.

In a baby voice I said, "Is wittle Jakey all upset now?"

Jake pushed my hand away from his face with a frown, "Stop that it hurts."

I giggled and shoved his shoulder lightly, which caused him to jerk the wheel a bit. "Wow, Jake. Drive much?"

He scowled and attempted to smack my shoulder bit I moved and he hit the seat. "Just wait until we get out of this car, you are mine."

I'm already yours stupid, I thought with the shake of my head. "We'll see about that."

We spent the rest of the drive bantering back and forth to each other like we always do. Jacob got us to the hospital safely and when we pulled up to the front he gave the keys to the valet who parked the car for us so that we could go ahead and walk inside. I linked hands with Jake and pressed myself close to him, inhaling his scent. The cologne he is wearing today smells amazing.

"I say we hit the food table first, I'm starved." Jake suggested as we walked through the hospital doors which were decorated tastefully.

I thought back to what my dad had said would be happening tonight. He had basically given me an overview of the night and I am pretty sre he said we would all be sitting down to eat a meal prepared by the hospital.

"I think we're supposed to wait until they serve us dinner..." I said trailing off in an unsure voice.

"Nessie, you and I both know I will still be hungry when they serve dinner." Jake reminded me. He was probably right, a little snack wouldn't fill him up. We would probably end up stopping off to get more food on the way home anyway. It wouldn't hurt for him to eat a snack.

"Mmkay, you get some food and I'll grab us some seats." I told him as we entered the dining hall where the function was taking place. The cafeteria has been completely transformed. Twinkling lights were strung from the ceilings and tables were scattered about the floor with white table cloths and soft blue candles adjourning them. It all looks so magical and surreal.

Jake pecked me on the cheek, "I'll be right back, beautiful."

I blushed from his compliment and my heart fluttered fast in my chest. No matter how many times tells me I'm beautiful it still never fails to surprise me and make me feel totally loved and excited. It's an odd reaction for me to have, especially when it's just my boyfriend saying it. It doesn't matter though, Jake's compliments still bring out the strangest reactions in me.

I watched Jake retreat and admired him in a suit from the back. Words cannot describe how handsome he looks today with his hair cut and face shaved, Jacob looks better than normal.

I looked around for a couple open seats and found that most of the tables were occupied. It wasn't until Dr. Porter, a close friend of my dad's, waved his hand over to me that I saw two open seats. I hurried quickly over to the open seats and took a seat next to Dr. Porter and his wife who smiled kindly at me.

"Thank you so much for catching my eye, it is a mad-house in here. I never would have found a seat." I said with a small smile to the older couple.

Dr. Porter's wife smiled lovingly at me, "It is no trouble at all dear, you looked so lost over there trying to find a seat."

"You haven't seen your father at all, have you?" Dr. Porter asked.

I shook my head, "He and my mother left before me and I just got here so I have yet to see him. I'm sure he's around here somewhere, he is quiet the socialite." I rambled to them as I glanced around for Jake. I don't think he saw where I sat down and I really need to find him to wave at him or something.

Dr. Porter's wife nodded, "I really wish they would turn up, your mother and I always have the best of conversations."

I gave her a kind closed lipped smile. After another moment of scanning the crowds I finally spotted Jake with his two plates of food and confusion evident on his face. He looked so adorable with the way he was glancing around like a lost child, his eyes scanned across the tables and never once fell on mine.

I stuck my hand up and waved it back and forth, trying to catch his attention. Eventually he caught sight of me and relief became evident on his handsome face. Jacob quickly made his way toward me, being careful not to spill his food. To Jacob spilling food is considered a sin. I don't think I have ever seen him spill or waste a single piece of food.

When he finally came over to sit down next to me he had trouble pulling his seat out and ended up tripping into the seat. I placed my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughing. Jacob drops my food in front of me and playfully shoves my shoulder before taking a piece of food from the plate.

"Took you long enough to get over here," I mutter before I begin to dig into my plate.

Jacob snorts and chews on his food. "Everybody and their brother is here today, that's not my fault. You could have caught my eye sooner, ya know, so I wasn't walking around like an idiot for five minutes."

I reach my arm up to run my fingers in his newly cut hair, "Poor baby, did you have to deal with all the big, bad, mean people?"

Jake shrugs off my touch and sticks his tongue out at me. "If you are going to make fun of me then maybe I should leave you to deal with this mad house on your own."

I arch and eyebrow at him and glance at him from the corner of my eye. "Do you plan on walking home?"

"No, you're going to carry me."

I laughed and had to choke down some of my food. Me carry him? Oh goodness no. I can't even lift one of his legs let alone his entire body, the idea of me carrying him is insane. I throw a grape at him and it hits him in the cheek.

"Hey! Don't waste food like that!" Jake scolds me.

I roll my eyes, "Sorry, babe, won't happen again."

Eventually Jacob and I finish our food and I have to talk Jake out of getting seconds. We will be eating a real meal soon, that was only meant trifold us over for a little while. But talking zjacob out of eating is nearly impossible.

If it wasn't for Dr. Porter and his wife striking up acomer station with the two of us I'm pretty sure Jake would have eaten the entire snack table. We talked about college and I'm pleased to hear that Jake has committed to going four years at a community college nearby. His employer even said he would accommodate him with his hours.

Apparently Jacob has some real promise in being a mechanic, something that he enjoys doing. I'm so proud of him and excited. He loves working in cars and to be able to go to college for this and have a job waiting for him when he gets out is big.

Who knows, maybe one day Jake will be able to open up his own mechanic shop in LaPush.

As for me, I told them that I planned on working in dentistry. I'm not too sure what I want to do yet but I think that could be a good career; it's solid and has good pay. I would be able to financially support myself and getting a job would be pretty easy.

The Porters were surprised that I didn't want to go into medical, but I have no plans to continue on the family medical line. I've seen what my dad's job is like and that is way too demanding for me. Besides, I could not deal with someone dying.

"C'mon," Jake whispered in my ear, "let's go dance some."

I nodded and he helped knout of my seat and onto the dance floor. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist. Together we swayed and shuffled our feet, neither of us are very good slow dancers.

"You look so handsome Jake," I complimented, "we should dress you up in a suit more often."

Jacob snorted, "Fat chance, this thing is ridiculous. My movement is restricted, every time I try and raise my arms above my head the whole thing feels like its going to tear."

"But you look so good in it, like a new man. It's very sexy."

Jake's thumbs rubbed circles on my waist and he squeezed gently. "If I look half as good as you do then I must look pretty damn hot. You look so beautiful tonight."

We continued on like that for a couple songs, just complimenting each other. Eventually my parents came over and instructed us to grab our seats in the next room because dinner is being served soon. Jake didn't need to be told twice and soon he was pulling me into the next room to find the Cullen table.

We sat down next to another couple and waited for the food to be served. I leaned into Jake and felt him press his lips to the top of my head. I let my eyes flutter close for a few moments and just focused on how Jacob's fingers were drawing shapes on my arm.

"I love you, baby," Jake whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help the smile that made its way to my cheeks or the ekip in my heartbeat. A girl will never tire from hearing those three words from the boy she truly loves. "I love you more," I teased.

Jake pulled me close to him and our chairs were pushed against each other. He wrapped his arm around me and buried his face into my hair. "I highly doubt that."

I smirked, "Wanna bet?"

Jake pressed his lips to my cheek, "I'd bet you a billion-trillion dollars that I love you more."

"I hope your ready to pay up then, because your wrong."

Jake replied to me but I didn't hear it over the commotion my parents made as they sat down next to Jacob and me. My dad scowled briefly at mine and Jake's closeness but a quick elbow in the ribs from my mom wiped the look right off his face.

"You kids having fun?" My mom asked.

I nodded as I sat up some and kept my knee pressed against Jacob's as well as my shoulder. "It is packed in here, I was surprised we found a seat at all earlier."

My dad chuckled, "I take it you guys checked out the snack tables?"

"You could say that," Jake replied in a light tone. "It would be a bit of an understatement though, Nessie practically ate out the entire table."

"What?" I gasped, "You were the one who finished both of our plates and still wanted more."

Jake playfully nudged my shoulder, "Details, details."

"Details, details," I mimicked.

My parents smiled at us before they were brought into conversation by the couple next to them. Do all of the doctors know each other? I know it's not that big of a hospital that my dad works at but they do have a lot of staff members.

Eventually our food was served and I ate a mediocre chicken breast, mashed potatoes, soup, and steamed vegetables. For desert we had the choice of chocolate cake or vanilla cake. I obviously went for the chocolate cake which turned out to be on of the best things ever.

"Oh my goodness, that is some damn good cake." I moaned as I finished the last bite. I slumped in my chair. I clutched my stomach and wished some of the fullness away. I have eaten way too much food and I am so regretting it now.

Jake apparently felt the same way because he too leaned back and clutched his stomach. He playfully leaned on me and forced me to fall toward the side. It was a hassle to hold my weight and his and I was dangerously close from falling off the edge.

"Get off you fatty!" I groaned.

Jake pushed further on to me, "I'm so full, Ness. Hold me." He whined.

"Ugh, what are you, two?" I pushed and shoved until he finally got off of me with a huge grin in his face.

"You look so pissed right now," Jake said as he tried to bite back a laugh.

When I glanced at my parents I noticed they were trying not to laugh also. My mom sipped on her drink while my dad coughed into his hand, both trying to conceal their amused smiles. Oh haha we'rejust so cute.

"I need to walk off some of this food, come on stupid," I said and grabbed Jake's hand.

"Coming, lovely," he chirped back.

We walked around the billion tablea filled with people and then toward the doors outside. When I had finally reached tout fresh outside air I took a deep breath and let the warm air cool my heated skin. It is hot inside that hospital and even the warm summer air seems cooling to me.

I readjusted our hands so that I was no longer dragging Jake but walking with him. We walked around the perimeter of the hospital and let the nigut fill the silence between us. The chirping of bugs and soft whoosh of the trees filled our ears.

After making it toward the back of the hospital Jake sighed and I looked up at him with questions in my eyes.

"Y'know, you leave soon." Jake whispered.

I nodded and quietly said, "A little less than two weeks."

"I am gonna miss you so much. It will be weird not having you here with me. I don't really know what I'm going to do with myself." Jake admitted to me.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to be away from you, it is going to be hard. But I'm only a forty five minute drive and we will see each other often. I will be here on all the holidays and some weekends."

"It won't be the same though. I won't be able to see you anytime I want to or hold you. Who else am I going to bug all day when you're gone?"

I smiled, "Quil is staying, I'm sure he'd love it if you bugged him a bit. I'm sure if you played your cards right he would even let you hold his hand and toe him out on dates."

Jake made a gagging sound at my proposition and muttered something about not being ale to look at Quil the same way again.

"It's funny how far we have come," I stated as I looked up at the clear night sky. The moon wasn't out but the star were.

"Yeah, a few months ago I had a bet I could get in your pants and it turns out Quil beat me to it." Jake said with a little malice in his tone.

"It's not his fault he showed up first, maybe if you were as charming as him you would have been my first Forks guy."

Jake shrugged, "I'm still not happy about that, he knew I wanted you."

"You wanted to fuck me and quit mnearly said in exasperation.

Jake smirked at me, "Trust me, love, I could never have quit you." Well then that makes to of us, I never could have gone back to just random guys. Jake is perfect for me.

But I won't tell him that. "I'm glad one of us can be pleased." I joked.

Jake grabbed my waist and pushed me against the hospital building before covering my body with his. His dark eyes bore into mine and I stared up at him, completely turned on by his roughness. "Doesn't seem that way when you moan my name. I'm sure you are more than pleased when you are with me."

"Wouldn't want to hurt your ego," I retorted with a grin.

He ran his hand down the side of my dress, sending sparks of fire dancing across the skin he touched. "Perhaps I need to remind you of just how pleased you are."

I smirked, "Perhaps," I slid from my space between him and the wall and began backing away. "Perhaps it's you who needs a little wake up call."

Jake grinned and it did wondrous things to me. He began to walk toward me slowly, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt as he did. "C'mon, Ness, don't make me chance you. I just want a kiss."

I glanced toward his lips, those perfect pink lips that were always soft and warm as they held mine. The lips that had always appealed to me ever since I met Jacob.

"You are going to have to chance me for it, it will be good for you to get a bit of exercise." I teased him.

Jake rolled his eyes, "God I love you."

I melted a bit on the inside but kept my exterior strong, "C'mon Jake," I said teasingly, "try and catch me."

I took of running knowing he would follow, he would always follow.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, over a month. But my AP classes have been swamping me with work and I am struggling to keep my A's and B's. ****I cut the chapter with their friends because I have been trying to write it for about a month now and I simply can't, the inspiration for it just won't come to me. I'm really sorry about that.**

**Just the epilogue left, review please(:**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**RENESMEE POV:**

**Five Years Later**

I took a deep breath and tried to savor the last bit of heat that was in my car before I would be forced to step out into the freezing, windy, snowy weather. Late December weather sucks ass. "Coldest winter in fifty years," I muttered as I watched the snow flurries dance around outside of my warm car. I can barely see our house in all it's red glory sitting nestled between two giant piles of snow that Jacob still has yet to clear away. He was supposed to be doing that today, seeing as how it was Saturday and I would be gone. I guess he decided that staying inside was a better idea; I can't really blame him.

I pull up my scarf around my face and put my hat on so that it covers my ears before finally pulling on some thick gloves. With my purse on my shoulder and keys securely in my hands I burst from the car and immediately fall into snow that is barely past my ankles. I literally kick my car door shut and click the lock button. "Damn snow," I mutter to myself.

I trudge as fast as I can to our front door and pull it open quickly before jumping inside, not bothering to knock the snow off my shoes before I shut it again. I glanced around our house and frowned at it's quietness. I could have swore Jake was home, he never said he was going anywhere and his car is still here.

I walk toward the kitchen and place my purse down on the table and then flick on a light. Glancing at the clock on our microwave I notice it's past six. "Well, it looks like carry-out for dinner tonight." I mutter to myself.

I walk through the small house and head toward our bedroom, the same bedroom Jake had remodeled after Billy's death. Billy had passed away from a heart attack during mine and Jake's second year of college. Jacob had been devastated for weeks and nothing could pull him out of the depression he had fallen into. It took months before he was finally better and when he had finally taken control of his life once more he actually broke up with me. Jacob had tried to get rid of everything that was once apart of his old life, even his best friends.

We were only apart six months but it felt like an eternity. We met back up at Quil and Laura's wedding and he apologized profusely later that night. We never stopped loving each other and it seemed that we cared more deeply for one and other after we got back together. After being together another three months Jacob proposed to me and we were married a year later, a few months before I finished college for assistant dentistry and he for being a certified mechanic.

Together we had remodeled the house to make it one with a more cheery attitude, since it had turned very depressing after Billy's passing. Pictures of Jacob's dad were everywhere in the house as was his presence.

I pulled off my scarf and gloves as I walked toward our bedroom, when I pushed the door open my eyes fell on a sleeping Jacob. A tan arm was thrown over his face and the covers were pushed down to his waist, showing his still toned chest. I rolled my eyes at my lazy husband, he is supposed to be shoveling snow in his day off.

I quietly began undressing myself to get into some comfortable pajamas. I pulled open the dresser drawer and yanked out a big shirt.

"Now this is a sight to wake up to," Jake's sleep filled voice filled the room.

I turned toward him in only my bra and underwear with my shirt in hand. "You wake up to this sight nearly everyday."

Jacob gave me a goofy smile and gestured for me to come closer. I tossed the shirt back into the drawer and sauntered my way over to Jacob. When I got close enough his hands grabbed my hips and pulled me to straddle him. I was suddenly very aware that there was no more than four layers of cloth between us.

"I missed you today," Jacob said as his hands moved about my skin, "you were gone later than you were supposed to be."

I leaned forward and kissed Jacob to let him know that I had missed him too. Jacob's tongue invaded my mouth like it had so many times before and his hands gripped my elevated butt and squeezed. I moaned into his mouth and broke away from our kiss.

"I would have been back sooner but I got caught up in playing with Amber's baby. Her little boy is so cute." I told Jake as I pushed the covers back off of him. And I had needed her advice. Jake and I would soon have a cute little kid running around. I still didn't know how to tell him.

I pressed my lips to his chest as his fingers began unhooking my bra. "I missed out on time with you because of a baby?" Jake asked sarcastically.

I bit down lightly on to his skin and Jacob groaned. I trailed my mouth up to his neck and rolled my hips against his. "You know how cute her kid is."

Jacob grunted in agreement as he removed my bra and captured my lips in his. Jacob's manhood poked into me and I let out a bit of gasp. "You like that," Jacob commented breathlessly and pushed his pelvis into mine again.

"I want you in me," I ordered. My fingers shoved down his boxers before I shimmied out of my underwear.

I felt Jacob's fingers enter me roughly causing me to call out his name. Jacob chuckled and pulled his fingers out of me leaving me feeling empty. "Touch yourself baby," he said as he took one of my hands and place it where his fingers were.

I did as he asked, knowing this was something that turned Jacob on immensely. My fingers moved in and out of me and soft moans came from my mouth. I watched Jacob's face as he stared at me, his breathing becoming labored and quiet swears coming from his mouth.

Jacob lifted a hand to pinch one of my nipples and my body jerked toward him, causing me to lose my pace with my fingers. The amount of pleasure coursing through my body at that moment made me feel as if I'd burst.

I shoved his hand from my breast to locate his penis. I positioned myself above him and eased myself onto him. My entire body seemed to tighten as Jacob filled me completely. Jake's already dark eyes darkened even more.

"So fucking impatient, Ness," he grunted as I began to move on top of him.

I couldn't answer him through the amount of bliss I was currently feeling. Jacob grunted as I rolled my hips against his.

Eventually Jacob and I finished and I laid down next to him, panting. Jacob pushed the hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. "Nessie, baby, you look exhausted."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers over me. "I'm more hungry than anything, really." I admitted. I turned to Jake and laid my hands against his chest. "Do you want to go cook us some pizza?"

"I'd say we should order some but we're kinda in the middle of a snow storm." Jake sighed and kissed my nose. "I''ll go put some in the oven, go get a shower and we'll watch a movie or something."

I nodded and sat up to pull a shirt over my head. Jake pulled on some boxers and headed to the kitchen while I got some pajamas and underwear. I made my way to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. the water did nothing to elevate my arousal as the warm water reminded me of the fiery touch of Jacob's skin.

I rubbed my stomach tenderly and looked at its still flat surface. "Hi baby," I whispered and it was drowned out by the sound of the water. It's hard to believe that I amcarrying another life in me, a small person that I am responsible for.

A few happy tears escaped from my eyes and I felt terrified and excited all at once. I am having a baby.

I turned the water temperature to a more luke warm setting and finished the shower quickly. Once dressed, I dried my hair and tossed the towel over the shower curtain and went to find my husband.

He was waiting for me with pizza in the oven and hot chocolate on hand. "Double package with the mini marshmallows, just how you like it." Jake said.

I took it from him and smiled because he knew exactly how I like my hot chocolate. The little things he does, like remember how I take my drinks, are what make me love him more everyday.

"Thanks, Jake," I said and glanced from the cup up to him.

My husbands face grew concerned and he pushed some wet hair out of my face. "Have you been crying?"

Now was the time, I could tell him. But I don't want him to associate our baby with unhappy things such as crying, even of they were tears of joy.

"Just a little soap in my eye," I lied.

Jake looked as if he didn't believe me but kissed my forehead. "You are such a horrible liar," his mumbled against my forehead.

My hand made its way to rest on my stomach, a habit I had picked up ever since I had found I we pregnant. I signed and pulled away fom him to set my cup on the table. Amber said that she had brought her pregnancy up in normal conversation and Embry had taken it well.

"Actually, Jake, there is something I would like to talk to you about." I said quietly. I avoided looking him in the eye do to my nerves.

"Sure, sure. Let me finish up the pizza while you to find a movie."

I picked up the cup of hot chocolate and went to the living room to pick out a movie. I popped in one we had both see. A million times and nestled myself on the couch, sipping my drink.

Jacob came in just as the movie was starting and handed me a plate with my pizza on it. I took a few bites of it before pushing it away. It wasn't tempting anymore and made me feel a little nauseous.

Jacob noticed my slight aversion to the food and set his food down to give me his full attention. I rubbed my stomach gently.

"Alright, Nessie, what is up with you?" Jake asked with a worried tone. "These past couple days you have been acting really weird. All you drink now is hot chocolate, suddenly you're favorite foods are unappetizing and all you want to do is have sex." Jacob pondered a moment before a goofy grin spread on his face, "I'm not complaining bout that last part though."

"I'm just worried about you," he continued, "it's strange, how you've been acting. Is everything okay? Are you sick?"

The movie played quietly in the background and I found myself easily tuning it out. Poor Jacob, I hadn't realized he'd noticed my slight changes in behavior recently.

Jake's face held nothing but worry for me and he looked a little stressed out. I gazed into those dark eyes that I constantly found myself getting lost in, finding strength in their continuous comfort.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been active strange and I've been trying to find a way to tell you, but it's hard." I admitted.

Jake scooted closer to me and held my hand. "What is it? I'm you're husband, you can tell me anything. I love you and I don't want you keeping stuff from me."

"I love you too," I responded. With a huge smile on my face I very quietly said, "I'm pregnant, Jake. You're going to be a dad."

Jake's lips parted slightly as he gazed at me in disbelief. His gaze dropped to my flat stomach and back to me. "Really?"

I nodded and placed his handon my abdomen, putting mine over his. "I found out last week. I had missed my period and when I took the at home pregnancy test they all revealed a positive. So I went to see my dad and he ran and ultra sound," I paused to take a breath, "and there is a baby inside me. Our baby."

Jake glanced up at me with a smile and rubbed my stomach tenderly. "How far along are we?"

My heart swelled at his use of the word 'we'. This isn't my pregnancy, it's ours.

"About a month is what my dad said. We have to schedule an appointment to go in together so we can track our babies progress." I informed him as he gazed lovingly at my stomach.

Jake pushed the material of my shirt up and placed his hand flat on my skin. His warm hand sent shivers through me. I am so overjoyed that he is taking this well.

Jacob looked up at me with bright eyes. "Thank you," he said.

Tears leaked out of my eyes and I hugged him tightly. "This is as much of your creation as mine."

"I can't believe we're pregnant, we are going to be parents." Jek whispered into my hair.

"I'm a little scared," I admitted. I puled away from the hug to see Jacob nodding.

"I'm terrified, but I know we will be okay." He reassured me. "If Embry can have a baby then so can we."

I leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. His acceptance of this has mitigate most of my fears. We will be parents together and I can't be anymore excited about that.

As our kissing deepened I tasted th pizza on Jake and my stomach began churning. I placed on hand on my stomach and the other on my mouth. "Oh, god," I muttered as I jumped from the couch to run to the bathroom.

I made it to the toilet in time to release the contents of my stomach. Jake came in and pulled my hair back and soothingly rubbed my back. "It's alright, baby, I'm here." He said softly.

In that moment I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or the baby and I didn't quite care.

When my stomach settled down I grabbed some toilet paper to wipe my face before flushing the nastiness away. I leaned back into Jacob, feeling disgusting and exhausted.

"This isn't going to be all rainbows and sunshine, is it?" Jake asked quietly.

"That sure didn't feel like rainbows and sunshine," I muttered.

Jacob tucked my hair behind my ear as I laid against him and he against the wall. "This only lasts a couple months, right? I don't want you to be miserable through out the entire pregnancy."

I nodded. "Just my first trimester I think. We really need to google this stuff." I yawned. "I want a nap."

Jacob kissed the back of my head, "Brush your teeth, gargle and wash up. I'll get the bed ready for you."

"Yessir," I giggled. Jake helped me stand up and left me to clean up while he went to the bedroom.

All cleaned up and with my teeth and breath taken care of, I walked lethargically to the bedroom. Jake was already in bed with his laptop, probably googling about pregnancy.

When he noticed me standing in the doorway, watching him, he smiled and patted the space next to him. I crawled in bed and snuggled up next to him comfortably. He was scrolling through a pregnancy article and already had several tabs opened on the subject.

"We should get that book, What to Expect When You're Expecting." I suggested. He opened up another tab for amazon and put the book in the cart.

"Baby names, we should get a book for that." Jake muttered. I curled one hand around his bicep and placed a kiss on the bare skin there.

"We're going to need a crib and baby clothes and diapers and toys," I yawned and continued, "bottles, formula, breast pump."

Jake ran a hand across his face. "We're going to need to work more hours." He joked.

I shook my head, "We'll be fine, I know it. Amber already offered to give us some of her old stuff. And we'll have a baby shower, a big one. Plus, Aunt Alice will probably spoil us with gifts. And Rosalie will know everything there is to know about babies."

"Your mom could help you prepare for child birth, she has had one of the more extreme cases." Jake chimed in.

"One word: epidural." I giggled. "My dad could help coach you through the birthing part, tell you what to do."

"I'm sure Embeh could inform me on everything I will need to know about being a dad." Jake said quietly.

"We should invite your sisters down for awhile when the time gets closer."

"You know we haven't been gerting along since dad died," Jake reminded me.

And they hadn't. Rachel and Rebecca rarely talked to Jake since Billy's passing. Though we don't know why, I assume it's because they werenever close, their only real connection being through Billy.

"It wouldn't hurt to let them know, your sisters will be happy for you." Jake didn't seem convinced. "Your dad would want you to have a relationship with them. You have nieces and nephews Jake, get to know them."

Jake leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it, this article right here says the baby feels what you feel. So don't stress, just be happy."

"I was thinking," I said quietly, "that if it's a boy we could name it after your father and if it's a girl after your mother."

Jake tore his eyes from the computer screen to look at me in amazement. "You would really do that?"

I nodded. "They are as important as my family, even if they aren't here. I want our child to grow up knowing about them."

"You are so wonderful," Jake murmured, which caused me to blush.

"But I was thinking more of a middle name, I want our child to be their own person, starting with their name." Jake said.

I pressed my face into his warm arm and let out a small yawn. I have been exhausted for the last couple weeks. I cannot get enough sleep. "Keep talking, I like the sound of your voice."

Jacob chuckled, "Okay."

I listened to him ramble on about statistics and the best pregnancies and any other article he came across. Jake read about a woman who had nineteen kids from nineteen different fathers. He read about a woman who gave birth in a bathtub. Jacob read everything and opened up a document to keep track of what he found most important.

As he read I couldn't help but smile. We wouldn't have to worry about being bad parents or not providing for our child. I could already tell that Jake would do anything for this unborn child of ours. This baby already has Jake wrapped around his little underdeveloped finger.

We are going to be great parents. I'm still terrified, so many things can go wrong, but I'm ready. I'm ready for a child and everything that comes with it. I have my family, my friends,add I have my husband. We will be able to do this.

This child is the start of our life, the beginning of something wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but, that's the end. It has been such a long and wonderful journey. I know this chapter is long overdo and for those fans who stuck with me through my computer crashes and slow updates, I thank you. **

**I wish there was some way to show you just how much I appreciate you accompanying me on this journey. **

**I hope to write for you again soon, **

**Your smile makes my day. **


End file.
